Exorcist
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: Fifteen years ago during the Second Opening of Hell's Gate, people claimed to have seen a five year old boy riding atop Kurama's head as he descended onto Konoha and proceeded to destroy the center of the Exorcist Community. Despite the rumors, there were only these two known facts: a bridge was formed between Humans and Demons and Hyuuga Hinata received the Mark of the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, this is a story that I just started thinking about when one of you lovely readers suggested that I start another NaruHina fanfic! This one is called **Exorcist** if you remember the title from my NaruSaku days.

 **Exorcist: Chapter 1 – Smile**

She rubbed the back of her neck as she continued to listen to their professor give his lecture on the advancements that Exorcist have gone through since the beginning. She noticed some of her classmates were already asleep and she could tell their professor didn't care considering that all of them had gone out and maintained a Demon Gate and prevented it from expanding before higher level demons could escape. She could hear snickering coming from behind her from the group of girls who had been bullying her since she was five.

"Looks like she discovered concealer to hide the Mark of the Devil," one of the girls whispered, all of them laughing louder now.

She looked at her hand and noticed the concealer on her hands. She blushed and quickly wiped her hand clean with her handkerchief before letting her hair down to cover what she'd exposed.

"If you don't mind keeping it down ladies, I'd like to continue with my lecture," their professor looked back at the girls, all of them stopping immediately. "Hinata, do you mind explaining what happened at the first opening of Hell's Gate please?"

She stuffed her handkerchief into her bag, "The first opening of Hell's Gate happened twenty-five years ago when the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kurama descended on Konoha, his master Kushina Uzumaki on his back. Together with their army of demons, they destroyed fifty-percent person of the center of the Exorcist Community; they would have destroyed more if it wasn't for our Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze coming in and stopping the attack all together."

"And what happened with Minato Namikaze after that?" their professor questioned, all of his students looking at him considering that Minato Namikaze was a touchy subject for most Exorcist of his generation, some more than others.

She swallowed, "He disappeared…Kakashi-sensei."

"Right," Kakashi folded his arms. "Minato Namikaze disappeared after he managed to not only wipe out what remained of the army on the outside of the center of the Exorcist community but also managed to force Kurama back through the gate. No one knows exactly what happened to him after that, all we know is that a body was never found. Now, the second opening of Hell's Gate, Sakura if you don't mind."

Sakura pulled some hair behind her ear, "At the second opening of Hell's Gate fourteen years ago, all of the Tailed Beast escaped. Eight of those nine picked host that we now call Jinchuuriki who serve as the bridge between Humans and Demons. There were rumors that a boy was spotted on top of Kurama while in Konoha but there are no pictures to prove that. Other rumors say that it was Minato Namikaze himself because of the blonde hair and that he had reverted back to being five but like I said, those were just rumors."

"Thank you Sakura," Kakashi stood up from leaning against his desk. "We've gone fourteen years without an opening of Hell's Gate and no major issues with the monarchy in the Demon Realm. After each of these attacks we lost a lot of good men and women but we gained useful information in our fight against Demons. As of now, both governments have learned to stay out of the way of one another as a peace treaty was made after that attack and we gained the necessary bridge to connect our two Realms: the Jinchuuriki."

"Sensei," one of his students raised his hand. "Why didn't the ninth demon pick a host that night?"

"No one knows for sure why the ninth didn't pick a host," Kakashi shrugged. "Some would call him a free spirit; others say he was prevented from entering the host of his choice or that he already had one at the time of the attack."

"Sensei," the girl behind Hinata raised her hand. "If that's true, then why does Hinata have the Mark of the Devil on her back? It matches perfectly with the one in the text book that belongs to the Nine Tailed Demon fox Kurama?"

"Instead of being her host maybe she's his whore?" her friend said aloud, all of them laughing together.

"I guess you would know a thing or two about being a whore, wouldn't you Miyazaki-san?" Sakura smiled and everyone else laughed in response.

"What was that Forehead?" Miyazaki stood up and snarled, her eyes focused on Sakura.

"Ladies," Kakashi cleared his throat and both girls sat back in their seats. "Thank you, I would like to avoid having to pay for damages in this room again," Kakashi looked at his tablet. "You're all free to go for the day. Don't forget to study for your exam this Thursday and don't forget to train for your physical evaluations this weekend. Some of you may not be returning to Alpha Class if you continue to slack and not give your all at evaluations."

"Yes sir," they all said in unison before seeing him wave his hand, his signal that he was done and that they were free to leave.

Hinata sighed and began to gather her belongings.

"Hey Hinata," Miyazaki quickly sat on either side of Hinata with her friends. "Why don't you come with us somewhere for a little while. We want to talk."

"I have to be somewhere," Hinata felt her hands begin to shake like they always did when Miyazaki and her friends came this close to her.

"Oh come on," Miyazaki's partner in crime Minami pouted as she linked arms with Hinata. "It shouldn't be too bad if you come and hang with us a little while right?"

"She said she's busy," Sakura walked over, all of Hinata's bullies glaring at her. "Leave Hinata alone and go bother someone else."

"It's no wonder you can't get a boyfriend Haruno," Miyazaki saw Sakura flinch. "With an attitude like that, it'd be a miracle if you ever get married."

"Beat it!" Sakura watched as all the girls stood up and left the room laughing. She sighed and looked at Hinata, "You would think that after we all graduated high school that they would quit with their antics right?"

Hinata nodded quietly and looked down at her concealer covered handkerchief. Sakura noticed and took the handkerchief away, "Sakura-chan?"

"Come on," Sakura adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I need to teach you how to put on concealer that won't rub off that easy."

Hinata gave her a small smile, "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura smiled back and left the classroom with Hinata. She could see people were glancing at the two of them but most of their eyes were on Hinata. Hinata kept her head down as she walked, their stares making her uncomfortable still despite them doing this to her for the past fourteen years. Sakura was one of the few who didn't treat Hinata different after Hinata received the Mark of the Devil that was only a small crest on the back of her neck at first but every year the crest developed a partner on October 10th; the fifteenth addition hadn't shown up yet.

"Hinata," Sakura saw Hinata look up at her. "Don't worry about them okay? You're one of the best Exorcist in the world, don't let a set of eyes discourage you okay?"

Hinata nodded in agreement. It was true that Hinata was a part of a group of top tier Exorcist and had been since she was in high school but of course all the credit for her hard work and development over the years went to her Mark of the Devil. They said she was using Demon Magic to enhance her abilities and climb the ladder in the Exorcist world, none of them believing her claims of training for hours and hours on a day to day basis just to keep up with her classmates.

"Are you going to the vigil?" Sakura questioned and immediately regretted asking because of the look Hinata had on her face. Every year they held a vigil for those who died during the first and second opening of Hell's Gates. Hinata had tried to show up for the first vigil on the one-year anniversary and was chased out by grieving families, their wounds still fresh after a year.

"I'm staying home," Hinata forced a smile. "There's no need for me to go to the vigil."

"Right," Sakura sighed and linked her arm with Hinata's. "Don't get too upset tonight okay? I can come by after I leave the vigil and we can sit up and watch movies while eating ice cream?"

"You don't need to do that," Hinata waved her hand. "I know that Ino's throwing a party tonight so don't skip it because of me."

Sakura sighed, "Hinata, I really don't mind skipping out on a party to hang out with you. Ino's just going to end up making out with Sai the entire time. And then there's Tenten and Neji, Karui and Chouji – which I still don't understand how _that_ happened – and a bunch of other couples. And then Ino said she invited a bunch of single guys and I really don't want to deal with getting hit on the entire night."

Hinata giggled, "I feel like you're skipping the party more for your benefit than mine Sakura-chan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sakura smiled. The two of them stepped outside and they could see a group of girls huddled together, all of them red faced and gushing over something they were looking at. "What's going on?"

Hinata tried to look with Sakura but there were too many girls in the way for them to see. She felt Sakura push herself up by using Hinata's shoulders and when Sakura came back down, her face matched those of everyone else in the crowd.

"Get out of here," the girls turned and could see Kakashi walking down the front steps with several other teachers behind him. "Class is dismissed for the day, head home."

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata saw Kurenai was behind Kakashi and noticed how she glanced at her and back at whatever the crowd of girls were gushing about. It was the first time Kurenai had given her that look and it worried her, "Something's not right."

"Hinata?" Sakura looked at Hinata and noticed how she clutched the blue stone necklace around her neck and began to breathe heavily. "Hinata what's wrong?"

 **flashback**

 _"You're a monster! Why can't you just die to pay for the sins of the demons you court?" a woman threw water on Hinata, an angered look on her face as tears streamed down it. "You don't deserve to live!"_

 _Hinata could only sit there in shock as that woman was joined by others who yelled the same thing if not worse things. The water being thrown turned into dirt, then trash, then rocks. She hadn't cried yet but the longer she sat there, the worse she felt and the best she did to try and keep herself from having them see her cry but she was only five. When she began to cry and scream, the crowd stopped and looked at her with horrified faces._

 _She continued to cry and scream. She was in pain from the rocks that hit her. She was in pain from what people were yelling at her. She'd been in pain from being branded as an outcast for something that wasn't her fault. She was in pain from the burning that was against her back that started at the back of her neck and seemed to travel down to her shoulders._

 _"She's summoning a demon!" one person shouted. "Kill her before it manifest!"_

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

 _Hinata opened her eyes and saw someone new standing in front of her. He was a giant compared to her five-year-old self and she saw his spikey red hair was tied back, his hands in his ripped jeans with chains hanging off them and black leather cuffs around either wrist. He wore a white shirt underneath a black vest and from what Hinata could see, he wore a smirk on his face and a confident look in his eyes._

 _"Who are you?" one man shouted as he stepped forward despite his knees shaking._

 _"You can call me a guardian," he licked his lips and the man took a step back. "You've made her cry so I can only think of one way on how to repay you for that cruelty."_

 _Hinata sniffled and watched as a young boy about her age landed in front of her. She recognized the head full of blonde hair and three whisker markings on either side of his face, his blue eyes shining just as they'd done the first time they met a year ago, "Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Hinata," he pulled her up from her knees and spun around in a circle with her. He giggled and grinned until he stopped and the two of them sat back down again, Hinata's back to the people who'd just been yelling at her. He wiped her cheeks and saw her blush a little, "Don't cry."_

 _She sniffled and nodded quietly._

 _"It looks like your mark spread again," Naruto smiled and saw Hinata look at him in confusion. "I can't explain it. But like I said a year ago, I'll be back for you."_

 _Hinata felt Naruto pat her head and she suddenly felt better. She sniffled and felt Naruto pull at her cheeks. She patted his cheeks and whined, "Naruto-kun."_

 _Naruto let go and saw Hinata blush at the sight of his grin, "I have to go now."_

 _Hinata looked at him in confusion and watched as Naruto was picked up by the taller man. She looked up at him and saw Naruto sat on his shoulder, "Don't leave me alone."_

 _"I promise to come back," he pulled the necklace he had around his neck off and handed it to the man who's shoulder he was on._

 _"Keep this," he leaned down and saw Hinata hold out her hands to accept the necklace._

 _"We should go Kurama," Naruto pat his head. He looked down at Hinata, "Hinata. Smile."_

 _Hinata looked up at him and saw Naruto was grinning down at her. She smiled up at him._

 **flashback over**

Sakura sighed as she continued to hold onto Hinata's hand and watched as some of the top medics in Konoha continued to try and purify the Mark of the Devil on Hinata's back but every time they touched her with Holy Water or any form of Pure Magic, Hinata would scream from the intensified pain.

Hinata bit her lip as she clenched Sakura's hand tighter at the latest application of Holy Water to her back. She was already crying and she'd already torn the sheets from pulling on them too hard. She'd already passed out from the pain twice and despite that, they still tried to purify her Mark of the Devil.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata's voice came out choked and she saw Hinata look at her, "please."

Sakura nodded and looked at the medics, "Can we stop this already? It's clear that it's not going to be lifted through simple purification and she's already dealing with enough pain."

The medics looked at one another before they all looked towards the door. Sakura looked up and watched as the best Purifier in the history of Exorcist walked into the room, "Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura," Tsunade smiled at her and then looked at Hinata's back, steam rising from where they'd placed Holy Water over her mark and burns in other places that they hadn't healed yet. She stood there staring at Hinata's mark for a while before waving her hand, the medics from earlier quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind them, "Sakura, can you hold Hinata down please?"

"What are you going to do?" Sakura stood and watched as Tsunade pulled a vial off her belt and pulled the cork out from the top of it. "Tsunade-sama you can't do this to her. She's already been through enough."

"The mark is still spreading and if we don't stop it then it's going to kill her," Tsunade held the vial over Hinata's back before looking back at Sakura. "Now hold Hinata down."

Sakura looked at Hinata and saw the pleading look in her eyes. She then looked at Hinata's mark that was starting to spread to her arms and further down her legs, "I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders and she watched as Tsunade poured the liquid from the veil directly along the markings, Hinata's screams more piercing than they were before.

Hinata tried to move but the liquid seemed to be burning into her back. She couldn't hold back her cries and screams of pains as Tsunade continued with her purification ritual. Without thinking, she screamed out one name, "Naruto-kun!"

Sakura looked at Hinata in confusion before she was knocked back and hit the wall next to her. She groaned in pain and held her head as she waited for her vision to clear, the blurry figure of a tall male with black hair approach her. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head before she opened them again to see the tip of a sword inches from her neck.

"Hold."

She watched as he stopped the blade from entering her neck, the tip of it barely touching her skin. She looked up at him and noticed his pitch black eyes that matched his hair, his face expressionless as he stood there with a sword to her neck. She looked pass him and saw someone who was about the same age as the male in front of her, his hair short and blonde and his eyes bright blue with whisker markings on his cheeks, a concerned expression on his face as he looked down at Hinata.

"Don't touch her!" Sakura shouted and felt the tip of the sword press against her skin.

"Hinata," he kneeled and moved some hair out of her sweat covered face. He noticed how heavily she was breathing and he felt a slight sense of relief when she looked at him, "I told you I'd come back for you didn't I?"

Hinata looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes, "Naruto-kun."

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Don't touch her!" Sakura shouted and felt the tip of the sword press against her skin.**_

 _ **"Hinata," he kneeled and moved some hair out of her sweat covered face. He noticed how heavily she was breathing and he felt a slight sense of relief when she looked at him, "I told you I'd come back for you didn't I?"**_

 _ **Hinata looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes, "Naruto-kun."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 2 –**

He woke up that morning to his curtains being drawn open, the morning sun streaming in and warming his skin but instead of getting out of bed, he pulled his blankets over his head and grumbled, "Let me sleep in."

"I can't let you do that," the one who had opened the curtains responded as he walked over to his master's bed and sat on the edge of it. "You know I wouldn't wake you up like this on any other day but today is important and you need to start acting like the Prince of Demons."

"Can you please let me sleep in? I'll get them to pick you fresh tomatoes and cut them up just the way you like Sasuke," he tempted with a yawn.

"As much as I would enjoy that, not today Naruto," Sasuke stood up and pulled the covers off Naruto who glared at him from over his shoulder. "Happy 21st birthday by the way."

"Yeah, yeah," he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and looked at Sasuke who was already dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a blue and black flannel shirt over a white t-shirt with an Uchiha Crest bracelet on his bandaged left wrist and a leather cuff on his tattooed right arm, "How long have you been awake?"

"Unlike you, I don't get to sleep in pass sunrise most mornings," Sasuke waved his hand and Naruto climbed out of bed. "Go get ready; you have breakfast with your parents and then we have to head to the Human Realm."

"The Human Realm?" Naruto repeated and watched as Sasuke began to make his bed. "Why are we going there?"

Sasuke hung his head before looking at a confused Naruto, "Do you not remember anything your mother said to you the other day?" Sasuke saw Naruto try to think of the conversation then give his usual stupid grin. Sasuke groaned and turned to face Naruto, "Today is the first meeting between Demons and Humans in history. Queen Kushina and King Minato are going to speak with the higher ups in the Exorcist Community and offer assistance in the resistance against Rogue Demons that keep wreaking havoc on the Humans in their realm."

"Oh right," Naruto suddenly remembered the conversation with his parents just a few weeks ago, a memory he had suppressed with partying and drinking.

 **flashback**

 _Naruto sat there and looked at his parents with a confused expression at what they just told him. He wasn't sure if they were joking or not and he wanted to laugh but he knew not to because of the serious expression not only on his mother's face but also his father's. He put his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers in front of his mouth, his brow furrowing as he thought about it for a moment before sighing and looking at the two of them, "You want me to become an Exorcist?"_

 _"I know it sounds strange," Kushina reached over to Naruto and held his hand, "but you have to understand that this is for the greater good of Demons everywhere."_

 _"So me killing Demons, my own people, is for the greater good?" Naruto scoffed as he pulled his hand away and stood up. "Do you realize how fucked up this entire situation is? I'm the_ Prince of Demons _and you want me to become an_ Exorcist _? The very people who are trained to kill us on a daily basis?"_

 _"Naruto," Minato spoke and saw Naruto fix his gaze on him, "you're half-Human which means you're capable of becoming an Exorcist and the methods that Exorcist use to otherwise dispel Demons won't work on you."_

 _"We only ask you to do this because the amount of Demons that have been entering the Human Realm has increased drastically the past couple of months and if this continues then the diplomatic stability between Demons and Humans will no longer exist and we will be at war," Kushina sounded upset which caused Naruto to actually think about the possibility of becoming an Exorcist. "You will be King of Demons one day and we need you to start taking part in this."_

 _"We have a meeting with The Council in Konoha in three weeks' time," Minato leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "We're asking that you think about it for now but we strongly urge that you agree to this."_

 _"Three weeks' time?" Naruto repeated. "You want me to go to the Human Realm on my birthday?"_

 **flashback over**

"Naruto?" Minato called Naruto's name and saw him look up at him, his chopsticks still poking his breakfast in front of him, "Are you going to eat?"

"Not hungry," Naruto responded and looked down at his food. He hadn't thought about being an Exorcist since their conversation and now that he was hours away from having to make a final decision on the matter, he felt trapped. He had already faced discrimination and ridicule his entire life inside the Demon Realm for being half-Human and the fact that they wanted him to be an Exorcist would just be adding salt to a wound that would never heal.

Kushina glanced over at Minato and saw that he wore the same worried expression as her. She looked at her own plate for a moment before letting out a sigh and looking at Naruto. "So Naruto," she saw Naruto glance at her, "do you have any plans for the day after we come back from the Human Realm?"

He nodded, "Karin let it slip that she's throwing me a surprise party so Sasuke and I are going over there with Kiba and Shikamaru later tonight. Cousin Nagato should be there with Konan and Yahiko too."

"Sounds like fun," Minato smiled and saw Naruto nod again before finally taking a bite of his breakfast. Minato looked at Kushina and saw she was slightly relieved but he could still see the worry in her eyes. He reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing to eat his own food.

After breakfast, Naruto ended up sitting outside in the back garden with Sasuke, neither of them saying a word to one another. Naruto fumbled with the necklace around his neck while occasionally tossing a ball to a group of young Demon Foxes that usually came around to play with Kurama; Sasuke sitting next to him using the dagger Itachi had given him to cut away pieces of a fresh picked tomato to snack on.

"You should eat a proper breakfast," Naruto watched as one of the fox pups crawled into his lap and curled into a ball. He scratched its head and looked at Sasuke who picked up a third tomato, "Where's Aoda?"

"He's playing somewhere," Sasuke shrugged in response as he cut away a piece of tomato and tossed it into his mouth. "I can't take him with me to Konoha since he can't suppress his Demonic Presence."

"I see," Naruto winched as the fox pup in his lap nibbled on his left hand. He looked down and sighed as the pup happily teethed, Naruto unable to get upset with it, "Kitsune you adorable little bastard."

"You named it?" Sasuke saw Naruto blush slightly and look away. He laughed and shook his head, "I knew you were going to get attached to them. You have names for all of them don't you?"

"No," Naruto didn't look at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eye brow, "You're lying aren't you?"

Naruto hung his head, "Yes."

"Typical Usuratonkachi," Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut it Teme," Naruto looked down at Kitsune and smiled as his tail wagged when he scratched underneath his chin and behind his ear.

"Master Naruto, Sasuke," the two of them turned and saw Obito standing there in a suit and tie, his typical goggles missing from his forehead which he seemed agitated about, "it's time to go."

Naruto sighed, "Right." He put Kitsune down and saw the disappointed look on his face, "I'll be back later tonight."

Kitsune sat, his tail no longer wagging and his ears drooping, "No more scratching?"

Naruto chuckled, "I'll scratch your head some more when I get back, I promise." Naruto saw Kitsune perk up before running back over to where his siblings were play fighting. He put his hands in his pockets and followed Obito down the long corridor, "I didn't know you were coming along Obito."

"Well considering that I'm your father's personal body guard, it only makes sense," Obito shrugged. "It's your father's first appearance in the Human World as the King of Demons so it's going to come as a shock and people aren't going to be happy about it either."

"How did that story go again? The one about Lady Kushina and Sir Minato's first meeting?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto who seemed to be smiling a bit now.

 **flashback**

 _"Are you okay?" she could feel the rain stop beating down against her and hear the sound of it hitting something else above her._

 _She looked up and she stared at the young boy with large blue eyes that held a sense of curiosity in them and noticed how his blonde hair was starting to stick to his head as the rain poured down over him instead, "You're going to get wet."_

 _"So you are okay," he squatted down in front of her, his hand still holding up the umbrella over her instead of him. "What's your name?"_

 _She looked at him for a moment and for the first time since her mistaken arrival in the Human Realm, she didn't feel scared, "Kushina…Uzumaki Kushina."_

 _He smiled, "I'm Namikaze Minato, eight years old and I'm going to be the future Hokage."_

 _Kushina noted the four-year age difference at first then thought about what he called himself, "The future Hokage?" She vaguely remembered the term from her teachings back home but she had been too busy staring out the window to hear the definition behind it._

 _He looked at her in confusion, "I guess you haven't learned that yet in school huh?" He pointed up towards the mountain in the distance and Kushina could see three faces on it currently, "The Hokage is the strongest Exorcist in the city. All of the Exorcist Community Centers have one so in total there are five of them but they aren't called Hokage in the other cities; all together they're called the Five Kage and they're the strongest Exorcist in the world."_

 _Kushina noticed the way his eyes shined, "You want to be strong like the Hokage so you can kill Demons easily?"_

 _"Nope," he looked back at her and smiled. "I want to become Hokage so that I can bring peace between Humans and Demons all across the world so we can stop fighting."_

 _She blinked a few times before laughing. She heard him complain at her but she couldn't help but to continue, "Peace between Humans and Demons? That's not likely."_

 _"I'll make it happen," Minato sounded confident and Kushina stopped laughing immediately. "I'm going to be the first one to bring peace between Humans and Demons! Everyone says I can't so I'm going to do it!"_

 _She looked at him for a moment before smiling, "Then I'll support you."_

 _Minato blushed at the sight of her smile. He saw her look at him with a confused looked before he looked away, "We should get you out of the rain before you catch a cold."_

 _Kushina saw Minato sneeze and she giggled, "Okay Minato-senpai."_

 _For the next few days, Minato and Kushina spent their days in an old apartment that Minato had been living in in the quarantined part of town where the most Demon appearances occurred. Minato would leave and come back from school at the same time every day to find Kushina waiting for him. She would watch him do homework and listen to what he learned that day and sit there and watch him train for hours. She would note how clumsy he was then notice the determined look in his eyes as he got up and continued to keep training._

 _At night they would climb up to the roof and find a safe spot to lay and Minato would point out constellations for her while telling her the stories behind each one. Kushina recognized some of the stories but each one ended differently than what she had grown up hearing. Once Minato finished with his stories, the two of them would talk for hours until the other fell asleep and their days would start back over._

 _"You're not scared?" Kushina questioned as she sat across from Minato whom she had just told that she was the Princess of Demons._

 _Minato looked at her in confusion, "Why would I be scared?"_

 _"Because I'm a Demon." Kushina saw Minato sit up and look at her. "Exorcist are trained to kill Demons and you said that your classmates got scared when a Demon came by the school one day…I'm no better than that."_

 _"I'm not scared of you because Kushina is Kushina," Minato smiled. "I love you even if you're a Demon because you're Kushina."_

 _Kushina felt tears in her eyes, "Idiot!"_

 _Minato looked at her in confusion, "Why am I an idiot?"_

 _Kushina wiped her eyes as she began to cry, "Because Exorcist and Demons are supposed to fight. We're enemies remember?"_

 _"I already told you that I'm going to bring peace between Exorcist and Demons," Minato puffed his cheeks and he saw Kushina look at him. "And you said you were going to support me didn't you?"_

 _Kushina remembered their conversation on the first night they met and she nodded._

 _Minato pat the top of Kushina's head, "Then there's no need for me to be afraid of you. We're proof that Demons and Humans can get along if we sit and talk. So let's do our best together in the future," he held up his pinky finger, "okay?"_

 _She looked at his finger before linking her pinky finger with his, "Okay."_

 **flashback over**

"I didn't see her again for fifteen years," Minato looked at Kushina and saw she was blushing as he laced her fingers with hers. "When the First Opening of Hell's Gate happened, I went to go and suppress an A-Class Level Demon that was proving to be a problem for some of the higher ranked Exorcist but I miscalculated at one point and got caught in its jaw."

"The demon ran off with him after that and I found the two of them in the woods," Kushina tightened her grip around Minato's hand as she remembered the sight of him dying in front of her, his body a mangled mess in the Demon's jaw. "I brought him back to the Demon Realm to heal him and even though it took longer than expected, once he was healed and decided to stay, we got married."

"You can only imagine the hell The Elders raised after Lady Kushina said she wanted to marry a Human and the Hokage at that," Obito heard Minato and Kushina laugh nervously at the memory for the series of events that happened after that.

"We're here," Sasuke looked out the window and noticed their limo stop in front of Konoha's central location that was not only the HQ for their Exorcist but also doubled as the academy where their young Exorcist were trained.

Outside, students were hanging around on the steps to see who had arrived in the limo with the blacked out windows, their curiosity getting the best of them despite having been told to go home early. They whispered amongst one another thinking it was one of the Legendary Sannin or even the Hokage but they were all proven wrong when Sasuke stepped out with Naruto.

Naruto looked around at the crowd of girls that seemed to blush at the sight of them and he sighed, "She's not here."

"You're looking for her?" Sasuke saw Naruto flinch and he chuckled. He looked into the car and noticed how the others weren't moving, "Lady Kushina?"

"We forgot to tell you Sasuke," Kushina smiled, "we'll be needing you to stand guard with Naruto as he goes through his training here so you'll be staying in the Human Realm with him on a Demon Visa."

"Huh?" Sasuke said in unison with Naruto.

"I thought I had a choice?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope," Minato smiled as he grabbed onto the door handle. "Your teacher is named Hatake Kakashi; he's an old student of mine so he'll treat you well," Minato closed the door and the limo pulled off.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "I can't believe them." He looked back towards the crowd and noticed the amount of girls that had gathered increased in size. He looked around in hopes of seeing Hinata but none of them were her.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke questioned.

"We might as well stay he-," Naruto stopped. He looked into the crowd again and noticed a girl with pink hair come up over the crowd before dropping back down again, "She's here."

"Huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"Get out of here," the two of them could see a group of teachers coming down the steps. "Class is dismissed for the day, head home."

Both Naruto and Sasuke noticed the girls faces of disapproval at being told to leave as they slowly began to do as they were told but not without snapping a few pictures.

"Hinata!" they could hear a girl shout near the back of the crowd.

Sasuke shot a look at Naruto that urged him to stay where he was considering the risk Naruto would be taking if he suddenly ran off. Despite Naruto's want, he stayed and watched as Hinata who was carried away by one of the female teachers that had just walked out, a pink haired girl following behind them.

"I take it you're Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke?" the grey haired teacher questioned and saw them both nod. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your teacher here at Konoha Exorcist Academy."

The next few hours, Naruto did his best to focus on what Kakashi was telling him on what to expect when he attended class that following Monday but the only thing he could focus on was the numbing pain against his back along with the echo of hearing someone scream Hinata's name. On several occasions he would feel Sasuke nudge him to bring him out of his thoughts but he would only sink back into them as he remembered the sight of Hinata being carried away, the pained look on her face being too much for him to bear.

 _"Naruto-kun!"_

As Kakashi was in the middle of explaining the ID system to both Naruto and Sasuke, the two of them disappeared and Kakashi was left alone with several other teachers, all of them confused, "What the?"

Sasuke knocked back the pink haired girl that had been holding Hinata down and held onto the sword that materialized in front of him. He grabbed onto his sword and position himself to strike.

"Hold," Naruto ordered and Sasuke stopped his sword inches from the pink haired girls neck. His eyes were fixed on Hinata and the current state of her back that was covered in burns.

"Don't touch her!" the pink haired girl shouted.

"Hinata," Naruto kneeled down in front of her and removed some hair out of the way of her sweat covered face. He noticed how heavily she was breathing and he felt a sense of relief when she looked at him, "I told you I'd come back didn't I?"

He looked at her for a moment and he watched as she closed her eyes, "Naruto-kun."

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Finally! I've been having the hardest time writing this chapter! But here it is and now **Exorcist** can officially happen! Weekly updates (because this story is a bit harder to write) which will happen every **Friday** or every **Saturday** considering that it's literally almost 6am as I post this story for you on March 19, 2016. Please enjoy and I look forward to seeing where this story goes with all of you!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **Sasuke knocked back the pink haired girl that had been holding Hinata down and held onto the sword that materialized in front of him. He grabbed onto his sword and position himself to strike.**_

 _ **"Hold," Naruto ordered and Sasuke stopped his sword inches from the pink haired girls neck. His eyes were fixed on Hinata and the current state of her back that was covered in burns.**_

 _ **"Don't touch her!" the pink haired girl shouted.**_

 _ **"Hinata," Naruto kneeled down in front of her and removed some hair out of the way of her sweat covered face. He noticed how heavily she was breathing and he felt a sense of relief when she looked at him, "I told you I'd come back didn't I?"**_

 _ **He looked at her for a moment and he watched as she closed her eyes, "Naruto-kun."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 3 –**

Sakura wanted to shout for Naruto get away from Hinata but she stopped herself after she saw how gently Naruto was treating her. She noticed how he wore a concerned look and stroked her hair while whispering comforting words to her which seemed to be relaxing Hinata despite her current state of unconsciousness. Sakura looked away from Naruto and looked up at Sasuke who kept his eyes fixed on her, his pitch black eyes showing no expression whatsoever so she couldn't read him and the blank expression on his face didn't help either.

She seemed to relax though considering that she didn't feel any murderous intent from him and that his sword was more likely being used as a scare tactic rather than a warning. She looked over at Tsunade and saw she was standing cautiously at the food of the table that Hinata was lying on, her gloves emanating their dull bull glow signaling they were activated.

"Who are you?" Tsunade questioned as she kept her eyes fixed specifically on Naruto who was currently brushing his thumb against Hinata's cheek in a loving way.

Naruto glanced up at her and noticed how Tsunade seemed to tense up when their eyes met. He stayed there staring at her for a moment before kissing Hinata's forehead and standing up straight.

"You seem confused," Naruto said and noticed the way Tsunade jaw tightened. He smiled in response to that and continued, "You're probably wondering why you're so terrified of my friend and I despite both of us emanating the same level of Demonic Pressure that a F-Class Demon would emanate. However, you're smart enough to know that an F-Class Demon just can't appear in a specific after their name is called; there are rules that you Humans and/or Exorcist need to follow in order to summon any demons and those rules include your own blood, summoning circles, all that fun stuff."

Sakura kept her eyes on Naruto but could see the small smirk on Sasuke's face and a certain gleam in his eyes that made it almost seem like he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"In the Demon Realm, higher echelon demons have to learn how to suppress their Demonic Pressure and trick Exorcist such as yourself into believing that there's no immediate threat when we're present which works one hundred percent of the time when you're _not_ staring right at us," Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "However right now, you know that I'm not an F-Class Demon so you're wondering how the hell I was able to appear in this hospital room right after Hyuuga Hinata merely said my first name with an honorific, right?"

"I suggest you get to the point before I make you regret showing your face in the first place," Tsunade threatened.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his nose. "I wish I could but considering the circumstances I face on my end, it's best that I don't expose who I _really_ am just yet Senju Tsunade-sama, Godaime of Konoha and one of the Three Legendary Sannin."

"Huh?" Tsunade and Sakura had the same reaction at Naruto's knowledge of who she was.

"Granddaughter to the First Hokage Senju Hashirama and his wife Uzumaki Mito," Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and they could see that the burns she had sustained during healing were beginning to heal beneath his touch. "You have a younger brother named Senju Nawaki who is actually quite the powerful Exorcist and one of the youngest to graduate from Konoha Exorcist Academy."

Tsunade's eyes burned now at Naruto's knowledge of her family. "Who the hell are you?"

"Like I said, I think it's best that I don't expose who I really am just yet," Naruto removed his jacket and placed it over Hinata's back to cover her Mark of the Demon. "There will be plenty of time for you to get to know who I am in the very near future. In the meantime, my friend and I need to be somewhere else very soon so we'll be taking our leave."

With that, Sasuke's sword disappeared and he stepped away from Sakura. His expression went back to being blank as he began to follow Naruto out the room but both of them stopped as Tsunade block their exit.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto tilted his head to the side with a confused expression. "I thought it was obvious. Hinata called for me and I appeared. That's how Demons like me can be summoned."

"Demons like you?" Tsunade repeated.

Naruto smiled, "You'll figure that out later. I look forward to the next time that we can talk Lady Tsunade. And despite the circumstances in which we've first met, it was nice to meet you Haruno Sakura-chan. Please continue to watch over Hinata for me until I can come back for her; and be sure to tell her that the jacket belongs to me."

"You know my name?" Sakura questioned and all she got in return was a warm smile. She watched as Naruto left the room with Sasuke so she and Tsunade were both left there confused at what had just happened.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly as she started to regain consciousness.

Down the hall, both Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side towards the elevator. Naruto wore a warm smile on his face as he greeted complete strangers in the hallway but the minute the two of them were on the elevator alone, his smile faded entirely.

"To be honest," Sasuke started, "I'm surprised you didn't lose yourself in there."

"If today wasn't so important to my mother then Konoha would be looking for their Sixth Hokage," Naruto admitted with a harsh tone. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "The things they did to Hinata and her mark are unforgiveable."

"Hinata's fine now thanks to your healing," Sasuke reminded him. "Don't go losing control of yourself now. We just need to get through this meeting with The Council of Konoha and then we're headed back to the Demon Realm for a few more days before we're officially residents of the Human Realm on a Demon Visas."

"Right," Naruto let out a heavy sigh before rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and shoving the other in his pocket.

 **Konoha Exorcist HQ – The Meeting**

Kushina let out a heavy sigh as she continued to tap her fingers against the glass table top. The rows of chairs in front of her that were supposed to be holding The Council of Konoha were still empty despite the meeting supposed to having started almost fifteen minutes ago. It was a miracle she had remained this patient considering that not only was The Council of Konoha late, Naruto and Sasuke were late as well despite how important Naruto's presence alone was. She glanced over at Minato who seemed to have relaxed despite being nervous about the meeting in the first place, his eyes fixed on the glass tabletop and no longer on his Yondaime Hokage Portrait that hung on the wall in front of them.

Kushina was about to speak but she and Minato looked towards the door as they heard it begin to open. She straightened up in anticipation of it being The Council but instead it was Naruto and Sasuke being escorted in by one of the secretaries that worked downstairs and was now a bright red. She stood up and glared at her son, her hair beginning to rise, "Just where the hell did you go that was so much more important than this meeting Uzumaki Jiraiya Naruto-kun."

Naruto flinched at the sound of his full name as he made cautious steps towards where he would have to sit with his mother and father, "Something came up and I had to attend to it. I didn't expect for things to run as long as they did but I think everything worked out considering that The Council isn't here yet?"

"You're still late!" Kushina shouted as she hit her son's head and glared at him as he squatted and held down the bump that was trying to form on his head. "You need to be more responsible Naruto. Especially considering the fact at how important _this_ particular meeting is for the Demon Realm."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized as he continued to rub his head.

Minato watched as Naruto climbed into his seat while Sasuke took a seat in-between Mikoto and Obito, the three of them sitting behind their respective person in which they guarded regularly. He looked at Naruto with a look of curiosity and could tell by the expression on his face that he really didn't mean to be late and that whatever he had been doing before coming here was important to him. Minato decided not to ask about it and was glad that he didn't because the door opened again.

They all looked and watched as The Council of Konoha filed in as though they weren't almost thirty minutes late, all of them wearing cold expressions mixed with annoyance which was expected but all of that changed to shock when they saw Minato.

"Minato?" Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in front of his designated seat and looked at his former successor, a small hint of happiness in his eyes to go with the disbelief on his face. "Minato is that really you?"

"It's me Master Hiruzen," Minato managed a smile despite the overbearing uncomfortable feeling he was starting to experience as The Council stared at him.

"We thought you were dead," Shimura Danzou sat down with The Council and Minato shifted uncomfortably beneath his stare. "What's the explanation behind this?"

"Well," Minato glanced over at Kushina who's smile displayed her irritation very clearly, "there were a lot of things that happened on that night that I will gladly explain to you but we didn't come here to talk about me."

"Very true," Sarutobi Biwako adjusted how she was sitting before placing her fingers out in front of her. "First off, we would like to apologize for our tardiness," Biwako looked towards the Hokage seat at Tsunade who currently had her eyes fixed on Naruto. "Our Hokage was busy handling business over at the hospital with a few of our other Purifiers and was running late getting here."

"It's quite alright," Kushina managed to calm herself down as her smile was more genuine now. "I'm just glad that you accepted this meeting in the first place so there's no need to apologize for anything."

Naruto glanced at the guards standing behind The Council. He noticed how each of them seemed to be staring at Minato and he noticed specifically how intensely Kakashi was staring at Minato and Obito. He wasn't staring out of shock though but relief.

"May I ask your current position within the Demon Realm Uzumaki Kushina-san?" Biwako questioned as she clicked her pen and smiled at her.

Kushina clenched her fist to hold her irritation that seemed to be flaring up again, "Queen of Demons."

"Thank you," Biwako took note before looking at Minato. "And yours?"

"Mine?" Minato repeated.

Biwako nodded, "You aren't just here because you're an advisor so what's your position within the Demon Realm Namikaze Minato-san?"

Minato felt a sting at being addressed by his full name by Biwako which usually meant she didn't like you or acknowledge you. He glanced up at his portrait again before sighing and finally accepting that he had to say it out loud to them, "King of Demons."

Biwako was halfway through writing before she stopped and processed what he had said. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, " _You_ became the current King of Demons?"

"A lot happened," Minato responded.

Biwako looked at Naruto then back at Minato a few times. She finished writing down what Minato had said before finally landing her eyes on Naruto, "And you, young man?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, current Prince of Demons," Naruto answered and he could see Tsunade's eyes widen. "And I'm the Third Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kurama."

Naruto noticed Biwako shake a bit as she finished writing what Naruto had said before putting down her pen and pad and glancing over at Tsunade.

Tsunade cleared her throat before beginning, "I have a feeling that you're not here to discuss the sudden spike in demon appearances here in the Human Realm so I would appreciate it if you explained your _true_ purpose for coming here so that we don't spend hours talking in circles while you try and figure out how to wiggle your main concern into the conversation."

Kushina bit her tongue, "For years, Minato and I have had an idea of both the Human Realm and Demon Realm becoming _truly_ stable and ending the fighting between Demons and Exorcist. I understand that you may believe that it may appear impossible but we would appreciate it if you would consider the possibility of both of our realms opening a connection between the two of us and discussing the possibility of combining the two worlds."

"Combining with the Demon World?" Danzou scoffed. "Are you insane?"

"It may sound insane but it _can_ work," Minato joined in, " _will_ work. I fought for peace between both Humans and Demons for the short time that I was Hokage and I couldn't get anywhere with you but Kushina and I are living proof that Human and Demons, _Exorcist_ and Demons can get along."

"So you believe that just _one_ couple is enough to make us accept something like this?" Hiruzen raised an eye brow. "Minato, you've always been one of the smartest people I knew but I'm starting to question if you've change that much in the last two decades since you disappeared."

"I get that none of you want to entertain the idea of our worlds intermingling with one another considering the fact that we've just been living alongside one another for centuries with the occasionally clashing such as the First and Second Opening of Hell's Gate. The purpose of the Second Opening was to create The Bridge that now exist through the Jinchuuriki, eight of which you have living in various places here in the Human Realm," Kushina explained. "I understand that things might have gotten a little out of control at the time but that's the price that has to be paid when changes are going to be made."

"You think thousands of people losing their lives is things getting 'a little out of control?'" Biwako repeated and Kushina did her best not to shrink a little bit beneath her tone. "Do you realize how dangerous those Jinchuuriki are Uzumaki Kushina-san? They're each carrying very powerful and very ancient demons that can take control of their host body at any minute and go rampant in their respective cities. You didn't make things better for anyone, you just increased the amount of fear people felt towards Demon."

"There's no chance of the Demons attempting a take-over on their respective host," Naruto spoke up and they all looked at him. "I've had Kurama with me for my entire life and despite the two of us always butting heads in my younger years we decided on seeing pass our differences and working together. Kurama's very aware of the fear that Humans face towards Demons and that's because Humans now have Exorcist to protect them from this threat. Because of the creation of Exorcist, the tension between Humans and Demons has slowly increased through the years and it's almost at an all-time high and things will be very severe if something isn't done."

"And how are you so sure that tension is still building?" Danzou questioned.

"Over the last few months there have been demons who have been able to slip out of the Demon Realm and into the Human Realm. Granted, the Demons that are escaping aren't high ranking demons and are almost little to no problem for your Exorcist," Naruto leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Even if the Demons are posing to be almost no trouble for your Exorcist, you're still starting to think that we over in the Demon Realm are making a pre-frontal assault on you and your people which we aren't."

"Is that so?" Hiruzen glanced at Biwako and Naruto, Kushina, and Minato could see the look the two of them shared. "So the Demons who are slipping into our world aren't being sent by you."

"Not at all," Kushina responded. "We believe that there's a tear in our world that they're able to slip through and it's leading to here in Konoha while some smaller tears that haven't been discovered are leading to other cities or remote places."

"If there are tears, then why don't you repair them?" Tsunade questioned.

"It's not that simple," Minato answered. "Which is why we ask for the combination of the two realms if not the creation of a monitored entrance/exit into our section of the Demon Realm. It's not ideal but at least the traffic of Demons entering and exiting the Human Realm can be monitored more closely along with the allowing of Exorcist to enter the Demon Realm by choice for the first time since the beginning of its creation."

"And to help with this we'll be allowing our son to live here in the Human Realm with his guard Uchiha Sasuke to show that Demons and Humans are capable of interacting with one another _without_ fighting," Kushina explained. "Neither Minato or I can stay here in the Human Realm because of our responsibilities in the Demon Realm but we believe leaving Naruto here will help you understand how serious we are about the situation."

"And what exactly would you be doing here in the Human Realm Uzumaki Naruto-san?" Biwako questioned.

"I'll be training to become an Exorcist," Naruto answered and saw the shocked looked on the older members of The Council's faces. "I'm only half-Demon which means it's possible and because I'm half-Human and the son of Namikaze Minato, Exorcist weapons don't affect me in any way. It'll be safe for me to use the weapons and train amongst the current Exorcist you have with you. My guard Sasuke will be staying with me for protection reasons considering the fact that once word gets out that the _Prince of Demons_ is present in the Human Realm, people will be swarming to kill me because of past transgressions that I had no direct involvement in."

"He'll be a student in my class," Kakashi spoke up and The Council turned around and looked at him. "He's already registered in the system and scheduled to show up in my class on Monday. The school year just started a little over a week ago so there isn't anything much that he missed and he'll also start going on missions after the first month if not sooner."

"We have our Exorcist begin their training when they're five years old," Biwako looked at Naruto. "What makes you think you'll be able to keep up with the Exorcist in your age group let along with the Exorcist in Kakashi's class."

"Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean that I sit around all day and do nothing," Naruto would've almost sounded offended if it wasn't for the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm capable of using Demonic Magic that I learned from my mother and Exorcist Magic that I learned from my father. And considering the fact that Minato trained Kakashi-sensei, I should be fine."

"You trained your son how to use Exorcist Magic?" Danzou snarled as he glared at Minato.

"He did," Naruto spoke up and saw Danzou look at him. "It's only natural that he sees if I'm capable of using it because I am indeed half-Human and not only that, I'm _his_ son. As the son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, I should be capable of using Exorcist Magic despite who my mother is, right?"

The discussion between the Demon Monarchy and The Council of Konoha continued with a push and pull for dominance over the conversation for a few hours. Danzou and Biwako were the two more adamant about not working with the Demons period while Hiruzen ask the occasional question which Minato usually answered. Kushina did her best in hiding her irritation despite it showing at several points while Naruto did his best to remain respectful and dignified but a smugness would escape from time to time. Minato was the only one to remain calm between the three of them as he answered questions and made his point while Tsunade sat by and listened to everything being said, her pen taking notes against her notepad which made Kushina nervous every time she did.

"I have a question," Tsunade spoke up for the first time in the three hours of nonstop conversation. She looked at Naruto specifically in almost a similar fashion to what she had done in the hospital earlier that day, "Is becoming an Exorcist something you want to do?"

Naruto hesitated to answer. He hadn't really thought about it and now that he thought back to his earlier arguments, he found himself conflicted. He messed with the necklace around his neck for a moment before looking at Tsunade and answering, "Originally it wasn't something I was interested in doing considering that I'm expected to be the King of Demons and being the king means I'm supposed to _protect_ my people, not kill them. But considering the fact that sometimes a leader is required to get his hands dirty in order to ensure a better future for his people then I realize that becoming an Exorcist is the equivalent of that. There are some Demons who sneak into the Human Realm with malicious intent and their actions are starting to reflect on all Demons and because of that, the Exorcist are beginning to prepare for a war that doesn't need to be fought."

Kushina and Minato felt proud of their son.

"Very nicely put," Tsunade nodded. "If that's how you feel then I don't mind having you here in the Human Realm and training to become an Exorcist. Your guard will also be allowed to maintain his Demon Visa as long as you're here or until he decides to cancel it and return back to the Demon Realm. If he does this, the Visa can be renewed at any time so do know that."

Sasuke nodded.

"With your allowance to stay here in the Human Realm, you'll need to communicate with the other eight Jinchuuriki and begin _acting_ as The Bridge between the Human Realm and Demon Realm when it comes to diplomatic issues that don't particularly require meetings like this but merely messages. Some issues you will handle amongst yourselves and others you will bring to the attention of the respected cities Council and Kage and to the attention of Kushina and Minato in the Demon Realm."

"Very well," Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Open travel between the Human Realm and Demon Realm will happen through a gate like you mentioned earlier," Tsunade looked at Minato and Kushina now. "We will have round the clock Exorcist Guards to monitor and take note of who comes in and out, both Exorcist and Demons. Humans will not be allowed to enter the Demon realm just because of safety reasons but the only instance in which they will be allowed will be if they are being escorted by an appropriate Exorcist. Demons of A-Class and S-Class are to be monitored by Exorcist during the entirety of their visit while B-Class and down are free to travel under less strict supervision."

"If that's the case then Naruto is going to need an escort," Kushina looked at Naruto.

"I'll be placing my student Haruno Sakura as his escort while Hyuuga Hinata will be the escort for Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade explained. "However you will be required to keep your Demonic Pressure under control the entire time you are here within the Human Realm because we have alarms that sound when S-Class Demonic Pressure is felt and when Tailed Beast Demonic Pressure is felt. B-Class and A-Class Demonic Pressure is also sensed through our security system and an alarm will sound if either of those are felt as well so if you want to avoid being swarmed by top class Exorcist while you're here, you'll control yourself."

Naruto looked over his shoulder Sasuke and saw him shrug.

"With that being said, I believe this meeting is not at an end," Tsunade noted and stood from her seat, everyone in the room mimicking her. "Despite things having been the same for all these years, it would be nice to see a change happen."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Kushina bowed with those she arrived with. "I greatly appreciate your acceptance of our ideas and I look forward to how things go from here on out."

"As do I," Tsunade glanced at Naruto one more time before leaving the room with her guards and The Council.

Kushina waited for the door to click shut before she cheered and leaped into Minato's arms. Minato laughed as Kushina cried tears of joy and gushed about how happy she was about things going smoothly in the end.

"Well," Sasuke stood next to Naruto, "it looks like you'll be seeing a lot of Hinata after all."

Naruto nodded and a small smile came onto his face, "I'm glad."

 **downtown Konoha**

Hinata walked the abandoned streets of the usually popular area of downtown Konoha. She was the only one who was out in that area at this time of night because the vigil had already started to remember those who lost their lives fifteen years ago on the night of the Second Opening of Hell's Gate. Sakura had already gone off somewhere after being summoned by Tsunade last minute so Hinata was left in deadening silence that was eerie for Konoha. The silence should have bothered her but considering that she had been surrounded by it since that night, it no longer did.

"There you are."

Hinata stopped walking and she looked over her shoulder to see Miyazaki with her friends. She shivered not from the cold but from the look Miyazaki was giving her as she began to walk towards her, "Miyazaki-san."

"We were _so_ worried about you after we heard you collapsed on the steps after class," Miyazaki made it painfully obviously as she faked her concern and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Are you alright? Did your Mark of the Devil hurt you so much that you passed out from the pain or was it out of pleasure?"

"I'm fine," Hinata answered as she ignored the last part of Miyazaki's taunting. "I was just going home so I'll be leaving now," Hinata said as she tried to leave but yelped as Kaori, one of Miyazaki's friends caught a hold of her hair and held her back.

"Your apartment is in the opposite direction Hinata," Kaori said. "You know lying is bad and it just adds more and more premature wrinkles to your face the more you do it so how about you tell us the truth huh?"

"Let go!" Hinata cried as she felt Kaori tug on her hair and cause her to fall back.

"Why is someone like you even alive?" Emi bent over in front of Hinata so they were face to face. "Why did you have to get a Mark of the Devil instead of just dying like the others huh? Seeing your face every day really pisses me off you know? You never react to what others do to you."

"She must be an emotionless demon," Chika teased and they all laughed as Kaori tugged harder and Hinata cried out. "Maybe we can get her to cry this time if we try hard enough."

"Maybe you're right," Miyazaki smiled before it faded at the sight of the jacket she was wearing. "That's a boy's jacket."

"Is it?" Emi looked at the jacket and lit up. "It is! It totally is! She must have stolen it off some poor idiot who wasn't watching his jacket. Or she got it from a client."

"A client?" Kaori let go of Hinata's hair and caught hold of her jacket as Hinata tried to get up and run away. "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"Prostitution?" Chika gasp as Emi nodded. "There's no way someone as pristine as Hyuuga Hinata would do anything like prostitute," Chika snickered, "is what I would like to say. She probably does it because there's no guy in their right mind who would want someone marked as Kurama's whore. She's better off just becoming a regular whore and getting satisfaction that way."

"Excuse me, do you mind returning my jacket to me?"

Kaori jumped and turned around before turning red with her friends at the friendly face of Naruto. Kaori looked at the jacket and then back of Naruto who nodded. She jerked her hand out, "Here!"

Naruto took his jacket back and smiled at Kaori, "Thank you very much."

Kaori was love struck. "You're welcome. We figured it was our duty to return the jacket to it's very attractive owner."

"Why would you return it when you stole it from them in the first place?" Naruto questioned.

"Huh?" Miyazaki and her friends said as they watched Naruto walk pass them and put his jacket on Hinata's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Naruto questioned as he straightened Hinata's hair and wiped away the few trail of tears that had trailed down her face at her hair getting pulled. "I'm sorry I'm late, things ended up taking longer than I originally expected but I'm here now."

Hinata looked up at him with a confused look before recognizing his grin, "Naruto-kun."

"Hinata you know him?" Emi seemed more friendly now as she got closer to the two of them with her friends. "Why don't you introduce us to him huh? Is he your friend?"

"Fiancé," Naruto corrected them and saw all of their jaws drop while Hinata turned red. He wore a different smile this time that made Miyazaki and the others uncomfortable now, "I already know that you girls are the ones who bully Hinata on a regularly basis so I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop doing that from here on out. If you don't however, there will be consequences to pay and do understand that when I'm angry, I don't care if you're male or female, anyone who hurts my Hinata is asking to be destroyed."

"R-r-r-right!" Miyazaki stuttered and put her hands up in defense. "We won't mess with Hinata anymore, we swear!"

"Great," Naruto held Hinata closer to him. His smile faded and he narrowed his eyes, "Now get lost."

"Yes sir!" they all ran off in the direction they came from and disappeared down the street.

Naruto sighed before letting go of Hinata and holding her out in front of him a bit. He saw how red Hinata was and he chuckled, "It's good to see you again Hinata."

Hinata could only nod as her head spun alarmingly fast. She felt the world spin around her and felt her knees go weak.

Naruto noticed Hinata's eyes and saw her wobble a bit, "Hinata?" He caught her as she fainted, "Hinata!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:**

 _ **"R-r-r-right!" Miyazaki stuttered and put her hands up in defense. "We won't mess with Hinata anymore, we swear!"**_

 _ **"Great," Naruto held Hinata closer to him. His smile faded and he narrowed his eyes, "Now get lost."**_

 _ **"Yes sir!" they all ran off in the direction they came from and disappeared down the street.**_

 _ **Naruto sighed before letting go of Hinata and holding her out in front of him a bit. He saw how red Hinata was and he chuckled, "It's good to see you again Hinata."**_

 _ **Hinata could only nod as her head spun alarmingly fast. She felt the world spin around her and felt her knees go weak.**_

 _ **Naruto noticed Hinata's eyes and saw her wobble a bit, "Hinata?" He caught her as she fainted, "Hinata!"**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 4 –**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with towel in hand and dried his hair while the other held his phone to his ear, "I'm telling you that I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight because something came up. Just enjoy the rest of the party without me and send whatever presents you guys got to the castle. I'll open them tomorrow and I'll make the next party."

"How can you not show up to your own surprise party?" Karin complained. "Do you realize how much work I had to put into this party so that everything would be perfect for you tonight?"

"I'm really sorry Karin but I just can't make it tonight," Naruto responded. "I really appreciate you going through all that trouble for me but things are a little shaky here in the Human Realm and I'm not able to leave yet. I won't be able to come back to the Demon Realm until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. I'll let you take me to dinner if that'll make you feel better."

Karin groaned and rubbed the arch of her nose. She sighed, "Fine, I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night for your birthday. I hope everything works out there in the Human Realm. In the meantime, we're going to continue to enjoy your party."

"Have fun," Naruto chuckled and hung up his phone. He put his phone down on the bathroom counter and finished drying his hair before walking out the bathroom and into the hotel room where Hinata was sitting up with a dazed look. He smiled, "You had me worried there for a minute. Do you usually faint?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked at Naruto and turned red at the sight of him wearing only a towel around his waist while his torso and chest were still damp from the shower he'd just taken. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun?"

"I guess it's been a while since you last saw me." Naruto held onto a small bit of his short blonde hair. "My hair was longer for most of my life until I finally decided to cut it when I turned eighteen. People were saying I was a clone of my father so I decided to switch things up a bit. Didn't help much considering there's not really a lot of blonde haired and blue eyed Demons in our part of the Demon Realm."

"Where are we?" Hinata managed to say as she kept her eyes off of Naruto's muscular appearance that was about to make her faint again.

"A hotel," Naruto answered and saw Hinata's eyes dart back to him. "I didn't know where you lived so I found the nearest hotel. Sasuke just went out with Sakura to get something to eat for the four of us."

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata repeated. "Why is Sakura-chan here?"

"Godaime's orders," Naruto responded as he walked over to a duffle bag that was sitting on the couch. "Sasuke and I are to have escorts while we're here in the Demon Realm under accordance to the new set of laws she'll be announcing in just a few days. Sakura-chan is going to be my personal escort while you'll be Sasuke's."

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment before she saw him reach for his towel. She turned around quickly on the bed and clenched her eyes shut, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hinata and saw her back was turned to him. "Why are you acting so shy Hinata. We're engaged so it's only natural that you see me naked right?"

"You only said that to get Miyazaki to stop bullying me! That's enough playing around okay?" Hinata shouted.

"I wasn't saying that just because of that girl bullying you," Naruto almost sounded hurt. "I said it because it's true. The mark I left on you is proof of that."

"Huh?" Hinata turned back around at Naruto and watched as he dropped his towel entirely. She covered her eyes, "Don't get undressed in front of me!"

Naruto chuckled, "You're so innocent Hinata." Naruto reached into his duffle bag and pulled on his boxers, "But it's true; your Mark of the Devil is a form of engagement for those who belong to royal families within the Demon Realm. Each marking is different per individual person and some markings are more powerful than others like the one I left on you for example. Every year on the anniversary in which I gave it to you, it spreads."

"Why did you mark me if I meant being engaged to me?" Hinata whined. "I was only three years old when you marked me."

"It also works as a Demon repellent," Naruto pulled on a pair of jeans before pulling on a black t-shirt. "No one in the Exorcist community knows what Marks of the Devil really do but like I said before, each one is different than the next. Some marks mean nothing to other Demons and sometimes are just massive targets to them but that's not the case with the Mark I placed on you fifteen years ago."

Hinata could feel someone get on the bed but she didn't dare move her hands. She flinched when she felt two large hands grab her wrist and move her hands away from her eyes. She saw Naruto was inches from her own face and she felt her heart quicken pace at how close they were.

"Because I'm the Prince of Demons and also the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kurama, my Mark on you works as a repellent. No Demon is stupid enough to touch you because the minute another Demon touches you without my permission then I'll know," Naruto smiled. "It lets them know that you're mine and that no one can touch you."

Hinata was about to say something until she heard the door open to the room. She turned and saw Sasuke walked in with a bag in hand and Sakura was behind him. The two locked eyes and Sakura stopped when she saw how close Naruto was to her.

"You're not even married yet and you just saw each other again for the first time in fifteen years," Sasuke said casually as he walked over to the coffee table and put down the takeout bags. "You could at least get to know Hinata before you try and get in her pants Naruto."

"I already know Hinata," Naruto argued as he got off the bed and walked over to Sasuke. "Did you find a ramen place here?"

"Sakuya recommended this placed called Ichiraku Ramen that wasn't too far from here so we went there," Sasuke responded and held out a bowl of ramen for Naruto.

"My name is Sakura," Sakura said through gritted teeth and an agitated smile. "How many more times am I going to have to tell you that before you get my name right?"

"Did you call Karin and tell her you weren't going to make it to your party tonight?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto moved over to the couch and broke his chopsticks.

"She was angry but I told her she could take me to dinner tomorrow night so that she's doing _something_ for me in relation to my birthday," Naruto shrugged and looked up at Hinata and Sakura looking at the two of them. "What is it?"

"Why are you so casual right now?" Sakura crossed her arms. "You two are the first Demons to be allowed to stay here in the Human Realm and you're not the least bit anxious?"

"First Demons to stay here legally," Naruto corrected her as he grabbed a couple of noodles. "And I'm only half-Demon so I don't have all that much to worry about."

"And what about the potential threats against your lives that are going to be flooding in as soon as the announcement is made that you're not only here but that you're the Prince of Demons and the Uzumaki Monarchy in the Demon Realm just partnered with The Council of Konoha in creating a way of transportation in and out of both Realms?" Sakura was getting agitated at the lack of seriousness coming from the two of them, more so angry with Sasuke since he was Naruto's bodyguard.

"There's nothing to worry about," Sasuke picked up two bowls of ramen and walked over to the two of them. "The threats are empty and if they do act on them, neutralizing the threat won't be difficult for me. I've been protecting Naruto ever since we were five years old and he's yet to be harmed," Sasuke explained as he gave Hinata and Sakura a bowl of ramen.

"Then how do you explain the bandage on his right arm and your left arm?" Sakura questioned and felt the air in the room shift. She looked back and forth between the two of them before looking at Hinata and seeing her shake her head. She cleared her throat and took a seat on the bed next to Hinata, "Never mind."

"We'll be leaving sometime tomorrow in the early afternoon to go back to the Demon Realm so you'll be free of us for a few days," Naruto spoke through a mouthful of ramen and grumbled when Sasuke threw a stack of napkins and hit him in the face.

"We have some things we need to take care so I'll probably be three days tops. We'll definitely be back in time for the announcement," Sasuke ignored Naruto's complaints as he blew on his noodles. "Godaime is still debating about whether or not the four of us need to be living together for the duration of our stay here so I guess we'll come back when she makes a decision on that."

"Live together?" Hinata looked at Sakura and saw how upset she was about it herself. "Why do we need to live together? We're only suppose to be escorts."

"She doesn't trust us; more specially, me," Naruto shrugged. "She won't say it to my face but it wouldn't be the first time that I'm disliked. I'll get her to warm up to me eventually but in the meantime, I'm just another Demon and she's an Exorcist wanting to kill me."

Hinata noticed a strange look in Naruto's eyes but saw it disappear as Sasuke changed the subject this time. She sat there with Sakura and watched the two of them interact like best friends despite their professional standings with one another. They deliberately talked as vaguely as possible so that Sakura and Hinata wouldn't understand a thing they were saying and at times they spoke in a different language entirely that neither of them could identify.

Once they were all done eating, Sasuke was the one to clean up and he gave Hinata a courteous smile when she tried to help. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy mostly because Sasuke had been nice to Hinata while he hadn't bothered to even get her name right.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto jumped into the bed and sat in front of Hinata with a childlike grin on his face and his hands on his thighs, "do you want to stay the night with me?"

Hinata turned red, "S-s-stay the night?"

Naruto nodded, "It's my birthday and I figured I could ask you since we are engaged and we'll be doing that sort of thing regularly anyway. So let's have sex!"

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted as her fist connected with Naruto's face and sent him off the bed and into the wall. She got off the bed and put her hands on her hips, "What the hell kind of question is that? You just can't ask Hinata that after you haven't seen her in fifteen years and nonetheless in front of me and your bodyguard. You're a shameless person aren't you?"

"Why did you have to hit me?" Naruto whined and rubbed his cheek as his bruise began to heal. "I love Hinata so of course I'm going to do that sort of thing with her. I stayed a virgin just so our first time could be together you know."

"Huh?" Sakura couldn't admit out loud that that was actually kind of cute but she had to remain mad to get her point across. "The point is that you can't ask a complete stranger to have sex with you and you can't ask a person you haven't seen in years to have sex with you. Hinata didn't know you two were engaged all this time because of the Mark of the Devil."

Naruto puffed her cheeks as he crossed his legs and folded his arms, "The way you do things in the Human Realm are strange. I just want to spend the night with my fiancée."

Sakura groaned before grabbing Hinata's hand, "Let's go. It's late and we have early morning training with Gai-sensei."

Before Hinata could get herself out of her flustered daze, she was taken out of the hotel room by Sakura. Naruto whined for a bit before looking at Sasuke who was in the middle of changing and getting ready for bed, "You let her hit me."

"You deserved it that time," Sasuke pulled on a pair of sweat pants. "Get ready for bed. We can't go out tonight because our escorts left and there's no need to give those Exorcist a reason to kill me or you so early on."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the window. The curtains were drawn but he seemed to be staring straight at something. He sighed and stood up, "It's going to be tough isn't it?"

"Yup," Sasuke pulled on his shirt. "Now stop complaining."

 **outside**

Sakura sighed as she stopped and turned around to look at Hinata who was patting her face with her cold hands to calm herself down. "Honestly, what the hell kind of person does that kind of thing to a girl he hasn't seen in fifteen years?"

"I didn't know I was engaged," Hinata whined as she looked at Sakura. "What am I supposed to tell my father?"

"We'll figure this out before you have to explain anything to Master Hiashi alright?" Sakura put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "In the meantime, we're just going to act as their escorts and behave accordingly when they get back in a few days. We'll figure out how to get you out of this engagement in that time and once we do, you'll be free, okay?"

Hinata hesitated to nod but she did anyway. She let out a heavy sigh and put a hand over her chest, "Calm down Hinata. Calm down."

Sakura sighed and looked up at the hotel that Naruto and Sasuke would be staying in for the night. She stared for a moment before looking at the building across the street and looking towards the roof, "I wonder what's their motive behind all of this?"

 **on the rooftop**

"You've been strangely quiet Kakashi," Asuma bumped a cigarette out of its case and put it between his lips.

"I haven't noticed," Kakashi sat on the ledge of the building with his eyes focused on the hotel across the street.

"Give him a break Asuma," Kurenai folded her arms. "You'd be quiet too if you saw your teacher and best friend again after them both having disappeared almost twenty-five years ago. But who would've thought that Obito had been a Demon all along while Minato-sensei got turned into one."

"I'll be heading out first," Gai announced and he watched as his peers bid him good night. "Kakashi, don't let this bother you too much alright?"

"I'll do my best Gai," Kakashi smiled through his mask at Gai and watched as he jumped from roof to roof on his hands. He sighed and looked back towards the hotel, "Who would've guessed?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

 _ **"You've been strangely quiet Kakashi," Asuma bumped a cigarette out of its case and put it between his lips.**_

 _ **"I haven't noticed," Kakashi sat on the ledge of the building with his eyes focused on the hotel across the street.**_

 _ **"Give him a break Asuma," Kurenai folded her arms. "You'd be quiet too if you saw your teacher and best friend again after them both having disappeared almost twenty-five years ago. But who would've thought that Obito had been a Demon all along while Minato-sensei got turned into one."**_

 _ **"I'll be heading out first," Gai announced and he watched as his peers bid him good night. "Kakashi, don't let this bother you too much alright?"**_

 _ **"I'll do my best Gai," Kakashi smiled through his mask at Gai and watched as he jumped from roof to roof on his hands. He sighed and looked back towards the hotel, "Who would've guessed?"**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 5 –**

"As skeptical as they are about the whole situation, there's nothing they can do about it now considering that the announcement is going to be made in just two more days," Shikamaru sighed as he sat amongst their friends in Naruto's room.

"The Godaime really doesn't like me and she's just at the top of the list," Naruto was lying on his back with his head off the edge so his friends were upside down. "Things are going to be tough for us over in the Human Realm for a little while but we can't make progress unless we get our hands dirty."

"I'm not so much worried about the Human Realm as I'm worried about the Shadow Realm," Karin adjusted her glasses. "They're still a problem for us here in the Demon Realm and if they somehow sneak into the Human Realm then we're going to have a problem."

"Watch over the Shadow Realm has increased significantly the last few days in light of the work being done between the Human Realm and Demon Realm," Shikamaru explained. "They won't be a problem for any of those in the Human Realm."

"Let's hope so," Sasuke sighed as he tossed the basketball in his hand over to Naruto who caught it and spun the ball on his finger. "They almost retracted the deal but decided to follow through with it."

"So are you two going to be living with your escorts?" Kiba questioned as he scratched Akamaru's head. "I remember two mentioning the possibility when you got back the other day."

"They haven't told us yet," Sasuke responded. "I'm not looking forward to living in the Human Realm full time but I have to since I can't trust this idiot to behave. He almost ripped some poor girls head off for bullying Hinata."

"They're lucky I said anything at all," Naruto grinned and tossed the ball to Akamaru who happily caught it and began rolling it around. "But things shouldn't be too bad. At least I hope they won't be too bad."

"Things are going to get too quiet around here, that's for sure," Suigetsu looked up from polishing his sword. "What are we supposed to do without our fearless future king around 24/7?"

"I'll leave things to Shikamaru of course," Naruto smiled and snickered at the look Shikamaru gave him. "You don't want the job?"

"Why would you give me that responsibility? I have enough to deal with after becoming the Head of the Nara Clan and maintaining the Shadow Plains," Shikamaru complained. "I don't have the time to hang out with you guys as much as I used to because of this so you'll only see me every few weeks if not once a month for those status report meetings we have to have."

"I have to start maintaining to the dogs a lot more soon after my mother finally decides to step down," Kiba explained. "And it's not like Hana is going to take the position since she's so busy on the other end of the Realm that she can't come home as often as she would like."

Naruto groaned and rubbed his face, "Why are all these responsibilities arising all at the same time. None of us are even married and we're dealing with the shit that's supposed to come _after_ marriage."

"It's not like our parents can wait around for us to get married," Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm still meeting with wife candidates and Kiba over here is having trouble getting his mother to agree to him just _dating_ the girl from the Demon Cat Colonies."

"How did you end up with a Demon Cat member when you're a member of the Demon Dogs?" Sasuke question, genuinely curious.

Kiba scratched his cheek a blushed a little, "It's a really long story that I'll mention some other day when we're all not stressing over the fact that Naruto's going into the Human Realm to train to become an Exorcist."

"We noticed you deliberately changing the subject but whatever," Naruto waved his hand and they all laughed as Kiba blushed even more, his markings blending into his face now. He looked at his group of friends he'd been with since the very beginning of their days at the academy all the way through graduation to where they were now. "I'm going to miss you guys but I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Juugo nodded, "There's nothing that can be done about it. However, we'll try and make it to the Human Realm for visits when we're not busy with our own things."

"And I'll do the same for here," Naruto smiled. "As for now, let's enjoy one last party before I have to go be a responsible adult and act all mature and whatnot in the Human Realm."

"I'm okay with this plan," Suigetsu grinned.

 **two days later: Konoha Exorcist Academy – auditorium**

"Where have you been?" Kushina questioned as she saw Naruto and Sasuke run into the backstage area, both of their suits a mess and their hair more tasseled than normal. "We've been trying to contact you for the past thirty-six hours. What have you been doing?"

"I'm sorry Okaa-chan," Naruto burped and watched as Minato rushed over and began to fix his hair before straightening his tie. "Things got a little out of control while we were with the others and my phone died."

"What did you two do?" Kushina fixed Sasuke's hair just the way he usually wore it and straightened his tie. "Today is such an important day and you two are almost late. Lady Tsunade already started giving her address and after she's done you have to give your speech."

"I'm supposed to give a speech?" Naruto questioned and felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of his mother's smile along with the deadly look in his eyes. "I'm kidding."

"Naruto-kun," Kushina tightened Sasuke's tie and Naruto could see him start to choke, "today is not the day for your jokes sweetheart. I would've hit you by now but there's no need in you going out there and having a massive bump on your head while you address the entire Exorcist Community both here in this auditorium right now and the millions of them watching across the globe. So today, you'll be on your best behavior for your mother won't you?"

Naruto nodded furiously and watched as Kushina loosened Sasuke's tie and adjusted his jacket. He looked at Minato and saw Minato give him a reassuring smile like always. He let out a long sigh and he watched as Minato covered his nose in response, "What?"

"Did you just drink a pool worth of alcohol?" Minato questioned.

"And now, the Prince of Demons Uzumaki Naruto will address you," Tsunade announced and she looked towards the backstage area.

"Excuse me," Naruto paused in front of a mirror to make sure he was presentable before straightened his back and striding out towards the podium. He could hear the gasp from the audience along with the collective gushing from the female students who saw him for the first time. Despite Tsunade distaste for him, the two of them shook hands before he moved to kiss her cheek.

"Don't make me regret this decision," she said as her mouth went out of view of the cameras.

Naruto simply smiled before standing at the podium, "Good morning, as Lady Tsunade said before I am the Prince of Demons Uzumaki Naruto. First I would like to thank Lady Tsunade and The Council of Konoha for allowing this to happen."

Kushina sighed and crossed her arms, her finger beginning to twirl around a strand of her hair as she watched Naruto address the Exorcist Community, "I think I'm more nervous than Naruto is right now."

"For generations, Exorcist and Demons have been breed to fight one another in light of fear for one another and as time progressed, the fighting became worst and the death tolls on either side steadily increased," Naruto began. "Also during these times, Exorcist and Demons kept to themselves and let the fighting continuing but it wasn't until almost seventy-five years ago when Senju Hashirama spoke with Uchiha Madara and began to transition into peace between both our people. Over the years, things have progressively become better for both our people and now in our time with our generation, I hope that we can make peace between both our kinds permanently."

Tsunade was surprised at how professional Naruto was being as he addressed the masses but she guessed she couldn't expect him to act like he'd done the other day. She glanced at the other members of The Council of Konoha, two of them being her grandfather and grandmother who sat quietly next to each other as they watched Naruto.

"As the Prince of Demons, I'm taking it upon myself to accept this opportunity to train underneath Hatake Kakashi with his Alpha Class at the Konoha Exorcist Academy," Naruto announced and the reaction was exactly what he expected: confusion mixed with shock. "This is only being made possible because I am both Demon and Human with the capabilities of using Exorcist Magic due to the fact that my father is Namikaze Minato. While I am here training at the Konoha Exorcist Academy, I will also be working on establishing a better relationship between Humans, Exorcist, and Demons with the help of the eight other Jinchuuriki: Sabaku Gaara, Nii Yugito, Yagura, Roushi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, and Killer B."

"None of them have even spoken to each other ever since they became Jinchuuriki," Sakura whispered as she sat next to Hinata with the rest of Kakashi's students, all of them standing out because of their uniforms. "How does he expect to get them to sit down and actually talk with one another?"

"I have a feeling he'll be able to accomplish it," Kakashi muttered and all of his students looked at him with curious looks. "I trained underneath his father up until the First Opening of Hell's Gate. They share the same determination."

"As for the ninth Jinchuuriki, I am the one holding that title," Naruto announced and the cameras flashed from the paparazzi pit. "By the time the Second Opening of Hell's Gate occurred, I had already been the host for the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Kurama. I'm hopeful that all nine of us together will be able to become a stable bridge between the two realms and further the advancement of permanent peace between us. I'm looking forward to working towards that with the help of the Jinchuuriki and anyone else who is willing to make a conscious effort with me towards peace. Thank you," Naruto bowed slightly and the crowed clapped. He wasn't sure if the clapping was more out of respect or actually believing him but he accepted it anyway before walking off stage.

Kushina sighed and hugged Naruto as he made it back stage, "You did great."

Naruto hugged back and looked at Minato who gave him a thumbs up, "I hope it was enough to open their minds to the idea at least."

"Let's hope so," Kushina put a hand on Naruto's cheek as she looked up at him. "I know you'll do fine here so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We're going to get this done Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder back towards the stage where Senju Hashirama was beginning to address the masses on his thoughts on what was about to take place. He looked at Mito who had a look of admiration in her eyes as her husband spoke. Kushina looked at Mito as well and when she looked over at them and gave them both a warm smile, they returned it before they all looked back at Hashirama.

"Do you think they know that Mito is an Uzumaki from the Demon Realm?" Naruto whispered as he folded his arm.

"I highly doubt it," Kushina sighed as Minato stood next to her and put an arm around her waist. "It wouldn't be the first time that a Demon and an Exorcist or Human had a child together. You're just the first one to say it out loud. I'm sure Tsunade knows she's at least twenty-five percent demon. Not enough to use any Demon Magic properly but it's there."

"Think we should use it as leverage if she ever decides to back out?" Naruto looked at Kushina now.

"We're not blackmailing anybody," Minato looked at the two of them. "We're going about this as cleanly as possible and we've made it this far. I say we celebrate the accomplishment and see how things go _without_ threatening anyone."

"Sure, sure," Kushina and Naruto said in unison.

Sasuke sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, "Do you think _he's_ watching?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was," Naruto admitted. "But let's not talk about that. Like I said the other day, they're _our_ business and none of theirs."

Sasuke nodded, "Agreed."

For the remainder of the meeting, the four of them stood together in the backstage area and watched it carry on. After Hashirama's remarks, Hiruzen took the stand and expressed his own thoughts and feelings about the situation but hopes for the future before Kushina and Minato made their address. After they were done, they answered questions the reporters gave them that mostly consisted of Minato's whereabouts after his disappearance rather than their hopes for Naruto while he remained in the Human Realm.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we have to leave now."

Sasuke and Naruto looked over their shoulders and could see Hinata and Sakura standing together, Sakura appearing annoyed and Hinata avoiding potential eye contact with Naruto.

"The conference isn't over yet," Sasuke noted as he turned and faced the two of them. "Why are we leaving already?"

"Because we have to escort you out early since some people aren't exactly happy about the situation," Sakura sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "We're taking you back to the apartment for the time being and once we get there, we'll explain how your first day at the Academy is going to go."

"The apartment?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura groaned and rubbed her temples. "The apartment that the four of us are being forced to share. Didn't anyone tell you that they made the final decision two days ago?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another before looking back at Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke kept a blank expression while Naruto gave a stupid grin. Sakura sighed and waved her hand, the two of them following Sakura and Hinata out of the auditorium and into Sakura's car that was parked right at the back entrance.

"So all of us are going to be living together huh?" Naruto looked into the back seat where Sasuke and Hinata were sitting. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you Hinata."

Hinata didn't look at him as she continued to look out the window at the protestors that had already gathered in hopes of seeing Naruto but not realizing he was already passing them by. She rubbed the back of her neck where her Mark of the Devil was supposed to be but Naruto noticed the lack of it. He felt a small twinge in his chest at the sight of it being covered but didn't say anything.

"So how exactly is the living situation set up?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's a four-bedroom suite," Sakura responded. "Each of us will have our own bedroom and bathroom; the only thing we'll be sharing is a kitchen and living area."

"Why didn't you just get a three-bedroom suite?" Naruto complained. "Hinata and I are engaged so it's only natural that she and I share a bedroom isn't it?"

"After much debating with the superiors about that, they rejected the request and settled on a four-bedroom," Sakura said sarcastically.

 **at their apartment**

"In here you'll find your uniform that you'll need to wear Monday thru Thursday," Hinata pulled open Sasuke's closet so he could see the required uniform of Kakashi's students. "On Fridays and Saturdays you'll wear your mission gear since we're doing more physical training on those days. Sundays you have the day off but you'll probably be called on patrol with Naruto-kun if he's called to do so which might be often."

"That's fine," Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and looked around the room. "So you and I are going to be on this end of the apartment while Naruto and Sakura are on the other?"

Hinata nodded in response, "That's the way Lady Tsunade wanted us to be living together. We'll go to and from school together and go on scouting missions together as well. She said it would be best if we keep as close as an eye on you two as possible to make sure that neither of you are here with a secret agenda."

"Well that's just not true whatsoever," Sasuke saw Hinata look at him. "We're both too busy to have any sort of secret agenda. We're here with the purest intention of making sure relations between our two kinds betters so that the fighting can stop between the two of us."

Hinata looked at Sasuke for a minute before looking at his bandaged left arm.

"I lost it in a pretty bad fight. First and last time I let Naruto get hurt while underneath my watch," Sasuke saw Hinata look away from him. "That's all you need to know about the details of my bandaged prosthetic. But since you have so many questions that you aren't willing to ask me, I'll ask you something."

"Yes?" Hinata closes Sasuke's closet door.

"Do you love Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata blushed and turned around to look at him, "Of course I don't. How am I supposed to love someone I don't know and haven't seen in fifteen years?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and analyzed the blushing on her cheeks, "I guess it would make sense that you don't love him considering that lone fact in your situation but you two _are_ engaged. He's been protecting you from a distance for fifteen years and he's always been there; you just never saw him."

"I can't marry someone I don't love," Hinata responded. "I admire Naruto when it comes to his determination for making sure relations between Humans, Exorcist, and Demons is improved but I don't know him."

Sasuke sighed and stood up, "You're right. You don't know him but I'll warn you now: he doesn't give up. Now I'm going to go make sure that Naruto hasn't gotten himself killed by that friend of yours with his inability to filter what he says."

 **late that night**

Hinata yawned loudly as she walked out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that one of the lights were on in the kitchen and once her vision cleared, she saw Naruto sitting at the kitchen island. She saw the cup of instant ramen in his hand and she was a few feet from the kitchen when he looked up and saw her.

"Oh Hinata," Naruto put down his cup and wiped his mouth. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I came to get some water," Hinata answered as she stepped into the kitchen and that's when she saw the panels on the countertop that were coming from Naruto's tablet. He didn't close them when he saw her looking at them, "Are these…"

"They are," Naruto put down his chopsticks. "The eight other Jinchuuriki that are scattered across this side of the globe and I have the liberty of trying to get all of them into the same city so we can have a conversation." He crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh, "It's going to be a little difficult considering some of their backgrounds and there's no telling how hard life has been for them after they obtained the Tailed Beast."

"Things were hard for everyone after the Second Opening of Hell's Gate, some more than others," Hinata said aloud without realizing it.

Naruto looked at her and saw the sadden look in her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at him, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for marking you," Naruto gave her a small smile. "I should have realized that I couldn't imitate my parents story by marking a girl I saw in the woods who was scared and alone. If you want, I can remove the mark."

Hinata figured she should've felt happy about the opportunity to get the mark removed but for some reason she felt hurt at him recommending it. She rubbed the back of her neck, her mark weighing down on her like it did when she thought too much about it, "There was another reason why you marked me, isn't there?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before sighing," There is."

"Will you tell me?" Hinata sat on a stool across from Naruto with a straight back while she waited for an answer.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "It's kind of embarrassing but I guess I might as well tell you." He patted his face a few times before looking at Hinata, "On that night fifteen years ago I wasn't supposed to be out in the Human Realm while my mother and father came here to make sure that the eight other Tailed Beast found proper host. I snuck out because I heard crying from where I was."

Hinata felt a strange tingling feeling crawl up her back at Naruto spoke.

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck, "I managed to get into the Human Realm and when I came out in the woods just outside of Konoha, I followed the sound of the crying and when I reached its source, I found you. You were crying because you were scared but mostly because you had just sprained your ankle."

Hinata remembered having run away from a demon that had chased her out of her family's compound and into the woods just behind it on the outskirts of the city. She had gotten separated from her cousin and when she tripped and fell down a short slope, she sprained her ankle and couldn't move.

"I saw how much you were crying and it actually hurt to see you like that," Naruto continued. "I still don't understand why it bothered me so much considering that back then I didn't even know you existed but seeing you in pain like that put me in pain. I felt powerless because I hadn't been able to stop _you_ from feeling pain or being hurt."

Hinata saw how tightly his jaw was clenched and how he gripped his sweatpants.

"I decided then that I wanted to protect you and that I wouldn't see you cry again," Naruto looked at her. "I knew that marking you would be a warning to other demons not to touch you or they'd be dealing with Kurama and myself but Humans and Exorcist didn't know. It didn't stop them from chastising you and hurting you for something that wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry that you had to endure all of it for the past fifteen years but I swear I'm going to make sure that you never cry again. I'll protect you until the day I die."

Hinata felt her heart quicken it's pace along with a warmth in her cheeks. She ended up smiling without realizing and she put her hands on her cheeks, "Don't say stuff that embarrassing Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked a few times before laughing. He held his stomach as he laughed while tears streamed down his face.

"Don't laugh," Hinata whined.

Naruto looked at her and wiped away a few of his tears, "I'm sorry but you're just so adorable when you're flustered like that."

"Shut up!" Hinata and Naruto tensed up when they heard Sakura and Sasuke yell from out their rooms at the two of them.

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "They're so similar it's almost scary."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Naruto this time. She didn't notice Naruto blush at the sound of her laughter and when she stopped to look at him, she saw he had quickly looked away with a slight blush on his cheek, "Naruto-kun?"

"You should probably get some sleep since we have class in the morning," Naruto closed the panels in front of him and picked up his cup of ramen. He quickly finished it and wiped his mouth, "It'll be my first day so I should probably get some sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow."

Hinata nodded, "You're right."

Naruto stood up and tossed his cup before picking up his tablet. He watched as Hinata grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and he smiled at her, "Good night Hinata."

"Good night," Hinata smiled back and watched as Naruto walked away. She looked at the bottle in her hand and let out a heavy sigh, "What's going to happen now?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:**

 _ **"You should probably get some sleep since we have class in the morning," Naruto closed the panels in front of him and picked up his cup of ramen. He quickly finished it and wiped his mouth, "It'll be my first day so I should probably get some sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow."**_

 _ **Hinata nodded, "You're right."**_

 _ **Naruto stood up and tossed his cup before picking up his tablet. He watched as Hinata grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and he smiled at her, "Good night Hinata."**_

 _ **"Good night," Hinata smiled back and watched as Naruto walked away. She looked at the bottle in her hand and let out a heavy sigh, "What's going to happen now?"**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 6 –**

That Monday morning on Naruto and Sasuke's first day, Hinata couldn't help but notice how unbothered the two of them were by the glares they were getting from every other student – particularly the males – as they continued down the hall alongside her and Sakura. Sakura occasionally glanced over her shoulder at Hinata to make sure she was okay and Hinata would flash her a reassuring smile in response that seemed to relax Sakura a bit but not enough. Meanwhile, Naruto was walking while consistently texting someone on his phone while Sasuke simply kept his eyes forward and on Naruto's back, his eyes only shifting off him occasionally to take in their new surroundings.

"I wasn't expecting either of you to be so calm about your first day," Sakura was the one to say what Hinata was thinking. She glanced at Naruto and saw him look up from his phone with a curious look on his face, "You don't seem bothered by everyone staring at you."

"I already knew that a vast majority of people weren't going to be open to the idea of my being here so there's no point in being bothered by something I can't control," Naruto shrugged as he looked at his phone and responded to one last text before putting his phone away. "It's going to be a while before they start warming up to me so in the meantime, I'm going to focus on making a good impression and working my way from there."

"You're painfully optimistic about all of this," Sakura sounded slightly annoyed with Naruto. "How can you be so sure that everything is going to work out just the way you want it too?"

"I know it's not going to go _exactly_ how I want it to go but if it does then that'll be great." Naruto adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "I know things aren't going to be easy but there's really no point in giving up before I try right? I'm tired of all the fighting that happens between Exorcist and Demons; I just want things to be stable between the two of us and with that stability, actually have a positive relationship amongst ourselves rather than keeping a distance from one another and seeing who fires first."

Hinata was impressed with Naruto's response and his ability to actually get Sakura to stay quiet with it. She giggled a bit to herself but stopped when Sasuke looked at her with a confused expression. She looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks while Sasuke shrugged it off and placed his eyes back on Naruto.

Once the four of them made it to Kakashi's class and Naruto and Sasuke sat beside one another near the front while Sakura and Hinata took their respective seats, everyone else seemed to filter in earlier than usual. Even Miyazaki and her friends came in ten minutes before class started rather than fifteen minutes afterward like they did every single day.

Naruto heard the hushed whispers but paid no mind to any of them. He saw Sasuke had long tuned out their noise as he wore a pair of headphones and kept his eyes fixed on a book he'd read probably a hundred times already. He let out a long sigh as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand and eyed what was written on the board.

Sakura knew she should've had her eyes focused on Naruto but she found herself glancing at Sasuke ever so often. She could already hear several of her classmates' gush about how handsome he was while others gushed about Naruto. She couldn't blame them for either but despite that, her eyes always focused on Sasuke. She sighed as she admired him from a distance and quietly hoped she could take advantage of the situation despite the strict orders given to her by her teacher just a few nights ago.

Hinata was grateful that she wasn't the center of attention per usual but she couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for Naruto and Sasuke as some of the things she heard from her classmate were worse than the things she'd heard them say about her. She had expected as much but it still bothered her and even more so than when they were talking about her. She felt a tingling warmth against her back where her marking lay beneath another layer of concealer.

The chatter continued but stopped as soon as they saw Kakashi walk through the door. Most of the silence came from utter shock because of Kakashi's arrival being ten minutes before the start of class rather than fifteen minutes after the designated time. No one said anything as Kakashi placed down the case he had carried in with him and watched as he pulled up the projector.

"You still have time before class starts," Kakashi said without looking up at any of them while he continued to type. "You're free to talk amongst yourselves a little while longer while I set this up."

Despite that, it took a while for the conversations to pick up again. It was rare to see Kakashi come into class early and the only reasons were because he was either in trouble with the headmasters or he was under evaluation and he hadn't mentioned either of these things to his class on Saturday before they left.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he removed his headphones and kept them around his neck. He closed his book and looked at Naruto who was staring off into space, "What's bothering you?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before sighing and sitting up, "Everything and nothing. Is your book just as good as it was the other one hundred and twenty-seven times you read it?"

"It is," Sasuke looked at the book for a moment and saw how worn it was. "It might be time for me to get a new copy of it since this one is about to fall apart."

"You say that every time you pick it up and you never buy a new copy," Naruto reminded him and saw the small smile on Sasuke's face. "If you don't want to replace it then that's fine. It has a lot of meaning to you after all so there's no need to replace it."

"You're right," Sasuke placed the book carefully into his book bag before pulling out a journal and a pen. "Are you going to try and start making an effort to get in contact with the eight other Jinchuuriki today?"

"It depends on how classes go today," Naruto pulled out a journal and a pen of his own. "If time allows then I'll start making phone calls but if I don't have the time then I'll have to fit it into a schedule. Can you help me with that part if it comes down to it?"

"Of course," Sasuke wore a haughty look on his face. "if I don't help you figure this out then there's no telling what the relationship between Exorcist and Demons will look like. You may turn in a piece of homework instead of a treaty document and vice versa."

"As much as I would like to argue with you on that, you're right," Naruto hung his head in defeat while Sasuke gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for everything Sasuke."

"Would you stop thanking me?" Sasuke ask as he pulled Naruto's cheek. "It's really annoying when you do it every other day. It's my job and I've been doing it since we could walk so you don't have to constantly thank me already, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto pat Sasuke's hand, "You're embarrassing me Teme."

"Nonsense," Sasuke pulled a little more. "We're just two friends enjoying the antics that come with being best friends."

"I give," Naruto said and Sasuke let go. Naruto rubbed his cheeked and glared at Sasuke, "Why are you always so mean to me Sasuke?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sasuke picked up his pen and jotted something down inside his notebook.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi saw everyone look away from Sasuke and Naruto and back at him, "good morning. I know it's a little strange for me to be early but the next few days are going to take some getting used to as we have two very special students with us for a little while. We're going to continue with the schedule I've already set for the remainder of the year so I'm going to rely on you all to help Naruto and Sasuke catch up with the rest of us so they can get the hang of things in a quick and timely manner."

"Yes sir," the remainder of Kakashi's class said in unison.

"Now then," Kakashi clapped his hands together, "today we will be going over the different types of demons and their classification along with any other information you need to know in order to go up against them in the future if you ever had the situation in which you come up again them." Kakashi sighed as he heard his class groan in unison, "I know. I don't like going over this anymore than you do but with the amount of demons we identify on a daily basis, it's important that we go over this stuff as much as possible before you go into the field and come across a demon you don't know."

"Um," Naruto raised his hand and saw Kakashi look at him, "Kakashi-sensei. If you don't mind, Sasuke and I can tell you about all the different types of demons that fight with Exorcist on a regular basis. You already know most of them but there are some we can provide extra insight on."

"I don't know," Kakashi was hesitant about the idea.

"I think it's a good idea Kakashi-sensei," Sakura chimed in and saw how Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her which caused her cheeks to flare up a bit. "It would be good for us to get the information from someone who actually knows everything there is to know about them. Not only that, it'll be a good ice breaker for Naruto to lead the class for a day, don't you think?"

Kakashi was about to protest until he remembered the copy of Icha-Icha Paradise that was sitting in his bag and waiting to be read during his lunch break. He glanced over at his bag before looking back at Naruto and Sasuke. He let out a heavy sigh, "Very well. You can lead the class today. I'll be monitoring from the back."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto thanked him before looking over at Sakura and seeing her give a thumbs up as a good luck. He thanked her silently before standing up and taking a case from Sasuke that he had just pulled out of his bag.

The class watched as Naruto made his way to the front of the classroom and acted as though he was completely comfortable with standing in front of them. They saw him quickly move through the presentation that Kakashi had made before returning to the beginning and removing the glasses from their case and putting them onto his face which caused several members of the class to blush in response.

"Good morning," Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the class. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You may address me as Uzumaki-sensei, Naruto-sensei, or Master, either is fine with me."

Sasuke could hear the class chuckle lightly in response and Sasuke could see Naruto begin to relax a bit more as a response. He saw Naruto glance at him quickly before looking back at everyone and he raised his hand, "Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Yes?" Naruto looked at him.

Sasuke pointed towards his crotch, "Your fly is down."

Naruto blinked a few times before looking down and turning completely red as the class burst into laughter. He laughed nervously and quickly zipped his pants up before straightening his tie and clearing his throat, "My apologies. Now then, let's start with some minor F-Class Demons that you'll probably start seeing around or may not see around, there aren't too many so this portion will go by quickly."

Hinata listened attentively with her class as Naruto gave his lecture with the help of Kakashi's presentation and through his own personal knowledge and experience. Midway through his commentary about F-Class Demons, nine fox cubs appeared on him which caught him off guard entirely and caused everyone to laugh as he stumbled to hold all of them.

"These adorable little guys and girls are Fox Spirits and virtually harmless," Naruto struggled to hold onto the foxes in his arms. "They were just born so they're a little bit of a handful to take care of back home but still fun to be around when you just want to relax and unwind."

Sasuke watched as the foxes all stopped squirming and seemed to catch someone's scent. He watched as they all hurried out of Naruto's arms and dashed up the steps and when he turned to see where they were headed, they were all already crawling all over Hinata. He laughed at Hinata's shocked state at suddenly being swarmed by a group of fox cubs but they all relaxed and curled up around her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "My apologies. But like I said, they're virtually harmless. It's their nap time right now so you shouldn't have to worry about them doing much running around right now."

Hinata looked down at the fox cubs in her lap and saw how comfortably they slept in her lap. For some reason, she saw a flash of Naruto lying there with his head in her lap and smiling up at her which caused her to blush and shake her head. She looked back towards the front and saw Naruto was still looking at her which caused her to blush more, "It's fine!"

Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Moving on to E and D-Class Demons." Naruto continued with his lecture while moving between Kakashi's lecture and his own personal experience with Sasuke's help as he continued to ask questions and help Naruto with his presentation. The jokes continued throughout the remainder of the presentation and the class continued to laugh at each one until the very end. Once Naruto finished and removed his glasses, the class responded with clapping.

Naruto chuckled and grinned, "Thank you for allowing me to teach today. It was definitely interesting thing to do with all of you."

"That concludes today's class," Kakashi announced as he closed his book. "If you have free time right now, enjoy yourself. If you have class next, hurry up and get there. Enjoy the rest of your days and I'll see you later this evening for patrol."

"Yes sir," Kakashi's class responded as they began to gather their things and started to filter out of the room.

Hinata looked down at the foxes who were still sleeping on her. She pursed her lips together as she tried to figure out her dilemma and she pouted when Sakura walked over and laughed at her, "It's not funny."

"But it's so cute right now," Sakura snapped a picture with her phone before Naruto and Sasuke walked over with their bags. "Hey Naruto," Sakura saw Naruto look at her as Sasuke began to carefully remove fox cubs off Hinata, "have you taught before?"

"He teaches frequently at the schools in the Demon Realm," Sasuke answered as he picked up a third cub carefully as to not wake them.

"It was something I started doing when the boy I tutored ended up bringing his friend to our sessions," Naruto added as he picked up a few fox cubs. "He eventually found out I was tutoring him so I started going to his class and teaching before their test to help them remember the material easier so after that I started going from school to school."

"He's basically a scholar in the Demon Realm," Sasuke picked up the last fox cub and placed it carefully on the top of the desk.

"I'm just a guest speaker," Naruto corrected him before waving his hand over the fox cubs. Hinata and Sakura watched as the nine of them disappeared and he nodded in approval, "There. Now they're back home where they're supposed to be and they won't be popping up again."

"Was that not a part of the script?" Hinata questioned.

Sasuke smiled, "Nope."

Naruto sighed, "They have a tendency to show up around me all of a sudden because of Kurama. They like to think of him as their father since spirits technically don't have parents. I can't really control them all that well since they're still so young but I don't mind it when I'm not doing anything important."

"I meant to ask you earlier but why couldn't any of us sense the fox spirits?" Sakura questioned as the four of them left Kakashi's classroom.

"Spirits and Demons are two different things," Sasuke responded. "Most spirits are virtually harmless and thus don't give off a demonic presence in any way, shape, or form because they generally have no form. The appearance you see is what they want to be viewed as when in reality, they could just be completely invisible and virtually impossible to see or sense. You can think of them as ghost."

Naruto shivered, "Please don't use that word."

Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that he was just as bugged by the word as Sakura. She giggled and looked at him, "Don't tell me, are you afraid of ghost Naruto-kun?"

Naruto straightened his back and looked away from Hinata, "O-Of course not!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before tapping his shoulder and watching him jump. Sasuke smiled innocently as Naruto glared at him while Sakura and Hinata laughed at Naruto's reaction to Sasuke's tap.

"Don't we have another class to get to?" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's this way," Hinata led the way this time as she continued to giggle at Naruto's antics. She listened as Naruto tried to defend himself as to why he was scared but she couldn't help but laugh more as Sasuke debunked all of them.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Spirits and Demons are two different things," Sasuke responded. "Most spirits are virtually harmless and thus don't give off a demonic presence in any way, shape, or form because they generally have no form. The appearance you see is what they want to be viewed us when in reality, they could just be completely invisible and virtually impossible to see or sense. You can think of them as ghost."**_

 _ **Naruto shivered, "Please don't use that word."**_

 _ **Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that he was just as bugged by the word as Sakura. She giggled and looked at him, "Don't tell me, are you afraid of ghost Naruto-kun?"**_

 _ **Naruto straightened his back and looked away from Hinata, "O-Of course not!"**_

 _ **Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before tapping his shoulder and watching him jump. Sasuke smiled innocently as Naruto glared at him while Sakura and Hinata laughed at Naruto's reaction to Sasuke's tap.**_

 _ **"Don't we have another class to get to?" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone.**_

 _ **"It's this way," Hinata led the way this time as she continued to giggle at Naruto's antics. She listened as Naruto tried to defend himself as to why he was scared but she couldn't help but laugh more as Sasuke debunked all of them.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 7 –**

He let out a heavy breath as he slid his fingerless gloves on over his hand and flexed them. They began to glow a light blue like all the other weapons an Exorcist would use and for the first time, he didn't feel comfortable around it. He had always thought he was ready to fight as an Exorcist but now that it was happening, he was conflicted.

"Try not to think about it," Sasuke said from where he was sitting down and strapping on his boots. It was the first time he'd spoken that day since they'd gotten word that they were going to join the patrol for the evening with the remainder of Kakashi's class. It was sudden considering that Tsunade and the Council of Konoha had made it clear that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be participating in any actual Exorcist activity for at least three months but after just two weeks, they had been cleared and certified.

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly as he closed his locker and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "You make it sound easy. I'm about to go out there and potentially kill a Demon. I'm the _Prince of Demons_ and an _Exorcist_. This whole situation is fucked don't you think?"

"It's been fucked since the very beginning but there's nothing we can do about it because Lady Kushina ordered it," Sasuke reminded him. "Plus, we're not only here for you to be an Exorcist, we're here because you have a duty to get the Jinchuuriki together and start doing your duties together as The Bridge between Humans, Exorcist, and Demons."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "You're right. I'll try and think about that a bit while we're out on patrol and pray that we don't have to fight any Demons. I'd rather not have to encounter anyone we may potentially know on our first night of patrol."

"I highly doubt that they'll let us kill anyone so early on," Sasuke said before standing and stretching. He rubbed the back of his neck before cracking it and moving his shoulders. "Just promise me that you won't try and touch me with those?" Sasuke gestured to Naruto's gloves that were glowing before reaching and picking up the specially modified weapon they'd managed to make for him in just a short amount of time.

"I'll do my best," Naruto responded as he flexed his hands and the light blue glow disappeared, the gloves deactivating. He looked at the rectangular case that Sasuke latched onto his belt and could see the Konoha emblem on it. "Did they tell you what kind of weapon it was?"

"Nope," Sasuke answered. "It'll be a surprise to both of us if I have to use it tonight but like you said, let's pray that we don't have to do anything. Now let's get to roll call, I'm sure we're the last ones to get there."

Naruto nodded and the two of them left the locker room. They had finally gotten their mission gear from the Requisition Division and the two of them were thoroughly impressed at their ability to get it done as quickly as they did. As the two of them made their way to roll call, they could feel the eyes of multiple Exorcist watching them as they walked by. Sasuke was unfazed by it but that wasn't the case with Naruto as he seemed to be tightening his jaw.

"Relax," Sasuke warned before the two of entered where Kakashi and the rest of their classmates were waiting.

Kakashi looked up from his clipboard for a brief moment to see the two of them before looking back down and making two marks. "And that's everyone. First of all, I would like to say welcome to Naruto and Sasuke along with congratulations on being certified. It's never easy but I'm sure you two will be just fine out in the field."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto bowed slightly with Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled through his mask before looking at the everyone. "Nothing has changed however when it comes to your patrols so do stick to the usual routine. Naruto and Sasuke will be joining Hinata and Sakura's team until the two of them are capable of forming their own duo and getting their own route to follow for patrols. I'm not sure how long this will last but I doubt it won't be more than two weeks if not three."

"Yes sir," Hinata and Sakura said in unison, the two of them standing side by side and in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"If any Demons emerge tonight, handle them as quickly and carefully as you possibly can without endangering your own live and the lives of the civilians who may be in the area. Follow protocol down to the letter if the situation arises and to keep it between us, break protocol if it means saving a life. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" everyone said in unison.

"Wonderful," Kakashi smiled through his mask again. "You're all dismissed. Good luck on your patrols and I hope that you all have a safe night."

With that, the class broke off into their units and went off on their patrols. Naruto and Sasuke followed Hinata and Sakura out of the building and onto their patrol path.

"Patrol typically last between four to six hours," Sakura answered their unasked question. "Our patrols last longer than those of other cities because we have such a large area to cover and not enough people to cover it. Plus, we don't switch out with the next group of people until dawn so I hope the two of you are prepared to be up all night."

"I'm sure we can manage somehow," Naruto said with a smile. He looked over at Hinata who was looking down at a screen that was coming off her watch. He could see it was a map of Konoha along with several tiny blue dots who were moving across it. "Which is which?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder at Naruto and saw his eyes were fixed on the screen. She looked back at it before answering, "The blue dots are Exorcist and it picks up those on patrol and those who aren't on patrol. We're required to keep tracking devices live at all times so that we can see when we're close to one another and see how many Exorcist are in a particular area when a Demon attacks. It makes getting help easier this way. The white dots are civilians but those only come up within a three-mile radius of each of us so our maps don't come up too clustered. The light purple dots are the F-Class Demons that are roaming around, those also get picked up by the devices on each individual Exorcist so that our map isn't crowded."

"There aren't many F-Class Demons in this area," Naruto noted.

Hinata shook her head, "Of course not. This is the part of town where it's the 'purest' from Demons. F-Class Demons are rarely found in Central Konoha because all the powerful families live here and we Exorcist are required to make sure their safety is never compromised."

"Sounds annoying," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement. "It can be; especially when they call you out of bed at three in the morning because a harmless F-Class Demon is roaming in their garden."

"How many times did that happen to you exactly?" Naruto questioned.

"Overall or this last week?" Sakura returned.

The first two hours of their patrol mostly consisted of Naruto and Sasuke being led around and shown what to do during patrol. Most of it consisted of helping citizens but most of them were reluctant to receive help from Naruto and Sasuke. On the other hand, Hinata seemed to be a crowd favorite and Naruto was sure on several occasions that the older men they passed on their patrol would request her help for nonsense reason just so they could talk to her. It bothered him at first but when he got to see her smile once her work was done, he didn't mind it.

Sakura escorted some F-Class Demons off the busier streets to avoid getting hit while no one was looking and even bought some meat from a stand to feed a group of them in an alley. Sasuke knelt down next to her and scratched the head of one of the demons which surprised her but she didn't say anything.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura looked at Naruto as the four of them sat on a rooftop ledge that helped them overlook the entire city of Konoha, "what are things like in the Demon Realm for you?"

"For me?" Naruto repeated and he saw Sakura nod. He took a moment to think as he looked up at the sky, a full moon decorating the sky and few stars shone through the brilliance of the city lights below. "It's different but I guess that was obvious. Here in the Human Realm you have one moon, back home we have two that we call Indra and Asura."

"Indra and Asura?" Hinata repeated and Naruto nodded.

"There's a whole series of stories and legends behind those names alone that would take years of research and careful examination of each story to fully understand them. Sasuke and I grew up hearing their stories so it's easier for us," Naruto waved his hand and both Hinata and Sakura nodded.

"Since you're a prince, does that mean you live in a castle in the Demon Realm?" Sakura questioned.

"Only for the summer," Naruto said and he saw the confused look on both Hinata and Sakura's faces.

"The Uzumaki Royal Family own several different estates within the Demon Realm," Sasuke adjusted his gloves. "They have a castle they spend their summers in on the coast approximately fourteen hours away from the Capitol. Most of the time, you can find them at the palace though which is only forty-five minutes from the Capitol."

"Oh," Sakura scratched her cheek. It was clear she wasn't expecting that answer from either of them but with Naruto being a Prince and heir to a Royal Family, it was only natural.

"I wonder what Aoda is doing right now," Naruto said aloud as he looked at Sasuke. "Have you checked on him recently?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Sasuke responded. "He's being watched by Orochimaru-sensei so there's nothing for me to worry about unless Aoda somehow gets into a fight with Manda and gets eaten which I highly doubt is going to happen." Sasuke stopped adjusting his gloves before looking out at the city. "Maybe I should call Orochimaru-sensei and make sure everything is okay."

"Who's Aoda?" Sakura questioned.

Sakura wasn't surprised when Sasuke didn't even make an attempt to answer her as Naruto answered for him. "Aoda is Sasuke's Summon. They're kind of like animal familiars that some of us in the Demon Realm have to distribute out magical abilities to."

"That's interesting," Hinata said and saw Naruto nod prideful. "Do you have a Summon?"

"If everything works out, those nine fox spirits are going to become Naruto's Summons in just a few more weeks," Sasuke spoke up and didn't notice Sakura's obvious agitation. "He has Kurama but he's the opposite of a Summon. Summons are typically empty vessels, Demons – typically animals – don't have any magical capabilities of their own but this isn't the case with Kurama who's a Tailed Beast. He, along with the other eight are the only Demon animals who had their own type of magic that can't be mimicked by any Demon in the Demon Realm. So because Naruto has this extra magic on top of the magic he already has, he requires a few more Summons than your average Demon."

"So if Naruto requires extra Summons than your average Demon, what about the other Jinchuuriki?" Hinata questioned as she looked at Naruto.

"Right now it seems like the Tailed Beast are dormant and that might be because they're not near one another," Naruto answered. "Kurama is different since he's always been passed down from one person to the next in the Uzumaki Family since it was deemed that the people of my clan were suitable for him. However, this is the first time in several centuries that the Tailed Beast have taken vessels of their own."

"Centuries?" Sakura repeated and noticed how Sasuke nudged Naruto. "This isn't the first time?"

"I meant in terms of them actually being awake and active," Naruto quickly corrected himself. "They've been dormant for centuries and it wasn't until fifteen years ago that they woke up and took on suitable vessels."

"Uh-huh," Sakura gave Naruto an answer he wanted to hear but she didn't believe him. She sighed before asking her next question. "Do either of you have siblings?"

"I don't have any," Naruto answered but seemed nervous when he did.

"And you Sasuke?" Hinata ask.

"Older brother," Sasuke responded. "He's married and has a little girl who's a few months old by now."

"You're an uncle?" Hinata sounded shock and saw the way Sasuke shot a look at him. She giggled. "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine you being an uncle."

"He's actually head over heels for his niece," Naruto said and laughed when Sasuke pulled his ear. "He's actually a really nice guy, he just has the brooding personality because he doesn't know how to talk to people."

"I will throw you off this building," Sasuke said with an agitated smile.

Sakura and Hinata looked at one another as they tried to picture Sasuke as a loving uncle. They both tried not to laugh before they couldn't do it anymore and laughed so hard to the point where they were crying and their stomachs hurt. Sasuke was defenseless as Naruto began to tell the story of Sasuke fighting with his brother over Inari and who got to hold her. He included the details of how Sasuke tried to sneak Inari out of his brother's house on multiple occasions along with all the cutesy things he did with her to get her to laugh.

"I hate you," Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his face, his ears red with embarrassment.

Naruto grinned and pat his back. "It's okay Sasuke. Inari is a very cute girl and considering the fact that she's your first niece, it's only natural that you love her as much as you do. Who knows, if you're lucky, you'll get married and have a daughter of your own that you can gush over."

Sasuke laughed. "Can you honestly see me getting married to anyone?"

Naruto thought for a moment before looking at Sakura. He saw her red she turned before a mischievous grin came onto his face and his stroked his chin. "I don't know Sasuke, you may have met your future wife already."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke looked at Naruto before he looked at Sakura who quickly turned away. "Sakurai?"

"It's Sakura," Sakura hung her head in defeat.

Hinata wasn't sure how to react to the situation so she put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. She was about to say something before she heard beeping on her scanner. She quickly pulled it up and saw the yellow dot that wasn't too far away in a residential area. "A D-Class Demon."

"Is it coming this way?" Naruto noted as it was moving at top speed towards them it seemed.

"Is it?" Sasuke questioned before they all turned and looked towards the direction that the Demon was coming from.

It wasn't long before they saw a black sphere make its way to the same rooftop and stop a few feet away from them. Sakura was the first one to get up and walk over to it followed by the rest of them, all of them curious.

"Is this it?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata looked at the scanner before looking back down at the sphere. "Apparently? Nothing else is coming up on my scanner."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's just a ball," Naruto squatted down before looking over it. "Maybe some blood from a D-Class Demon got on it?"

"Doesn't work that way," Sasuke corrected him. He squatted down next to Naruto and continued to look at it without touching it. "It's a Demon, otherwise it wouldn't be emanating a Demonic Pressure that can be picked up by an Exorcist Scanner."

"Oh," Naruto looked back at the sphere. "I don't know what it is though. Unknown species maybe?"

"Maybe," Sasuke shrugged. They stood there a moment longer before the sphere unfolded and revealed itself as a small black fox with a black and white mask on its face and a red scarf. Hinata and Sakura were still confused but Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen.

Before Hinata could reach out and touch it, Naruto had pulled her into him and picked her up into his arms. Before she could protest about the sudden closeness and at being picked up, Naruto was off the ground. She could see that Sasuke had put Sakura over his shoulder and was probably only few inches away from the fox before it exploded, the force of the explosion pushing all of them.

 **late that night: Central Konoha Hospital**

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke with a worried tone as she stood at the foot of Sakura's hospital bed where a nurse was tending to her injuries. "What happened up there? Naruto and Sasuke didn't attack you did they?"

"Of course not," Sakura responded and winched as pain throbbed from her side. "The four of us were sitting at the top of the tower when a D-Class Demon came up on Hinata's scanner. When it showed up at the top of the tower it only looked like a sphere but then it changed shape and then it exploded."

"It changed shape?" Tsunade repeated.

Sakura looked at Tsunade before her eyes shifted to Hinata who was on the other side of the room and speaking to her family. The two of them shared a look before Sakura looked back at Tsunade. "it just morphed into a cylinder – like a stick of dynamite – and exploded. Sasuke-kun grabbed me and shielded me from the blast while Naruto protected Hinata."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Tsunade questioned. "You're not covering for either of them are you?"

"No," Sakura answered. "Why do you want this to be Sasuke-kun and Naruto so badly? They've been doing good these last two weeks and it was their first night on patrol. What happened up there tonight wasn't their fault so you can stop looking at the two of them as the ones responsible for it."

"Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at her advisor and saw the look on her face. "Shizune? What is it?"

"Kushina Uzumaki is in the Human Realm. She wants to know why Naruto and Sasuke are being detained," Shizune responded. "She's upset and wants to speak with you immediately."

"Detained?" Sakura looked at Tsunade and saw the look on her face.

"I'll be there shortly," Tsunade sighed before looking back at Sakura. "Get your rest. I'll be back to check on you later. We're still trying to get in contact with your parents so as soon as someone lets them know that you're okay and that you're here, they'll be here."

 **Konoha Exorcist Headquarters – Detainment Center**

Naruto and Sasuke sat silently beside one another in their cell. They tried to ignore the guns that were pointed at the two of them but it was hard considering that there were ten men and women standing guard. All ten of them were uneasy because every time Naruto or Sasuke shifted on their spots on the floor, they would reposition their guns and move to remove the safety.

Naruto sighed and could hear them reposition again. He looked at them and saw them all take the slightest step back before narrowing their eyes at him. "Any update on Hinata and Sakura? Are they okay?"

"They're fine," one of them responded sharply. "Now shut up and wait for Lady Tsunade to return so she can question you about what happened."

Naruto pursed his lips together before resting his head against the back wall. He looked at Sasuke and saw he was messing with the bracelet still intact on his wrist. "Any ideas?"

"Nope," Sasuke responded.

Naruto looked back at the line of guards. "Figured as much. But we'll talk about it later, Okaa-chan just got here."

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time:**

 _ **Naruto sighed and could hear them reposition again. He looked at them and saw them all take the slightest step back before narrowing their eyes at him. "Any update on Hinata and Sakura? Are they okay?"**_

 _ **"They're fine," one of them responded sharply. "Now shut up and wait for Lady Tsunade to return so she can question you about what happened."**_

 _ **Naruto pursed his lips together before resting his head against the back wall. He looked at Sasuke and saw he was messing with the bracelet still intact on his wrist. "Any ideas?"**_

 _ **"Nope," Sasuke responded.**_

 _ **Naruto looked back at the line of guards. "Figured as much. But we'll talk about it later, Okaa-chan just got here."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 8 –**

"If you could just tell us what happened to result in both Naruto and Sasuke being detained then we'll be satisfied with that much until Lady Tsunade arrives," Minato ask the receptionist at the circulation desk but she wasn't acknowledging him whatsoever.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head before he looked over at Mikoto who was trying to calm down Kushina who's hair was just about to start flaring up again. He made his way over to them and saw the way Kushina looked at him.

"Well?" Kushina ask and saw Minato shake his head. She sucked her teeth and almost stomped over to the desk before Mikoto grabbed her hand and held her back. "Mikoto let go! I'm going to find out why they detained our sons!"

"As much as I want to find out, we can't do anything that'll give the Exorcist reason to do anything that can hurt the delicate state we're in with them right now," Mikoto reminded her. "Just relax and we'll wait for Lady Tsunade. She'll be able to tell us what's going on so until then, I need you to relax and calm down."

Kushina groaned as she sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands. She mumbled something into her hands as Mikoto and Minato took a seat on either side of her. Minato rubbed her back and looked around the room to see that several Exorcist were glaring at the three of them but more so at him.

The three of them ended up waiting an hour before Tsunade came through the front doors of the building. Kushina was the first one to get up and approach her but she was stopped by a line of Exorcist, all of them glaring at her with their weapons ready. Kushina's frustration changed to anger at the disrespect.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing detaining my son and his friend?" Kushina questioned. "Neither of them have done anything to earn this kind of treatment so I demand that you release the both of them so that they can go back home and rest."

"There was an explosion at Senju Tower," Tsunade didn't look at Kushina as she spoke but instead took a tablet from Shizune and focused her eyes on that. "Both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were at the top of the tower when the explosion occurred, Sakura and Hinata were caught in the blast. They're fine and receiving treatment now but we're lead to believe that the two of them are responsible for it."

"You're lead to believe they're responsible?" Minato repeated. "Have they done anything to cause you any kind of suspicion? The reports we've been getting from them have been nothing but positive and we didn't suspect them of doing anything other than their job."

"Of course the reports you receive from the two of them are going to have nothing but positive things in them," Tsunade looked at Minato now. "I'm going down to question the two of them about the explosion to see if their stories add up with Sakura and Hinata's and if I'm satisfied, they'll be allowed to return home for the evening."

"And if you're dissatisfied?" Mikoto questioned. "What happens then?"

Tsunade didn't say anything as she walked away from the three of them, her guards following her down into the Detainment Center several floors beneath the building. Kushina sucked her teeth and let out a roar of frustration before storming out the front doors of the building and running her fingers through her hair.

"Kushina," Minato caught up with her and held her shoulders. He made her look at him and he could see she was near tears, the pain in his stomach churning at the sight of it. "Kushina I just need you to calm down okay? I'm sure it's just speculation because the two of them are who they are. I believe they're not involved so I'm sure Lady Tsunade will release them."

"She's not going to be satisfied with anything either of them say," Kushina said through tears. "They're doing this because they are who they are. There's nothing either of them can say that'll convince that woman that they have no ulterior motives. She believes Naruto and Sasuke are here to destroy the Human Realm when they're trying to do the exact opposite!"

"I know," Minato hugged Kushina and felt her tears bleed through his shirt. He let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of her head while she sobbed into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and looked at Mikoto who walked out. "We'll return home for the time being and check back in the morning."

"Are you sure Master Minato?" Mikoto questioned.

"I'm sure," Minato said as he looked over at Senju Tower where smoke was still rising and debris littered the ground below with ambulances and medics. "It's best that we go home for now. They think we're responsible for this so its best that we avoid any further incidents by going home."

Mikoto looked around and could see the looks they were getting. She let out a heavy sigh and nodded before looking at Minato, "As you wish."

 **Detainment Center – Interrogation Room**

"The four of us were sitting on top of the tower having a conversation when a D-Class Demon came up on Hinata's scanner," Naruto began to tell Tsunade about what had happened. "We saw it was coming towards us and when it stopped a few feet from us, we went to look at it because it was just a sphere."

"And then?" Tsunade was a little surprised that their stories lined up considering that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't had contact with Hinata and Sakura ever since they were separated.

"Sasuke and I sensed the danger when it started to change shape. I grabbed Hinata and tried to get off the building before it blew but it exploded and we were thrown off the building," Naruto finished. "Bombers are what we call them back home. They're hard to identify."

"They don't typically take the shape of a sphere?" Tsunade questioned.

"Not usually," Naruto responded. "They came in different shapes and sizes and range from F-Class to S-Class. I'm sure you can guess the magnitude they each have on that scale alone. Like I said before, they're hard to identify until the last minute and that's usually when it's too late."

"So you and Sasuke had nothing to do with the Bomber being there?" Tsunade questioned.

"If I had anything to do with the explosion then I would've used a much higher ranked Bomber and directed it to go somewhere far away from me," Naruto said and noticed the way Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you want to blame this on me but there just so happened to be a Bomber in our area on the first night of Sasuke and I's first patrol. We had nothing to do with it being there, merely a coincidence."

"How can you expect me to believe you after what you just said?" Tsunade questioned.

"Because you know that I'll say anything to get underneath your skin more than I already am by merely existing," Naruto said and Tsunade flinched. "It's no secret to Sasuke or I that you don't want either of us here. But you're mostly concerned about the truth of your lineage getting leaked rather than Sasuke or I destroying anything."

"Shizune," Tsunade didn't look at her assistant. "If you don't mind, could you give Naruto and I the room. And make sure that I get this interrogation tape before we turn it over to Inoichi."

"Ma'am?" Shizune wore a confused expression.

"Now Shizune," Tsunade urged more strongly this time.

Shizune looked at the two of them and saw the smirk that grew on Naruto's face. She didn't hesitate a moment longer as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do they know that Mito Uzumaki was indeed a member of the Uzumaki Monarchy in the Demon Realm before she came to the Human Realm?" Naruto questioned. "Or is she still being referred to by that alias that doesn't link her to us whatsoever?"

"What do you want?" Tsunade questioned.

"There's nothing you can give me that'll make this go away _Cousin_ Tsunade," Naruto said and Tsunade flinched. "I just hope that we can have an understanding that involves you actually trusting me and not wrongfully detaining me whenever something Demon related happens near me. Like I said before – and it's the truth mind you – Sasuke and I had absolutely nothing to do with that Bomber being there. It may have been attracted to us because of the Demonic Pressure that seeps out from the two of us but other than that, that's it."

"How can I trust you?" Tsunade questioned.

"If you don't trust me then the truth about your lineage somehow makes its way into the personal emails of each member of the Council of Konoha," Naruto threatened. "I'm sure they'd be thrilled to find out that not only did their First Hokage marry a full-fledged Demon, they married Kurama's first Jinchuuriki. On top of that, their Fifth Hokage is twenty-five percent Demon thanks to her grandparents."

Tsunade knew the implications of that information being released. She knew that they would only see her for a Demon because of the small twenty-five percent of her that was Demon just like they saw Naruto as a threat because of his lineage. Not only that, her grandfather would be labeled a hypocrite for establishing the existence of Exorcist all those years ago all while he was married to a Demon. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at him.

"Fine," she said.

"I'll also need you to remove the twenty-four hour watch you have on Sasuke and I," Naruto added and he noticed the way Tsunade looked at him now. "I feel like my privacy is being invaded and if I'm going to make any progress with my fiancé, I would like to feel like I'm _not_ being watched at all times. Plus, it's the first step towards you actually trusting me because you want to and not because I'm threatening you. Don't you agree?"

Tsunade sucked her teeth. "Fine. I'll relieve them of their duties as soon as we're done here."

"Wonderful," Naruto smiled. "If I think of anything else I'll let you know but for the time being, that's all. Am I free to go? I'd like to check on Hinata and make sure she and Sakura are alright. D-Class may be a low rank but as Bombers, they're still pretty powerful."

 **later that night – their apartment**

Naruto groaned and rubbed his face as he walked into the apartment, Sasuke behind him and closing the door. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number and as he waited he paced the room. It took two rings before an answer, "Shikamaru?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Shikamaru questioned as he put out his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. "We got word from Karin that you and Sasuke got caught in an explosion?"

"We're fine," Naruto put his phone on speaker and saw Sasuke take a seat on the couch. "We told them it was a Bomber and they bought it."

"It wasn't a Bomber?" Shikamaru sounded confused.

"It was _him_ ," Sasuke said as he relaxed into the couch but groaned when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door to see Sai who walked in as he handed Sasuke a scroll.

"How the hell was he able to send a Summon all the way to the Human Realm from the Shadow Realm?" Naruto questioned. "I thought the Nara Clan was keeping everything at bay over there?"

"We are," Shikamaru responded. "I'm not sure how he would've been able to reach as far as the Human Realm without going through any potion of Nara Territory. We already know that there's no possible way that the Human Realm and Shadow Realms are connected."

"That may not be entirely true," Sai countered. "There's a possibility of it considering that some people in the Human Realm are reflected in the Shadow Realm. So maybe there's a connection – a doorway perhaps – that links the two together."

"A doorway?" Shikamaru repeated. "So instead of the Shadow Realm having multiple entry points like we do for the Human Realm and vice versa, they just have the one?"

"Correct," Sai responded. "If this were the case then it would definitely be harder for you to find it, especially if that doorway isn't along the edge of the realm where the Shadow Realm touches the Human Realm but actually inside where he can access it and he alone."

"Just figure out how they got through," Naruto demanded. "Tsunade's already on my ass as it is and I was able to keep her off our case for a little while but there's no telling how long that's going to last exactly. If you need to you have my permission to send someone into the Shadow Realm."

"If we do that we run the risk of sending an Original crossing paths with their Shadow," Shikamaru reminded him. "We still don't know how many of us have Shadows."

"You're the smart one, figure it out," Naruto urged before hanging up and tossing his phone onto the couch. He groaned before looking at Sai and letting out a heavy sigh. "How are Hinata and Sakura? Are they okay?"

"Ino text me and told me that they're fine," Sai held out his phone and showed the text Ino sent him. "There's nothing to worry about but the two of them are going to be out of commission for a week or two until their injuries heal a bit."

Naruto read the text message and let out a sigh of relief before handing it back to him. "Were you the one who sent the report to my parents about the explosion?"

Sai nodded as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm supposed to keep your parents updated on what happens here in the Human Realm and now that you're here, I have to give them more specified reports that detail the state of your well-being. I've already sent them word that the two of you were allowed to leave the Detainment Center."

"Good," Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke and took the scroll he held out. He unrolled it and read the message inside. "Did anyone else see this?"

"I managed to lift it off the scene before the other Exorcist moved in and began to do clean up and start assessing the damage," Sai explained. "No one saw me take it."

Naruto read the message several times before rolling it back up and handing it back to Sasuke. "I won't respond. There'd be no point to letting him know that I'm still willing to fight. I have too much to focus on here in the Human Realm to deal with him right now."

"Whether you want to or not, you're going to have to deal with him," Sasuke reminded Naruto. "It's already clear that we aren't going to leave the problem with the Shadow Realm in the Demon Realm because he now has access to the Human Realm. How he has access is a different story but it just means that he's willing to make this a bigger fight."

"I agree with Sasuke," Sai agreed. "He isn't going to lighten up anytime soon now that he has access to the Human Realm and from that message, it's clear that he already knows how to target you. You don't have to tell the Exorcist about it but it's best that you handle this situation before Menma sends another message."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't want to drag Hinata and Sakura isn't this. I don't want to drag the Human Realm into this."

"If you keep running from Menma then they're going to get involved regardless," Sasuke said. "Hinata and Sakura have already been caught in the blast of a message sent by Menma. Next time it's not going to be a D-Class explosion but bigger to make sure that you get the message that he's serious. He's not afraid to go to the extreme so that you acknowledge him."

 **Shadow Realm: Menma's Castle – Throne Room**

"There you are," Menma said happily as his fox ran across the floor and jumped into his lap. He chuckled as he caught it and scratched his belly. "How did everything turn out?"

"Perfect," a young woman came behind the fox with a smile on her face. "He had one of his lackeys pick up the message though but I'm sure he got it. What should we do while we wait for a response?"

"Naruto's not going to respond since he's too busy trying to keep us a secret from the Humans and Exorcist," Menma let out a heavy sigh. "He doesn't want to involve anyone else in our little game and he'll try and keep it that way for a little while longer."

"Maybe I should pay Naruto a visit then?" the woman suggested. "It's been a while since I last saw him and it would be fun to see how he's matured over the last few years."

"I'm surprised you recommended it considering all the previous opportunities you passed up in the past," Menma said with a smirk on his face. "I'm curious, is there something you want from him? Or maybe Sasuke perhaps?"

"Silly Menma, you know a woman never reveals her secrets," the woman giggled. "With your permission I'd like to make my own trip to the Human Realm. I'll let them know how serious you are about what you want and that you don't care if he's in the Human Realm. It was only a matter of time before they got involved anyway."

"Very true," Menma leaned back against his throne. "You have my permission Goddess of Chaos. And make sure you leave a mark."

"Of course," she grinned, her whisker markings turning upward and her eyes turning from bright blue to red as she slid her fox mask over her face. "I won't disappoint you."

"I know," Menma grinned and watched as she disappeared. "Sasuke, follow her."

"Seriously?" Sasuke complained as he came out from the shadows. "I was just about to go visit one of the maids."

"I'll make it up to you when you come back," Menma looked at him. "And on your way out, tell Sakura and Hinata that I want to see them."

"Both of them?" Sasuke saw the smirk on Menma's face and a similar one came onto his face. "Honestly Menma, you're really enjoying yourself lately. I can't blame you though, with a body like that, I would love to have Hinata on a daily basis."

"And Sakura?" Menma questioned as Sasuke began to leave the throne room.

"She has a charm all her own but if this were a competition, Hinata wins. But all that's in my own personal opinion Menma," Sasuke waved his hand, his bracelets jingling as his did. "I'll send them in and then head out. Wish me luck."

"Make sure she doesn't kill him," Menma called as Sasuke left the throne room. He stood up from his throne and walked over to the large window where he could see out onto his city and see the blood red moon that covered the sky. "I'm getting bored of playing a one sided match Naruto. If you don't start retaliating, then I'm going to be forced to take more drastic measures."

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time:**

" _ **Make sure she doesn't kill him," Menma called as Sasuke left the throne room. He stood up from his throne and walked over to the large window where he could see out onto his city and see the blood red moon that covered the sky. "I'm getting bored of playing a one sided match Naruto. If you don't start retaliating, then I'm going to be forced to take more drastic measures."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 9 –**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he sat on one of the rooftop benches at Konoha Central Hospital. He'd been allowed to enter the facility but as soon as he tried to request access to Hinata's room, he had been denied and discovered he was on the list of visitors not allowed to visit Hinata along with Sasuke. He was in the middle of thinking of a way to sneak into Hinata's hospital room when he heard the door to the roof open.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to Naruto, looked over his shoulder and he could see who came out onto the roof. It wasn't hard to identify who the man was and both he and Naruto stood to their feet as he approached. Sasuke bowed slightly before patting Naruto's shoulder and leaving the two of them.

"Mr. Hyuuga," Naruto bowed slightly in greeting to Hinata's father and stood up back up to see that Hiashi seemed to be analyzing him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before Hiashi moved to the railing along the edge of the roof. "Is Hinata doing alright?"

"How long do you plan to remain here in the Human Realm Mr. Uzumaki?" Hiashi questioned without looking back at him. "I'm genuinely curious merely because you've been here for two weeks and have made zero progress on getting in contact with any of the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto flexed his hands and clenched his jaw. He wasn't entirely sure how Hinata's father knew this information considering that not even Hinata knew herself. "My intention is to stay here until I can get the Jinchuuriki to work alongside one another and form The Bridge that the Human Realm and Demon Realm need in order to improve our relations with one another."

"I'm sure you have other duties though back home in the Demon Realm," Hiashi said. "You're a prince after all and at your age, I'm sure you're expected to go through your coronation soon, find a bride, all those things that princes do."

It was then that Naruto knew that Hiashi had no idea of Naruto's engagement to Hinata. He understood that it wasn't information Hinata was willing to spread to anyone but he at least expected Hinata to tell her own family. He cleared his throat. "There are things that require my attention back home but they're things that can wait a while. Forming The Bridge is the most important task for me at the moment and I won't leave the Human Realm until that task is complete."

"You know that you're a burden to my daughter?" Hiashi looked at Naruto now. "Because of you, she's had to suffer these last fifteen years. That Mark of the Devil you left on her has ruined any dreams I had for her as a child."

Naruto didn't respond.

"My daughter was the Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan but now she can't take on that responsibility because of the Mark," Hiashi sounded hurt as he spoke. "She is subjected to daily ridicule and torment for being touched by a Demon Mr. Uzumaki and now that you're back, it's just a daily reminder of who put Hinata in her current position."

"I gave her the Mark of the Devil to save her life and protect her while I went back home to the Demon Realm," Naruto countered. "That Mark has kept her safe from countless Demon that would come to harm her."

"You may have saved her from the people of your realm but you left her to die at the hands of the people of this realm," Hiashi said with a stern voice. "For years she would come home with new injuries, fresh tears staining her face. We did everything we could to remove that Mark from her and save her."

"Mr. Hyuuga," Naruto began but saw Hiashi hold up his hand.

"My daughter will never be able to live up to her true potential if you're still around Mr. Uzumaki so I humbly request as a father that you release my daughter of her Mark of the Devil," Hiashi requested.

"What?" Naruto's voice was faint.

"Hinata still has a chance to redeem herself and live a normal life without the Mark on her back," Hiashi said. "Without it, things will change for her and she'll finally be happy again. As a father, I haven't seen a genuine smile on my daughter's face in fifteen years. I've had to wipe more tears off her face at this age than I should. If this continues then there's nothing I can do to save Hinata."

Naruto was at a loss for words.

"My daughter is strong enough to defend herself against Demons," Hiashi explained. "There's no need for you to keep protecting her so I request that you remove her Mark of the Devil and free her from the burned you've placed on her."

"A burden…huh…" Naruto scoffed half-heartedly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hiashi let out a heavy sigh. "Please think about it. I'll allow you permission to see Hinata within the next twenty-four hours. In that time, you should ask her how her life has been since she's had the Mark of the Devil and maybe that will help you make a decision."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He pursed his lips together and looked away from Hiashi as he left the roof. He stood there in silence for a moment before Sasuke made his way back over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto," Sasuke began but stopped when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and pat his back. "Let's get you home so you can get some rest okay? You haven't slept in a little over twenty-four hours and I don't need you seeing any hallucinations while we're out without proper escorts."

"Right," Naruto responded quietly.

 **later that night: Konoha Central Hospital – Hinata's Room**

Hinata was in the middle of reading when she heard knocking on her door. She looked at the time before looking towards the door, "Come in?"

The door opened slowly and Hinata could see Naruto walk in. She looked at him for a moment in confusion before she closed her book and gestured to the chair near her bed. He didn't flash her a smile as he usually did when he saw her and silently took a seat next to her bed.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was the first to speak and she could see it caught him off guard. She looked at him for a moment longer. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Naruto responded before leaning forward in his seat and looking at her. "I just wanted to come and make sure you were alright is all. I kept hearing updates that you were fine but I just wanted to make sure for myself."

"I feel fine," Hinata reassured him. "They'll be keeping Sakura and I at the hospital for a few more days though for evaluation. They want to make sure they didn't miss anything in the initial examinations."

"That's good," Naruto gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize what it was sooner. All of this could've been avoided."

"Don't blame yourself," Hinata gave him a small smile of her own. "It caught all of us off guard. Do you mind if I ask a question though?"

"What is it?" Naruto looked at her with a curious expression.

"You and Sasuke seemed a little more shocked that it was a fox with a mask rather than it being a Bomber," Hinata saw Naruto shift uncomfortable in his seat. "Is there a reason behind that?"

"It's just surprising to see Bombers take the shape of foxes," Naruto lied. "It looked like a fox that I used to take care of when I was younger but it became someone else's Summon so I wasn't able to see it anymore."

"Oh," Hinata saw that Naruto was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Can I ask a question now?" he ask.

"Sure," Hinata saw Naruto rub the back of his neck. "What is it?"

"The Mark," Naruto paused as he tried to find the words. "Has it been a burden?"

Hinata was shocked at Naruto's question. She felt the Mark begin to tingle for the first time since it expanded again and she wasn't sure how to answer. Personally she had always seen it as a burden on her life because of everything that came with it but after she learned that it was just Naruto protecting her from a distance, she had begun to appreciate it a bit.

She was hoping he would change his mind about wanting an answer but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to change his mind. She let out a heavy sigh and looked down at her hands.

"It was a burden," Hinata admitted.

"Was?" Naruto repeated.

Hinata nodded and looked at him. "When I first received the Mark and word got out that I had it, people blamed me for what happened. It was hard at first because everywhere I went people would recognize me and simply see my Mark rather than see me. I guess they did it because they wanted to blame someone for everything that happened in Konoha since Kurama had left but I was left Marked by him in some way."

"Hinata," Naruto's voice came out strained a bit.

"But after you told me what it was for," Hinata smiled a bit, "I felt grateful. After I turned twelve, they started putting me through more serious Exorcist training to get certified sooner. I was coming back from training one day when I heard some of my instructors talking about how it would be nice if I got into an accident while I was out on patrol. Two days later the same two instructors certified me to become an Exorcist and I began going on patrols but I was always by myself rather than with someone else."

"They were trying to get you killed," Naruto said aloud.

Hinata nodded. "But I always came back from patrols. I always survived any fights I had with Demons no matter how fierce they were and during all that time I always felt a comforting warmth from my back where my Mark was. I wasn't sure what it was at the time but it was nice and I always felt safe and protected. I never worried when I went out on my own because I always felt protected by something and now I know it was you protecting me like you'd done before in the past."

Naruto felt a smile grow onto his face at Hinata's words. "Hinata."

"Father told me that the two of you spoke earlier today about the Mark and that you were planning to remove it but if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it," Hinata said but then she realized what she had _actually_ said. She felt her cheeks become hot and she looked away. "O-Of course if you d-don't mind."

Naruto blinked a few times before a large grin came onto his face. "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata wasn't sure why but she was happy to see him happy. She smiled at him. "I hope we can continue to get along from here on out Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

For the next hour, Naruto stayed with Hinata as he listened to her explain the book she had been reading before he walked into the room. He recognized the title because it was something his father read on a regular basis despite probably having read it over a hundred times before. He'd heard his father give a synopsis of the story multiple times before but he was never interested. Now that he was hearing it from her however, he had a sudden interest in the story.

"I should let you get some rest," Naruto said as he stood out and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll try and sneak a visit in one more time before you're discharged."

"I would like that," Hinata admitted before she started messing with her hands. "Um, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?" Naruto wore a curious expression. He was still getting used to Hinata being shy whenever she wanted to ask him something.

"When I'm discharged, would you like to get ramen with me?" she questioned.

Naruto wore a large grin. "Of course. I'll be looking forward to you being discharged. In the meantime, rest up so you can get out of here as soon as possible. Good night."

"Good night," Hinata smiled and watched as Naruto left her room. She let out a heavy sigh and put a hand over her chest, her heart beating rapidly underneath. She thought about how things were going to change between the two of them and before she realized it, there was a smile on her face.

On the elevator down the hall from Hinata's room, Sasuke noticed just how cheerful Naruto was. He didn't bother asking about what the two talked about since Naruto's behavior was enough to tell him that everything went well.

"How's Sakura?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "She was happy that I went to visit her. Even happier when I said 'Sakura' when I told her good night. Are names really that big a deal here in the Human Realm?"

"It's just nice to be acknowledged properly is all," Naruto said. "But at least you're getting her name right now. What's so hard about learning the name 'Sakura' that you kept messing it up?"

"Nothings hard about it," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before understanding the reasoning since Sasuke had done something similar stars ago in the Demon Realm. "You didn't think it was important because you were sure we wouldn't be here long enough for it to matter."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Naruto sighed heavily before rubbing the back of his head. "I don't blame you for having that kind of mentality about the situation but you should at least try and get along with her and the others a little more. We'll be here a while it seems like and I want to leave here knowing we have friends in the Human Realm. Who knows, when the time comes we'll need their support in more diplomatic issues when I take over the throne from my mother and father."

"There's a possibility of that but you shouldn't hold your breath," Sasuke said. "I'm sure as soon as we're gone then Tsunade is going to retract everything she said. Especially after you threatened her with exposing the truth about her lineage. But who knows, maybe there will be a new Hokage by the time you become King and things will be easier."

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged as the two of them walked off the elevator and out the front of the hospital. Naruto stretched and let out a sigh but froze when he felt an unnerving chill run down his spine. He slowly looked over his shoulder towards the top of the hospital and that's when he saw her silhouette against the moonlight. He narrowed his eyes at her as her bright blue eyes stared down at him with a look of amusement.

"What's she doing here?" Sasuke questioned as they watched her disappear. He looked around for a few moments before he nudged Naruto forward. "Let's get you back to the apartment. I'll call Sai and tell him to notify Shikamaru that they got through again."

 **their apartment**

Sasuke was sure that the safest place for Naruto would be their apartment but he was proven wrong when the two of them walked in and they felt her presence. He knew there was no point in turning back because of what he felt behind the two of them so he guided Naruto to the living room and that's where they saw her sitting on the couch.

"I have to say," she began, "you two have quite the adorable little life here in the Human Realm. I'm almost envious of the two of you."

"What are you doing here in the Human Realm Naruko?" Naruto questioned and saw her look up at him. Her whisker markings mimicked his along with the blonde hair and blue eyes. "If you're here about Menma's message then I got it loud and clear."

"That's not entirely true," Naruko shrugged as she stood to her feet and crossed her arms. "Menma and I understand that you're not the smartest one amongst the three of us so sometimes some verbal clarification is needed to ensure that you do actually understand what's happening here."

"Get to the point before things get ugly for you and pretty boy," Sasuke snarled as he looked at his own Shadow who was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Why are you here?"

"Menma ordered me to come along to make sure that Naruko didn't kill either one of you," Sasuke's Shadow responded. "Plus, it's not like you enjoy seeing me when you can Sasuke. I'm you after all."

"You just look like me," Sasuke corrected him.

"Gentlemen," Naruko interrupted them. "I love both of you equally so please don't fight alright? We merely came to talk, nothing less, potentially more."

"So talk," Naruto urged.

Naruko looked at him for a moment before giggling. "Very well. If you insist. Menma wanted to relay a message. He just wants you to know that he's very serious about continuing this even if you are in the Human Realm so either you two meet face to face and end this or the Human Realm gets a _very_ rude awakening."

"He can't drag the Human Realm into this," Naruto urged. "I'm already under enough scrutiny right now with being a Hybrid and now they think I'm responsible for the explosion that put two Exorcist in the hospital. If Menma does anything else, then I'm out of here."

"He doesn't particularly have an interest in the relations between the Demon Realm and Human Realm," Naruko reminded Naruto. "So like I said before, the Human Realm is going to get pulled into this little debacle the two of you are in if you don't do anything about it soon."

Naruto sucked his teeth.

"That's all I needed to say," Naruko smiled. "I hope you two enjoy the rest of your night," Naruko turned on her heel and began to head for the door. "Oh and do give my best to the Hinata of the Human Realm. I'm looking forward to meeting my future sister-in-law fairly soon."

"Don't go anywhere near her or I will tear you to shreds," Naruto threatened while Sasuke kept a tight grip on his forearm.

Naruko giggled. "Until next time. Oh and I do hope you enjoy the present I left you."

"Present?" Sasuke repeated and that's when Naruto and Sasuke could hear the S-Class siren blare. He turned towards the window and then back towards Naruko but she and his own Shadow were already gone.

Naruto quickly ran out onto the balcony and that's when he could see the Demon that had been summoned. His eyes widen and his grip was so tight around the railing that it was crushed beneath it. "She got to Gaara."

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Time:**

 _ **"That's all I needed to say," Naruko smiled. "I hope you two enjoy the rest of your night," Naruko turned on her heel and began to head for the door. "Oh and do give my best to the Hinata of the Human Realm. I'm looking forward to meeting my future sister-in-law fairly soon."**_

 _ **"Don't go anywhere near her or I will tear you to shreds," Naruto threatened while Sasuke kept a tight grip on his forearm.**_

 _ **Naruko giggled. "Until next time. Oh and I do hope you enjoy the present I left you."**_

 _ **"Present?" Sasuke repeated and that's when Naruto and Sasuke could hear the S-Class siren blare. He turned towards the window and then back towards Naruko but she and his own Shadow were already gone.**_

 _ **Naruto quickly ran out onto the balcony and that's when he could see the Demon that had been summoned. His eyes widen and his grip was so tight around the railing that it was crushed beneath it. "She got to Gaara."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 10 –**

"Lady Tsunade where are you going?" Shizune questioned as she continued to watch Tsunade quickly put on her Exorcist Gear. "Lady Tsunade you know you can't go out there. If you're killed in battle, then there's no one to replace you."

"There's plenty of people who are more than qualified to replace me if I lose my life defending the city," Tsunade countered as she pulled on her Hokage Haori over her Exorcist Uniform. "I refuse to sit back and watch as my Exorcist fight for this city while I hide in a bunker until the danger is subsided."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune argued but stiffened up when her master glared at her. She stood there for a moment in silence before letting out a heavy sigh. "There's nothing I can say that will prevent you from going out there is there?"

"I'm doing my duty as Hokage," Tsunade answered.

Shizune looked at her for a moment before turning her back and beginning to walk out of her office. "I wonder where Lady Hokage went. I came to inform her that evacuation efforts are already underway but she's not in her office. I wonder if she's already gone to her private bunker with the rest of The Council of Konoha for her own safety."

Tsunade smiled as Shizune closed the door behind her. Her smile quickly faded however when she turned and looked towards Shukaku who destroyed another cluster of buildings as he slammed his tail downward behind him. She could see that he was getting attacked with several forms of Magic from Exorcist who were doing their best to stop him but nothing seemed to faze him. She let out a heavy sigh before punching her fist together and jumping out the window.

She was a few feet away from her building when she noticed two other Exorcist join her on either side. "Can you give me an update about the current situation?"

"We were able to deduce that it was summoned by someone," Sai was on Tsunade's right, his attire no longer matching those of his classmates in Kakashi's Alpha Class. "We're not able to trace the Magic back to the person responsible but I do know that we're able to get rid of the Demon. However, I don't recommend killing him."

"And why is that?" Tsunade questioned.

"Shukaku is the first link within The Bridge that Uzumaki Naruto came here to build and if we kill the Demon and his Jinchuuriki, then Naruto's efforts will be wasted and convincing the remaining Jinchuuriki will prove to be an even harder task," Kakashi responded. The three of them stopped and Kakashi saw the way Tsunade looked at him as though she were shocked he was actually advocating for Naruto. "I understand that having Naruto here is difficult for everyone but he's my former Master's son and I'm going to do everything I can to help him. Killing Shukaku is something I don't recommend. I do recommend that we do what we can to suppress him."

"Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade watched as Naruto and Sasuke landed in front of the three of them. She looked back and forth between the two of them before looking at Sai, the question not needing to be said out loud.

"Neither Naruto or Sasuke are responsible for Shukaku being summoned," Sai answered truthfully before looking back at the two of them.

"Lady Tsunade," Sasuke began and she looked at him, "Master Naruto and I are requesting that you tell your men to retreat a safe distance and continue to help those in the area who have yet to escape. He and I have a plan that will be able to stop Shukaku and suppress him back so that Gaara's back in control."

"Gaara?" Tsunade repeated. "What does this have to do with Gaara?"

"The Tailed Beast can't manifest properly this long after being bonded to a host they're not familiar with," Naruto explained. "Shukaku's only physically here because he's using Gaara's body as a source of Magic and if this continues, they're going to kill Gaara before they can kill Shukaku. Now tell your men to retreat and leave things to me and my people."

"Your people?" Tsunade repeated and that's when she noticed it. She looked around at the dozens of men and women who stood around on multiple buildings, their black hair and piercing red eyes the main thing they had in common. She was shocked at her inability to notice their numbers and when she looked back at Naruto and Sasuke, she saw him move some of his hair back out of his face and expose his red eye and purple eye. "What's going on here?"

"You've heard of the Uchiha Clan haven't you?" Itachi questioned as he walked out from behind Sasuke with a warm smile on his face. "You probably know us better as God's Forsaken in your legends but we're the only ones here who are capable of getting rid of Shukaku properly without harming Gaara any further than your Exorcist already have."

"Lady Tsunade please remove your men before they kill Gaara," Naruto pleaded now.

Tsunade hesitated before she sucked her teeth and looked at Kakashi. She nodded and Kakashi immediately tapped the radio in his ear and gave the order to focus primarily on search and rescue while another team moved in and took care of Shukaku. There was protest at first but when Tsunade gave the order herself, they immediately did as they were told.

"Go!" Naruto ordered and members of the Uchiha Clan immediately moved, Sasuke and Itachi joining them. He stood there and watched as the Uchiha began to work in keeping Shukaku isolated and stopping him from using his tailed from causing anymore destruction. Partway through their attempts at isolating him, Naruto watched along with Sai, Kakashi, and Tsunade as a massive snake appeared and wrapped itself around Shukaku, the two of them starting to bite one another in a fight for dominance.

"What do they think they're doing summoning another Demon?" Tsunade shouted.

"There's a different between Demons and Summons," Naruto corrected her before he left the rooftop and headed towards the fight between Aoda and Shukaku. He could see that several Uchiha were already kneeling with their hands on the ground and waiting and as soon as he was inside the perimeter, a crimson barrier surrounded Shukaku and closed at the top.

In response, Shukaku let out a shriek that caused several Uchiha to stop and cover their ears. Naruto was able to land on Aoda's back before the shriek and cover his ears as well before Shukaku sunk his teeth back into Aoda.

"Don't give up Aoda!" Sasuke shouted from atop Aoda's head. "Just a little longer!"

Shukaku began to thrash around violently within the barrier, his body crashing against it and the barrier flexing beneath his weight slightly. Aoda held onto Shukaku for as long as he could before Shukaku pulled Aoda off him and tried to pull him apart. Sasuke quickly cancelled Aoda's summoning before he began to freefall for a few feet before latching onto Shukaku's back.

Naruto quickly climbed his way up to the top of Shukaku's head before biting his thumb and running it against his opposite palm. He quickly drew a circle atop Shukaku's head. Sasuke saw Naruto atop Shukaku's head and he quickly exited the perimeter of the barrier before Naruto's hands came down on the circle. Several more seals shone on Shukaku's body that had been placed on him by the Uchiha previously.

From the rooftop she stood on, Tsunade, along with many others of Konoha, watched as the light began to shine brightly enough to the point where it was almost blinding. However, the light didn't last long. When it faded, Shukaku was gone and shortly after the Uchiha's barrier was dispelled.

On the ground, Naruto held an unconscious Gaara in his arm. Naruto could see the mark Naruko had left on him and he managed to remove it in time before several Exorcist who had stayed nearby came over and assess the situation.

"What was that?" Asuma questioned as he watched the Uchiha make their way towards Naruto before kneeling around and behind him.

"An old technique used by the Uchiha Clan to maintain the Tailed Beast when they broke free," Naruto responded and watched as Fugaku made his way over to the two of them. He watched as Fugaku placed a hand over Gaara's chest and hold it there for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "Well?"

"He'll be fine," Fugaku responded.

"I'll take him to the hospital," Naruto saw Fugaku nod before bowing slightly. "Thank you all for your help. You may return now."

"Yes sir," all the Uchiha responded in unison and disappeared just as quickly as they arrived.

 **the next morning: Konoha Central Hospital – Gaara's Room**

Gaara opened his eyes slowly and squinted when the bright light from the ceiling caught him off guard. He groaned as he sat up slowly and held onto his ribs, the bandages beneath his arms alarming him. He quickly looked around before he was caught off guard by his elder sister hugging him, her tears touching his skin. "Temari?"

"I'm so glad you're okay," Temari cried as she hugged her brother tighter. "I was so worried when you disappeared from home and then something felt wrong." She let go of him and put a hand on his cheek, the relief clear on her face. "The Council of Suna was informed that you were here and they sent Kankuro and I over to come get you."

"Where am I?" Gaara questioned as he looked around the room again before his eyes fixed on Naruto who stood at the foot of his hospital bed. He wasn't surprised to see him. "You're the Prince of Demons right? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I am," Naruto responded. "I take it you don't remember anything that happened the previous night?"

"All I remember from last night is that I was on my way back to my office when I passed out," Gaara answered. "Did something happen last night?"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh before rubbing the back of his neck. He hesitated to answer before looking at Gaara. "Last night someone was able to take control of Shukaku inside of you and summon him here in Konoha. He did some damage but things could have gone much worse but thankfully they didn't. I performed a Repression Ritual on Shukaku's physical form that put him to sleep and let your body naturally take control over him again."

"Shukaku?" Gaara looked down at his stomach, his seal coming out from his bandages. He clenched his teeth and began to hit himself in the stomach, his eyes showing his frustration. "You damned Demon!"

"Gaara!" Temari grabbed his hand.

"Let go!" Gaara shouted. "He's hurting more people and using me to do it! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Gaara please!" Temari pleaded.

Naruto was well aware of what Gaara had been through after Shukaku had chosen him as a Host. It was only a week after Shukaku had been bound to Gaara when his own uncle was given the task by a separate government entity to kill him. Gaara had lost himself in his emotions and Shukaku took that as an advantage and sprung free. The resulting casualty toll neared the thousands before Gaara managed to wake up and stop him from destroying what was left of Suna. From then on he was constantly feared and hurt by those around him, his brother and sister being the only ones who stuck around but Naruto could see the fear in Temari's eyes. And he saw the fear in Kankuro's eyes when they had arrived.

"If you want to learn how to control Shukaku and prevent him and others from using you like they've done in the past, I can help you," Naruto said and Gaara looked at him.

"What do you mean you can help me?" Gaara repeated. "No one can help me control this monster inside of me. He's been ruining my life and destroying everything around me ever since he decided to use me."

"The reason for the Second Opening of Hell's Gate was for the Tailed Beast to pick appropriate Host so that The Bridge could be formed between Humans and Demons," Naruto began to explain. "Shukaku didn't pick you because you were weak so don't begin to think that's the reason for a second. Shukaku picked you because you're the only one capable of controlling him."

"I never ask for this!" Gaara shouted.

"And neither did I," Naruto lifted his shirt and Gaara saw the seal similar to his own. "None of us had a choice when it came to becoming Jinchuuriki for the Tailed Beast but they pick who they pick for a reason. I dealt with the ridicule and hate from others in my younger years when Kurama was placed in me. It's natural for people to be scared of what they don't understand but if you let me help you, I can help you understand. This Bridge is key to a better future between our people and it's the only thing that'll establish peace between our Realms."

Gaara's expression wasn't clear.

"I know that you don't want anything to do with Shukaku but there's nothing left you can do but to accept him and work with him," Naruto continued. "I can help you learn how to control Shukaku and the Magic that comes along with him. The two of you can work together and you along with the other Jinchuuriki – myself included – we can start shaping this world full of hate into one full of peace."

Temari looked at Gaara and she couldn't read the expression on Gaara's face. His eyes were distant as he looked down at his stomach. He wasn't beating himself anymore but just stared. There was silence amongst them for a long while before Gaara looked up at Naruto.

"You say that there's a reason that Shukaku picked me," Gaara said quietly. "The Tailed Beast have a reason for picking the people they picked because they knew they would be the only ones capable of controlling them. You make it sound like the Tailed Beast aren't mindless Demons hell-bent on death and destruction."

"That's because they aren't," Naruto smiled. "If you take the time to understand Shukaku and accepting him, you'll know what I know and you'll see why I'm doing this. You'll see why the events at the Second Opening of Hell's Gate was so important. So, tell me Sabaku no Gaara, will you help me?"

Gaara was silent for a few moments again. He'd listened to Naruto plead before even though it had only been over the phone but now that he was sitting in front of him and seeing him – even hearing him talk about it – he could understand.

Gaara gave a small smile. "If it means proving to people that I'm not the Demon that's inside of me then I'll help."

Two weeks of being in the Human Realm and of reaching out to Gaara and he finally had him. Naruto was elated but he contained himself by simply giving his traditional large grin to Gaara.

"Thank you, Gaara."

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time:**

 _ **"That's because they aren't," Naruto smiled. "If you take the time to understand Shukaku and accepting him, you'll know what I know and you'll see why I'm doing this. You'll see why the events at the Second Opening of Hell's Gate was so important. So, tell me Sabaku no Gaara, will you help me?"**_

 _ **Gaara was silent for a few moments again. He'd listened to Naruto plead before even though it had only been over the phone but now that he was sitting in front of him and seeing him – even hearing him talk about it – he could understand.**_

 _ **Gaara gave a small smile. "If it means proving to people that I'm not the Demon that's inside of me then I'll help."**_

 _ **Two weeks of being in the Human Realm and of reaching out to Gaara and he finally had him. Naruto was elated but he contained himself by simply giving his traditional large grin to Gaara.**_

 _ **"Thank you, Gaara."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 11 –**

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she stood on the balcony of her office, her eyes fixed on the reconstruction happening on the area of Konoha where Shukaku attacked. It'd only been two weeks but the progress they were making was more than enough for Tsunade. She turned her back to it now as she leaned against the railing and looked at the Hokage portraits that lined the wall of her office, her eyes staying fixed on the First Hokage.

"What kind of man is Senju Hashirama?"

Tsunade was surprised. She glanced over at Naruto who sat on the railing next to her, a gentle smile on his face that reminded her of Minato when he was a kid. She let out a sigh and looked back at her grandfather's portrait. "He's a great man. He developed the Exorcist system and helped humanity discover what they needed in order to fight back. He worked hard to make sure that Humans had a future and thanks to his efforts in the early years, here we are today."

"I'm impressed," Naruto admitted as he stretched. "I want to speak with you so I hope you don't mind my stopping by unannounced. I know things have been tense between the two of us because of recent events but I need you to trust me if I'm going to be able to get any work done here in the Human Realm."

"What did you want?" Tsunade questioned.

"It's about the Uchiha involvement in the Repressing of Shukaku two weeks ago," Naruto said as he came off the railing and walked into her office. "First I would like to apologize at their sudden arrival but it's part of their job to do that when a Tailed Beast loses control around one of the Uzumaki Monarchy."

"They didn't harm any civilians and they were crucial to the stopping of Shukaku," Tsunade responded. "It's thanks to them that the casualty count remained as low as it did. We could have lost more if our Exorcist had continued to fight the way they did."

Naruto was a little surprised as Tsunade's praising of the Uchiha but it was only understandable that she did. A little over one hundred people died because of Shukaku's summoning and each of the families voiced their opinions on Gaara's being in the city after it was made public knowledge. Gaara's older siblings had decided to move to Konoha to make sure Gaara was safe so the three of them were currently living next door to Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsunade followed Naruto into her office and closed the door behind her. She took a seat in her chair and watched Naruto walk around for a bit with a troubled look on his face. She didn't want to jump to conclusions since Naruto was starting to prove himself true to his word but his face wasn't helping her.

"You remember that my mother and father informed you that an outside entity was responsible for the release of Demons in the Human Realm, yes?" Naruto questioned and saw Tsunade nod. He nodded as well and continued to walk around the room. "That is still true when it comes to the Demons that enter into the Human Realm without the proper information or authorization like Sasuke has. There are some things I would like to inform you about that have been personal issues of mine that seem to be causing slight problems here in the Human Realm."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade shifted in her seat as she watched Naruto stop and look at her.

"Second, I need you to authorize a Demon Visa for a colleague of mine that I work with in the Demon Realm," Naruto said and saw Tsunade raise an eye brow. "He'll be able to explain some things better than I can."

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Fine, I'll approve the Demon Visa for your friend. What's their name?"

"Nara Shikamaru; it's spelled like it sounds."

Tsunade could smell the smoke of cigarettes and turned towards a corner of the room where a shadow was being casted. She watched as Nara Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows with a cigarette in his mouth and casually stood next to Naruto. She looked back and forth between the two of them before pulling out the proper paperwork and writing Shikamaru's name at the top.

"Sorry for the intrusion but if I left the explanation to him then you'd be more confused than you already are," Shikamaru blew a cloud of smoke and ignored Naruto's glare. "I won't be here too long though, just long enough to get my research done and then I'll be back home."

"Research?" Tsunade stopped and looked at him. "Research on what exactly?"

"You probably won't believe me when I say this but there aren't just the two realms: Human and Demon. It wasn't too long ago that a third realm was discovered by those of us in the Demon Realm. After extensive research on what was in this world, we've dubbed it the Shadow Realm," Shikamaru explained.

"The Shadow Realm?" Tsunade repeated, almost in disbelief. "There can't possibly be a third realm."

"We used to think the same thing but it's true and it's very real," Shikamaru said. "In the Shadow Realm, it looks no different than things here in the Human Realm in several parts and no different than the Demon Realm in several more parts. You can almost think of it as a copy – a reflection or shadow even. I say this because if you went into the Konoha of the Shadow Realm, then you would know exactly where everything is and maybe – just maybe – it'll be run by the same person who runs it here. Except, they're different."

Tsunade had to admit that she was interested in what he was saying. "Different how?"

"It depends really," Shikamaru replied. "Sometimes the person may act like the complete opposite of their original or they may act similar with only a few different characteristics. Some are more extreme than others. You can consider the people who live in the Shadow Realm to be the copies – or shadows – of the people living in the Human _and_ Shadow Realm. However, not everyone gets one."

"So you're saying that there may be 'Senju Tsunade' living in the Shadow Realm?" Tsunade scoffed.

"There is another Senju Tsunade living in the Shadow Realm," Naruto said and saw the confused look on her face. He nodded at Shikamaru and watched him pull out his tablet and show the pictures of her shadow living in the Shadow Realm. "As you can see, she's the complete opposite of you. She's flat-chested, shy, doesn't drink or gamble."

Tsunade took the tablet from Shikamaru and scrolled through the pictures. She saw several of the Tsunade of the Shadow Realm along with Shizune, both of them being the complete opposite of her and the actual Shizune. She looked at the two of them and held the tablet back out. "And what about the two of you?"

"There's a Shadow of me there," Shikamaru answered as he took his tablet back. "As I'm a lazy genius, he's a hyperactive idiot. Naruto on the other hand is a very special case."

"Special how?" Tsunade questioned.

"He has two Shadows," Shikamaru said. "One of them is named Menma and the other is named Naruko. Now both look similar to Naruto when it comes to the blonde hair, blue eyes, and the whiskers but that's where it stops. You can consider Menma to be Naruto's twin but instead he has black hair and acts like Sasuke. Naruko can be considered Naruto's sister and she's practically Satan himself. Neither of them are anything like the real Naruto thus the reason they're Shadows. They're copies, reflections, opposites of the original."

"I take it there's a reason you said all of this," Tsunade looked at Naruto as she spoke. "Those personal issues you mentioned earlier, do they have anything to do with Menma and Naruko?"

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "Menma was responsible for the explosion on top of Senju Tower a few weeks ago. He has these nine foxes that he uses as additional eyes and ears across the Shadow Realm and Demon Realm. Usually he doesn't have them get into direct contact with anyone but he was sending a message to me."

Tsunade remained silent as she waited for Naruto continue.

"It was originally believed that those in the Shadow Realm had zero access to the Human Realm because of how we though the realms were aligned," Naruto continued. "We thought originally that it was a straight line, the Human and Demon Realm shared a side while the Demon and Shadow Realm shared a side. We believe this isn't the case anymore because Menma's capable of entering so the Line Theory is now the Triangle Theory."

"What about Shukaku's attack?" Tsunade questioned. "Sai mentioned that he was summoned but he wasn't able to track down who it was exactly."

"Naruko was responsible for that," Naruto answered. "Back in the Demon Realm, Menma and I were at war with one another because Menma is trying to gain control of the Demon Realm by killing me and those in the Uzumaki Monarchy. He hasn't been aggressive with his pursuit but he feels ignored and wants me to retaliate in a way he deems reasonable. He said he's not scared to get the Human Realm involved so before that happened, I wanted to let you know of his existence and if anything extreme happens then he and his group are more than likely responsible."

"And what about the Rogue Demons that enter the Human Realm and attack Humans? Is he responsible for that?" Tsunade questioned.

Shikamaru shook his head. "That is an entirely separate matter. While I'm here in the Human Realm however, several members of my clan and I will be trying to figure out where exactly they're entering from and set up the necessary watches to prevent them from entering as freely as they have been. However, if it's anything like the Demon Realm, they'll have several entry points."

"How many of your clan will be joining you exactly?" Tsunade didn't like that she was allowing more Demons to enter into the Human Realm and into Konoha nonetheless but she knew she had to do what was necessary to protect the people of Konoha.

"At least fifty," Shikamaru responded. "The Human Realm is a large place and there's no telling where they're coming from. We'll check for weaknesses in the Veil of the Human Realm along with several members of the Inuzuka Clan who are trained in searching out these weaknesses and opening doorways."

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to have to speak with The Council of Konoha if that many of you are going to be entering the Human Realm through Konoha. In the meantime, I can approve a temporary visa for you alone. You may be necessary in the discussion with the remainder of The Council in order to convince them."

"I understand," Shikamaru responded.

"Lady Tsunade," Naruto caught her attention and saw her look up at him. "If you don't mind my saying, you're taking this better than I imagined. Why is that exactly?"

Tsunade sat in silence for a moment as she looked back at the Hokage Portraits. Her eyes landed on Minato's portrait that she had demanded remain up after The Council of Konoha requested it be removed not only from the Hokage Office but many other places. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Minato," Tsunade answered. "I knew him when he was just in the Academy and I knew he was a special kid. He always talked about wanting to be Hokage and changing things for not only Humans but Demons too and that always made him a target but it never stopped it. He outshone his peers and always came out on top. He never changed his ideals no matter how much people discouraged him and he was never afraid to stand up for what he believed in. Now that I think about it, I'm almost envious of him."

"Lady Tsunade?" Naruto saw the look in her eyes and it was something he hadn't seen her do before.

"I'm doing this not only because it's what's best for the future safety of the people of Konoha and the Human Realm. I'm doing this also because Minato had a point when it came to making things right between Humans and Demons," Tsunade admitted. "My father was a result of the love between a Human and a Demon and you're the same when it comes to Kushina and Minato. Sometimes you have to put yourself in compromising positions to get things done and I'm done doing what I think will look better."

Naruto saw the smile Tsunade gave him and he returned it. He always felt a sense of fear in her whenever it came to making a decision but right now, there wasn't a trace of it. He watched her sign off on Shikamaru's temporary Visa before handing it to him and immediately calling for a meeting with The Council of Konoha in three days' time.

 **later that night: their apartment – balcony**

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh before bumping a cigarette out of its box and putting it between his lips. The noise inside was bugging him as several of Naruto and Sasuke's classmates had come over to study for an exam but ended up singing karaoke instead. He pulled out his lighter just as Naruto and Sakura were starting an upbeat duet and blew a cloud of smoke as Naruto began his chorus.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Shikamaru looked to the balcony to the right and saw Temari leaning against the railing, her hair damp from a shower and a towel around her neck. She wore a grin on his face as he looked over at her and her eyes shifted to his cigarette and lighter.

"Mind if I bum one off of you?" Temari questioned.

Shikamaru looked down at his box for a moment before tossing t over to her. He watched her catch it and light a cigarette of her own before letting out a cloud of smoke. "The noise isn't bother you is it? I can tell them to shut up?"

"No you're fine," Temari dropped some ashes into the ashtray that sat on the balcony. "I grew up with two younger brothers who fought on a daily basis so a bunch of college kids singing isn't an issue whatsoever. But I take it you don't like the noise?"

Shikamaru took another drag before letting out a sigh. "There's only so much noise I can take a day before I need a moment of silence."

Temari giggled. "I can definitely understand that."

Shikamaru looked at Temari for a moment and watched as she took another drag of her cigarette. He could see the look in her eyes and he leaned against the railing. "Home sick?"

"You could tell?" Temari wore a more solemn look on her face now. "Pathetic right? I'm supposed to be a grown woman with responsibilities and here I am wanting to do nothing more than to go back home."

"Not pathetic at all," Shikamaru responded. "It hasn't exactly hit me yet that I'll be away from home for a while but I guess it isn't all bad. It's an opportunity to see new things, experience a new environment, even meet new people."

"You don't strike me as the type of guy who likes to many people," Temari noted and laughed when Shikamaru tried to defend himself but shrug it off. "But you're not wrong. It provides new experiences and if I must say, meeting new people is nice."

Shikamaru bumped some ashes off. "See? Just look at the bright side of things and you'll be just fine. Who knows, maybe you'll meet some people you'll have lifelong relationships with."

"Maybe," Temari smiled. "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru introduced himself.

"Sabaku no Temari," Temari introduced herself and tossed his box of cigarettes back to him. "Thanks for the cigarette."

"No problem," Shikamaru said and watched as Temari put out the rest of her cigarette and waved to him. He waved back and then she was back inside of her apartment. He looked at his box of cigarettes and that's when he noticed his lighter was missing. Usually he would've been annoyed about a stolen lighter but he wasn't the slightest bit bothered by it.

 **the next day: Konoha City Academy – Greenhouse**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he continued to sit in front of the newly planted Sunflower patch. His lunch was in his hands with chopsticks in hand but he hadn't touched it in the past ten minutes he'd been sitting there. He was so absorbed in staring at them that he didn't even hear when the Greenhouse doors were opened.

Hinata wasn't sure if she would find Naruto inside the Greenhouse but she was surprised when she saw he was sitting in front of the Sunflower patch. She called his name a few times and noticed he didn't move so when she got closer, she smoothed down her skirt behind her before squatting next to him and tapping his shoulder. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at Hinata. A slight blush coming to his cheeks as he was caught off guard by the adorable stare she had when she was curious. "Hinata?"

"What're you doing out here?" she questioned as she held onto her knees.

Naruto looked back at the Sunflowers and let out another sigh. "I was thinking."

Hinata looked at him for a moment before she sat down next to him. She didn't notice how he watched her as she removed her satchel from her shoulder and took out her lunch and canteen. She removed an extra cup before she unwrapped her lunch and broke her chopsticks.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at her in confusion as she picked up some rice. "You're eating here with me?"

"Lunch taste better with your friends doesn't it?" Hinata said with a smile.

It was the first time that Hinata had address him as a friend. He was overjoyed and wanted to hug her but he didn't want to undo all the work he'd done to get her to warm up with him to where they are now. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "It does."

Hinata nodded in agreement before removing two cups from her satchel and pouring tea into both of them from her canteen. She opened her lunch box and tapped her chopsticks with Naruto's before the two of them began to eat.

"I never got the chance to tell you but congratulations on being released from the hospital," Naruto said. Hinata had been released from the hospital a little over a week now and Naruto hadn't been able to meet her at the hospital because he was with Gaara.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "By the way, how is training with Gaara-san going? I know Sasuke mentioned that it was hard on Gaara-san the other day."

"Ah." Naruto poked his food a bit. "Gaara's having trouble controlling Shukaku's Magic which is only understandable because there's so much of it. He's tough so he's still giving his best every time we meet."

"That's good," Hinata said. "He seems to be getting along with everyone else though so that's a good sign. Right?"

"Very good sign," Naruto said. "It's important that Gaara has some kind of positive relationships in his life other than his siblings. Sometimes knowing that a person who isn't related to you but still believes in you just as much is good motivation to get something done."

For the remainder of their lunch period, Naruto and Hinata talked about the Jinchuuriki and Naruto's hopes for the future. Hinata expressed her own and shared she wouldn't mind a world where Demons and Humans could get along without being scared of one another.

"It would be nice," Hinata admitted with a small smile.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "It will be."

Hinata looked at him and liked the fact that Naruto was confident in improving the relations between Humans and Demons. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to support him and had been wanting to ever since he came back.

Before Hinata realized it however, she and Naruto had been staring at one another for a long while. She could feel her cheeks becoming hotter along with her heart pounding against her chest at this realization.

 **outside the Greenhouse**

"Ino said that Hinata and Naruto would be in the Greenhouse," Sakura said to Sasuke as the two of them continued to walk. "Now that I think about it, Naruto's been in the Greenhouse a lot lately, don't you think?"

"It's not unnatural for him to be there," Sasuke responded. "He got the Headmaster to approve a Sunflower Patch in the Greenhouse. They're his favorite and he usually goes to stare at them when he needs to clear his head and with everything that's going on, it's not strange to find him there. Hinata should be with him though if she went looking for him."

Sakura nodded in agreement and the two of them walked into the greenhouse.

"Almighty Prince of Demons, your presence is requested elsewhere momentarily and it would be preferable if you weren't late again," Sasuke called in a monotone voice. "And I hope you're decent. It's far too early for me, your humble servant, to see you lying with your fiancée in such an area."

Sakura giggled as Sasuke continued to call for the two of them using several different scenarios and titles for the two of them. The two of them turned the corner and stopped when they saw Naruto and Hinata packing up their lunches and standing to their feet.

"There you are." Sakura walked over to Hinata and immediately noticed how flustered she was. "Hinata? Why are you so red? You weren't doing anything dirty were you?"

"No!" Hinata said a little too loudly and Sakura wore a mischievous expression on her face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the stupid grin that was on his face. "Honestly Naruto, doing that sort of thing in a Greenhouse is unsanitary. Make sure you take forty-five-minute bath tonight."

"It's not like that Teme," Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke walked over to him and pulled his cheek. "Don't sass me. I'm your caretaker and it's my responsibility to make sure you don't do anything to make yourself sick. Now like I said, forty-five-minute shower because there's no telling what kind of diseases are crawling in the fertilizer they use here."

Sakura laughed as Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the greenhouse. She looked back at Hinata and saw she was still blushing furiously. Sakura wanted to tease Hinata a little more but she knew Hinata would only get more flustered and frustrated. "Let's get to class okay?"

Hinata looked at her for a moment before nodding. She followed behind Sakura and as she did, she touched her fingers to her lips.

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time:**

 _ **Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the stupid grin that was on his face. "Honestly Naruto, doing that sort of thing in a Greenhouse is unsanitary. Make sure you take forty-five-minute bath tonight."**_

 _ **"It's not like that Teme," Naruto glared at him.**_

 _ **Sasuke walked over to him and pulled his cheek. "Don't sass me. I'm your caretaker and it's my responsibility to make sure you don't do anything to make yourself sick. Now like I said, forty-five-minute shower because there's no telling what kind of diseases are crawling in the fertilizer they use here."**_

 _ **Sakura laughed as Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the greenhouse. She looked back at Hinata and saw she was still blushing furiously. Sakura wanted to tease Hinata a little more but she knew Hinata would only get more flustered and frustrated. "Let's get to class okay?"**_

 _ **Hinata looked at her for a moment before nodding. She followed behind Sakura and as she did, she touched her fingers to her lips.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 12 – The Next Step**

"I wonder what happened with them in the greenhouse?" Sakura questioned as she and Sasuke continued to follow behind Hinata and Naruto towards the train station. "I'm used to Hinata becoming flustered lately because of Naruto but it seems to be on an entirely different scale today."

"Maybe they kissed," Sasuke shrugged. "It was the perfect setting for them. They were sitting in front of the Sunflower Patch inside the Greenhouse and it was just the two of them. Naruto loves sunflowers and he loves Hinata; it only makes sense to put the two together."

"I don't think that's a logical way to put it but at the same time it kind of makes sense?" Sakura said in a confused tone. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked at Sasuke. "But I don't think they kissed. Hinata would've been passed out by the time we got to them if they kissed. She fainted the first time Naruto hugged her. She'll definitely faint if Naruto kisses her."

"This is true," Sasuke rubbed his chin. "Are there security cameras in the Greenhouse? I'd like to confirm for sure that they did or didn't kiss."

Sakura giggled. "That might be taking it a little too far Sasuke-kun. I mean, I have to admit that I'm curious on whether or not they did but I don't think it's necessarily any of our business, don't you think? Naruto and Hinata's love life is their business and all we can do is support them."

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke looked at her and saw Sakura look at him in confusion. "You just added '-kun' to the end of my name didn't you?"

Sakura blinked a few times before her cheeks turned pink and looking away. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I add '-kun' to everyone's name."

"Liar," Sasuke said and saw Sakura tense up. "What's this? Sakura is it possible that you have a crush on me? If you do, I'm honored. I'm the first full-fledged Demon you've ever had a crush on."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted and then turned red when she saw everyone – including Naruto and Hinata – looking at the two of them. Sasuke merely walked ahead and left her the center of attention. She quickly followed behind until she caught up with Hinata and hugged her, her face buried into her shoulder while she sniffled.

"Sakura-san," Hinata cooed as she rubbed Sakura's back. "It's okay. Sasuke-kun was being mean wasn't he?"

"He was," Sakura whined.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and watched as he merely shrugged. Naruto rolled his eyes before waving his hand and heading up the steps to the train platform with them. They all stood amongst their classmates who talked animatedly about the upcoming school festival before their winter break. Hinata noticed the way Naruto seemed to be leaning to one side to listen in on a few of their classmates.

"They're talking about the upcoming winter festival before Christmas Break," Hinata said as she saw Naruto and Sasuke look at one another with confused expressions. "Did you not have school festivals in the Demon Realm?"

"Not really," Sasuke responded. "We don't really celebrate holidays like you do here in the Human Realm. We have eleven holidays based around the Tailed Beast and a parade and a weeklong festival around each one. Naruto actually has to go back to the Demon Realm for purification."

"Purification?" Sakura repeated.

Naruto nodded. "In December we celebrate Outsutsuki Hagoromo and as a Jinchuuriki for Kurama, I have to go through purification at Outsutsuki Temple. After that I have to do a ceremonial dance in the parade with a bunch of the Shrine Priest and Maidens who tend to Kurama's temple before I join them at Kurama's Temple and bless them."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Sakura said and saw Naruto nod in response. "So you're going to be gone for a whole week?"

"Yeah," Naruto responded. "I leave on Saturday to start the two-day purification process and then on Monday the parade begins. I won't be back until a week from Monday."

"Are you going with him Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"I don't have to be in the Demon Realm until I have to go on the Blessed March which takes about three days to go through," Sasuke explained. "So you two are going to be stuck with me until Tuesday."

"Actually," Naruto looked at Hinata, "I was actually hoping that you'd come with me to the Demon Realm. I know that you're not fully accepting of me yet as your fiancé but I'm inviting you as a friend. That and the Priest and Priestess at Kurama's temple would like to meet you."

"You're better off just accepting now before the Priest and Priestess come into the Human Realm themselves and drag you back," Sasuke said as he stopped walking as Naruto jump onto his back and Sasuke held him up. "They're very aggressive when it comes to Kurama since he's the only Tailed Beast that we have in the Demon Realm with a willing participating Jinchuuriki. Gaara's still iffy about the whole thing but he has a few more days before he decides to go back with Naruto for purification."

"Gaara actually already agreed and is leaving for the Demon Realm tomorrow evening with Shikamaru and Temari," Naruto explained. "He has to go early and learn the dance that honors Shukaku."

"That's great." Sakura followed with Hinata. "So Gaara is opening up more to the idea of being a Jinchuuriki?"

"He is," Naruto smiled. "Even though it's only been a little less than a month, he's handling the Demonic Magic control really well. Temari and Kankuro are really supportive of him so he tries hard every time he and I get together and train. I'm looking forward to him experiencing our festivities in the Demon Realm and becoming more involved."

"I guess your mission is getting achieved slowly but surely after all," Sakura said and saw the proud grin on Naruto's face. "Well, if Hinata does get approved to go along with you then I guess that means I'll have to come to- Ow!" Sakura looked at Hinata who was currently – and nonchalantly – fixing her skirt. She saw Hinata look at her with a sweet smile before she walked ahead of her with Sasuke who was still carrying Naruto. "She could've just said so."

"Sakura, are you coming or not?" Sasuke called as he looked back at her with Naruto and Hinata. "We don't mind leaving you behind until the next train."

"Why are you all so mean to me?" Sakura whined as she caught up and linked arms with Hinata, all of them laughing at her. Sakura pouted but felt better when Sasuke pet her head. Her cheeks turned a slight pink and Naruto immediately teased Sasuke about making Sakura blush, which Sasuke of course brushed off.

 **Sand Sibling Apartment – later that night**

"We already made arrangements for you and your siblings to stay at Shukaku's temple," Shikamaru explain as he took out his pack of cigarettes and bumped one out. "Everyone there is looking forward to meeting you three and they're more than willing to treat you well. So don't worry so much about what's going to happen in the Demon Realm."

"How can I _not_ worry?" Temari questioned as she took a cigarette from Shikamaru and allowed him to light it. "This is supposed to be a major celebration for the Demon Realm isn't it? You're celebrating the creator of your gods and goddesses basically and my brother who is the Human carrier for one of them."

"It's actually considered a high honor to become a Jinchuuriki for the Tailed Beast," Shikamaru blew smoke and looked at Temari. "Gaara will be accepted without any complications and since you and Kankuro are indeed his older siblings, they'll accept you as well. Especially since you're both responsible for keeping him alive these past fifteen years."

Temari let out a long cloud of smoke and sat in silence for a moment. She dropped some ashes into the ashtray between them before looking out at the skyline of Konoha. "What are these festivals like anyway?"

Shikamaru had a small smile on his face. "Despite my appearance, I do enjoy a good party every now and then."

"I never would've guess," Temari teased and the two of them laughed.

"The parade is a huge part of it all, covers end to end of the Capitol of the Demon Realm and the streets are filled with people from all over. It's colorful, the music is loud, spirits are high, and it seems like everyone is on the same page. The 11 Regions come together as one to honor Master Hagoromo and we spend the entire week just celebrating him and the Tailed Beast. You dance for hours, you eat everything, you speak to everyone, it's just a great experience."

"11 Regions?" Temari repeated.

"Ah," Shikamaru leaned forward in his seat and blew a cloud of smoke, "I forgot that they don't really give you Exorcist a lot of information on how we are organized in the Demon Realm. Each Region is dedicated to one of the Tailed Beast. Of course each Region coincides with the number of tails each beast has so Region One is for Shukaku and so on and so forth. Region 11 is the Capitol and that's dedicated to Hagoromo. Each Region has their own temples and then there's one more in the Capitol forming a circle along the edge of Region 11 which sits in the center of the Demon Realm. You'll be staying in the temple in the Capitol which is just as big as the temple in Region 1."

"I see," Temari blew another cloud of smoke. "Do you think we'll have time to see the temple in Region 1 then? I know that it's a busy week so if we don't get the chance then maybe another time? I'm sure Gaara's going to have to keep going back and forth between here and the Demon Realm eventually."

"If we don't have time while you're there this coming week and a half then I'll be sure to take you myself another time," Shikamaru offered with a smile.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Naruto called from the balcony next to them and saw both Shikamaru and Temari look at him, "I just got the call from Tsunade that you all are cleared to leave. Do you need me to come with you to the gate?"

"No it's fine," Shikamaru put out the rest of his cigarette. "You have things to finish on this end before you get to the Demon Realm. I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright," Naruto looked at Temari and smiled. "I hope you enjoy your time in the Demon Realm. I already got in contact with Shukaku's Temple and they're awaiting your arrival. If you have any problems with them then don't hesitate to call me and I'll get the situation resolved in no time at all."

"Thank you for everything you've done for us so far Naruto," Temari stood up and bowed slightly towards him. "We really appreciate all the help you've given us. We look forward to seeing you again in a few days."

"It's no problem at all Temari," Naruto smiled. "And thank you for helping Gaara before I was able to get ahold of him. I owe you more than my thanks but this is the best I can offer at the moment. I'll be sure to repay you in full in due time."

"I look forward to that then," Temari smiled at him and Naruto grinned in return. "Should we get going Shikamaru?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Did you want me to relay a message to anyone for when I get there?"

Naruto thought for a moment before waving his hand. "It's fine. I'll see all of them once I get back in two days. Just make sure that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are taken care of when you arrive at Shukaku's Temple. I don't want anything disturbing them before the parade and festival."

"Understood," Shikamaru nodded.

 **two days later: outside their apartment**

"I promise that nothing will happen to your daughter while she's with my family and I in the Demon Realm," Naruto said reassuringly to both of Hinata's parents who approved of her leaving the Human Realm. "If anything happens then you'll be notified immediately."

"Be careful Hinata," Hiashi warned as he looked at his daughter. His brows were furrowed with his arms crossed while his wife stood beside him without a single hint of worry on her face. "If you need to come home then Neji will come and get you right away."

"I'll be fine Father," Hinata said with a smile before Hanabi walked up to her with a stern look on her face. "Hanabi?"

"Don't do anything dirty with Naruto-san!" Hanabi declared and Sasuke immediately tried not to laugh while Naruto stood there with a confused expression and Hinata and Sakura turned as red as Uzumaki hair. Hinata's mother giggled while Hiashi and Neji were the most upset about Hanabi's warning.

"Ha-Hanabi!" Hinata shouted in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to worry about, Naruto's going to be too tired to even eat regularly with all the prep that goes into these things," Sasuke said as he continued to try and not to laugh. "And Naruto's a gentlemen and knows that this week is about celebrating Master Hagoromo and not a romantic getaway for him and Hinata. Like Naruto said, there's nothing that you need to worry about while they're away."

Hiashi glared at Naruto who was nervous now. "If you know what's good for you, you won't touch my daughter."

"Of course Mr. Hyuuga," Naruto said with a nervous laugh before he heard someone clear their throat from behind them. He turned around and saw Obito and Iruka both standing and waiting for them. He saw the way Iruka tapped his watch and he nodded. "We need to get going."

Hinata nodded quietly before Iruka came and took her bags from her and put them in the back of the car. She hugged her family one last time before climbing into the car ahead of Naruto. Naruto was almost in before he was stopped by Sasuke. She couldn't hear what they talked about but she did hear Naruto laugh before Sasuke yelled at him. She saw Naruto climb into the back of the car with a reddened cheek as Iruka and Obito climbed into the front seats and pulled away from the curb.

"What was that about?" Hinata questioned.

"Just teasing Sasuke is all," Naruto said with a smile. "Hinata, this is Uchiha Obito and Umino Iruka."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Hinata," Iruka said as he looked in the back seat at the two of them. "Naruto talks about you a lot when he calls me to tell me about his day."

Hinata blinked a few times before she looked at Naruto who was bright red and now looking out the window. She giggled and looked back at Iruka, "It's nice to meet you as well Iruka-san. Naruto speaks about you a lot. Tell me, how was it teaching Naruto when he was younger."

Iruka had a look of despair as he fixed his eyes on Naruto with a cold glare, "He's an idiot."

Obito laughed as Iruka continued to tease Naruto. He looked in the rearview mirror at Hinata who was watching with a look of amazement. "Don't worry about them Lady Hinata. They're always like this. Iruka's been taking care of Naruto since the day he was born."

Hinata nodded and continued to watch as Iruka and Naruto continued to go back and forth. It reminded her of how Neji was towards her and how she is towards Hanabi sometimes even though it seemed like Hanabi was doing most of the teasing lately. While Iruka was in the middle of criticizing Naruto and his habits, she thought for a moment.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is going to be okay with being in the apartment alone with Sasuke-kun for a few days," Hinata said and saw Naruto look at her. "They've been getting along better lately though so maybe everything will be okay?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Naruto said. "Sasuke's starting to warm up a little more to the situation so I'm sure he and Sakura will be just fine for a few days before he comes to the Demon Realm. Who knows, Sakura might come along too."

 **their apartment**

"Well," Sasuke let out a sigh as he closed the door behind he and Sakura, "it looks like it's just the two of us for the next two days."

Sakura nodded quietly and Sasuke immediately took notice of it. A sly smirk grew onto his face before he wiped it away and widen his stride. He was directly behind Sakura before putting his mouth by her ear, "Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura jumped with a squeak before getting her back pressed against the wall. Sasuke was leaning down in front of her with his face inches away from her own and a devious look in his eyes, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it?" Sasuke wore an innocent smile. "You and I are alone and all of a sudden you're acting like a brand new person?"

Sakura blushed slightly and her eyes did everything they could to avoid his own. "It's not like that. It's just…strange…is all. This is the first time in two months that you and I have been left alone you know."

"I know," Sasuke seemed to get closer to her, his body heat reaching Sakura and making her feel weak in the knees. "Here I was hoping that we would take advantage of the situation. Naruto's about to be alone with Hinata for two days and here you and I are alone in this apartment. There's nothing you want to do?"

"It's not like you like me anyway," Sakura said aloud before looking at Sasuke and seeing the look on his face. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Now when did you hear me say I didn't like you?" Sasuke ask in a curious tone. He chuckled at the sight of Sakura's face before stepping away and patting the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be teasing you this much at one time. Forgive me Sakura."

Sakura puffed her cheeks and glared at him. "You're cruel Sasuke-kun!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Time:**

 _ **"It's not like you like me anyway," Sakura said aloud before looking at Sasuke and seeing the look on his face. Her heart skipped a beat.**_

 _ **"Now when did you hear me say I didn't like you?" Sasuke ask in a curious tone. He chuckled at the sight of Sakura's face before stepping away and patting the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be teasing you this much at one time. Forgive me Sakura."**_

 _ **Sakura puffed her cheeks and glared at him. "You're cruel Sasuke-kun!"**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 13 – The Hagoromo Outsutsuki Festival (Part 1)**

Ever since they arrived into the Demon Realm, Hinata wore a look of amazement. Traveling through The Gate was enough to leave Hinata speechless as she saw the network that functioned within the space that monitored who exactly came and left both the Demon and Human Realm. The various tunnels spanned further than she could see and reached higher than she thought possible.

She wasn't expecting Naruto to be excited since he'd traveled through The Gate on several occasions since its opening but he seemed to be bouncing excitedly in his seat. She wasn't sure what for until they came out the other end of the tunnel they'd entered and exited into the heart of the Demon Realm: Hagoromo Capitol. Her eyes widen at the sear size of the city and at the sight of the pristine palace on the horizon that seemed almost out of place but also seemed to fit perfectly on the horizon as the sun set behind it, hues or orange, purple, and blue covering the sky.

The city itself however radiated excitement as Hinata could see the dozens of people who filled the sidewalks. She could see the various decorations that had been put in place for each of the Nine Tailed Beast and for Hagoromo Outsutsuki. Performers were on various corners entertaining citizens while various shops prepared their store front for the coming holiday.

"Is it always like this?" Hinata questioned as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. "We like to go all out when it comes to Master Hagoromo's celebration so there are no restraints when it comes to preparation, decorations, or celebrations. It's always a major party once all the official business is done with going through the Blessed March and all."

"Speaking of the Blessed March," Obito looked in the rearview mirror at Hinata. "The High Priest and Priestess requested that you sit alongside Naruto during the Blessed March at Kurama Temple."

"Huh?" Hinata blinked a few times before looking at Naruto who didn't seem all that surprised. "But I thought it was just for the host of the Tailed Beast to bless those who come by the temple?"

"Well," Naruto scratched his cheek for a moment as he tried to think of the words, "part of Kurama is in you. Granted, it's not any more than probably five percent but I guess that's enough for the High Priest and Priestess to request it. Don't worry though, it's simple really, we sit there, bow to those who come up to us, and say: 'Kurama bless thee' and that's it."

"I'm not sure I should participate," Hinata said sheepishly.

"It's understandable to be nervous about it considering this is your first time in the Demon Realm but the Shrine Maidens and everyone else at Kurama's Temple are actually really looking forward to meeting you," Iruka explained with a smile. "They've been dealing with Naruto for so long that they're looking forward to a new face."

"Hey," Naruto narrowed his eyes at Iruka.

Obito laughed and Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little herself. Obito stopped at a red light and looked into the back seat at Naruto, "Just relax. Everyone is excited that you're here in the Demon Realm for Master Hagoromo's Celebration. This is the largest festival we have every year and for Naruto's fiancée who just so happens to be an Exorcist and one of the Five Great Clans –"

"Five Great Clans?" Hinata repeated before she heard Naruto clear his throat and saw the nervous expression on Obito's face. She looked at the three of them for a moment and realized quickly that she wasn't going to get an explanation on what the Five Great Clans were anytime soon. She resumed to look out the window at the passing decorations and thought about what it would be like at Kurama's Temple.

"Oh, I was told to take you two to Uzumaki Palace first so that Lady Kushina could see Hinata for herself," Obito said and Naruto lightened several shades at his words. "Afterward Iruka is going to take the two of you to Kurama's Temple."

Hinata suddenly felt nervous all over again. She'd never met Kushina or Minato in person but only seen them from a distance in the past and she always felt intimidated just by the presence they gave off. It was only recently that she'd accepted Naruto's proposal and even then it still felt unreal but now that she was having to meet his mother, the _Queen_ of Demons, it was very real.

"Don't be nervous, Lady Kushina is very sweet," Iruka said in a reassuring tone. "She's actually really excited to meet you. Of course the official announcement of you being Naruto's fiancée won't be for a little while longer since The Supremes aren't really all for the peace between Demons and Exorcist but once they've warmed up, they'll make the announcement."

"There's going to be an announcement?" Hinata looked at Naruto and saw him looking away from her. "Naruto-kun you didn't tell me about any of this."

"I'm sorry," Naruto clapped his hands together and bowed his head to Hinata. "I just wanted you to enjoy the week here in the Demon Realm without worrying about all the diplomatic and official stuff. I promise I'll explain everything when we get back to the Human Realm but in the meantime, let's enjoy ourselves okay?"

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment before seeing the look in his eyes. She let out a heavy sigh and grabbed his hand, a smile coming onto her face, "Let's have fun this week."

"Hinata," Naruto lit up a bit before hugging her. He rubbed their cheeks together while he grinned until he heard Iruka start to panic. He blinked a few times before he saw Hinata had fainted in his arms again. "Hinata!"

 **Human Realm: their apartment – afternoon**

"We don't necessarily have to concern ourselves with security all that much this next week," Sasuke said as he continued to pack a bag, his phone between his ear and shoulder. "Even Menma isn't stupid enough to attack on the holiest of holidays for Demons."

"Well you're definitely not wrong about that," Shikamaru said as he sat on the edge of the porch and continued to watch as Gaara learned the dance routine that honored Shukaku for the parade. "There hasn't been much activity in the Shadow Realm from what my family has monitored so I'm not entirely worried but we do need to be careful. We have Human guest in the Demon Realm and Menma may use that to his advantage."

"If Menma lays a hand on Hinata or any of the other visitors, then he might as well prepare for the ultimate Hellfire that Naruto is going to rain down on him and the other Shadows in the Shadow Realm," Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, Menma isn't stupid enough to try and do anything at this time of year. We're safe for the week and Naruto's going to be out of the Demon Realm before the very end of the festival so Menma won't do an attack on the Demon Realm either."

"Can't be one hundred percent sure on that last part but we're still monitoring their activity there," Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "So far no spikes whatsoever. I'm going to assume they celebrate Master Hagoromo the same as we do and don't want any bad karma to befall their families or their realm for the next one hundred years."

"No one wants that but we'll relax for the time being. The Uchiha are going to stay as alert as they possibly can before the Festival itself starts after the Blessed March but like I said before, we're not worried," Sasuke said and then heard knocking on his door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura standing in the doorway with a slight blush on her cheeks which mainly could've been caused by the fact Sasuke was only wearing a towel and his hair was a tasseled damp mess. "I have to go but I'll be in the Demon Realm sometime the day after tomorrow."

"We'll see you then," Shikamaru hung up.

Sasuke hung up and looked at Sakura, "Did you need something Sakura?"

"Is everything okay?" Sakura questioned.

"Eavesdropping in on my conversation?" Sasuke questioned and saw Sakura look away a bit but he noticed the way her lips were pursed and her fist were clenched. "Everything's fine. Just some personal matters that I, as a member of the Uchiha Clan, have to handle when it comes to safety in the Demon Realm."

"Do you have duties outside of just protecting Naruto?" Sakura continued to keep her eyes off of Sasuke despite how hard she was struggling to at least get a look at him from the front.

"Well, primarily my job involvs protecting Naruto since he is the Prince of Demons and next in line for the throne. The Main Branch of the Uchiha Clan is given the task of protecting the Uzumaki Royal Family while the remainder of my family is task with protecting and monitoring the citizens of the Demon Realm alongside the Nara and Inuzuka Clans. Believe what you want but the Demon Realm is actually more civil that you may think it is," Sasuke said with a slight shrug as he walked over to his closet. "Even though it's a sacred holiday and no one is stupid enough to do anything to deviate people's attention from Master Hagoromo, we still need to be careful of idiots."

"Like Menma?" Sakura said and noticed how Sasuke paused. "Who is he exactly?"

"That's a conversation for another day sadly," Sasuke said with a tone that made it clear it wasn't a topic for discussion. "I'm supposed to be meeting with Tsunade today so I'll be there for most of the afternoon it seems like."

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura repeated. "I wasn't informed that you were supposed to be meeting with her?"

"I'm supposed to be going on my own," Sasuke pulled out his outfit for the day and tossed them onto the bed. "I'm sure it's nothing all that serious. Probably just a progress report from my point of view on the entire situation. Be the one that's on the outside looking in on Naruto's situation."

Sakura was silent for a moment before she realized Sasuke was staring at her. She blinked a few times and felt her cheeks getting warm. "W-What is it?"

"I need to get dressed," Sasuke said with an innocent smile. "Unless you plan on staying here when I drop my towel."

Sakura turned completely red and left the room before Sasuke could tease her some more. She slammed the door behind her and could hear Sasuke's light chuckle behind the door. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head violently before letting out a heavy sigh and calming herself down.

 **Demon Realm: Kurama Temple – evening**

Naruto sighed heavily as he continued to dry his hair and walked down the long hallway wearing his white robe. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a soft moan before rubbing his shoulder, "I can never get over how long Purification takes." He let out a loud yawn as he made it to his door and slid it open to see Hinata sitting on the large futon, her robe off her shoulders and her breast more exposed than Naruto had ever seen.

It took a moment for Hinata to notice him but when she did, she turned crimson and without thinking, screamed. Naruto quickly shut the door, his face as red as hers and held his head.

"Master Naruto?" a few Shrine Maidens and the High Priest came running into the hallway, all of them wearing confused and concerned looks.

"High Priest," Naruto turned his head like a crank towards the High Priest, "I wasn't aware that Hinata and I would be sharing a room while we're here?"

"We were informed by Lady Kushina that you and Hinata had requested to share a room," the High Priest responded in a confused tone.

"Oh," Naruto laughed awkwardly for a bit before waving his hand. "That's right. I forgot. I was so used to having my own room that I forgot that Hinata and I had requested this. Thank you. Sorry for the confusion."

"No need to apologize Master Naruto," the High Priest responded. "It's been quite a long day for you and it's only understandable that you forget the little things. Please do get your rest though Master, another long day of Purification awaits you in the morning."

Naruto bowed to the High Priest before apologizing to the Shrine Maidens. He quickly slipped into the room and saw Hinata had her back to the door with her robe all the way on and her hair pinned up. There was a long awkward silence between the two of them before Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for my mother, she's always been a forceful type of woman so for her to do something like this isn't unusual. I should've expected it honestly," Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata's back was to him. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"I-It's fine," Hinata managed. "We're engaged now so it's only natural…isn't it?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before he let out a heavy sigh. He walked over to the futon and sat in front of her, Hinata's cheeks a slight pink down from the crimson from before. Hinata avoided eye contact for a moment before she looked at him and saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't want to force you into anything you don't want," Naruto said before rubbing the back of his neck, a sadden look on his face, "even though it seems like I already have with the engagement alone. I do love you but I don't want to force you into anything that's going to make you uncomfortable. I want you to get used to me at your own pace so that you're happy. When the rest of the shrine finally goes to sleep I'll go ahead and head to a separate room so that you can get some sleep. I'll just have to sneak back in a little bit before the High Priest comes in to get us for breakfast in the morning."

"No!" Hinata said without hesitation and saw the confused look on Naruto's face and noticed how he was struggling not to smile at her response. "I mean…I want to stay with you…." Hinata saw as Naruto seemed to blush a bit more before covering his mouth and looking away in embarrassment.

"I wasn't prepared for that," Naruto stammered. "Give me a minute okay?"

Hinata blinked a few times before giggling. She did this for a while as Naruto ask that she stop despite him wanting to continue to hear her laugh because of him. He enjoyed it while it last before Hinata finally finished and wiped her eye.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto blinked a few times, "For what?"

"For being patient with me," Hinata said and saw the smile on Naruto's face as he rubbed his shoulder again.

"Anything for you Hinata," Naruto responded with a smile.

 **Human Realm: their apartment – Sunday Morning**

Sakura let out an irritated groan as she rubbed her temples, her phone to her ear, "I don't even know why I called you for advice."

"You called me for advice because you know I would tell you to do what you already want to do," Ino said in a cheerful tone. "It's obvious that you like Sasuke but you have this fear of rejection ever since that whole epidemic with Kimimaro Kaguya back in high school."

"Can we not talk about that?" Sakura ask, her voice changing slightly.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Ino let out a sigh. "Sakura, you've always been straight forward and headstrong about what you want. I know you're scared because of your background as an Exorcist but times are changing. Who knows, Exorcist and Demons getting into relationships could be happening more and more every day. Plus, you don't even have to tell anyone the two of you are together if you two end up together. I've learned that keeping your relationship off social media is actually a lot healthier."

"Whatever you say Queenie," Sakura rolled her eyes. "I just don't know; you know?"

"I have an idea," Ino snapped her fingers. "Go to the Demon Realm! You'll most likely end up having to stay with his family and if Sasuke is the gentlemen I think he is, he'll make sure you're comfortable and stay around you so you at least have _someone_ to talk to. You get a week with him, dancing, drinks, fun. If you two haven't at least had sex by the end of the week, then you know."

"Why is sex always the deciding factor for you?" Sakura whined.

"Because I want to at least enjoy that kind of extracurricular activity with my significant other and Sai does his part very, _very_ , well," Ino responded.

"Why is oversharing your thing?" Sakura ask the same question she'd been asking her best friend since they were in grade school.

"When you go to the Demon Realm, take pictures and bring me back a souvenir because you love me so much," Ino said excitedly. "I need to get going because Sai is on his way to pick me up before he goes to visit his brother for Christmas."

"But Ino wh-," Sakura heard Ino hang up and she let out a heavy sigh. She tossed her phone onto her pillow before looking towards her bedroom door. She knew Sasuke would probably be in the living room playing another game since he had a tendency to do so on Sunday's and she had no reason to believe this Sunday would be any different. She stood to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, straightening her hair and clothes before walking out of the room, her nerves tingling like mad and her heart about to burst through her chest.

"You can come," Sasuke said as Sakura was just a few feet away from the couch.

"Huh?" Sakura saw as Sasuke paused his game and looked over his shoulder at her, his bangs pinned back and out of his face and his glasses on.

"To the Demon Realm," Sasuke said as he flicked his ear. "I overheard."

Sakura blushed slightly and looked away in silence. She wasn't sure what to do or where to go.

"And I understand," Sasuke said, a sympathetic smile on his face for the first time since Sakura had been forced to stay around him.

"What is it that you understand?" Sakura was sure she knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it.

"You grew up underneath this system that raised you to hate people like me: Demons. And I don't blame you if you have a personal vendetta against Demons because of the Second Opening of Hell's Gate. And from what I can tell, you grew up following the rules and regulations down to a key because you didn't want to disappoint someone. And you still don't want to disappoint them and you're afraid you'll do so if you pursue any kind of friendly relationship with someone like Naruto and I."

Sakura began to twiddle her fingers, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"I already told Tsunade that you were going to come with me to the Demon Realm because you wanted to make sure that we weren't doing anything that would potentially put the Human Realm in any imminent danger," Sasuke saw Sakura look at him. "Let's have fun this coming week okay?"

Sakura nodded a bit and saw Sasuke focus his attention back on the TV. She wiped the few tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks and let out a heavy sigh to recollect herself, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"It's no problem at all," Sasuke said as he continued to play. "And since we're having our first moment of honesty, I'll admit that I was scared too. Making friends with Humans that is considering all that I grew up hearing about them and Exorcist in general. To be honest I'm actually still a little bit scared but if I have friends like you and Hinata then I'm not too worried."

Sakura blinked a few times before she smiled. She walked over to the couch and took a seat on the other end and couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks as he continued to play. She giggled softly to herself and then laughed aloud when Sasuke hit her with a pillow.

"Don't laugh at me," Sasuke said as he strategically managed to continue to play with one hand and hit Sakura with a pillow.

 **Demon Realm: Kurama Temple – evening**

Hinata watched with a smile on her face as Naruto continued to play with the nine fox cubs she had met just a few weeks ago when Naruto gave his lecture in Kakashi's place. They were just as lively as when she first met them and despite the two of them having been through twelve hours of Purification and rituals, Naruto somehow still had the energy to run around and play with them.

"Well this is certainly a surprise, isn't it?"

Hinata looked to her right and saw a young man sit beside her wearing an all-white suit with white hair and pale white skin, an eerily cool smile on his face and his eyes shining just as they always done, "Toneri?"

"You still look as lovely as ever Hinata," Toneri kept his eyes fixed on Naruto as he continued to play. "I had heard rumors that Naruto had brought a Human into the Demon Realm and that this same Human was going to be sitting with him during the Blessed March but never did I think it would be you. However, I should've known considering I've seen that Mark on your back enough times."

Hinata blushed at Toneri's comment and quickly took a sip of her tea as Naruto saw Toneri and made his way over. She downed what was left in her cup and stood to her feet with Toneri as Naruto shook hands with him.

"I didn't know that you were going to be the Outsutsuki Representative this year," Naruto said between pants. "But I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, right Toneri?"

Toneri chuckled. "I suppose you're right. I'm honored that I was allowed to go around and check on all the temples this year just before the festival. All these years shadowing and I finally get to do the real work."

"Oh Toneri," Naruto put a hand on Toneri's shoulder and directed his attention towards Hinata, "this is Hyuuga Hinata, my fiancée. Hinata, this is Outsutsuki Toneri, he and I used to play together when he would come to visit the palace with his superiors."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hinata," Toneri bowed slightly towards her. "I'm glad that Naruto was finally able to find someone to make him happy."

"And it's an honor to meet you Toneri-san," Hinata said with a smile, her irritation well hidden.

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Oh Toneri," Naruto put a hand on Toneri's shoulder and directed his attention towards Hinata, "this is Hyuuga Hinata, my fiancée. Hinata, this is Outsutsuki Toneri, he and I used to play together when he would come to visit the palace with his superiors."**_

 _ **"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hinata," Toneri bowed slightly towards her. "I'm glad that Naruto was finally able to find someone to make him happy."**_

 _ **"And it's an honor to meet you Toneri-san," Hinata said with a smile, her irritation well hidden.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 14 – The Hagoromo Outsutsuki Festival (Part 2)**

"As much as I would love to stay and continue to talk the remainder of the evening, you both need to get your rest in preparation for the start of the festival," Toneri let out a heavy sigh as he spoke. He finished his cup of tea before smiling at Naruto, "I'm glad I was able to come visit you after all this time. It really has been too long."

"Well you do have a lot of responsibilities as a member of the Outsutsuki Clan so it's not all too surprising. And I guess the same can be said for me an Uzumaki," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "We both carry a lot don't we?"

"Some of us more than others," Toneri said. He wiped his mouth before looking at Hinata. "It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Hinata. I hope that you and I can speak again before you return to the Human Realm with Master Naruto. I'd love to get to know you more since you are engaged to him."

"If there's time I would love to speak with you as well," Hinata said, the edge of her mouth twitching ever so slightly as she was reaching the limit to which she could continue to force her smile. "But it was a pleasure meeting you this evening as well."

"I'll ask one of the maidens to walk you to the door, wait here," Naruto said as he stood then stretched.

Toneri thanked him and watched as he left the room, Naruto closing the door behind him. Once the door clicked shut, Toneri could see the smile fade entirely from Hinata's face and he couldn't help but chuckle. "It must be difficult keeping a smile like that on your face for so long Hinata."

Hinata remained silent as she took a sip of her tea.

"God I missed you so much," Toneri breathed, his eyes taking on a new look. He tried to move closer to Hinata but noticed how she moved away from him. "Hinata?"

"Don't come near me," Hinata said coolly. She put her cup of tea down before standing to her feet and bowing to him slightly. "I'll be returning to my room first. Have a good night."

Before Hinata could leave the room, Toneri was on his feet and had Hinata pinned against the wall. He covered her mouth quickly before she could scream out and Toneri had a smirk on his face. "You know how rude it is to ignore people Hinata. You know how much I love you."

Hinata skin crawled at the sound of that and she could feel tears welling in her eyes at memories she had tried her hardest to suppress. Her heart was pounding against her chest mainly out of fear of what Toneri would do and having Naruto coming in and seeing how close the two of them are.

Toneri buried his nose into Hinata's hair and inhaled deeply, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. "You still use the same shampoo. Thank goodness."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him before biting his hand as hard as she could. Toneri snatched his hand away and sucked his teeth as he saw his hand start to bleed, a bit of Toneri's blood on her bottom lip. He chuckled and stepped away from her, his tongue lapping up the blood from his hand as his wound healed.

He shook his head in disappointment as he chuckled before he took a seat. He watched as Hinata quickly returned to her seat and wiped her mouth clean before tucking the dirtier napkin away into her sleeve.

Toneri smirked. "I really wish you weren't engaged so I wouldn't have to hold back anymore," Toneri said as he licked his lips while looking at her. "There's so much I could teach you."

Hinata flared up with anger but before she could express herself, she heard the door slid open. She calmed down as quickly as she could and stood to her feet with Toneri as Naruto entered the room.

"Tsubaki is going to walk you out," Naruto said as Toneri walked over to the two of them. "Hopefully you can come hang out with the rest of us at the festival after the Blessed March."

"We'll see." Toneri shook hands with Naruto using the same hand he'd just used on Hinata. "Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight Master Naruto. And good luck tomorrow with your performance."

"Thank you Toneri," Naruto smiled. "Have a good night."

"Have a good night," Toneri responded before bowing slightly towards Naruto then turning his attention towards Hinata. "Have a good night Lady Hinata."

"Good night," Hinata managed and with that, Toneri was gone. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw his smile had faded a bit and his eyes seemed to darken. It had only lasted a second though before he was back to his usual safe, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" Naruto looked at Hinata and saw the look she was giving him. He returned the confused look and cocked his head to the side a bit. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Never mind. It's nothing."

 **Monday Morning – Day 1 of Hagoromo Festival**

"How does everything look?" Minato questioned as he continued to get dressed, Shikaku on the other side of the divider with Shikamaru at his side.

"No cause for concern if that's what you're asking," Shikaku responded. "There hasn't been any spikes of energy coming from the Shadow Realm and we haven't received any reports of Demons wandering into the Human Realm and causing disturbances."

"Of course nothing serious would happen this week considering it is the Hagoromo Festival," Shikamaru chimed in. "No one's stupid enough to try and do anything to bring bad luck onto themselves and their family."

"That's true," Minato responded before stepping out from behind the divider in his ceremonial robes. He watched as Shikaku picked up his headdress and placed it on top of his head. "Thank you Shikaku."

"You're welcome," Shikaku said. "Shikamaru, how was Gaara at Shukaku's Temple?"

"He was great," Shikamaru responded as he looked at both his father and Minato. "The Shrine Maidens were actually excited when we arrived the other day and were really patient with him when helping him go through Purification and teaching him the routine. Also the High Priest and Priestess were glad he'd accepted his role as Shukaku's Host."

"And what about his siblings?" Minato questioned. "Were Temari and Kankuro taken care of as well?"

"They were," Shikamaru said. "The High Priest and Priestess were thankful to the two of them for keeping Gaara alive all this time since they know it wasn't easy for Gaara in the Human Realm after the Second Opening of Hell's Gate."

"I'm happy to hear that," Minato said with a smile. "Since everything seems to be in order with no worries whatsoever, let's enjoy ourselves this week, shall we?"

"No arguments from me," Shikaku responded.

"Happy Hagoromo Week," Shikamaru said.

 **Region 1 (Capitol): streets**

 _Hitotsu hito yori inemuri Shukaku._ **(One: "sleep is better than humans," says Shukaku)**

 _Futatsu FAIYA- moeteru Matatabi._ **(Two: burning in fire, Matatabi)**

 _Mittsu mizu nara makasero Isobu._ **(Three: leave the water to Isobu)**

 _Yottsu yougan atsuize Songokuu._ **(Four: hot as lava, Son Gokuu)**

 _Itsutsu itsudemo kakeashi Kokuou._ **(Five: always on the run, Kokuou)**

 _Muttsu murisezu awatezu Saiken._ **(Six: taking it easy and not in a hurry, Saiken)**

 _Nanatsu nanafushi soratobu Choumei._ **(Seven: flying leaf insect, Choumei)**

 _Yattsu yappari WI- daze Gyuuki._ **(Eight: "Yeah!" is all it needs, Gyuuki)**

 _Kokonotsu kokon to saikyou Kurama._ **(Nine: "ko-kon" cries the might Kurama)**

 _Doudou sorotta bijuu no nakama._ **(All the Tailed Beasts have finally come together)**

 _Choi muzu dakedo ii namae._ **(They're a little hard, but they're nice names)**

 _Minna rippana namae dane._ **(They're all splendid names)**

 _Minna sutekina namae dane._ **(They're all wonderful names)**

"Sasuke-kun, what's that song they're singing?" Sakura questioned as a majority of the people on the street she and Sasuke were on sang along with one another, their song lifting up and seeming as though the entire city was singing together.

"There's really no name for it but to little kids it's called the Bijuu Counting Song," Sasuke responded as they finally found a spot on the edge of the street. "It's been sung for years and hasn't changed. It's only sung around this time of year for the Hagoromo Festival mainly because of the line "doudou sorotta bijuu no nakama" because it's been centuries since all the Tailed Beast have actually come together."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned just as Karin leaped onto his back. He almost fell onto the street had it not been for Juugo catching him by the back of both his and Karin's kimonos and pulling them back. Sakura could hear a shriek from across the street followed by shutter sounds and when she scanned the crowd, she saw a group of girls who had their attention fixed on Sasuke and his now exposed chest.

"Karin," Sasuke turned his back to them, a collective "aw" reaching him as he fixed his kimono, "what did I tell you about jumping on me every time you see me?"

"But I missed you," Karin pouted. "You've been gone for months and haven't come back for a visit not once."

"Why aren't you with the rest of your family?" Sasuke questioned and saw Karin look away. "You snuck away didn't you?"

"It's so stuffy and boring watching the parade with them so I snuck out," Karin mumbled before she caught sight of Sakura. She looked Sakura up and down before adjusting her glasses and looking at Sasuke, "You brought a Human?"

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke questioned with a smile, Karin tensing up in response. "Sakura, this is Uzumaki Karin, Houzuki Suigetsu, and Juugo. Everyone this is Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki?" Sakura looked at Karin.

"She's Naruto's distant cousin," Sasuke explained. "Official title is the Thirteenth Princess of the Uzumaki Clan and Twenty-Fifth in line for succession. As you can see, she has a little more freedom than Naruto would ever have."

"I see," Sakura saw Karin get inches away from her face and scan her up and down. Sakura remained calm despite the annoyance of her personal space being invaded by someone else besides Sasuke, "Is there something wrong?"

"Why is it that I smell Sasuke on you?" Karin questioned before looking at Sasuke. "You didn't cheat on me did you? You know, just because you're in the Human Realm doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with whoever you want. It's disrespectful to me as your girlfriend."

Sakura blinked a few times before looking at Sasuke, irritation plain on her face, "Girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," Sasuke corrected all while being entirely oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. "Karin, how many more times do I have to remind you that you and I are no longer together and haven't been together in a while."

"It hasn't been that long," Karin looked at Sasuke as she batted her eyelashes. "And you and I both know that we were destined to be together so stop fighting it already Sasuke-kun."

"Karin, your perception of time is off," Suigetsu said as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. "If you don't think that three years is a long time for a relationship to have ended then I wonder what long does mean to you."

"It resets," Karin said as she winked at Sasuke, a light blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment with an unentertained look before looking back towards the street. Sakura looked back and forth between Karin and Sasuke for a moment until Karin look at her and gave her a cocky expression. Sakura merely responded with a smile before looking out for the parade with Sasuke, her frustration and agitation well hidden.

"Well this is going to be an interesting week," Juugo said as he crossed his arms while Suigetsu nodded in agreement.

A few moments passed before the beat of the drums that run across the city changed. It lasted that way for just a few seconds before complete silence and the sounding of trumpets. All those within the Capitol turned their attention towards the sky and watched as Minato, Kushina, and Naruto stood together. Kushina addressed the masses with her husband and son at her side before announcing the official start of the Hagoromo Festival, the drums starting again and the parade beginning.

One by one, each float went by starting with the Outsutsuki Float with several of its clansmen dancing in front and behind it and singing a song with so much power that could've been heard from the edge of the city. Just a few beats behind came Shukaku's float with the Shrine Maidens dancing around Gaara who was in sync with them and smiling. The other floats followed with their Shrine Maidens doing different dances and as Kurama's float came through the streets, the cheers were louder and their singing rivaled that of the Outsutsuki Clan.

Naruto danced confidently as he had done many times before and didn't miss a single step. He sang along with the rest of the Shrine Maidens as they moved through the streets, all of them smiling broadly as they did. Around their feet, the nine fox spirit cubs ran around in an orderly chaos that didn't interfere with the dance, some of the cubs occasionally running up a Maiden or Naruto and looking at the crowd from atop their heads.

 **Shadow Realm: Menma's Castle – at the same time**

Menma sat sideways in his throne as his eyes stayed fixated on the scene in front of him. He could see the parade happening in the Demon Realm and could almost hear the banging of the drums and the singing of the songs as though they were just outside his window. His fingers continuously scratched the head of one of his foxes that lay in his lap while Sasuke sat on the ground just in front of the throne.

"We should go to the parade one year," Sasuke said in almost a whiny tone. "It's so boring just sitting here watching it every year and not actually being there. Do you realize how many women I could be with this week alone if we went to the Demon Realm?"

"Do you really think it's easy for the two of us to wander into the Demon Realm and do what we want?" Menma sounded slightly annoyed. "We're the copy of two of the most prominent figures in the Demon Realm and you want to go and play around. Honestly Sasuke, think for once."

"I supposed you're right," Sasuke held up his right hand and looked at the bandages that covered it. "Some of the differences would give us away immediately and causing trouble on this holy week is basically a death sentence."

"Exactly," Menma snapped his fingers on his bandaged left hand and saw the doors to his throne room open. A butler made his way inside but not without stumbling and laughing it off awkwardly. "Kakashi, sake from the cellar please."

"Yes sir!" Kakashi shouted enthusiastically before sprinting out the room.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you employ that weirdo," Hinata walked into the room, her heels clicking against the ground as she entered the throne room, her outfit consisting of a sheer fishnet top that just barely left something to the imagination and a pair of ripped shorts. "He's always shouting about 'youth' and trying to get me to exercise. It's exhausting."

"He's interesting and good entertainment," Menma said as he sat properly in his throne and saw Hinata help himself to his lap. "I could've swore you'd be with the rest of the Hyuuga today."

"I blew it off to come see you," Hinata breathed as she flicked her tongue against his upper lip, her hips beginning to grind against his as her fingers laced into his hair. "All that stuffy Hyuuga business is a real turn off and I wanted to see you."

"That's no way for the Byakugan Princess to behave," Menma teased as his hands wrapped around her waist and squeezed her bottom tight. "What am I going to do with you? You're always misbehaving."

"Punish me just like you always do Master Menma," Hinata said just before pressing her lips against his, their tongues easily finding one another.

Sasuke saw the disappointment on Sakura's face and he chuckled, "I don't even know why you bother to even try and compete with Hinata when you know she's Menma's favorite."

"Menma uses me too," Sakura argued as she looked at Sasuke. "And I don't even know why you bother either, it's not like I'd even waste the time of day trying to be with you."

"Your words hurt Sakura," Sasuke pouted as he put his arm around her shoulder. "And you know how much I love you, why would you say such mean things? Do you like to see me in pain?"

"There's one thing you love and you and I both know you get it from pretty much anyone willing to spread their legs for you," Sakura argued.

Sasuke chuckled, "You're right about that at least. But you might as well be willing," Sasuke walked around Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders, "they're already getting started without us."

Sakura swallowed hard at the sight of Menma touching Hinata the way she wanted him to touch her again but she didn't stand a chance when Hinata was around. Menma's hand disappeared into the back of Hinata's shorts and she could see the flexing of his muscles as Hinata began to blush and move her hips more.

"So," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and put his chin on her shoulder, "what do you say? Another round for old time's sake?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Your words hurt Sakura," Sasuke pouted as he put his arm around her shoulder. "And you know how much I love you, why would you say such mean things? Do you like to see me in pain?"**_

 _ **"There's one thing you love and you and I both know you get it from pretty much anyone willing to spread their legs for you," Sakura argued.**_

 _ **Sasuke chuckled, "You're right about that at least. But you might as well be willing," Sasuke walked around Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders, "they're already getting started without us."**_

 _ **Sakura swallowed hard at the sight of Menma touching Hinata the way she wanted him to touch her again but she didn't stand a chance when Hinata was around. Menma's hand disappeared into the back of Hinata's shorts and she could see the flexing of his muscles as Hinata began to blush and move her hips more.**_

 _ **"So," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and put his chin on her shoulder, "what do you say? Another round for old time's sake?"**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 15 – The Hagoromo Outsutsuki Festival (Part 3)**

"The Blessed March starts tomorrow so that's another two days of kimono wearing before I can get into a decent pair of jeans," Sasuke sighed as he sat down on his family's couch beside Sakura, the two of them in sweatpants and hoodies (all of which belonged to Sasuke). "The Blessed March is my least favorite part but everyone has to do it."

"Be respectful," Mikoto said as she hit Sasuke over the head with the fan she was holding. "Don't say anything bad about the Blessed March. You know how sacred it is and how important it is to participate in it. If you want a good and prosperous year, you have to go."

"I know Mother," Sasuke groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He heard Sakura giggled and rolled his eyes in response. "I heard Toneri was the one to go around and check all the Temples this year. When did he get promoted?"

"Sometime last month," Fugaku responded from his chair before he took a sip of his tea. "He's been busy going around and helping the Outsutsuki Clan these last few months and got promoted fairly quickly."

"Toneri?" Sakura repeated, a small knot twisting in her stomach. "Outsutsuki Toneri?"

"Yes," Mikoto answered as she put her fan back in its proper place. "The Outsutsuki Clan are a very prestigious clan in the Demon Realm. They control the religious aspect of the Demon Realm while the Uzumaki Clan controls the governmental aspect of it."

 **flashback**

 _"Today we have a new student joining us from overseas," Asuma announced to their class as he looked at the clipboard in front of him. "You can come in now."_

 _The door slid opened and they watched as he stepped into the classroom. All the girls immediately swooned while the boys were envious of the reaction he was getting. He was as pale as paper with hair to match but despite that, it added to his charm._

 _"Please introduce yourself," Asuma said and saw the new student nod at him before facing the class._

 _"My name is Outsutsuki Toneri," he announced with a slight bow before standing back up, an innocent smile on his face. "I look forward to working with all of you here at Konoha Exorcist Academy."_

 _"Since you're new to Konoha as a whole as well, I suppose I should get," Asuma looked back at his clipboard, "Hyuuga Hinata to show you around."_

 **flashback over**

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned as he sat beside Sakura on the back porch. He noticed Sakura's agitation the minute Toneri's name was mentioned and he had a slight knot in his own stomach at the thought of what the reason may be.

Sakura let out a long breath before looking at Sasuke. "When Naruto said that the two of you were the first Demons to stay in the Human Realm 'legally,' he wasn't saying that because there had been Demons who had come to attack the Human Realm. He was saying it because there were Demons already living in the Human Realm without a Visa unlike you."

Sasuke was silent.

"Sai is a Demon, isn't he?" Sakura questioned and saw Sasuke look at her. "You don't have to lie; I'm not going to report anything to Lady Tsunade. Plus, I already saw him earlier today with someone that looked like him; his brother I'm guessing. They look alike."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, he's a Demon."

"What's he doing in the Human Realm?" Sakura questioned.

"Information gathering and watching over Naruto," Sasuke answered. "The Uzumaki Monarchy has been sending Demons into the Human Realm for information gathering for decades since the rift between our worlds weakened suddenly. They do it mainly to see which Demons are escaping into the Human Realm to cause harm to Humans and how often they're doing it. That and to see how the Exorcist are advancing in their fight against Demons."

"Was information gathering part of Toneri's assignment when he was sent to the Human Realm?" Sakura ask and saw the confused look on his face. "What?"

"You know Toneri?" Sasuke ask.

 **flashback**

 _"I'm telling you Hinata, that Toneri guy likes you," Ino said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You should definitely ask him out on a date, get to know him on a more personal level."_

 _"I don't know," Hinata said as she took a sip of her juice. "I get a weird feeling when I'm alone with him. It just doesn't feel right."_

 _"He's creepy," Sakura admitted with a shrug. "I felt a weird vibe about him the minute he walked into our classroom. He makes my skin crawl honestly and the way he looks at Hinata isn't normal."_

 _"Are you just upset that he isn't looking at you Sakura?" Ino teased and giggle when Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, he's extremely hot for a dude who looks like a piece of paper."_

 _"Ino," Hinata whined as Ino continued to eat._

 **flashback over**

"Toneri's assignment was to watch and protect Hinata," Sasuke informed Sakura. He flexed his bandaged hand as he continued, "Naruto had gotten into an accident a few years ago and couldn't protect Hinata as well as he had done before through the mark so he sent Toneri to the Human Realm to accompany her on missions and protect her when needed."

"He joined our class shortly after the new school year started and Hinata was assigned to show him around," Sakura informed him. "He confessed to Hinata about a month after he joined our class but Hinata rejected him, said her the mark on her back would flare up every time he was around. After the rejection Toneri started stalking Hinata."

Sasuke shook his head. "That can't be right. He stalked her? He wasn't even supposed to enroll in the academy let alone have any direct contact with Hinata. He was just supposed to follow her on her missions and protect her when necessary."

"Sounds like Toneri disobeyed orders then," Sakura said and saw Sasuke bury his face in his hands. "Are you going to tell Naruto?"

"I have to tell Naruto," Sasuke answered. "But if I do tell him that Toneri not only confessed but stalked Hinata for a year, then that's going to raise even more problems between the Outsutsuki and the Uzumaki."

 **Shadow Ream: Menma's Throne Room**

"I never liked the Outsutsuki Clan," Menma sighed as he took a sip of his sake. He held out his cup and watched as Kakashi poured some more into it. "A clan that's always had an ulterior motive in everything they do."

"You don't think they're still bitter about the Uzumaki Clan taking over do you?" Sakura ask as she continued to scratch the belly of one of Menma's foxes. "That was centuries ago and they haven't been in total control ever since."

"Grudges are a thing," Hinata shrugged as she stretched her legs out and looked at her boots. "Think it was Kaguya who was the mastermind behind all of this? You know how spiteful that bitch can be."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Menma waved his hand and the scene changed to show the head of the Outsutsuki Clan in her study with a scroll in front of her and a phone to her ear. "The Outsutsuki Clan used to control not only the Demon Realm but the Human Realm and the Shadow Realm. However, they abandoned this Realm long before they Uzumaki appeared and forced them out of the Human Realm and restricted them to the Demon Realm as religious leaders. When you have complete domination like that and then someone comes in and tells you 'no' and forced you to a corner, you'd be angry too."

 **Demon Realm: Kurama Temple**

"I'm well aware of my responsibilities Lady Kaguya," Naruto said with an agitated smile on his face. "I'm doing everything I can to unite the Jinchuuriki and form the Bridge between both the Human and Demon Realm. Granted, I'm not progressing as fast as I would like but with Gaara having agreed to take on the responsibilities of being Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, I say it's a step in the right direction.

"So you say," Kaguya sighed. "I do wish you would work faster though. There's no telling what our friends in the Shadow Realm are planning to do with the Jinchuuriki if they plan to do anything with them at all. And with the way things are in the Human Realm, there's no telling how the other Jinchuuriki are being treated and have been treated. Can you even be sure that the remaining Jinchuuriki are actually alive?"

Naruto flinched. "I'm confident that the remaining Jinchuuriki are alive and well. There's no need for you to be concerned about their wellbeing. Just let me worry about the Jinchuuriki. I swear I'll reunite the Tailed Beast."

"So you say," Kaguya responded. "Well do get some rest Prince Naruto, you have a long two days ahead of you."

"Good night Lady Kaguya," Naruto hung up quickly and let out a groan of frustration. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled before he heard the door shut. He looked up and saw Hinata standing at the door, "Ah Hinata. How was your bath?"

"Is everything okay?" Hinata ask as she sat next to Naruto. "You seem upset?"

"Just a little annoyed but I'll be fine," Naruto admitted. He looked at her for a moment before brushing the tips of his fingers against her cheek and placing his palm against her cheek. "I should be the one asking if everything is okay though. You've been acting strange ever since Toneri left here."

Hinata put her hand over Naruto's and wore a solemn look in her eyes. "So you noticed."

"I didn't want to ask since I assumed it was just you being nervous about meeting someone like Toneri but it's more than that it looks like," Naruto said. "Did something happen when I left the room the other day?"

Hinata felt a knot in her stomach at the memory of what Toneri did while Naruto wasn't all too far away from them. She removed his hand from her cheek and laced her fingers with his as she began to explain what happened after Naruto had left the room. Not only that, she explained her past relationship with Toneri during his time in the Human Realm.

"He stalked you?" Naruto repeated and saw Hinata nod, a terrified look in her eyes.

"At first it was love letters in my locker," Hinata began to explain, "but after a while I started noticing him when I was out with Sakura and Ino either after class or on the weekend. One day I walked out the front gate of my family's compound and Toneri was there waiting for me. I told Neji-nii about it and he started walking me to school but then after Sakura yelled at Toneri in front of our entire class and called him a stalker, he went to a new extreme."

"How extreme?" Naruto felt Hinata squeeze his hand as she hesitated to answer him. "Hinata, you don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable."

Hinata shook her head, "No, I have to tell you." Hinata let out a long sigh as she prepared herself to continue. "After that he started showing up in my family's compound, shopping at my relatives stores and telling them he was my boyfriend. My father caught word of this and invited Toneri to the house one day when I got home later than normal. He had left Toneri in my room and when I got there he was going through my clothes," Hinata paused, "sniffing thing."

Naruto felt anger well up inside of him as he listened to Hinata's story of her experience with Toneri.

"He forced himself on me," Hinata explained. "He almost went all the way but Neji had rushed home after he found out Toneri had been brought to the house. He came upstairs in time to stop Toneri from raping me," Hinata finished, tears in her eyes.

"Hinata," Naruto breathed as he felt regret settle over him. He pulled Hinata into his arms and held her as close as he possibly could. He felt Hinata's tears fall onto his chest which caused an uncomfortable tightening in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Hinata said as she moved away from Naruto and wiped her tears away.

Naruto shook his head. "It is my fault. I ask Toneri to go to the Human Realm to watch you because I could protect you properly," he explained as he looked at his right arm. "I had gotten into an accident and I had to focus all the magic I possibly could into healing my arm and accepting the prosthetic. I wanted to make sure you were safe and I was sure I could trust Toneri to do his job but I guess I was wrong."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata grabbed his hand and felt him tighten his grip around it but not enough to hurt. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, Naruto's lips were against her own. Caught off guard, Hinata's immediate response was to try and push him away but Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and easily pulled her into his lap.

Falling into the pleasure of the kiss, Hinata gripped Naruto's robe and kissed him in return. The two of them stayed like this for a moment before Naruto broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily to catch their breath while their hearts pounded against the inside of their chest.

"Don't worry about Toneri okay? I won't let him anywhere near you again and if he ever is, I promise I'll be right by your side," Naruto explained and saw a small smile on her face. "I love you Hinata and I never want to see you upset again."

Hinata hugged him, tears running down her face again but not out of sadness. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

 **Outsutsuki Estate: late that evening**

Toneri sighed as he walked out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair drenched from his shower. His stereo was playing low as to not wake the remainder of the house while his window was opening, a breeze coming in.

"I take it she told you about our past together?" Toneri questioned as he grabbed a second towel and dried his hair.

"That she did," Naruto was sitting in a chair in the corner of Toneri's room while Sasuke stood outside on the balcony alongside Sai. "If I remember correctly, your orders were to _watch_ Hinata. Where the hell do you get off not only confessing to Hinata but stalking her and eventually attempting to rape her."

"You and I both know that Hinata would be better off back in the Outsutsuki lineage," Toneri argued without looking at Naruto. "I don't even know why you fell for her in the first place since you hate us so much." Toneri responded. He removed his towel and his eyes widen to see Naruto just inches in front of him, his eyes red with slit pupils and his whiskers darkened. "Na-Naruto?"

"Close the door, put up a barrier," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke and Sai did as they were told and closed the door to Toneri's balcony. Once the door clicked shut, Sai tapped the glass before sitting on the railing with his legs over the edge and his eyes fixed on the skyline of the Capitol. "Do you think he'll let Toneri live?"

"He's going to have to let him live," Sasuke responded as he crossed his arms while specs of blood splattered onto the curtain. "Do you know what kind of problems would arise if Naruto killed Toneri tonight?"

"I suppose you're right," Sai responded. "Well, Happy Hagoromo Outsutsuki Festival. May the year to come be prosperous."

"May the year to come be prosperous," Sasuke responded.

 **To Be Continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Message:** Sorry for the delay! I got a little discourage with this story shortly after I lost some readers and got some comments from people telling me to kill myself. I thought about ending the story there but after a few encouraging words from other readers, I'm back! I just started school again so there may be another delay in the future but from what I can see, it's not likely to happen again anytime soon! Thank you for those of you who remained by my side and farewell to the **six** people who unsubscribed (last bit directed towards a guest who said I lost _half_ my readers). And I apologize again because I keep forgetting to post! School is going by really fast right now!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **Sasuke and Sai did as they were told and closed the door to Toneri's balcony. Once the door clicked shut, Sai tapped the glass before sitting on the railing with his legs over the edge and his eyes fixed on the skyline of the Capitol. "Do you think he'll let Toneri live?"**_

 _ **"He's going to have to let him live," Sasuke responded as he crossed his arms while specs of blood splattered onto the curtain. "Do you know what kind of problems would arise if Naruto killed Toneri tonight?"**_

 _ **"I suppose you're right," Sai responded. "Well, Happy Hagoromo Outsutsuki Festival. May the year to come be prosperous."**_

 _ **"May the year to come be prosperous," Sasuke responded.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 16 –**

 _He let out a heavy sigh as he continued to sit in front of the Council of Konoha, each one of them glaring at him as if he was a criminal on trial. He had expected them to call him in anyway but just not as soon as they did. He came in willingly as to avoid any unnecessary drama, especially with Gai being the one they had sent to retrieve him._

 _"I'm sure you know why you're here?" Hiruzen was the first to speak surprisingly enough since it seemed like Danzou had an essay worth of things to say._

 _"I had no knowledge of Yondaime-sama having survived the First Opening of Hell's Gate," Kakashi responded. "If I did know, I would have notified you all on the matter."_

 _"Is that right?" Danzou sounded skeptical. "For all we know, Minato had every intention of abandoning his duty here as Hokage here in the Human Realm to go and marry that Demon. And seeing as you're basically Minato's son since he did take you in after your father committed suicide, it would make sense if you withheld this type of knowledge from us. What Minato proposed – having the Demon Realm and Human Realm combine – is absolutely ludicrous."_

 _"Yes, Yondaime-sama_ was _like a father to me but I believe he didn't_ abandon _his duties. Like he said before, he was gravely injured, Lady Kushina rescued him, and he stayed. I'm sure I was the last person to see him before he disappeared and he went out to protect Konoha because it was his job to do so. He didn't go out with intentions to never come back," Kakashi argued, his anger flaring._

 _"I'm sure Minato did go out with intentions to protect the city," Hiruzen agreed, the entirety of the Council of Konoha looking at him with looks of skepticism. "I'm sure Jiraiya can agree with me as well seeing as he practically raised Minato himself."_

 _Kakashi looked towards the end of the table where Jiraiya sat with his feet propped up onto the table. It was rare for him to attend to his duties as a member of the Council of Konoha but of course he made an exception for the circumstances and returned immediately. He removed the pipe from his mouth and blew out a long cloud of smoke._

 _"It is an interesting situation considering that we all believed that Minato had been dead all this time," Jiraiya began, "but I do believe his intentions for his proposal are honest. When he was younger, eh always talked about wanting peace between Humans, Exorcist, and Demons and what he's doing now isn't unnatural. Of course it seems skeptical and malicious to most of you seeing as you've never agreed with Minato's ideas in the first place but I don't see why Minato would lie about anything that's happened."_

 _"Of course you would defend him," Danzou grumbled._

 _"Of course, that's my son," Jiraiya said before looking at Kakashi. "I believe it's best we give Kakashi his assignment and let him go. He does have a newborn at home that needs taking care of and I'm sure Anko doesn't like doing all the work herself."_

 _Biwako let out a frustrated sigh before looking at Kakashi. "We would like for you to keep a close eye on Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke while they're here. Now they're already in your class and we have Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata watching the two of them around the clock but we can't necessarily rely on them. A third report from someone who's on the outside looking in would be greatly appreciated and that way we get genuine reports."_

 _"You don't believe Sakura and Hinata will give you genuine reports?" Kakashi questioned._

 _"They're around two Demons, both in classification as S-Class Demons," Danzou responded. "Like Lady Biwako said, you'll be the one to give us a third report."_

 _Kakashi sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with them. "Very well. I'll watch Naruto and Sasuke and report anything I see."_

 **present day: The Human Realm – Kakashi's Apartment**

Kakashi yawned loudly as he walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He rubbed the back of his neck before cracking it, a sigh of satisfaction escaping his mouth. He sat on the step in front of the door and began to untie his boots. "How did you manage to wandering into The Human Realm without anyone detecting you?"

"I'm still seventy-five percent human, I can slip in and out of The Human Realm easier than Naruto can."

Kakashi looked to his right and saw Minato take a seat next to him. He wore that familiar smile he'd seen a million times before. He half-expected Minato to say it but when he didn't, he went back to untying his boots. "The Council of Konoha is pissed off with Tsunade for allowing him and Sasuke to go back to The Demon Realm for their holiday."

Minato let out a heavy sigh, "Of course they're upset. They weren't happy with Naruto and Sasuke being here in the first place. There's really not much else we can do to make them happy can we?"

"If you have Naruto and Sasuke leave then maybe they'll be happy," Kakashi responded as he removed his boots. "They're already demanding that I start filling out reports every twenty-four hours because they're not happy with Sakura and Hinata's reports."

"Of course they're not happy with their reports." Minato shrugged. "With Hinata and Naruto getting closer and her having recently accepted Naruto's proposal, she can modify her reports. Same for Sakura who seems to be getting closer to Sasuke and all of them getting along pretty well. They wouldn't want Naruto or Sasuke to be kicked out of The Human Realm so they'll do what they can to help him."

"Even if their reports are perfect and Naruto and Sasuke seem like they're model citizens of Konoha, The Council of Konoha still doesn't like how slowly Naruto is making progress in terms of his original mission," Kakashi said as he looked at Minato. "But with how much work they're making me give him, it's nearly impossible for him to focus on his mission."

"So I've heard," Minato responded. "I would go speak with a few friends of mine but there's no telling if they're still friends. I don't have the reputation I used to before I disappeared."

"It's alright," Kakashi said. "The search for Nii Yugito has been tough since no one has heard from her since the Second Opening of Hell's Gate. It's the same for most of the other Jinchuuriki, some are public like Killer B and Fuu but it's a matter of them willingness to come work with Naruto. Maybe he'll get lucky and save them and they agree to work with Naruto much like Gaara but the likelihood of that happening is very slim."

Minato was silent for a moment, his thumbs twiddling around one another. Kakashi noticed the way he pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, something he did often when he was struggling to keep something from Kakashi. He waited patiently.

"I'll have Naruto come speak with you," Minato said before looking at Kakashi. "You're obviously going to have to keep the full extent of the details of your conversation out of your report but it's best that you know."

"I'll speak with Naruto somewhere private then," Kakashi responded. "Anything else you wanted to say?"

Minato shook his head. "I just wanted to come check on you and see how things were. I have to go see Master Jiraiya soon so I can't stay here too much longer. You know how impatient he can be."

"I remember." Kakashi stood up with Minato. "Next time you come for a visit you'll have to meet Sakumo."

"I look forward to meeting your son," Minato said with a smile. He bent down and picked up his shoes before turning and heading for the window. He was halfway across the room before he quickly turned back around. "I forgot again." He walked over and pat the top of Kakashi's head. "Welcome home Kakashi."

Kakashi pursed his lips together as Minato left. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. He clenched his eyes shut and leans against the wall next to him. "He just had to do it didn't he?"

 **their apartment**

Naruto let out a loud groan of frustration as he tossed down the folder that was in his hand and rubbed his face. He buried his face in his hands and tapped his foot rapidly in agitation before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked through his fingers and saw Hinata was sitting beside him. "Hinata."

"You should take a break," Hinata recommended. "You've been tracking down Nii Yugito ever since we got back two weeks ago."

"I have to find her Hinata," Naruto responded. "The Council of Konoha is expecting results from me and I can't even track down one of the people I need to help me finally establish peace between Exorcists, Humans, and Demons. Lady Kaguya in the Demon Realm is expecting me to fail on top of The Council of Konoha who doesn't even want me here in the first place."

Without thinking, Hinata pressed her lips against Naruto's. It caught him slightly off guard before he responded to the kiss. The two of them sat there kissing one another for a long while before Hinata was the first one to break the kiss. Naruto looked at her with a look of confusion.

"Feel better?" Hinata questioned and smiled innocently, a blush coming onto Naruto's cheeks. She giggled and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Don't stress too much okay? I believe in you and I know you have what it takes to get this done, prove everyone who is against you wrong. Just relax, take a breather, and think. You'll think of a solution."

Naruto let out a sigh before putting his forehead against hers. "Thank you Hinata."

"You're welcome," Hinata responded.

Naruto looked at her against for a moment before pressing his lips against her again. She responded without hesitation, the kiss sweet and tender. Hinata was enjoying the moment when she suddenly felt Naruto's tongue brush against her bottom lip. She was hesitant on responding but when she felt's Naruto's hand on her thigh. She felt a spark travel up her thigh and in between her legs, her knees coming together.

She pulled away a little, a blush on her cheeks and her breathing slightly heavy, same as Naruto's. Their eyes matching with the same burning passion. Without having to say a word to one another, Hinata was in Naruto's lap and their lips were together again. Their tongues found one another, their first dance intense, each of them learning about each other. Naruto's hands slid underneath her shirt, Hinata's skin tingling beneath his touch. As Naruto's hands found their way onto Hinata's breast, he squeezed firmly and heard Hinata moan.

Hinata's hands began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt while Naruto's hands pushed Hinata's bra upward, his hands feeling the smooth and soft skin of Hinata's breast. He pulled her close before shifting their position with Hinata's back on the couch and their hips pressed against one another. Hinata moaned and gripped the edge of the couch as Naruto's hips grinded against hers and his mouth was on her neck. She could feel the stiffness of the bulge from Naruto's crotch, the heat coming from it radiating against her own.

Hinata could feel Naruto's tongue slightly brushing against her neck as he kissed down her jawline to the nape of her neck. She also felt one of Naruto's hands run up the back of her thigh before it suddenly found its way underneath her skirt and into her panties. He was less than an inch away from rubbing her clit when they heard the crunching of a chip.

"Can you guys have sex in one of your own rooms so I can watch TV on this couch without thinking in the back of mind that you and Hinata banged on it?" Sasuke ask and saw Hinata turn bright red before pushing Naruto off and bolting for her room. He watched as Naruto buried his face into the cushion of the couch of the couch. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Why couldn't you watch TV in your room?" Naruto complained.

"Because the TV out here is bigger, so beat it," Sasuke said as he walked around the couch and took a seat. "You should go to your room and handle that situation of yours?"

"I hate you," Naruto said as he pulled himself off the couch and sulked all the way to his bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

 **late that night: somewhere in Konoha**

"Don't sound the alarm! We don't want to alarm the citizens this late at night," Kakashi demanded as he jumped from roof to roof with several other Exorcist behind him. "We're going to confirm that it's a false alarm before we do anything rash."

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" Rin jumped alongside Kakashi before the landed on the ground with their team and ran forward, top-speed. "Maybe it's best that we sound the alarm, get enough people out here. If it's an S-Class, we're not going to be able to handle it on our own."

"If it's an S-Class it isn't as severe as the previous times during Hell's Gate," Kakashi said. They all turned a corner and slid to a stop. Kakashi's eyes widen. "You?"

She casually looked over her shoulder, her blonde hair tied with bandages. Her hands were in her pocket and she wore a stern look on her face, her dark eyes hard to read. Beside her stood another woman, younger and with pitch black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were slit like those of a cat and she seemed excited to see Kakashi and the others.

"We're sorry to drop in like this but we're looking for Uzumaki Naruto-sama," the cat-like girl said enthusiastically. "Would you mind taking us to him? He's looking for us."

"Kakashi?" Rin looked at Kakashi.

"You're Nii Yugito," Kakashi said and saw the blonde woman nod.

"So can you take us to Naruto or not?" Yugito questioned.

 **To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who gave me positive reviews and told me to keep going! It's really what I needed! Now I can write this story with no worries whatsoever knowing that so many of you support me despite the fact that I may anger you with some decisions I make story wise. I appreciate you all more than you know and I hope I can continue to please you all with this story!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"If it's an S-Class it isn't as severe as the previous times during Hell's Gate," Kakashi said. They all turned a corner and slid to a stop. Kakashi's eyes widen. "You?"**_

 _ **She casually looked over her shoulder, her blonde hair tied with bandages. Her hands were in her pocket and she wore a stern look on her face, her dark eyes hard to read. Beside her stood another woman, younger and with pitch black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were slit like those of a cat and she seemed excited to see Kakashi and the others.**_

 _ **"We're sorry to drop in like this but we're looking for Uzumaki Naruto-sama," the cat-like girl said enthusiastically. "Would you mind taking us to him? He's looking for us."**_

 _ **"Kakashi?" Rin looked at Kakashi.**_

 _ **"You're Nii Yugito," Kakashi said and saw the blonde woman nod.**_

 _ **"So can you take us to Naruto or not?" Yugito questioned.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 17 – Matatabi and Yugito**

The last thing Naruto expected when he opened the door was to see Nii Yugito standing outside his door with Matatabi at her side. He stood there in a state of confusion before he looked at Kakashi who had escorted them there. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"They showed on the outskirts of downtown about thirty minutes ago," Kakashi responded. "We didn't sound the alarm since we couldn't actually see a Demon and when we tracked them down it was Nii Yugito-san and she was requesting that we bring her to you."

Naruto looked at Yugito and Matatabi for a moment before stepping to the side and allowed the two of them to enter. He looked at them for a moment before looking back at Kakashi. "Does The Council know that she's here?"

"They will soon if they don't know yet," Kakashi responded. "They'll probably contact you and request that you meet with them soon but they may also leave you alone. I wouldn't hold my breath on the second option though."

Naruto sighed. "Right. Well thank you for bringing them here safely. I appreciate it."

Kakashi nodded before Naruto closed the door. Naruto walked into the living room where Yugito and Matatabi were already sitting, Matatabi looking around with curious eyes and Yugito sitting in silence. Naruto saw as Sasuke leaned against the balcony window while Sakura and Hinata stood together near the entrance of the living room from Hinata and Sasuke's end of the apartment.

"We saw you on the news a few months ago," Yugito started as she looked at Naruto. "I wasn't sure if I should come speak with you about the whole thing or not seeing as I haven't been in the best of circumstances since the Second Opening of Hell's Gate fifteen years ago."

"I understand," Naruto said as he walked over to where they were and took a seat. "I know that with my being here in the Human Realm all of a sudden and requesting that the Jinchuuriki cooperate with one another on something they never ask to be a part of is a lot."

"Do you though?" Yugito ask in a curious tone.

Naruto pursed his lips. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at Yugito. "I wish I could sit here and tell you that it's going to be easy and that it's just a straight shot to acceptance by the Exorcist and Human community but I can't. It's going to be hard for people to accept that times are changing and that those of us in the Demon Realm are trying to make peace with those of you here in the Human Realm. The Second Opening of Hell's Gate was the first step towards that peace. We understand that the relationship between the Demon Realm and Human Realm is borderline unstable but if this continues there's going to be a war on a scale so large that it'll destroy the both of us."

"And you're creating this bridge to prevent that," Yugito said and saw Naruto nod. "How can you be so sure that the bridge is actually going to work? Those of us who have been Jinchuuriki for the last fifteen years haven't had it easy if you didn't already know that."

"I'm aware," Naruto responded.

"Yugito-chan has been through a lot ever since I came to her fifteen years ago," Matatabi spoke, her voice soft and ears drooping. "Ever since she became a host for me, people started to hate her and treat her differently. I wasn't sure what to do to help her but when we saw that you were here in the Human Realm trying to find all of the Jinchuuriki to form The Bridge, then I knew that coming to you would be the first step towards making things right. It took some convincing but Yugito-chan finally agreed to come here so we could speak with you."

"Thank you Matatabi," Naruto said with a warm smile. He looked at Yugito and said, "I know that it's going to take a while for you to accept this and I don't expect you to say yes right away."

Yugito shook her head. "No, I didn't come here to sit and deliberate with myself on whether or not I wanted to do this. I already know that I don't have a choice in the matter and I'm ready to accept the responsibility."

Naruto looked at Yugito for a moment before standing up. He walked over to her and held out his hand, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you Nii Yugito-san. I look forward to working with you from here on out."

Yugito stood up and shook Naruto's hand. She managed a smile. "I look forward to working alongside you as well Uzumaki Naruto-san."

 **the next morning: Konoha Exorcist Academy – Kakashi's Classroom**

"What's bothering you?" Sasuke questioned as he turned a page in a new book he was reading, the two of them sitting beside one another in their usual seats.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face. "Something about this situation doesn't feel right. Why after almost five months would Nii Yugito suddenly decide to show up and accept her role as a link in the Bridge?"

"So you figured it was strange as well then?" Sasuke closed his book and looked at Naruto. "What did you want to do about it?"

Naruto pursed his lips together for a moment. He sat there for a while lost in his own thoughts as he tried to think of a response before he finally shook his head. "I'm not sure. We'll just monitor Yugito for the time being and see what happens."

"Hopefully it's not too much work because there's only so much I'm willing to deal with at this point," Sasuke admitted before putting his book away. "With all that happened back home in the Demon Realm with Toneri, I still need a little more time to breath before more drama comes in."

"What makes you think more drama is going to come in?" Naruto question before Sasuke looked at him with an unamused look. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think before I said anything. I apologize Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a sigh of his own and took out his laptop. "Honestly, I don't know how you and I have lasted this long to begin with."

Naruto chuckled before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the message he'd received. Sasuke looked at him and saw the way Naruto blushed for a moment before looking back at Hinata who was in the middle of speaking with Sakura. He saw the stupid grin that grew on Naruto's face before he put his phone away and pulled out his laptop in preparation for class.

"So," Sasuke saw Naruto looked at him, "going for round two later huh?"

Naruto turned as red as Kushina's hair. "Sh-shut up, Teme!"

 **after school: train station – Kasai Academy Stop**

Naruto and Hinata were both silent as they beside one another on the platform waiting for the train to finally come. Sasuke had suddenly decided that he wanted to go explore the Shopping District with Sakura despite having done so several times before but Sakura agreed anyway. Naruto glanced at Hinata and saw she was fidgeting with the strap on her satchel while her cheeks were a slight pink.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous before but when he saw the train begin to pull into the station, he felt his heart beat against his chest. He climbed on with Hinata and dozens of other students from the academy, the two of them only managing a little bit of space between the two of them as they stood.

Because of the lack of space, Hinata was pushed and her chest pressed against Naruto's. He nearly lost it at the familiar softness now being pressed against his chest but he managed to remain calm. He looked down at Hinata, a nervous twitch in his smile. "Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata managed a nod, her cheeks their own shade of red at this point. She had no choice but to stand as close as she was to Naruto. She could feel a few jealous stares coming from female classmates who had developed a crush for Naruto but there was nothing she could do to avoid hem. Naruto ignore the stares as best as he could and tried to focus on anything but Hinata's breast against his chest but the longer he tried the harder it got.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata got Naruto's attention back on her, "is everything going to be okay with Yugito-san?"

Naruto hadn't thought much about Yugito's being in Konoha ever since this morning when he spoke with Sasuke. He pursed his lips for a moment before sighing. "I'm not entirely sure if everything is okay with her but I just can't ask her outright. It is strange that she would show up all of a sudden and just accept being a part of this all."

"You don't think Yugito came to get out of trouble do you?" Hinata question.

Naruto thought for a moment. He knew it wouldn't be unnatural for Yugito to be hunted down for people who were resentful towards Matatabi. However, he hadn't seen anything in any of the reports in relation to Yugito stating she was being tracked down or hunted by anyone.

He was about to respond to Hinata's question when the train jerked forward, most of the people standing falling over. Naruto managed to hold Hinata before holding onto a pole and keeping both of them up.

Naruto looked out the window and saw what had caused the train to stop. On the top of the tracks was Matatabi in her true form but not nearly as large as she possibly could be. On her back was Yugito and she had a terrified look on her face. She was snarling as something and when Naruto got a better look, he saw it was a someone.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as she looked pass Naruto.

Before Naruto could turn, he heard the glass behind him shatter. He turned in time to see the door of the train be ripped off before he was grabbed and thrown out by an abnormally large man. Before Naruto could hit the skyscraper he was headed for at a dangerous fast rate, he was caught and crashed through the window with Sasuke.

"Where the hell were you?" Naruto groaned as he got off Sasuke and looked back towards the train.

Sasuke groaned as he pulled a shard of glass out of his arm and watched as his wound healed. "Sakura and I weren't too far away when we heard the siren go off. I sensed you on the train and got here as fast as I could and thankfully I got here in time," Sasuke responded.

Naruto nodded in agreement before walking through the mess they caused when they came through the window and back towards the now shattered window. Naruto could see that the large man who had thrown him out the train was fighting against Hinata and Sakura.

"Hey!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked towards a nearby building and Sasuke Kakashi on top of it with Rin at his side. Sasuke and Naruto jumped over to where the two of them were and saw Kakashi point towards a snarling Matatabi.

"What the hell happened?" Kakashi demanded.

"I don't know," Naruto responded honestly. "We left Yugito and Matatabi back at our apartment this morning when we left for class and Yugito had our numbers. None of us have received anything from Yugito about Matatabi going ramp – "

Kakashi noticed how Naruto stopped and seemed to stare towards Matatabi's direction. He turned to see why and saw a pale man standing a few feet in front of Matatabi and he didn't seem fazed in the slightest that he was standing in front of a Tailed Beast. "Who's that?"

"Outsutsuki Momoshiki?" Naruto said in disbelief. "If that's Momoshiki, then," Naruto looked back towards Hinata and Sakura, "Outsutsuki Kinshiki is who Sakura and Hinata are fighting."

"Ah," Momoshiki said as he caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke. "So the two of you are here after all. Seems things are going to be a little more troublesome for us from here on out it seems. Father, let's retreat or now."

Kinshiki jumped back away from Hinata's gentle fist before nodding obediently at Momoshiki's order. Two openings appeared behind the two of them and both of them retreated back through them. As soon as those openings closed, Matatabi reverted back to her Human form and helped Yugito stand who was trembling.

"It's okay Yugito-chan," Matatabi cooed as they kneeled. "They're gone."

 **later that night: their apartment**

"How long has Kinshiki and Momoshiki been hunting you?" Naruto questioned as he sat across from Yugito and Matatabi, the two of them having remained silent ever since the incident.

Matatabi looked at Yugito for a moment before looking at Naruto. "A little over a year now. At least they've been persistent this past year. The first time Yugito and I were attacked by members of the Outsutsuki Clan was the night I chose Yugito as my host fifteen years ago."

"What?" Naruto wore a look of confusion and saw Matatabi nod. "You were attacked fifteen years ago?"

Yugito nodded. "I'd never seen them before but they started saying something about how I was imprisoning their Goddess Matatabi and that I set her free. I wasn't sure what was going on but then they started doing this chant and Matatabi was almost released from me but something happened and I managed to get away."

"If they attacked Yugito, then that means they possibly attacked Gaara and the other new Jinchuuriki that night," Sasuke said and saw Naruto rub his chin. "Lady Kaguya did say that they weren't pleased with Kushina's decision to force the Jinchuuriki to find vessels."

"They?" Sakura repeated.

"They called themselves the Saviors," Naruto answered. "They're a faction within the Outsutsuki Clan that believes that the Tailed Beast deserve to roam free without Host like they did almost two thousand years ago. They've been a pain in my family's side for as long as I can remember and they were especially adamant about their protest when my mother and father decided they were going to take the first steps towards creating The Bridge that I'm working to finish now."

"The day our master called for a meeting with us Tailed Beast, he told us that in order to control our powers we would need to form bonds with Humans," Matatabi explained. "At the time, none of us wanted to be controlled because we saw how much power we had but then we started clashing. People were getting caught in the way of our own fights and before we realized it we had been destroying the world we'd been fighting for. We decided that we wanted to fix things and lend a helping hand to those we could and we realized he could do that through Host."

"They had Jinchuuriki for a while before the Saviors rose up within the Outsutsuki Clan and succeeded in separating the Tailed Beast from their Host. They lost control of themselves but several members of the Uzumaki Clan arrived and sealed the Tailed Beasts away. It wasn't until fifteen years ago that the Head of the Uzumaki Clan decided it was time for the Tailed Beast to awaken and find new host," Sasuke explained.

"And now they want to do the same thing over again?" Sakura ask and saw both Naruto and Sasuke nod. "Why would they go that far?"

"I wish I knew," Naruto sighed.

 **Demon Realm: Outsutsuki Palace – Main Chamber**

"Lady Kaguya," Toneri spoke softly as he poked his head into Kaguya's favorite room of the entire palace and saw her look up from the book in her hand. He saw as she waved him over and she obediently made his way to where she was before kneeling and bowing his head. "I have news to report."

"What is it?" Kaguya picked up her wine glass and took a sip.

"Momoshiki and Kinshiki came across Matatabi earlier today in the Demon Realm," Toneri answered. "The message was just delivered from the Uchiha Clan and Queen Kushina and King Minato would like an audience with you at Uzumaki Palace in three nights."

"Is that so?" Kaguya swirled her wine around in her glass. "So things are moving forward it seems. I guess it was time to stop sitting around doing nothing. I'm sick of this limited power I have."

Toneri smiled up at Kaguya. "All in due time Lady Kaguya. Things will be back to the way they should be in no time at all."

"No need to rush Toneri," Kaguya warned as she brushed a hand against Toneri's still bruised cheek. "We can't rush when it comes to these kind of things, we need to make sure that everything is perfect or else it'll fail. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Toneri said as he stood to his feet.

"I need to write something, I'll need you to deliver it to its intended recipient when the time comes Toneri," Kaguya said as she stood to her feet.

"Of course Lady Kaguya," Toneri accepted. "Anything for you Lady Kaguya."

"Good," Kaguya responded with a smile before leaving the room.

 **To Be Continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Update:** Hello! I rewrote a small portion of chapter 14 and 15 that answered a minor plot hole. The drama with Hinata and Naruto and Toneri is still there, I just modified how it started. It doesn't change anything major for the remainder of the story so you're more than welcomed to skip over it.

 **Last Time:**

 _ **Toneri smiled up at Kaguya. "All in due time Lady Kaguya. Things will be back to the way they should be in no time at all."**_

 _ **"No need to rush Toneri," Kaguya warned as she brushed a hand against Toneri's still bruised cheek. "We can't rush when it comes to these kind of things, we need to make sure that everything is perfect or else it'll fail. Do you understand?"**_

 _ **"Yes ma'am," Toneri said as he stood to his feet.**_

 _ **"I need to write something, I'll need you to deliver it to its intended recipient when the time comes Toneri," Kaguya said as she stood to her feet.**_

 _ **"Of course Lady Kaguya," Toneri accepted. "Anything for you Lady Kaguya."**_

 _ **"Good," Kaguya responded with a smile before leaving the room.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 18 – One Step Closer**

Naruto let out one long breath as he stared himself in the mirror. It helped him calm his nerves and clear his mind of any excess thoughts that weren't crucial for the attack he was about to walk into. He had expected that the commotion caused by Momoshiki and Kinshiki would cause a stir in the Exorcist Community but not one as extreme as it had. The most he expected to happen was a meeting with The Council of Konoha but instead of that, a Five Kage Summit. Not only was a Five Kage Summit called but it was called by the Third Tsuchikage and the biggest advocate against the alliance between the Human Realm and Demon Realm.

"I take it you've already sensed him? Or are you too nervous to focus on anything else?" Sasuke questioned as he approached.

"If you're talking about Gyuuki then I sensed him when we landed," Naruto adjusted his tie before looking over at Sasuke. "Do you think Killer B would be willing to talk to me on his own?"

"Maybe," Sasuke shrugged. "But seeing as the Fourth Raikage isn't necessarily your biggest fan either, it's going to be difficult to get a conversation with Killer B."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I should be focused on this Kage Summit rather than getting a word or two in with Killer B. If this meeting doesn't go well then you and I are both going back home."

"Like that's going to stop you from accomplishing what you came here to do," Sasuke said and saw Naruto look at him. "I get that you're nervous but you've never been one to roll over and do what others tell you to do when it goes against what you already planned to do. You may not have the permission to live in the Human Realm anymore but that doesn't mean you can't enter. We've proven that plenty already."

Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Honestly Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and nodded his head towards the end of the hall. "We're expected to enter in a few minutes. Think of what you're going to say in the meantime and make sure you charm them in a favorable manner."

"You have too much confidence in me Sasuke," Naruto laughed nervously as he walked alongside Sasuke.

"This isn't me having too much confidence in you," Sasuke responded. "I'm just not worried about you being kicked out because I know you're passionate about getting The Bridge established and making sure relations between Humans and Demons are improved. Not only because of Hinata but because you genuinely believe in a future where Humans and Demons live in harmony. Maybe more than King Minato did when he was the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto let out another sigh and punched Sasuke's arm. "You know me too well Sasuke."

"It's my duty to know you when you forget who you are," Sasuke said. "Seeing as you have a very flaky aura about you when you're backed into a corner, it's my job to be your reminder. Now, make sure you do this for all our sakes."

Naruto nodded and bumped fist with Sasuke before they walked into the meeting hall. Naruto could hear the low humming of conversation when he was standing outside but as soon as he entered it was silent. It wouldn't be the first time he'd caused a room to fall silent by his mere presence alone so it didn't bother him. He took the chance to glance around the room; he recognized all the Konoha Exorcist who were in attendance seeing as some were his teachers and most of them were his classmates from Kakashi's class. As for the other exorcist in the room, he could only point out a few from his previous research.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Ohnoki was the first to speak and gain Naruto's undivided attention, "I'm sure you're quite aware as to why I called for this meeting?"

"Of course," Naruto answered. "It's to discuss the incident from the other day involving Outsutsuki Momoshiki and Outsutsuki Kinshiki that resulted in Nii Yugito and Lady Matatabi having to retaliate in broad daylight."

"Lady Matatabi?" Ohnoki repeated, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Naruto nodded. "In the Demon Realm, the Tailed Beast are seen as deities so it's only natural that we address them as 'Lady' and 'Sir' when talking about them or to them."

"How ridiculous," Ohnoki rolled his eyes. "You serve Demons."

"Of course," Naruto said with a smile. "After all, it's the _Demon_ Realm where _Demons_ live. Worshipping a Human would just be unnatural as it would be for you as a Human – rather an Exorcist – to worship a Demon." Naruto's smile faded, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. "Therefore I would appreciate it if you would abstain from mocking our traditions simply because you don't understand them and _refuse_ to understand them."

Ohnoki was silent, the remaining Kage looking to him as he sat there embarrassed and frustrated. Maybe even scared? Hushed whispers filled the room about Naruto's willingness to address one of the Five Kage as he did but they fell silent as Terumi Mei, the Fifth Mizukage stood to her feet.

"I do apologize for Sandaime Tsuchikage-dono's behavior; it's truly unacceptable and reflects badly not only on him but the rest of us. I hope you can forgive him Naruto-san," Mei said with a warm smile on her face.

"I understand everyone is a little uneasy considering the events that have occurred since my arrival in the Human Realm so there's no need to apologize Yondaime Mizukage-dono," Naruto addressed her properly. Naruto knew Terumi Mei was on the fence for supporting Naruto and his cause but he was prepared to persuade her in the right direction if necessary.

"Please, you can call me 'Mei,'" she suggested.

Naruto nodded.

"Now then," Mei sat back down now that the room was focused again, "let's hear your explanation for the appearance of these two men named Outsutsuki Momoshiki and Outsutsuki Kinshiki."

Naruto nodded and explained the same way he did just the other night. He explained the Outsutsuki's Clan and how they were divided into two separate factions and how Momoshiki and Kinshiki belonged to the faction for the freedom of the Tailed Beast.

"The Clan Head for the Outsutsuki Clan had informed my family and I that the Saviors were no longer inactive but as you can see, that's not necessarily true," Naruto explained. "I should have expected them to become active around this time seeing as Demons are starting to travel between both the Human and Demon Realm with less restrictions. Had I known soon then I would've been able to prevent an attack like this from happening in broad daylight but seeing as I'm not entirely sure how much of the Saviors is currently active, then the best I can do for now is make sure that the Jinchuuriki here in the Demon Realm are safe."

"Gaara," A, the Fourth Raikage, spoke for the first time. "Do you feel safer ever since you've come in contact with Naruto?"

"I do," Gaara answered without hesitation. "Even in my position as the Fifth Kazekage, my life was in more danger than any of yours combined. Exorcist under my command didn't even want me in position and there were constant attempts on my life and seeing as I couldn't control Shukaku as well as I do now, there were even times where I didn't feel safe with myself."

Naruto glanced over to the section were members of the Suna Exorcist community were sitting them, some of them listening intently while others seemed ashamed.

"However, ever since my time with Naruto," Gaara looked towards Naruto who stood at the center of the room, "that's changed. With his help I've been able to gain more control of Shukaku and even know he and I are beginning to work alongside one another and further strengthen the bond between us. To be honest, this is the most Shukaku's actually spoken to me without being condescending in the fifteen years he and I have been together."

"So you're more confident in your abilities to control yourself? Therefore, a lower chance of you losing control as you did that night where Shukaku was released and you destroyed a portion of Konoha?" A questioned, an uncomfortable shift in the room.

Gaara was silent for a moment before looking towards A. "I can't really explain what happened that night but yes, I do believe I'm capable of controlling myself and preventing myself from losing control as I've done in the past. Naruto's purpose for being here in the Human Realm is to make sure myself and the other Jinchuuriki can come together and form The Bridge between Humans and Demons properly. He can't do that if none of us are safe and since my time with him, there hasn't been a moment where I'm worried and if Yugito-san was here, I'm sure she would say the same."

"How can she possibly say the same if she was attacked while Naruto was off elsewhere?" Ohnoki argued.

"Yugito-san came to me because she needed me to protect her," Naruto argued and Ohnoki glared at him. "I came here to protect the Jinchuuriki and I'm doing the best I can _without_ your support. Yes, there's only so much I can do as an individual but I'll do everything I possibly can for them, no matter what."

"Lady Tsunade," Mei looked towards Tsunade, "what is your opinion on Naruto's work? Seeing as he is operating out of your city I do believe you'll be able to provide more insight from the inside rather than A, Ohnoki, or myself can."

"Originally," Tsunade began, "I wasn't for Naruto's stay in Konoha let alone his stay in the Human Realm but part of me believed it was possible: The Bridge that connects Humans and Demons. In the beginning things were difficult but after receiving reports from Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, the two responsible for watching Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, I saw things differently."

"What in these reports caused you to see things differently?" Ohnoki questioned.

Tsunade looked towards the section where her Exorcist sat before looking towards Naruto. "There were constantly reports of Naruto's efforts to just get in contact with anyone and everyone they possibly could that could get him connected to one of the Jinchuuriki. Naruto's determination and willingness to keep trying to knock down a steel wall that shows no sign of giving."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed since he knew exactly who wrote that kind of statement. He glanced over towards the Konoha Exorcist and saw how red Hinata's face was. He wanted to smile but managed to keep a straight face.

"Yondaime Raikage and Sandaime Tsuchikage, the two of you have been incredibly difficult to get in contact with as I've been informed through the reports as well," Tsunade addressed the two of them. "I'm well aware that you personally want nothing to do with Naruto and his cause but making decisions for Exorcist you both no longer claim can only be considered a form of sabotage."

"And you're not going to address the Godaime Mizukage?" Ohnoki questioned.

"There's no need to considering that I've given Naruto all the information I had on my senior the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura and Tsuchigumo Utakata," Mei answered. "However, I can't provide the resources necessary to track either of them down seeing as the amount of Demon Activity has increased drastically and therefore requires round the clock attention."

"And my people are doing everything they possibly can to help resolve the issue," Naruto added and both he and Mei exchanged a smile before attention was put back on Ohnoki and A. "I don't blame you for ignoring me but I'm not asking you to do anything drastic, all I'm merely asking is for help with getting in contact with the Jinchuuriki in your city."

"What makes you think I'd be willing to leave Killer B to someone like you?" A questioned. "I've been protecting him all this time from your mother's antics by releasing the Tailed Beast and causing him to become a Jinchuuriki. Do you have any idea how many times he's almost lost his life because of Gyuuki?"

"Sir Gyuuki picked Killer B for a reason and all I want to do is help Killer B understand that," Naruto argued. "I get that you want to protect Killer B from any and all possible harm that may come in the future but I didn't come here to throw him out and be crucified. I came here because I _need_ him and the other Jinchuuriki to willingly cooperate so we can move forward."

"And how exactly do you plan to convince him to come along with you and form this Bridge?" A ask.

"By any means necessary," Naruto answered.

There were more hushed whispers. Naruto knew that the Fourth Raikage was one of more terrifying of the five and even he was struggling to keep him hold on the conversation. He wasn't going to back down to A because he knew that tonight could quite possibly be the first and last time the two of them speak.

"A-san," Ohnoki gained the Raikage's attention. "Bring Killer B out."

"And why would I do something like that?" A ask.

"Because isn't this a decision that Killer B should be making for himself and not his older brother?" Gaara chimed in and A sucked his teeth. "Naruto did say that Killer B needed to come willingly and that he's willing to do everything and anything he can to convince him to do so."

A sucked his teeth again and waved his hand. Naruto watched as the young man who had stood over his shoulder nodded and left the room. It was only a few minutes before he returned with Killer B at his side, a stern expression on his face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Killer B," Naruto spoke first as he bowed slightly, a welcoming smile on his face. "I've been trying to get in contact with you for some time now but it seems you've been busy with your music. I hear you're preparing for a tour soon, yes?"

Killer B didn't respond, he simply stared.

Naruto smile's faded. "I don't necessarily need to explain myself do I?"

"Not even a little," Killer B responded, his voice just as deep as his brother's. "So you'll do anything to convince me?"

"I'm big enough to swallow my pride in order to get done what needs to be done," Naruto answered. "And seeing as you ask that question, it must mean you have a request. What is it?"

"I challenge you to a fight," Killer B answered and the room fell silent. "You're half-Human and immune to Exorcist Weapons and Magic right? So it shouldn't be a problem."

"It's not a problem at all," Naruto clarified. "When and where would you like to fight?"

"Bee!" the Raikage snarled.

Killer B ignored his brother as a smile came onto his face. "How about we fight this evening after this meeting has ended. As for where, we can use the abandoned arena just a few miles North of here. None of the Kage here want to provide the money to tear it down so I feel an intense battle would be enough to tear it down."

"Deal," Naruto accepted.

"Naruto," Sasuke gained Naruto's attention.

"There's no point in you fighting seeing as you're vulnerable to Exorcist Weapons and Magic," Naruto argued. "You're supposed to have faith in me aren't you? Don't count me out just yet just because he's bigger than me."

Sasuke pursed his lips before letting out a heavy sigh. "It's not your ability to keep up that I'm worried about."

"Ah," Naruto waved his hand. "Don't worry about that either; control right? I have plenty of that."

"I look forward to your convincing me Prince Naruto," Killer B said, his smile turning to a smirk and a gleam coming into his eye.

"Please," Naruto returned the smirk, "just 'Naruto' is fine."

 **To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Exorcist has officially obtained 208 followers! Thank you to all of you have decided to follow this story! Your reviews and continued support mean the world to me and I hope I continue to make you all proud with what I write!

 **P.S.:** I'm so~ sorry for the delay! I hit a writers' block and then I went out of town for a little bit! But here you go! Hopefully it was worth the wait!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Naruto," Sasuke gained Naruto's attention.**_

 _ **"There's no point in you fighting seeing as you're vulnerable to Exorcist Weapons and Magic," Naruto argued. "You're supposed to have faith in me aren't you? Don't count me out just yet just because he's bigger than me."**_

 _ **Sasuke pursed his lips before letting out a heavy sigh. "It's not your ability to keep up that I'm worried about."**_

 _ **"Ah," Naruto waved his hand. "Don't worry about that either; control right? I have plenty of that."**_

 _ **"I look forward to your convincing me Prince Naruto," Killer B said, his smile turning to a smirk and a gleam coming into his eye.**_

 _ **"Please," Naruto returned the smirk, "just 'Naruto' is fine."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 19 –**

"Well, seeing as you've already made it clear you have no intention of leaving the Human Realm until you complete your task, I do believe there is no need to continue on with this discussion," Mei stated as she looked down towards Tsunade and Gaara. "Not only that, even if we did put this to a vote, I believe the choice for having Naruto stay would win three to two."

"Are you saying you're actually going to support this Mizukage?" Ohnoki questioned with his eyes still fixed on Naruto.

"I am," Mei answered. "Naruto has made it very clear that he has no ulterior motives for the Human Realm and that he truly wants to better relations between Humans and Demons. I can't say that I haven't thought about what life would be like if Humans and Demons got along but this war against one another has been going on for so long that it's nearly impossible to better relations. But, I believe with someone like Naruto being the one responsible for this, I think we can expect to see some changes."

"Thank you Mei," Naruto responded with a smile. "I do understand that both Sandaime Tsuchikage-dono and Yondaime Raikage-dono are both skeptical about the entire situation seeing as something like this hasn't been done. My father before me had plans to attempt to better relations but with the First Opening of Hell's Gate, his plans changed. Growing up, my father always expressed his hope for a union between the Human Realm and Demon Realm and how he believed something like that was possible if only there was the right person to convince those in power to see that it's possible. Whether I'm the right person or not, I'm not sure but I do know that this is something that needs to be done and I refuse to those who refuse to acknowledge change is needed."

"I say give the guy a break and see what he can do," Killer B added as both A and Ohnoki looked at him. "If Gaara says he's starting to understand what being a Jinchuuriki is about and he's protecting Yugito Nii from those bastards who've been chasing her for a while now, I say he's a pretty decent guy. The two of you should just lighten up and go with the flow."

"We're Kage, our job can't be done so lightly, especially when the Prince of Demons is in our own backyard," A stated.

"If it makes you feel any better, as soon as the Bridge is formed and relations begin to improve, I'll be out of the Human Realm," Naruto admitted. "I'm expected to take the throne after I'm done with my work here and from there, diplomats will be traveling between the Demon Realm and Human Realm to make sure relations stay strong. At best, you'll see me at least once a month and then less and less."

"So you have no intention of making your residency here in the Human Realm permanent?" Ohnoki questioned.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, I have responsibilities back in the Demon Realm that I need to take care of and the longer I stay here in the Human Realm, the longer those responsibilities back home get neglected," Naruto answered. "But since it's already been made clear that I have no intention of staying longer than necessary and how our conversations will stick to diplomatic topics from here on out, I believe you all gained what you wanted."

Ohnoki and A looked at one another. There was a beat of silence between the two of them before A looked down at Naruto. "I do believe what you're saying at this point but a part of me can't help but think that leaving is quite possibly the last thing you want to do. That's not to say that you don't want to handle your responsibilities but there's something here that's making you want to stay."

Naruto didn't respond and merely kept a stern expression. Over his shoulder however, Hinata was rubbing the back of her neck, her mark burning against her skin. Naruto let out a heavy sigh and came up with the best response he could think of. "I'll admit that you have some pretty great ramen places I'm going to miss when I go home."

There was light laughter amongst those watching and even the Kage couldn't help but crack a small smile. Naruto relaxed a little that that response was acceptable enough. He stood there and watched as the Kage spoke quietly amongst themselves, Ohnoki appearing more relaxed than he had been when he first arrived. During their Kage's small discussion, A would occasionally glance over towards Naruto, his expression a little softer yet still skeptical. Over his shoulder, Killer B stood impatiently, his arms crossed and finger tapping against his bicep.

 _You're getting too excited Kit. Relax. Relax._ Naruto could hear Kurama's voice from within. It was the first time he'd spoken since they arrived at the Five Kage Summit so Naruto wasn't sure if Kurama had been asleep this whole time or quietly listening.

 _It's been a while since I've been able to fight in a real match. Not only that, it's another Jinchuuriki and against Master Gyuuki. I can't help but be excited and seeing as you're saying something; you're interested in the outcome._ Naruto responded.

 _I can't help but be a little curious, this is Gyuuki after all. I figured he would go to an interesting Host and it seems like I was right. I would make a link with Gyuuki but that requires a bit of magic and I don't want them attacking you out of nowhere. No need in showing them what you're_ truly _capable of._ Kurama snickered.

 _We can't go around giving away all my secrets. Takes the fun out of it._ Naruto said as he kept a smile from coming onto his face. He looked towards the Kage and saw all five of them were looking towards him, no particular expression on either of their faces.

"We've come to the decision that we'll continue to allow you to stay here in the Human Realm and carry out the work you've come to do here," Mei announced, mixed reactions coming from the crowd. "Not only that, task forces will be developed in each of our cities that will be dedicated to helping you seek the remaining Jinchuuriki. Any and all resources you may need will be provided to you by us personally without hesitation as we all now know the struggle you face with this job. And, even after The Bridge is formed, we would like to offer you the first dual-citizenship between the Demon Realm and Human Realm Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"With this citizenship, you'll be able to travel freely amongst the Human Realm, claim residency, and even though it's not something you might have wanted, become a Kage in the future," Gaara explained. "You're doing everything you can to help both our Realms and the least we could do is help you feel as though you're helping _all_ of your people."

Naruto looked at them for a moment before flashing his large grin, his reaction genuine. "Thank you very much."

"We'll start the paperwork for your citizenship once we return to Konoha," Tsunade explained. "in the meantime, I do believe you have an assignment to take care of in the old arena."

"About time," Killer B grinned. "I was about to interrupt this meeting and start my battle with Naruto if you all continued to talk any longer."

"I'm very sorry to keep you waiting this long," Naruto apologized with a slight bow. "Shall we?"

 **in the abandoned arena**

"I'll jump in if things get too out of hand," Sasuke explained as he took Naruto's jackets and held out his and for his cufflinks. "Killer B is a strong opponent but you won't need to go all out to give him a good match and beat him, got it?"

"Stop worrying so much already Sasuke," Naruto said as he placed his cufflinks in Sasuke's palm and began to roll up his sleeves. "I'm not too worried about this match in general anyway so there's no need for you to worry, understood? And I'm not going to let you try and jump into the middle of this match seeing as you're weak to Exorcist Magic. One hit and you could be obliterated and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Mikoto."

"I'm an S-Class Demon remember?" Sasuke reminded Naruto and saw the look on his face. He let out a heavy sigh and began to walk away. "Don't get carried away."

"Roger," Naruto responded as he bumped fist with Sasuke as he passed. Naruto stretched and watched as Killer B dropped down onto the arena floor, an amused expression on his face. "I hope you're ready B-san. I don't have any intentions of making this an easy fight."

"I would be offended if you did," Killer B responded with an amused tone in his face as he cracked his neck. "How does a fifteen-minute time limit sound? I only suggest one because if I'm correct, the two of us could last a little while in a battle against one another."

"Fifteen minutes is more than enough," Naruto answered, a smile coming onto his face. "I look forward to seeing how well you handle Master Gyuuki's magic and how well you handle yourself as an Exorcist. I've heard things from my father about you and I can't help but see if his praises are well deserved."

"So Minato still talked about me even after he moved to the Demon Realm?" Killer B sounded a little surprised as he reached behind his back and grabbed ahold of one of the swords' hilts. "Well I'm honored that someone like Minato Namikaze remembers someone like me. However, you're going to have to do something that's going to make me want to remember you."

"Don't worry," Naruto loosened his tie, "you don't ever have to worry about forgetting me."

The pressure between the two of them was so high that even those in the crumbling stadium seats could feel it. It was almost overwhelming as many of the viewers shifted uncomfortably in their seats while others watched anxiously, their hands on their weapons to be prepared for anything that may happen. Even the Kage appeared nervous seeing as two Jinchuuriki, two of them both formidable opponents, were going to face off in an already decaying arena.

"If things go well, we'll save money on demolition cost," Mei joked.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. She looked towards Kakashi and nodded, Kakashi nodding in response and standing to his feet. He cleared his throat before he began to speak loud enough for the entirety of the stadium's occupants could hear him. "This match is to determine whether or not Killer B will join Uzumaki Naruto's efforts in creating The Bridge. If the match becomes too out of hand, we will intervene and stop the match immediately. If one of you is unable to proceed further into the match before the fifteen-minute match, the one remaining will be declared the winner. If Uzumaki Naruto wins, Killer B will join his efforts to create the Bridge. If Killer B wins, he's free to go and Naruto can pursue him at a later date. Do both participants agree to these conditions?"

Both Killer B and Naruto nodded in response.

Kakashi nodded. "You may begin!"

As soon as Kakashi declared the battle begun, an overwhelming amount of Demonic Pressure released from Naruto, the ground around him giving weigh beneath him and those in the audience becoming pale at the sheer force of it. Naruto let out a long breath, his eyes a darker blue and his pupils slit. "It's been a while since I haven't had to suppress myself."

Killer B wore a nervous smile on his face. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't all you're capable of?"

Naruto shrugged before crouching. His whiskers darkened and his hair become a little wilder as a fox like grin crawled onto his face. Without a second moment longer of hesitation, Naruto was across the arena floor and in front of Killer B. Caught off guard, Killer B was incapable of blocking Naruto's first punch, the force behind it enough to send him sliding back against the ground, the ground coming up as he slid back.

Naruto moved swiftly against but this time, Killer B was able to strike, their fist coming together amongst one another and a sound like thunder erupting from their clashing knuckles. Naruto winched from the pain as did Killer B and in Naruto's momentary lapse, Killer B whirled around and kicked Naruto in his side sending him back a few feet. Disoriented, Naruto got back onto his feet as quickly as he could before he saw Killer B holding each of his seven swords with ease.

 _As old as I am, I've never seen anyone handle swords that way before._ Kurama sounded conflicted on whether he should be impressed or confused by Killer B's methods.

 _Watch carefully at what my boy can do Kurama. I wouldn't want you to miss anything when you finally realize that I have the superior host between the two of us._ Gyuuki's voice came into Naruto's head and Naruto saw the smirk on Killer B's lips.

"Sasuke?" Sai looked towards Sasuke, his Sharingan activated in his right eye as he focused on Killer B. "Didn't Master Naruto tell you not to worry about him. You're going to cause a scene if you rush in there."

"I'm watching," Sasuke corrected him. "I already heard that Killer B was an impressive swordsman before he began to focus on his music career and I had heard he had peculiar methods but never did I think of anything like this. He already seems quick so I'm curious as to how he handles himself like that."

"Make sure you watch carefully," Karui chimed in from behind, a proud tone to her voice. "You're not going to want to miss Sensei's true power."

Naruto watched Killer B for one second longer before Killer B began his assault. Caught off guard, all Naruto could do was do his best to dodge Killer B's precise attacks, an occasional scratch there and a cut here. He did his best to track his movements with his eyes but Killer B moved faster than Naruto could handle.

In the seats, Sasuke's Sharingan even had trouble tracking Killer B. He tightened the grip on his arm as he forced himself to stay seated and avoid jumping down into the arena to protect Naruto. He let out a sigh of relief though when Naruto managed to p

ut some distance between the two of them and blast Killer B with a wave of sharp winds.

 _So what do you think of my boy Kurama? Impressive right? As much respect as I have for the Uzumaki Family and their lineage, I think I've found someone to surpass the next king._ Gyuuki said with a snicker and condescending tone.

 _So you say_. Kurama responded plainly.

Sasuke sucked his teeth as he deactivated his Sharingan. "At least Naruto managed to survive that. Despite his size, he's quick."

"Master Naruto might have bit of more than he can chew don't you think Sasuke?" Sai said with an inappropriate smile on his face.

"You and I both know that Naruto could easily handle someone like Killer B if he was fighting with everything he had but considering the situation, he can only do so much."

Naruto watched as Killer B took a few steps forward to pick up a sword that had been lodged into the ground, his eyes confident. Naruto sucked his teeth before whistling. On command, Sasuke stood from his seat and removed the sword from his hip before tossing it down to the arena floor inches in front of Naruto.

"So you know how to handle a sword?" Killer Be questioned.

Naruto removed the sword from his hand and handled it easily. "It was part of my training growing up. My mother wanted to make sure I was well rounded when it came to fighting styles and since my best friend has a thing for swords, I figured I would go and pick up a few tricks."

"Interesting," Killer B said as he watched Naruto run his fingers over one side of the blade, some text appearing along it in a light blue color. "Is that the language of your people?"

"It used to be," Naruto responded. "It's a dead language now but there's still a few higher ups who speak and write it. I learned this before I learned Japanese and English actually."

"I feel like this next part will be the most interesting," Gaara commented, Tsunade and Mei nodding in response while A kept his eyes glued on Killer B.

Naruto let out one long breath before both he and Killer B charged at one another. Killer B changed his pattern thus making it slightly harder for Naruto to counter but he managed to counter better than the first time. The frustration was clear on Killer B's face as he continued to strike, his blades landing less and less as they clashed against Naruto's blade or even were blown back before they touched.

It wasn't until a smirk grew onto Naruto's face when Killer B noticed something. He quickly jumped back just as Naruto swung his sword, another sharp wind speeding towards him. Killer B quickly held up two swords to deflected but was immediately blown back and crashing into the arena wall.

Killer B looked at the swords he used to deflect Naruto's attack and saw they were cut clean across. He sucked his teeth and tossed them to the side. "That's a first."

Naruto simply smiled.

Killer B pushed himself out of the arena wall before looking across the way at Naruto. His eyes seemed fixed on Naruto's sword for a bit before he made a decision. He let out a heavy sigh and raised his hand. "I forfeit."

"Killer B!" A shouted from his seat.

"I know when I've lost," Killer B responded. "I would take it a step further but then that would require interference from you and others. I accept this as my lost. Plus, I was planning on joining Naruto from the beginning, I just wanted to see how well he fought."

"I'm glad you're willing to join me Killer B," Naruto said in a cheerful tone. "I look forward to working with you from here on out."

"And I look forward to working with you as well Naruto," Killer B said with a smile.

 **To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Time:**

 _ **Killer B pushed himself out of the arena wall before looking across the way at Naruto. His eyes seemed fixed on Naruto's sword for a bit before he made a decision. He let out a heavy sigh and raised his hand. "I forfeit."**_

 _ **"Killer B!" A shouted from his seat.**_

 _ **"I know when I've lost," Killer B responded. "I would take it a step further but then that would require interference from you and others. I accept this as my lost. Plus, I was planning on joining Naruto from the beginning, I just wanted to see how well he fought."**_

 _ **"I'm glad you're willing to join me Killer B," Naruto said in a cheerful tone. "I look forward to working with you from here on out."**_

 _ **"And I look forward to working with you as well Naruto," Killer B said with a smile.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 20 –**

Her heart beat violently against her chest as she continued to push herself beyond her limits and through the woods. It was the dead of night and despite the fact that she couldn't see any further than five feet in front of her, she kept running. She screamed as the force of a blast that nearly missed her knocked her several feet to the side and into a tree.

"Honestly, making us chase you is extremely frustrating," Momoshiki said in an annoyed tone as he landed on the ground in front of her, his eyes burning through the darkness. "Just how long did you think you could run from us Master Choumei?"

"You're not taking Choumei!" she shouted just before Kinshiki appeared behind Momoshiki and proceeded to lift her off the ground by her neck. She gasps for air and clawed at his arm but he didn't budge.

"Try not to struggle too much if you don't mind," Momoshiki requested. "It'll make it easier on everyone from here on out since you've made our job more challenging than it needed to be. If you need any reason to relax for this next part, consider this a favor. We're releasing you from Master Choumei and giving you your old life back."

Tears formed in her eyes but couldn't manage a scream. Just as she felt a tug at her stomach, there was a flash of light and she was back on the ground. She coughed violently and then retreated backwards when she saw Kinshiki's dismembered arm in front of her while Kinshiki screamed and held what was left.

"Honestly, you guys are seriously annoying," Naruko complained as she flipped her hair and stared down Momoshiki and Kinshiki. "You're giving Big Brother a hard time."

"One thing after another," Momoshiki complained as Kinshiki stepped back and stood beside him. "Why would you people of the Shadow Realm do anything to help those from the Demon Realm?"

"Because quite frankly, I dislike you more than I dislike Naruto and I would much rather be the one responsible for bringing him down," Menma explained as he landed on the ground beside Naruko. "Now as much as I would enjoy a long dragged out three versus two fight between us, I'd much rather avoid the bullshit. You all have a meeting to monitor don't you?"

Momoshiki sucked his teeth as he looked up towards the trees and saw Shadow Realm Sasuke sitting in the trees with a snarky look on his face and a blood stained sword on his shoulder. He looked towards Kinshiki and saw his arm had stopped bleeding and it was already starting to heal.

"Go on," Naruko smiled and waved to the two of them. "Wouldn't want to upset Lady Kaguya would you? We know how bad her temper is and we would just hate for the two of you to be replaced on this assignment of attempting to retrieve and release the Tailed Beast."

The tension between them intensified greatly in just a matter of seconds before Momoshiki and Kinshiki retreated through a portal that appeared behind them. With the two of them gone, Naruko turned and moved towards Fuu, squatting down in front of her and giving her the warmest smile she could manage.

"Fuu, right? Jinchuuriki to Master Choumei?" Naruko questioned and watched as Fuu nodded silently in response. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruko, younger sister to Uzumaki Naruto. He sent us our here to come find you."

"He did?" Fuu ask and saw Naruko nod. She pursed her lips together and put her hand over her stomach, a conflicted expression on her face. "I don't know."

"Trust me," Naruko held out her hand. "We're going to take you to Konoha to Big Brother and he'll be able to keep you safe."

 **Demon Realm: Uzumaki Palace**

Naruto groaned as he flopped down onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. The last thing he wanted to do as participate in another meeting but this was one of those things he couldn't talk his way out of. He'd been back in the Demon Realm ever since he finished his match with Killer B and the minute he arrived, he was in meeting prep with his parents and the representatives of the Uchiha Clan.

When he heard his phone ring, he groaned loudly before answering. "Uzumaki Naruto speaking."

"So Fuu just appeared at your front door," Sai explained as he stood in Naruto's kitchen while Fuu sat in the living room speaking with Gaara and Nii.

"I'm sorry," Naruto sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sleep deprived and I don't think I heard you properly."

"She's here," Sai repeated. "Gaara and Nii are talking to her now because she seemed really shaken up when she got here. She said she was being chased so my best guess is that it was Momoshiki and Kinshiki again. But the problem is that she said your _sister_ helped her out."

"My sister?" Naruto repeated before sucked his teeth. "Just take care of her until I get back the day after tomorrow. Neither Sasuke or I can leave here and Shikamaru just came back to record the meeting with Master Shikaku. Is Hinata or Sakura around to help her?"

"Sakura just left to report to Lady Tsunade but I haven't seen Hinata ever since you left here the other day," Sai answered. "She said she had to go speak with her father and she hasn't come back so I'm assuming she's staying at her family's estate for now."

"I'll contact her," Naruto sighed. "Just keep Fuu in the apartment for now please? Killer B shouldn't be in Konoha until the end of the week but if he comes back sooner, just contact me."

"Roger," Sai answered before hanging up.

"One thing after another," Naruto grumbled as he opened the gallery on his phone and looked at a picture of him and Hinata during one of their patrols. He relaxed a little at the sight of it and rubbed the back of his head.

 **late that night: Kurama Temple – main chamber**

Most nights, Naruto would travel to Kurama's temple and spend several praying in Kurama's Temple. It was the only place he could relax but seeing as everything was one thing after another, he wasn't surprised when he heard people kneel down on either side of him.

"I'm surprised you managed to make it all the way here," Naruto said as he sat up and put his hands on his knees. He saw Menma was on his right and Naruko on his left, both of them bowed down and in the middle of their own prayers.

Naruko sat up first and looked at Naruto, a smile on her face. "It's not so hard with the Nara Clan distracted with preparations for tomorrow's meeting. I figured we would stop by for a visit while we can and have a little chat if that's alright with you."

"Not like I have a choice," Naruto stood up and saw Menma sit up. "Is there something you want to tell me? Seeing as you haven't made a snarky remark yet means you have something to tell me."

"As much as I would love to make a remark or two, I do know how to pay my respects to Master Kurama, whether it be here in the Demon Realm or Shadow Realm," Menma responded before standing and looked at Naruto. "So how's the Princess doing? Is her return to the Demon Realm drawing near?"

"Absolutely not," Naruto rolled his eyes. "They removed themselves from the Demon Realm centuries ago and they made it clear that they have no intentions of returning."

"That may not be entirely true anymore," Naruko sang as she stood and crossed her arms. "With the way things are going, it would only make sense that the Five Great Clans reunite. Of course, we don't have this problem in the Shadow Realm but the Demon Realm is going to have to get their shit together before shit hits the fan."

"You mean when you finally decide to go to war?" Naruto questioned.

"We're the least of your worries," Menma scoffed. "But you already knew that."

Naruto sucked his teeth. "Can I get a break at least?"

"In your position?" Naruko raised an eyebrow. "Not even a little. But in the meantime, we'll let you deal with one problem at a time and we'll just stop in every now and again to have a little conversation. We might stir up a little drama here and there but not as much as Lady Kaguya."

Naruto sighed heavily as he began to walk towards the door. "Anything else?"

"That's all from us," Menma answered. "But I do believe you have something to say to us?"

Naruto stopped at the entrance and looked over his shoulder at Menma and Naruko. He turned, faced them, and bowed slightly. "Thank you for protecting Fuu and getting her to Konoha."

"You're welcome Big Brother," Naruko said with a smile.

 **the next night: Uzumaki Palace – Meeting Chamber**

"Are you alright?" Kushina questioned as she saw Naruto take his seat at the table.

"I'm fine Okaa-chan," Naruto answered. "Just want to get this meeting over and done with so I can get back to Konoha and work on things there."

Kushina watched her son for a moment before she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Relax. Everything is going to work out, I just know it."

Naruto squeezed his mother's hand before letting out a sigh. He was going to respond when he stopped and looked towards the door. He stood to his feet as the door opened and he watched the last group of people he expected to appear walking through the door.

"Well this is a surprise," Kaguya sounded amused, a smile on her face. "When was the last time the Hyuuga Clan joined us for a meeting?"

"Two hundred and fifty years at least," Hiashi answered casually as he moved to his family's position at the table that hadn't been filled in that time. "It's been a topic of discussion amongst our family that we return back to the Demon Realm and when we heard about this meeting, we figured it was the right time."

"Well," Kushina paused for a moment before letting out a sign, "welcome back. Let's begin, shall we?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last Time:**

 **"Well this is a surprise," Kaguya sounded amused, a smile on her face. "When was the last time the Hyuuga Clan joined us for a meeting?"**

 **"Two hundred and fifty years at least," Hiashi answered casually as he moved to his family's position at the table that hadn't been filled in that time. "It's been a topic of discussion amongst our family that we return back to the Demon Realm and when we heard about this meeting, we figured it was the right time."**

 **"Well," Kushina paused for a moment before letting out a sign, "welcome back. Let's begin, shall we?"**

 **Exorcist: Chapter 21 –**

"I'm sorry?" Naruto tuned in for the first time in the past thirty minutes. He was more focused on trying to figure out how the Hyuuga's found out about the meeting let alone made it into the Demon Realm without him noticing. But when he heard his name mentioned from Kaguya herself, he couldn't help but tune in.

"I said that if the fate of the Demon Realm and Human Realm are left in your hands, then I'm not entirely sure we have much of a future," Kaguya said with a smirk on her face. "You're lucky I was willing to repeat myself. Do make sure you pay attention."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh before standing to his feet. "Lady Kaguya, I respect you and your family and everything they've done for the Demon Realm but for you to believe _I'm_ the one that's going to be responsible for the downfall of the Demon Realm and Human Realm is _highly_ unlikely. You promised that the Saviors were disbanded and no longer active but there have been several incidents in the Human Realm since my arrival there to retrieve the Jinchuuriki and begin work on The Bridge. If anyone is responsible for the potential downfall of the Demon and Human Realms, it would be you. You're lack of effort in _keeping_ The Saviors down has been poor."

"Have some respect for Lady Kaguya," Toneri snarled as he stood to his feet.

"I recommend you sit down before I remind you where you stand with me," Naruto glared in Toneri's direction and watched as he reluctantly took his seat. He focused his attention back on Kaguya and continued. "Whether or not you have any direct involvement with The Saviors is still unknown but I can't help but get this feeling that none of the members of the Outsutsuki Clan has the best interest of the Realms in mind. Especially seeing as the few people who have the easiest time tracking down the Tailed Beast hasn't offered any kind of support in my efforts in creating The Bridge, it makes it all the more clear where _exactly_ you stand."

Kaguya couldn't do anything but grit her teeth.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe my part in this meeting has concluded," Naruto said as he bowed slightly towards his parents _first_ before bowing towards Kaguya which caused something to flare up in her eyes. "Master Hiashi, if you don't mind I would like to retire with Princess Hinata."

Hiashi glanced over towards Hinata for a moment and saw she was looking back at him, the look in her eyes unclear. He nodded. "Go on."

Hinata quietly stood before bowing towards Kushina and Minato first before bowing towards Kaguya. "Excuse us," Hinata said before she took Naruto's hand and left the meeting.

 **Uzumaki Palace – Sunflower Maze**

There was silence between the two of them as they exited the palace and Naruto led Hinata through the maze. She held his hand tight without asking a single question but it wasn't until they made it to a gazebo when she let go of his hand. She rubbed her arm and watched as Naruto took a seat along the railing and looked up towards the sky to look at one of the moons.

"When you brought me here the first time, Obito mentioned the Five Great Clans," Hinata began as she walked over to the same railing and sat far from him. "You knew?"

"I knew," Naruto answered without hesitation. "The Outsutsuki Clan is credited with the beginning of everything here in the Demon Realm. Lady Kaguya gave birth to Master Hagoromo who created the Tailed Beast. Later, Master Hagoromo had his son Indra who created the Uchiha Clan and Asura who created the Senju and Uzumaki Clans. However, the direct descendants of Lady Kaguya herself would be the Hyuuga Clan and they were responsible for the protection of the Outsutsuki Clan for the early part history in the Demon Realm."

"Senju?" Hinata repeated. "So then Master Hashirama and Master Tobirama are Demons?" Hinata questioned.

"For the most part," Naruto replied. "The Senju Clan hasn't been members of the Demon Realm for a long time and seeing as Indra and Asura were Halflings to begin with, their Demon blood would've thinned out over time. By now, there's not much of it left."

"So what about my clan?" Hinata questioned and saw the way Naruto looked at her. "Father didn't explain much of the history of our clan before we came here so I'm still foggy on the whole situation."

"Well," Naruto paused for a moment as he thought of where to begin, "when the Demon Realm was first created, of course the Outsutsuki Clan reigned supreme over all the others even though the Five Great Clans existed at the time. In order, it was Outsutsuki, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, and then Uzumaki. After a while, the Senju Clan thinned out and relocated to the Human Realm. It was just the four of our clans for a while but after the creation of the Tailed Beast and they became sealed in their respective temples, the Outsutsuki Clan started changing."

"Changing how?" Hinata questioned.

"More violent I suppose?" Naruto responded. "Of course they had those who opposed that the Outsutsuki Clan had one hundred percent control over the Tailed Beast because in their eyes it was too much power for one clan. These oppositions were met with slaughters and it got so bad to the point where the population of the Demon Realm dropped forty percent. Through all of that, the Hyuuga Clan began to turn away from the Outsutsuki Clan and the Uchiha Clan and Uzumaki Clan joined together to counter the Outsutsuki Clan.

"The Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga Clans joined together and went to war against the Outsutsuki Clan. It's known as the 'Ten Days War' and at the end, the Outsutsuki had lost and lost control of the Tailed Beast. A member of the Outsutsuki Clan had gone and broken the seals on the temples that belonged to the Tailed Beast and they went on a rampage across the Demon Realm. The Uchiha did what they could but the sealing was left to the Uzumaki Clan. Once the Tailed Beast were sealed, the Hyuuga and Uchiha voted to make the Uzumaki Clan the new monarchs."

"So that's why the Uchiha Clan serves the Uzumaki Clan?" Hinata ask.

Naruto nodded. "The Uchiha Clan started serving the Uzumaki Clan after that and the Hyuuga Clan made the decision to leave. They faced ridicule for not stopping the Outsutsuki Clan themselves and for being related to them so they relocated to the Human Realm where they've been ever since."

Hinata was silent for a while. She focused her attention up towards the sky and stared at the moons hanging overhead. She didn't notice Naruto stand up from the railing and stand in front of her until he was holding her hands. She looked at him, her cheeks turning pink at the way his blue eyes shined in the light.

There was a beat of silence before Naruto pressed his lips against Hinata's. There wasn't a moment of hesitation as Hinata kissed him back, her hands coming up to his face and coaxing him closer to her. It was gentle at first before their passion shone through and their kiss intensified. The last time they'd been this close to one another was just before Sasuke interrupted them and ever since then, all they wanted to do was continue.

Naruto's hands held onto Hinata's waist, his hands gripping the fabric of her dress that clung to her but not too tightly. He groaned into the kiss as Hinata's arms rested on his shoulders and her fingers gripped his hair. Naruto pulled Hinata off the railing and held her up in his arms, her dress riding up to the upper part of her thighs as Naruto carried her to the sofa that was behind him.

He sat down with Hinata in his laps and while they continued to kiss, their tongues finding one another and dancing around one another, he removed his jacket and loosened his tie. Hinata began working on his buttons while Naruto's hands massaged her breasts. His hands moved to the straps of her dress and without protest, Naruto was able to slide them down around her shoulders and expose her chest.

He was the one to break their kiss, the two of them breathing heavily with their hearts pounding violently against their chest. Naruto saw the shimmer in Hinata's eyes along with the blush on her cheeks and for the first time since Naruto and Hinata were reunited, he felt she trust him entirely.

"Naruto-kun," she blushed and covered her chest slightly. "It's embarrassing when you stare like that."

He chuckled and gave her a sweet smile. "I'm sorry Hinata; I was just admiring how you are now in the moonlight like this. I didn't mean to stare."

Hinata blushed a little more at the sound of his words. Without thinking, Hinata held Naruto's face and kissed her forehead. It caught Naruto entirely off guard and when he saw the way Hinata looked at him afterward caused a blush of his own to appear on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Naruto ask.

"It seemed like something that needed to be done," Hinata said as she rubbed her thumb against Naruto's whisker markings. "Despite what many people might say, I know you'll be able to complete The Bridge and improve relations between Humans and Demons."

"Hinata." Naruto stared and felt his heart stop for a moment when she gave him her own innocent smile. He admired it for a moment before Hinata leaned down and pressed her lips gently against his own. He kissed back and moved so that Hinata was lying on her back against the cushions and he was on top.

He broke the kiss to kiss down her neck to the top of her breast. One hand massaged her right breast while his left hand made its way down between her legs and rubbed against her panties. His mouth latched onto her left breast and he looked up to see Hinata biting her finger to keep from moaning out. After rubbing her through her panties for a while, he slid his hand down into the front of her panties and focused on her clit, the sensation of Naruto's hand touching Hinata directly causing her to gasp and softly cry out.

When Naruto could feel how wet Hinata was beneath his fingers, he slowly inserted two fingers, her insides spreading for him. He watched as Hinata arched her back and gripped the edge of the couch above her head. He enjoyed the look on her face as Hinata's mind and body began to relinquish themselves to Naruto and his touch. He was used to Hinata being strong and standing against all odds but to see her vulnerable like this was something Naruto thoroughly enjoyed.

He also enjoyed how embarrassed she was when a squelching noise came from Naruto moving his fingers inside of Hinata. He chuckled at Hinata's reaction and plea to stop but it was short lived as Naruto pushed his fingers in deeper. He did this for a little bit before removing his fingers and licking them clean, the desperate need in Hinata's eyes clear.

He quickly undid his belt and pants before pulling out his aching length, his erection desperately needing to be released from the confines of his boxers. He pulled Hinata's panties off and let them hang off one leg before positioning himself between her legs. He kept one hand behind one of her knees as he kissed her and slowly slid into her, the both of them moaning at the sensation of being connected for the first time.

They stayed enveloped in one another for a moment before Naruto began to move slowly. He saw the mixed pain and pleasured expression on Hinata's face and despite the massive urge to go full force with Hinata, Naruto behaved and made sure to keep a slow pace to get Hinata used to him.

"M-more," Hinata breathed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with lust.

Naruto swallowed hard before nodding and moving how he wanted. His hips hit against hers with each thrust, the tip of his erection hitting her deepest parts and the feeling of Hinata's walls, both warm and wet, drove Naruto to a place he hadn't thought possible. He wasn't so rough as to hurt enough but enough for the both of them to enjoy it, Hinata suppressing her moans by biting her lip or biting Naruto's shirt. A growl would escape the back of his throat as Hinata dug her nails into his back, the scratches healing immediately.

He groaned when he began to feel Hinata's walls tightening around him. He watched as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her moans starting to escape her mouth as she did. He gripped her bottom and kissed her neck, the mixture of everything washing over them and driving them to the brink. When Naruto felt Hinata's hand grip the back of his head, he also felt Hinata's squeeze tightly around him before pulsing, her body shaking as she clung to him. And before he realized it, he was coming with her, his seed mixing with her fluids before they spilled out onto the couch cushion.

"Damn it," Naruto cussed between breaths. "I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and moved so that they were looking at one another. "It's okay. We're engaged after all, something like this was bound to happen."

"But if you get pregnant before we're officially married, we're both dead. Maybe me more than you," Naruto admitted and smiled when Hinata giggled. He kissed her temple and put his forehead against hers. "I love you Hinata."

Hinata looked at him for a moment before smiling and kissing his forehead again. "I love you too."

 **afterward**

"Hinata," Naruto gained Hinata's attention and when she turned around, she saw him down on one knee, "I know I never officially ask you this question and with the way things are going, I don't think I'll find an opportunity more perfect than this."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata watched as Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. She felt the pounding in her chest quicken in anticipation and when she saw the ring that sat inside, she was silent.

Naruto let out a long breath before taking the ring out of the box and holding it up, the stones sitting in the ring a brilliant red against the platinum ring. "Originally when I found out I was returning to the Human Realm for an extended period, I was reluctant to go but when I saw you that first day, I couldn't be happier. Every day since I left that mark on your back, all I wanted to do was see you and the fact that I finally get to do that makes everything I have to deal with in the Human Realm worth it. There were plenty of times where all I wanted to do was give up and retreat back here to the Demon Realm but your smile motivated me to keep fighting against all odds."

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes as she watched the pure expression on Naruto's face.

"I'm glad it was you who I marked all those years ago because without you, I wouldn't have the courage or adversity to do everything I've done up to this point. You give me strength in times when I'm weak and you push me forward when I don't have the motivation to take that step. Hyuuga Hinata, I love you with every part of my being and now more than ever, I need you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She nodded as tears streamed down her face. She smiled as Naruto slid the ring onto her finger and she couldn't help but giggle as Naruto hugged her and spun around with her in his arms. She felt Naruto wipe away her tears with his thumbs before flashing his traditional grin at her.

 **Shadow Realm: Menma Palace – throne room**

"He shoots, he scores," Menma announced as he motioned as though he were throwing a basketball into the basket. "Well this has certainly been an interesting turn of events though considering that the Hyuuga Clan has made an unexpected comeback to the Demon Realm."

"Their comeback isn't official," Hinata argued as she sat along the steps that led up to Menma's throne. "They may have only come around because they heard there were issues with the Outsutsuki Clan again. They may just stick around until the issues no longer exist and then retreat back to their cozy lives in the Human Realm."

"Someone sounds agitated," Sasuke teased and chuckled when Hinata shot daggers at him. "The Hyuuga Clan made their decisions centuries ago when the 'Ten Days War' ended. I don't even see why you're concerned considering that the Shadow Realm Hyuuga's are enjoying their lives just fine here."

Hinata groaned and rolled her eyes before standing to her feet. "Whatever. I'm going out drinking with Tenten. There's no telling how many more relaxed days I'll get before you decide to go and execute you 'Master Plan.'"

Menma chuckled. "Not too much longer. But there are some things I would like to check on before I progress any further with helping Naruto. If he gets the Jinchuuriki before everything is established on this end, then I'll be at a major disadvantage."

"I didn't even know you were capable of putting 'disadvantage' and yourself in the same sentence," Naruko sounded shocked as she looked towards Menma. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet but I'll have something soon," Menma answered before standing to his feet. "Drinking doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Let's relax while we can, we have a very busy schedule to keep soon."

 **after the meeting: Outsutsuki Compound – Kaguya's Palace**

"I'm sick and tired of that would-be king!" Kaguya shouted as she stormed into her throne room. "I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing. Things are moving too slow after all."

"Lady Kaguya," Toneri's voice shook as he made sure to keep his distance, "are you sure you want to do this? You always say that a decision made out of anger isn't a good decision and has twice as many consequences of a bad decision made when thinking rationally."

"I don't care!" Kaguya snarled. "I'm going to remind that would-be king of his position and teach him an overdue lesson in respect. _No one_ speaks to me that way. No one!"

Toneri pursed his lips together before he heard whistling in the wind. He looked towards the windows that were open and watched Momoshiki and Kinshiki materialized into the room, the two of them already kneeling a few feet away from Kaguya who didn't seem surprised to see them.

"Where are the rest of them?" Kaguya questioned.

"Hunting the remaining Jinchuuriki and keeping an eye on the ones with Naruto," Momoshiki answered as he looked up towards Kaguya. "As for the extra task you gave us, we will be able to execute that tonight."

"Is that so?" Kaguya sounded interested. "If it's possible then do so. And when you're done, you know where to take them don't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Momoshiki answered. "How should we handle the Jinchuuriki that are already with Naruto though Lady Kaguya? Individually with both Father and I is not much of a task but Lord Shukaku, Lady Matatabi, Lord Choumei, Lord Gyuuki, and Lord Kurama are all with one another."

"If that's the case, Tenji," Kaguya responded, both Momoshiki and Kinshiki looking at one another with wide eyes to her response.

"Are you sure you want us to use Lord Tenji?" Momoshiki questioned.

Kaguya looked at him with an unclear expression before walking over to him. She removed a fan from her sleeve and raise his chin using the tip of it. "Question a decision of mine again and I'll be sure to throw you down there with him. Do I make myself clear Momoshiki? Whether you would like to believe it or not, you _are_ replaceable."

Momoshiki swallowed her before nodding. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Kaguya stepped away from him. "Toneri," she opened her fan and began to fan herself, "how much access do you have to the Byakugan Princess?"

"None, Lady Kaguya," Toneri answered.

"Fix that," Kaguya looked over her shoulder at him. "And I don't care which one it is that you bring to me, so long as it's the Byakugan Princess."

Toneri lit up at the sound of her words and nodded. "Yes Lady Kaguya!"

"Dismissed," Kaguya said and immediately the three of them disappeared. She walked over to her throne and took a seat. She placed her fan against her face, a smirk forming behind it while a glint came into her eyes. "Sometimes heat of the moment decisions are the first step towards victory."

 **To Be Continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm sorry, I meant to put this in the last chapter but I have heard your demands for SasuSaku and there will be SasuSaku, I just need to work it in. And yes, Hinata and Naruto were both virgins (obviously they're not anymore).

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Good," Kaguya stepped away from him. "Toneri," she opened her fan and began to fan herself, "how much access do you have to the Byakugan Princess?"**_

 _ **"None, Lady Kaguya," Toneri answered.**_

 _ **"Fix that," Kaguya looked over her shoulder at him. "And I don't care which one it is that you bring to me, so long as it's the Byakugan Princess."**_

 _ **Toneri lit up at the sound of her words and nodded. "Yes Lady Kaguya!"**_

 _ **"Dismissed," Kaguya said and immediately the three of them disappeared. She walked over to her throne and took a seat. She placed her fan against her face, a smirk forming behind it while a glint came into her eyes. "Sometimes heat of the moment decisions are the first step towards victory."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 22 –**

She slowly stood to her feet while her heart beat against her chest and her breathing rapid. She wiped some sweat from her forehead before looking around and counting the amount of B-Class Demons that surrounded her in the forest just outside of Konoha. She'd been ask to respond to an abnormal wave on the radar only to arrive and discover a horde of Demons in waiting.

"Not too many more left," Sakura said as she pulled her machete out the head of a Demon and watched as it dissolved into nothing. She twirled her machete in her hand, the veins in the blade starting to glow a dull blue. "My life would be so much easier if everyone stayed in one place; or better yet, took me with them from time to time."

As she spoke, a Demon who lingered in the shadows behind her back darted forward into the clearing. Its feet pounded against the ground before lunging for her only to fall limp against the ground beside her. In Sakura's left hand was one of her sawed off, double-barrel shotguns, smoke rising from the barrels.

"But then again, I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself as much as I am now if there were more people around," Sakura said with a cheerful smile on her face. With that, the remaining Demons in the clearing charged for her and she fought back. She ducked and dodged most strikes before countering with her own. She'd slice with her machete in one hand and fire one headshot after another with her shotgun. She moved effortlessly against the horde despite the occasional attack landing against her.

With gritted teeth, her fist connected against the cheek of the last Demon she faced and with the strength she had left, she sent it flying back through the clearing and through several trees, the ground along its trail coming up and cracking beneath the force. Sakura let out a long breath as she watched it dissolve into the nothing just like the others had done before it. With a sigh of relief, Sakura fell back against the ground with her arms outstretched and eyes fixed on the crescent moon hanging overhead that was oddly tinted.

"What do you think you're doing lying around out here like this? It's not safe you know, especially when you're this far away from the city."

Sakura watched as Sasuke came into her view with a curious expression on his face. She stared at him for a moment before she watched as Hinata and Naruto came on either side of him and looked down at her as well with looks of concerns. "It took you three long enough to come back."

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Hinata apologized as she kneeled down beside her. She held her hands out over Sakura and watched as they began to glow a light green. "It looks like you've been fighting hard. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Hinata." Sakura managed a tired smile. She watched as Sasuke sat down above her head before lifting it and bringing himself forward. He rested her head in his lap and couldn't help but giggle at his gesture. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"You're welcome," Sasuke responded before looking around at what was left of the clearing. "I don't think I've ever seen this many Demons in the Human Realm at once."

"I haven't either," Sakura admitted before looking at Naruto who seemed to be surveying the area himself. "Any idea on why there might've been a sudden spike in Demon activity here in the Human Realm?"

"Not that I can think of," Naruto answered. "We still haven't pinpointed if these attacks are random or calculated. And if they're calculated, we don't know who's organizing it all; even though I might have an idea on who."

Sasuke rubbed his chin. "We might have to focus on capturing one of them next time they attack in a large group. We could get Shisui to interrogate one and figure some things out."

"We could try," Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms. "But with a wave this big, I doubt one of the same size will arrive right away."

Sakura closed her eyes. "Hopefully not. I'm exhausted and I don't think I can do that again if you three decide to take a trip to the Demon Realm without me again."

"I'll be sure to bring you along next time," Sasuke said reassuringly as he tapped the center of Sakura's forehead with two fingers.

Hinata watched as Sakura blushed slightly before puffing her cheeks and avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. She giggled before looking at Naruto who wore a small smile at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke chuckled himself and was about to speak before Sakura noticed his Sharingan activate.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared in an instant and in the next second, something crashed against the ground several feet away, the force of contact enough to blow the three of them away a few feet. Naruto caught both Sakura and Hinata before any one of them crashed into something.

"What was that?" Hinata questioned before they heard the S-Class Demon Siren ring. She looked to Naruto for an answer but saw the way his eyes had already turned from blue to red with slits and his whiskers having darkened. The three of them watched as Sasuke was thrown back into the clearing, the ground beneath him cracking beneath him.

"Give him back."

Both Hinata and Sakura looked at one another as they recognized the voice but it hadn't come from its original source. The two of them watched as Menma came into the clearing, his body slouched forward with sweat on his forehead and his eyes the same red as Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked back and forth between Naruto and Menma.

Naruto was silent as he stared down Menma. A few moments later, Naruko came into view in a condition just slightly worse than Menma's own, the two of them staring down Naruto with a clear malicious intent in their eyes.

"Give him back!" Naruko's voice cracked as she shouted.

"What's going on?" Sakura looked at Naruto who currently had his eyes fixed on the two of them.

"I need the two of you to go into the city and check on the others," Naruto ask and tried his best to use his usual tone of voice but his agitation came through instead. "I'll explain everything after I'm done."

"But," Sakura was going to protest before she felt Hinata grab her hand and tug. She looked at her and saw the way Hinata looked at her. Sakura pursed her lips as she hesitated and looked towards Sasuke who was back on his feet with his hand on the hilt of his sword before looking at Menma and Naruko. "Fine."

Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded. He watched as she nodded in return and left quickly with Sakura. He focused his attention back on Menma and Naruko. "Why are the two of you here? I thought we had an unspoken agreement where you wouldn't get involved with my affairs here or in the Demon Realm while I dealt with the Outsutsuki Clan."

"That was the idea but then you just had to come around and poke your nose into the Shadow Realm," Menma snarled as he took a step forward. "You took him!"

"I haven't been in the Shadow Realm and I didn't take anyone," Naruto argued as he stepped forward and stood beside Sasuke.

"Liar!" Naruko shouted and below both Sasuke and Naruto, magic circles appeared and shone in a brilliant purple color. She sucked her teeth as Sasuke and Naruto both moved out of the way in time before lightning stuck. "If you won't give him back peacefully, we'll just take him back forcefully."

"I already told you that I didn't take anyone or anything from you," Naruto shouted, his eyes widening as Menma appeared directly in front of him. He coughed as Menma's fist connected with his stomach before Naruto was sent back through the woods.

"I leave Sasuke to you, Naruko," Menma said coolly as he walked into the woods.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted before pulling his sword and blocking both of Naruko's blades. He saw the fury in her eyes and knew immediately that attempting to reason with her was out of the question.

Naruto groaned as he forced himself up and held his stomach. He coughed and looked up to see Menma walking towards him, the look in his eyes intent on one thing. "Menma listen to me!"

"We're beyond the point of talking Naruto," Menma said, his tone annoyed and sarcastic. "You're supposed to be the smart one yet you can't even figure out when situations like these are out of your control. Now just shut up and give Otou-san back."

"Otou-san?" Naruto repeated before blocking one of Menma's punches, the force causing the ground to cave in around the both of them. He gritted his teeth before pressing one hand against Menma's stomach and sending him back with a gust of wind.

 **Downtown Konoha: Exorcist HQ – Intelligence and Surveillance Division**

"Ino," Shizune entered into the Intel Room where everyone was in a frenzy to send and receive information as Konoha had received its first S-Class Demon threat for the first time since the Second Opening of Hell's Gate, "any idea what's going on?"

"Not entirely," Ino answered honestly as Shizune approached her station. She brought up several screens, two of which included Naruto and Sasuke's Demon information they'd collected shortly after the announcement of their stay. "It started out with two waves fifteen minutes ago but ten minutes ago, two more appeared and one immediately registered with Uchiha Sasuke."

"What about the other three?" Shizune questioned.

"That's the thing," Ino pulled up the other three and showed their matches, "all three registered with Uzumaki Naruto. Granted, two of the three are significantly weaker than the third but the registered as a match as soon as they came in."

"That doesn't make any sense," Shizune typed onto Ino's keyboard and watched as the system began to cross reference previously registered Demon Waves against the ones Ino had. "There's no possible way our system has a glitch this bad that Uzumaki Naruto has three separate waves."

"Lady Hokage!"

Ino turned and watched as Tsunade stepped off with elevator with Jiraiya at her side. She stood immediately with the remainder of the room and bowed respectfully.

"Someone update me," Tsunade ordered and watched as many of them returned to their duties while Inoichi approached her and held out the tablet in his hand. She took it and read the information on the screen with a puzzled look. "This says that there's _three_ Uzumaki Naruto's?"

"According to the registry," Inoichi responded.

"Can we get visual on that part of the forest?" Tsunade ask and watched as Inoichi looked towards Ino.

"Just a moment," Ino called and tapped the radio in her ear. She typed and spoke with Sai who was on the other end and after a few seconds, Tsunade's visual came up on the large screen and they all saw what Hinata and Sakura had seen moments earlier.

 **Downtown Konoha: Shikamaru's Apartment**

"Who is Menma and Naruko?" Sakura questioned as she watched Shikamaru casually tie up his hair as though there wasn't an emergency.

"In laymen's terms, you could consider them Naruto's twin siblings," Shikamaru answered as he cleared a space on the floor of his apartment and kneeled down. "But in reality, they are copies."

"Copies?" Hinata repeated and watched as Shikamaru's stretched out over the floor in front of him and formed a square.

"It's commonly believed that there are only two realms: Human and Demon. But in reality, there are three: Human, Demon, and Shadow. That's where copies of those who exist in the Human Realm or Demon Realm live. Menma and Naruko are Naruto's copies," Shikamaru explained as he wrote something out in a language neither Hinata nor Sakura could read.

"The Shadow Realm?" Hinata and Sakura said in unison.

"The Shadow Realm isn't spoken about at all here in the Human Realm but it's a major part of our lives in the Demon Realm seeing as they've constantly trying to fight with us," Shikamaru explained as his Shadow lit up before a screen appeared and his father stood on the other side. "Pop, Menma and Naruko managed to get into the Human Realm again. Have we made any progress on figuring out how they managed to get through?"

"That's the least of our worries at this point Shikamaru," Shikaku answered before holding up a piece of paper with the Outsutsuki Clan seal at the top of the paper. "The Outsutsuki Clan just declared war on the Demon Realm and Human Realm."

"Huh?" Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura said in unison, the three of them smashing together to read the paper Shikaku held up.

"Shikamaru-chan!"

Shikamaru watched as his assistant Chino, a young girl with short platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. "What is it Chino?"

"Look!" Chino held up a scroll for the screen and Hinata and Sakura saw the shocked expression on his face at what he said. "We're trying to locate where they might've disappeared to but so far we haven't had any luck yet. Any recommendations?"

"Don't do anything yet," Shikamaru ordered. "Just send that report to the King and Queen and I'll go and tell Naruto. Keep me updated on what happens with the Outsutsuki Clan. I'll be back in the Demon Realm as soon as I can."

"Roger," Chino saluted him before running off.

"Anything in particular you want us to do in relation to the Shadow Realm?" Shikaku questioned.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not right now. Just continue to monitor them as usual and when I think of something I'll contact you again. In the meantime, stay safe."

"You too," Shikaku said and with that, the screen blacked out and Shikamaru's shadow returned to him.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata watched as Shikamaru quickly stood to his feet and headed for the balcony. "What's happening?"

"Come with me," Shikamaru ordered before stepping out onto his balcony and jumping off the railing.

 **Sarutobi Forest**

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he knelt down, the injuries he sustained healing slowly while Naruko lie against the ground several feet in front of him. He was prepared to strike again when he saw Naruko slowly begin to sit up but when he saw her eyes, he froze.

Tears streamed down her face and the expression on her face caused Sasuke to hesitate. "Give Papa back!"

Sasuke didn't say anything in response. He heard footsteps coming from behind and when he looked, he saw Naruto walking towards them with Menma on his shoulder. Carefully, Naruto placed Menma onto the ground and watched as Naruko dragged herself to him.

"Anything?" Naruto questioned.

"She keeps mentioning 'Papa' and I'm not sure what she means," Sasuke answered. "As far as I'm aware, the Shadow Realm Minato died a long time ago."

"We're not talking about Minato," Menma managed as he struggled to sit up. "We're talking about Kurama."

"Kurama?" Naruto repeated and watched as Kurama materialized beside him in his Human form, his spikey red hair reaching down onto the ground and his canine poking out from his mouth on the right side. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"He's talking about the Kurama of the Shadow Realm," Shikamaru answered as he landed on the ground beside them, both Hinata and Sakura behind him.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto wore a look of confusion. "What are you talking about 'Kurama of the Shadow Realm?'"

"Turns out that the Tailed Beast had copies in the Shadow Realm too," Shikamaru explained as he put his hands in his pockets. "And four hours ago, all ten of them disappeared from the Shadow Realm."

"If you didn't take them, that only leaves that bitch Kaguya and her family," Naruko snarled as she held Menma in her arms.

"And to further intensify this situation," Shikamaru looked to Naruto, "she's declared war against the Demon Realm and Human Realm."

"Menma!"

Menma looked pass Naruko to see both Sasuke and Sakura of the Shadow Realm land on the ground, both of them appearing as though they'd just been in a fight and panicked expressions on their faces.

"I told you not to follow us," Menma snarled.

"Someone from the Outsutsuki Clan took Hinata," Sakura of the Shadow Realm shouted as tears threatened her eyes. "Forty to fifty of them barged into the castle and overwhelmed us and took Hinata while Sasuke and I were trying to keep them from destroying Master Kurama's Shrine."

 **someplace somewhere: Kaguya's Castle – throne room**

"Let me go, you sick fuck!" Hinata shouted as she jerked away from Toneri but tensed up when she felt his tongue against her neck. "Stop!"

"I think I like you better than the original Hinata," Toneri chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "She was so quiet and boring you know?"

"I swear to Hagoromo, if I wasn't restrained right now you'd see all Six Paths!" Hinata spit in Toneri's face.

"Now, now, Byakugan Princess, there's no need for all of that," Kaguya said as she entered the room in traditional robes with Momoshiki and Kinshiki behind her. "Please do try and relax, I didn't bring you here to cause you any harm. However, do know that if do disobey me, harm is an option."

"Just what the hell do you want you old hag?" Hinata snarled as she stared down Kaguya. "I thought you didn't bother yourself with those of us from the Shadow Realm because we weren't enough for you?"

"That's only true when it comes to _some_ of you in the Shadow Realm," Kaguya answered as she stood directly in front of her. "However, with someone like you, you're a perfect copy of the original Byakugan Princess and you're necessary for the next phase of my plan."

"I want nothing to do with you or anyone from the Demon and Human Realms," Hinata argued as she stuck out her tongue. "Just go ahead and turned to dust you ancient piece of shit."

Kaguya sucked her teeth. "Quite mouthy isn't she? Nothing like the original Hinata who's much more respectable and well-mannered."

"Don't compare me to her," Hinata glared at her. "She can suck a fat one for all I care."

"Momoshiki, Kinshiki," Kaguya looked at the two of them and saw them both bow, "is everything in order?"

"Yes ma'am," Momoshiki answered.

"Good," Kaguya looked at Hinata, a smirk crawling onto her face. "We have quite the long night ahead of us so we might as well begin."

"I refuse," Hinata said as she turned her head away from Kaguya.

"Is that so?" Kaguya held out her well-manicured hand and without a warning, thrust it into Hinata's stomach. "I don't remember giving you a choice."

 **To Be Continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to go this long without update. School got busy and I've been dealing with stuff.

 **Last Time:**

 _ **Kaguya sucked her teeth. "Quite mouthy isn't she? Nothing like the original Hinata who's much more respectable and well-mannered."**_

 _ **"Don't compare me to her," Hinata glared at her. "She can suck a fat one for all I care."**_

 _ **"Momoshiki, Kinshiki," Kaguya looked at the two of them and saw them both bow, "is everything in order?"**_

 _ **"Yes ma'am," Momoshiki answered.**_

 _ **"Good," Kaguya looked at Hinata, a smirk crawling onto her face. "We have quite the long night ahead of us so we might as well begin."**_

 _ **"I refuse," Hinata said as she turned her head away from Kaguya.**_

 _ **"Is that so?" Kaguya held out her well-manicured hand and without a warning, thrust it into Hinata's stomach. "I don't remember giving you a choice."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 23 –**

"Are they going to be okay?" Sakura questioned as she watched Sasuke enter out into the living room. Currently in Naruto's room, both he and Kurama were in the middle of fusing some of Kurama's Essence into Naruko and Menma seeing as their lives depended on it.

"They'll be fine," Sasuke answered as he sat down beside Sakura. "The Shadow Realm Sasuke and Sakura won't leave their sides so they'll be camping out beside Naruko and Menma until they wake up. As for what we do after that, I'm not entirely sure."

Sakura looked back towards Naruto's room. "So there's another me and there's another you, huh? She seems to act like me from what I could tell. As for your other you, he doesn't act anything like you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's why I hate the Shadow Realm Sasuke so much; he's the complete opposite when it comes to personality. He's much more excitable like how Naruto is but a player on top of it. But he does have some points that match mine."

"Like what exactly?" Sakura questioned.

"That we love the same girl," the Shadow Realm Sasuke said as he entered the room, his hands in his pockets and his demeanor matching that of the original Sasuke. "We need to talk Original-san."

"Sakura can you give us a minute? I'm sure Tsunade is going to want to be updated on everything that's happening right now," Sasuke recommended and watched as Sakura hesitated. When she finally reluctantly nodded and headed out, he let out a heavy sigh and looked towards his copy. "How's Menma and Naruko?"

"They'll live a little bit longer but dividing up Kurama like they just did isn't going to be good for any of them over an extended period of time," Shadow Realm Sasuke answered with a sigh. "Naruto's stronger than the two of them but even he can't last too long without the entirety of Kurama he's had for the entirety of his life. We'll need to find Menma and Naruko's Kurama as soon as possible and get him back into the two of them."

"We're having the Demon Cat Colonies and Demon Dog Colonies do what they can and track them down," Sasuke reassured his duplicate as he walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Whether they'll be able to find anything is still unknown but we're doing what we can."

"What about your High Priestess?" he questioned. "Shion I think is her name? We don't have her in the Shadow Realm but we know she's the only one with a deep connection with all the Tailed Beast without actually being a legitimate Jinchuuriki. Doesn't she had some kind of remnant of each of them in her so she stays connected?"

"I doubt she'll be able to track down Shadow Realm Tailed Beast but it's worth a shot." Sasuke watched as the other sat down beside him, the two of them wearing the same expression of concern.

 **Downtown Konoha: Exorcist HQ – Hokage's Office**

Sakura stood beside Shikamaru, the two of them standing silently as Tsunade read the declaration of war over and over again. Sakura was sure she had read it at least twenty times before she finally placed it down in front of her and looked at the two of them with an unclear expression. Neither one of them said a word nor did they look at one another.

"Where's Naruto now?" Tsunade questioned.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura for a moment before looking back at Tsunade. He explained the situation with Menma and Naruko coming to attack Naruto and how those events transpired. He also – though reluctantly – explained the additional ten Tailed Beast in the Shadow Realm that were now in Kaguya's possession and the kidnapping of the Shadow Realm's Hinata. After that, Tsunade was quiet again.

"I know it's a lot," Shikamaru quickly said before Tsunade could express her outrage. "Naruto had no intention of dragging the Human Realm into our mess in the Demon Realm. The Shadow Realm was supposed to remain a secret because they were never supposed to be involved in any of this. He truly did come here to better relations between the Human Realm and Demon Realm but he came here with a full plate from back home. As someone who's been by Naruto's side from the beginning, I ask that you don't judge him or penalize him for any of this because he did what he could. And right now, I know he's going to do absolutely everything he possibly can to make sure that the Human Realm remains unscathed by all of this."

Tsunade sighed. "Mr. Nara, I'm not sure if you were aware of this but my grandmother is none other than Uzumaki Mito. This isn't a well-known fact seeing as she had to hide the fact that she was a demon so that she could remain here with my grandmother whom she loved. Though he never said it to me outright, my grandfather sees a world where Humans and Demons get along at mass and not just between a few diplomats. He and my grandmother are proof that it's possible and Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are also proof of that. Therefore, I feel obligated to do my part and make sure that Naruto isn't fighting alone against this Outsutsuki Clan. Please inform Naruto that all Exorcist underneath my command are at his disposal and hopefully after I talk with the remaining Kage, they will render the same assistance. Our world is at stake here too and there's no point in us sitting back and watching Naruto defend it on his own."

Sakura relaxed. She looked at Shikamaru and saw the relief on his face as well. She looked towards Tsunade, the two of them exchanging small smiles before there was knocking on the door and Shizune entered.

"The two of you are dismissed. Please have Naruto contact me as soon as he's able. I'll do what I can on my end and I'll send notice of how things go," Tsunade explained and with that, Shikamaru and Sakura both nodded, bowed, then left.

"Thank goodness," Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "To be honest, I was worried since Lady Tsunade hasn't been the biggest fan of Naruto since he's been here."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "He'll be relieved to hear that he has Konoha's support. The Kazekage and Mizukage both seem to like Naruto so that means we should have Suna and Kiri's support for this war as well. Kumo and Iwa are up in the air at this point considering they aren't the biggest fans of Naruto. Maybe Killer Bee can plea to his elder brother and get Kumo to throw us support."

 **their apartment: Naruto's room**

"I'm going to have to return to the Demon Realm shortly," Naruto sighed as he kept his eyes fixed on both Menma and Naruko, the two of them still unconscious. He felt Hinata grab ahold of his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "When the fighting starts I don't want you anywhere near it, understood?"

"I refuse," Hinata responded and Naruto looked at her with a furrowed brow. "This is just as much your fight as it is mine. I won't sit back and hide while you handle this on your own."

"Hinata," Naruto breathed as he squeezed her hand a little tighter now.

"You know just as much as I do that arguing with her is pointless."

Naruto sighed and looked towards the bed where Menma was looking at the two of them. "It doesn't hurt to try."

Menma chuckled lightly as he slowly sat up and sat on brought his legs over the side of the bed. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck before he looked at Hinata. "My Hinata is just as stubborn as you are. Granted she's much more aggressive when she argues but some parts of your personality are the same."

"Can you still feel her?" Naruto questioned.

Menma sighed and placed a hand over his stomach. "A little. I know she's still alive for the most part but other than that, I can't pinpoint where she is. Without my Kurama, I can't find her."

"They need her for something so they'll keep her alive as long as possible I'm sure," Naruto said.

Menma rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I doubt that." He looked at Naruto's Hinata. "There's two of them. If mine dies because of whatever the Outsutsuki are doing to her right now, they'll come after yours. 'The originals are stronger than the copies' is what Kurama always said. Therefore, there's only so much my Hinata can take before she can't take it anymore."

"She won't give in," Hinata chimed in and saw the pained looked in Menma's eyes. "She knows you're doing everything you can to find her and that you're waiting for her. She won't give up so easily without seeing you again."

"How can you be so sure?" Menma questioned, his voice not as strong as it had been before.

"Because," Hinata reached over and squeezed Naruto's hand, "it's what I would do. And you said that she and I are the same right?"

 **Demon Realm: Capitol – Tailed Beast Temple**

Kushina sighed heavily as she crossed her legs again. She was tapping her fingers against the cup of tea in her right hand and constantly looking around the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and finally buried her face in her hands groaning loudly.

"Kushina." Minato put a hand on her knee and saw her peak through her fingers at him. "Relax."

"How can you expect me to relax when Kaguya has ten Tailed Beast?" Kushina argued. "I didn't even know there were Tailed Beast in the Shadow Realm. Had I known that then I would've called for peace with them a hell of a long time ago to protect them too. Menma is more focused on trying to gain control of this realm that he isn't worried about protecting what he needs to protect."

"This didn't happen because of lack of attention on anyone's part," Minato argued and saw Kushina purse her lips together. "No one could've known that Kaguya would go this far. All we can do know is do everything we can to make sure she doesn't get the chance to use them."

"Lady Kushina, Sir Minato. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting," Shion, the High Priestess of the Demon Realm, said as she quickly entered the room. "Ryuunosuke said that it was urgent that it would be best that you tell me yourself?"

Kushina and Minato looked at one another before Kushina sighed and began to explain. Shion slowly sat down as Kushina explained and a stern look of contemplation washed over her face. After Kushina finished, they all sat in silence for a little while.

"Do we know if there's a Shion in the Shadow Realm?" she ask. "Because I most likely won't be able to pinpoint the Tailed Beast of the Shadow Realm as well as I can pinpoint the Tailed Beast of the Demon Realm. If there is a me in the Shadow Realm then hopefully she's already a Priestess, if not, then she should have the same abilities I have to track them down."

"Shikaku is already looking into it. It's only been a couple of hours and without Menma and his staff at the castle, it's not exactly easy to move around the Shadow Realm. We still need to get in contact with Naruto and see what he wants to do about the Human Realm," Kushina argued.

"Lady Kushina, Sir Minato."

Minato and Kushina both looked over their shoulders towards the door and saw Fugaku and Mikoto had hurried into the room with stern looks on their faces.

 **Uzumaki Palace: Throne Room**

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina quickly entered the room and looked around until she saw her son sitting on the steps that led up to where she and Minato sat. She quickly rushed over to him and hugged him as tight as she possibly could, Naruto hugging her back in return.

"I'm okay," Naruto reassured her before letting her go and taking her face. He gave her a warm smile as she put a hand over his and nestled her cheek into his hand. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll handle it."

"You're not doing this alone," Kushina urged before she saw something move behind him. Her vision focused and she saw both Menma and Naruko standing side by side, the two of them shifting awkwardly as they looked everywhere around the room and avoided eye contact with Minato and Kushina.

"I see you've managed to make contact with Menma and Naruko," Minato said as he walked up to their and stood behind Kushina and Naruto, his eyes fixed on the others. "We were worried you wouldn't be able to reach them."

"They actually came looking for me after the Tailed Beast in the Shadow Realm disappeared," Naruto mentioned as he faced the two of them. "I had to divide up my half of Kurama and give them a piece of his Essence to keep them healthy enough to get here. I'm not sure exactly about how much time we have with Kurama thinned out this much so we'll need to hurry and find the others as quickly as we possibly can."

"We already spoke with Shion and she's headed to meet with the Nara Clan and see what she can do about her copy in the Shadow Realm if there is one," Kushina mentioned before looking at Menma. "Menma."

Menma flinched at the sound of his name. He hadn't heard his "mother" say his name since he was a child so it felt strange. He raised his eyes and looked at her. "Y-Yes."

"Do you know where she is?" she blatantly ask.

"We don't have a Shion in the Shadow Realm," Naruko spoke softly, he usual condescending tone gone now.

There was a beat of silence as Minato and Naruto looked at one another.

"Menma," Kushina said his name again a little sterner this time as though she was talking to Naruto. "Answer me."

Menma looked away from her. "I know where she is."

 **To Be Continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** We got 245 followers people! Thank you so much for the continued support and I apologize for how long the last chapter took!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"We already spoke with Shion and she's headed to meet with the Nara Clan and see what she can do about her copy in the Shadow Realm if there is one," Kushina mentioned before looking at Menma. "Menma."**_

 _ **Menma flinched at the sound of his name. He hadn't heard his "mother" say his name since he was a child so it felt strange. He raised his eyes and looked at her. "Y-Yes."**_

 _ **"Do you know where she is?" she blatantly ask.**_

 _ **"We don't have a Shion in the Shadow Realm," Naruko spoke softly, he usual condescending tone gone now.**_

 _ **There was a beat of silence as Minato and Naruto looked at one another.**_

 _ **"Menma," Kushina said his name again a little sterner this time as though she was talking to Naruto. "Answer me."**_

 _ **Menma looked away from her. "I know where she is."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 24 –**

"I'll go with Menma to get Shion," Naruto said with a sigh as he looked at Kushina. "The two of you need to prepare to meet with The Clans so we can start getting a plan in motion if this ends up being a serious battle."

"You're going to have to address the Human Realm on behalf of the Demon Realm," Minato reminded Naruto and saw the expression on his face. "I know it's the last thing you want, especially after everything you've been through with the Kages and the Exorcist community but it needs to be done. We'll send someone else along with Menma to go retrieve their Shion and we'll work from there once they get back."

"But," Naruto opened his mouth but stopped when he felt Kushina squeeze his hand. He looked at her and pursed his lips together.

"Menma," Kushina shifted her gaze back to him, "I trust that you'll bring Shion back here once you've gotten her, yes? Because do remember that your realm is also affected by all of this and if you sit back and refuse to help us to the best of your ability, then I can't guarantee that the Shadow Realm survives this all on their own."

Menma nodded silently. He looked towards Naruko who had a clear look of annoyance on her face. "We'll return as soon as we possibly can. Seeing as Naruto and I are sharing the same Kurama, it'll be easy for the two of us to communicate. If anything happens then I'll let him know and we'll go from there."

"Don't take too long," Kushina advised before looking at Naruto. "You go back to the Human Realm and speak with Tsunade, see what she wants to do about informing the rest of the Kages. You'll probably have to make an address to all the realms so be prepared."

"Me?" Naruto repeated and saw Kushina nod. "I'm only an ambassador at this point for the Demon Realm to those in the Human Realm. And I'm not even King, this is something that Otou-san should be doing, not me."

"It's something you need to do because they'll listen to you better than they'd listen to me," Minato explained. "People are still skeptical of me after everything that's happened but people trust you more than they trust me. I may have been Hokage for some time but I'm King of Demons now and some people can't get over that fact. It has to be you Naruto. It'll be your first address as King."

"Otou-san." Naruto wasn't sure about what else to say in that moment.

"We don't have time to talk about this," Kushina urged as she nudged both Naruto and Menma in two separate directions, portal opening in front of both. "Go and do what you must and return as quickly as you can."

Menma and Naruto looked over their shoulders at one another before nodding at one another and walking through their respective portals. Once Naruto and then Naruko after Menma walked through, they closed.

Kushina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Minato. "I suppose now would be better than other to name Naruto King. He'll be taking on a role he normally wouldn't have as Prince and it's not like either one of us would be able to communicate peacefully with the other two Realms at this point."

Minato nodded and saw Kushina look away from him. He wore a small smile and hugged her from behind while resting her chin on her shoulder, her hair acting as a wall between the two of them. He held her tight enough to comfort her as tears began to run down her face. "He's our son, he can handle this better than you think. Sure, it's going to be difficult but we'll be there for him every step of the way."

All Kushina could manage was a nod.

"Come on," Minato let go of her and removed a handkerchief from his pocket, "let's go do what we can here."

 **Shadow Realm: Abandoned Southern Temple**

"I thought these lands were forbidden?" Naruko questioned as she followed behind Menma, the annoyance still in her voice. "Kurama said that this is where the Tailed Beast reside so that no normal citizen should wander towards the south for their own safety."

"The Southern Temple is forbidden for normal citizens," Menma answered as he mechanically took each step as though he'd been through the debris covered path a million times before. "The Tailed Beast still gather here every couple of months when it comes time for Shion to perform her Purification Ritual."

"So how long has she been out here then?" Naruko questioned as she tripped again and cussed underneath her breath.

Menma didn't answer as he ducked beneath a branch and helped Naruko over a crumbled pillar. Naruko didn't press the issues as they walked beside one another and came out of the woods and to the grounds of the temples. Her eyes widen at the view as vines that glowed a pale blue covered nearly all the ancient stone. Flowers bloomed from these vines that shone almost like stars through the darkness.

"Menma?"

Naruko watched as the Shadow Realm Ryuunosuke landed on the ground in front of them, his arms and legs covered in bandages and his light spikey brown hair reaching down onto the stone below. He carried a bow in one hand with a quiver on his back that seemed stuffed.

"Is Shion alright?" Menma questioned.

"Menma."

Naruko looked pass Ryuunosuke and saw the Shadow Realm Shion come from behind a pillar, her nose and eyes red and puffy, tears still streaming down her face. She wasn't nearly as manicured as the Demon Realm Shion but it was expected seeing where she'd been hiding for however long. Her hair was unruly as down to the stone like Ryuunosuke, her clothes the tattered rags of the Priestess who presided over the South centuries before.

"Shion," Menma watched as Shion walked over to them, "I need you to come with me to the Demon Realm."

 **Human Realm: Konoha Exorcist HQ – Meeting Hall**

"I know calling this meeting at such short notice is inconvenient for all of you but this is something that couldn't wait," Tsunade said from her seat as she addressed those in the room and the four Kage on the large screen in front of them, each of them appearing exhausted and as though they'd been woken up.

"Well, what's the matter Lady Hokage?" Mei questioned with a loud young, some scolding being heard in the background for her manners. "I need to make sure I get all of my beauty rest."

Tsunade hesitated to answer.

"Lady Hokage?" Ohnoki was more attentive now. "What's happened?"

Tsunade sighed. "The Outsutsuki Clan, a powerful clan in the Demon Realm, has declared war on the Human Realm, Demon Realm, and Shadow Realm."

"Declared war?" A repeated. "How did this happen? And what's this about a Shadow Realm? Who exactly are the Outsutsuki Clan that they can declare war on the Demon Realm let alone the Human Realm as well?"

"Lord Raikage please," Tsunade urged and saw the way he glared at her. "Lord Kazekage has already returned to Suna to get things in order and to assist the effort in this fight that we may face. Any question you have are better answered by Naruto."

"And where is Naruto now?" Mei questioned.

"I'm here Lady Mizukage," Naruto stood beside Tsunade at the head of the table and within view of the Kage. He took a deep breath before explaining everything that needed to be explained. He could see the looks of annoyance of those in the room in the beginning but the more he explained, the more they seemed to understand.

"Believe me when I tell you that this is something I had no intention of involving you in in the first place," Naruto said apologetically. "The Outsutsuki Clan has been a problem for my family for centuries now and they saw my being here in the Human Realm as an opportunity to retaliate. I understand if you refuse to participate, I won't hold any grudges. Just know that I'll do everything I can possibly do to make sure that Human Realm suffers very little if at all if an actual fight breaks out."

"No need to speak like that Naruto," Mei answered. "You have the full support of my people. If this Outsutsuki Clan wants to go to war with the Human Realm, we might as well give them a legitimate fight instead of us lying down and making it easy."

"Hmpf, I refuse to just let some Demons parade around as though they own everything," A said as he crossed his arms. "You have the full support of my people."

"You already know you have my full support," Gaara said with a tired smile.

"And you have mine as well," Ohnoki chimed in. "You young people, always stirring up trouble for us old folks."

Naruto let out a sigh and smiled. "Thank you all."

"Naruto will be making an address to the masses soon so please allow our transmission into your cities and surrounding territories when the time comes," Tsunade said and saw the four of them nod. "We'll meet again soon, and once again, thank you."

With that, the screens went back and all that was left where Tsunade's best and brightest in the meeting hall with her and Naruto. Naruto looked around the room and recognized faces from Kakashi's classroom and others from around HQ. Once he'd made sure to take in all their faces, he lingered on Hinata's for a moment.

"Naruto?" Tsunade looked at him, a curious expression on his face.

Naruto snapped out of it before looking at her. "I'm sorry, I spaced out for a second." He looked back towards those in the room. "I know that many of you here weren't happy when I arrived here and I know many of you are definitely not happy with my being here now. I can't blame you seeing as I've caused problems for you these past few weeks and now a war is on the horizon and now all of you are involved. I don't ask that you fight for me but that you fight for those who can't. These coming days will be difficult as I try to resolve this conflict so in advance, I thank all of you for everything that you will do."

 **the next morning**

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata poked her heard into the broadcasting room and saw Sasuke was in the middle of adjusting Naruto's tie. She looked around the room and saw a few familiar faces from Uzumaki Palace before she caught sight of Menma in the corner with his Sasuke doing the same for him.

"Hinata?" Naruto saw Hinata look at him. "I thought you were with your family at your complex?" Naruto questioned as he pat Sasuke's shoulder and walked over towards her. He took her hands in his and kept his eyes on hers. "Everything okay?"

"I figured it would probably be best that I come here and instead of stay at home and watch the broadcast there," Hinata said as she squeezed Naruto's hand. "Are you ready?"

Naruto sighed and nodded a little. "As ready as I'll ever be. "It's going to be a little difficult seeing as Menma is here and I never broadcasting that I have a 'twin' brother of any kind. Shikamaru said it would be best if all the Realm leaders were in attendance for the broadcast so it would be a little easier for everyone in each realm to listen."

"Are your parents coming soon?" Hinata question and saw Naruto flinch. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked everywhere around the room before he felt Hinata squeeze his hand again. He looked down at her and wore a tight smile. "They won't be coming because I'm technically King of the Demon Realm now."

"Naruto, we're starting soon," Sasuke said as Menma took his place in front of the camera.

"I'll explain everything after this," Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead before going to his place in front of the camera.

After some minor adjustments of the equipment and final checks, they were ready to broadcast. Deafening silence fell over them as they knew it was uncertain what would happen afterward. Neither Naruto nor Menma seemed nervous as they stood in front of those cameras. Elsewhere, each of the Kage's stood in front of their own sets ready to speak as rehearsed.

"We're live in five seconds!"

Naruto let out one last breath before looking over towards where Hinata stood anxiously. He gave her a reassuring smile before switching to a more serious look as the broadcast began. "Good morning. I apologize in advance for what I am about to say but this is a matter of the utmost importance so I ask that you listen to what it is that we have to say over these next few minutes."

"Amazing, right?" Sasuke whispered as he watched Naruto with his arms folded across his chest. "Growing up, you wouldn't think Naruto would get a single serious bone in his body but when I see him in situations like this, it's hard to imagine that the kid from back then grew into this."

Hinata thought about when she had first met Naruto and how he'd saved her life. And how when she'd met him a second time, his smile saved her from herself. She thought about what could've happen had Naruto not saved her all those times and she was grateful and indebted to him.

"Firstly, I would like to address the Jinchuuriki I've yet to encounter while here in the Human Realm," Naruto maintained his seriousness. "I ask that each of you come to Konoha as soon as you're able. I understand that you've remained hidden and away from those who can hurt you all these years but they will come looking again and they won't give up as easily this time. If you are alone, I'm afraid that you'll fall victim to them and I'll be forced into an unwanted position. If you come to Konoha however, I can protect you as I've protected the others. And together, we stand a chance against the Outsutsuki Clan."

 **someplace somewhere**

"So he's making a plea to the Jinchuuriki who've yet to come forward," Kaguya said, her tone unamused. "I should've expected as much."

"What do you want to do?" Toneri ask. "It looks like he'll be able to rally both the Human Realm and Shadow Realm behind him which means we'll be outnumbered ten to one."

"Don't worry about numbers Toneri," Kaguya said reassuringly. "We have the power. And if everything goes well with Hinata then we will be untouchable. And if necessary, I'll participate."

"Lady Kaguya you can't put yourself in harm's way," Toneri argued. "We'll do what we can on our own and if things go south, you have to promise to escape."

"Toneri," Kaguya took his face in her hands, "you know as well as I do that this is the first and last chance we'll get as a clan to achieve our only goal. We'll risk everything we have on this."

Toneri swallowed hard as Hinata's screams filled the air. He nodded. "Yes Lady Kaguya."

"Now seeing as Naruto has accepted our declaration of war and refuses to give me what I want the easy way, I'll show him that I have the power to destroy what I want with ease," Kaguya said with a smile. "Send them."

Toneri wore a smile now. "Yes ma'am."

 **The Human Realm: Exorcist HQ – evening**

"Sasuke, you and I are going to stay here in the Human Realm," Naruto as he stood in front of all the Konoha Exorcist who were in attendance in the debriefing room. "The Uchiha Clan are the only ones capable of handling the Tailed Beast so because there are two sets between the Demon Realm and Shadow Realm, we'll be dividing them up across the three realms. Sasuke, you'll be leading the Uchihas of the Human Realm, Itachi you'll be leading the Demon Realm and Sasuke, you'll be leading the Shadow Realm. Forty, thirty, thirty, respectively.

"Looks like I get to play in my home field," the Shadow Realm Sasuke said as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "But I have a feeling that we'll get the least amount of trouble in the Shadow Realm. You might be having more fun than me."

"Most likely," Sasuke responded. "We'll have to see."

Sasuke sat and watched as Naruto continued to conduct their strategy meeting. However, the longer the meeting went on, the paler both Naruto became. When it was finally over and many of the Exorcist had left the room to report to their sections and finalize evacuations, Sasuke rushed to his side and caught him before he fell over. "Naruto?"

"I'm fine," Naruto coughed as he took a seat with Sasuke's help and unbuttoned his collar. He looked over towards Menma who was in the same state, his Sasuke kneeling in front of him with a concerned look of his own. "Kurama is straining between the three of us."

"You need to rest," the Shadow Realm Sasuke ordered Menma. "I'll get Sakura here and she can keep an eye on you while Naruto goes out and makes sure everything is operating as it should. You three can't keep sharing Kurama for much longer."

"I'll be fine," Menma said. "I need to get back to the Shadow Realm anyway and conduct things from there. Shion should almost be ready to start locating where the Tailed Beast are."

"If she can locate them at all," Sasuke reminded him of the lack of possibility.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata walked up with Sakura at her side, the two of them just as concerned. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Naruto said as he walked Sakura tie up her hair and come over to him. He watched as she put a hand against his chest as her hand began to glow green. "I said I'm fine."

Sakura ignored him before looking at Naruto. "The amount of strain you're putting on your body isn't good. But I take it you knew that already?"

Naruto removed Sakura's hand from his chest and stood to his feet. "I need to see if things are in order in the Demon Realm, report to where you're supposed to be."

"Naruto," Sakura tried and watched as Naruto walked away. She pursed her lips before looking at Sasuke. "You need to stop him from doing anything reckless while he's this weak."

"You don't think I want to?" Sasuke snapped. He sucked his teeth before glaring at Menma. "Find your Kurama, and fast. If Naruto dies trying to make sure both you and Naruko can keep walking around, I'll make it my personal mission that you two pay for it with your lives."

"I don't think you should be making idle threats like that Sasuke," the Shadow Realm Sasuke stood up and came face to face with him, the two of them glaring at one another.

"That's enough," Menma said and watched as his Sasuke immediately stepped back with reluctance. "Let's go."

And with that, both Menma and Sasuke were gone. The Sasuke that remained left the room without saying a word only leaving Hinata and Sakura alone.

"You should report to the medical unit," Hinata said and saw Sakura look at her. "Everything'll be alright."

Sakura nodded a little. The two of them were almost out of the room when they heard the A-Class Demon Siren cry out. The two of them ran outside as quickly as they could and they saw the monstrosities that towered over the city.

 **Demon Realm: Capitol – Hagoromo Outsutsuki Temple**

"Are you sure about this?" the Demon Realm Ryuunosuke said as he helped Shion into the pool where the other Shion was waiting. "Do you think it'll work?"

"We have to try, don't we?" Shion said as she stepped back and came face to face with her other self from the Shadow Realm. "Are you ready?"

The Shadow Realm Shion fidgeted as she looked over her shoulder at her Ryuunosuke who sat by the edge of the pool. His reassuring smile seemed to calm her a bit before she made eye contact with the Demon Realm Shion. "I think so."

"Here," Shion held out her hands and watched the other take them cautiously. They both let out a long breath before kneeling in the pool so the water came to their ribs. Pulses of light came from the two of them and rippled across the water and bounced back from the edge. They placed their foreheads against one another and closed their eyes, the two of them beginning to recite the same spell.

 **someplace somewhere**

"How are things here?" Toneri questioned as he walked down a long staircase towards the bottom where Hinata sat in the middle of the room with her hands chained to the ceiling above her. "How many Tailed Beast has she taken in already?"

"She's taken in Shukaku, Matatabi, and Isobu at one hundred percent capacity each," Naoto answered with a confident smile. "I managed to figure out how we can do this without killing her and going through the trouble of catching the other Hinata."

"Smart boy," Toneri gave Naoto his praise as he rubbed his head. He knelt in front of Hinata and saw how her hair stuck to her forehead and the exhaustion in her eyes. "I suppose it's for the best. Like I said before, you are the Hinata I like."

"Next is Son Gokuu," Naoto called and saw Momoshiki nod. Rattling of chains could be heard in the darkness along with the cries of something that sounded like an animal. "Lady Kaguya wants this done as soon as possible so we can end things quickly."

"Men…ma," Hinata managed as tears came to her eyes. "Please…"

Toneri sucked his teeth. "Calling for Menma? How pathetic. He won't be able to reach you from here. We are in the Forgotten Realm after all." Toneri smiled and saw the way Hinata looked at him. "You'll serve Lady Kaguya for as long as she deems you necessary so become an obedient vessel why don't you?"

"Shion?" more rattling of chains came from the shadows.

"Bring up the lights!" Naoto ordered and one by one, the lights came on to reveal what was hidden in the shadows. The remaining Tailed Beast stolen from the Shadow Realm were visible and each of them were chained to the wall behind them in their smallest possible forms.

Toneri looked up and saw that the Tailed Beast were becoming restless as they began to tug on their chains despite the magic that drained their essence the more they struggled. "What's going on?"

"I think their Shion might be trying to trace them," Naoto sucked his teeth. "I knew something like this might happen but they pulled her out sooner than I expected. We don't have too much time left."

"Shion!" Kurama was the one to shout the loudest and struggle the most against his chains.

"Kurama, don't!" Gyuuki shouted and watched as he continued to struggle.

Kurama ignored him and continued to pull against the chains. "I have to get back to Menma and Naruko!"

"She just had to go and wake them up," Naoto sucked his teeth. "Momoshiki-san, we're going to put Kurama in next if that's alright with you. He's going to be troublesome if we leave him out any longer."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toneri questioned as he pointed to Hinata's back where her Mark of Kurama rest. "That mark is what connects her to Menma. If she gets Kurama, she'll really be able to be traced to here."

"You have to remember that the Kurama Menma has now isn't the Kurama that left that mark. They aren't connected anymore," Naoto argued as he walked over to Kurama and met his intense gaze. "It's probably best if you sleep now."

They watched as Kurama struggled less before he slumped to the floor.

"Good boy," Naoto smiled. "Now would be the best time Momoshiki-san."

Toneri sat back and watched as Momoshiki walked over to Kurama and condensed him to merely a large ball of orange light. He handed it over to Naoto who graciously took it and almost skipped over to Hinata.

"Here we go Hinata," Naoto said before thrusting the ball into her which led to more screams from Hinata. Naoto removed his hand quickly and waited as Hinata screamed and cried, her body taking in the energy. It last a few moments before it suddenly stopped however and her head slumped forward. "Hinata?"

"Is she alright?" Toneri question.

There was a moment of silence.

"Naoto?" Toneri looked to him.

Naoto was about to speak but Hinata's light laughter filled the room. They all looked to her with confused expression but Toneri caught on quickly. He dived for her but it was already too late. The markings on her back shone a brilliant orange and as Toneri's hand glowed and entered Hinata's stomach, she merely smirked.

"Too late."

"What happened?" Naoto questioned.

Toneri sucked his teeth and removed his hand. "She sent Kurama back to Menma."

 **To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Here we go Hinata," Naoto said before thrusting the ball into her which led to more screams from Hinata. Naoto removed his hand quickly and waited as Hinata screamed and cried, her body taking in the energy. It last a few moments before it suddenly stopped however and her head slumped forward. "Hinata?"**_

 _ **"Is she alright?" Toneri question.**_

 _ **There was a moment of silence.**_

 _ **"Naoto?" Toneri looked to him.**_

 _ **Naoto was about to speak but Hinata's light laughter filled the room. They all looked to her with confused expression but Toneri caught on quickly. He dived for her but it was already too late. The markings on her back shone a brilliant orange and as Toneri's hand glowed and entered Hinata's stomach, she merely smirked.**_

 _ **"Too late."**_

 _ **"What happened?" Naoto questioned.**_

 _ **Toneri sucked his teeth and removed his hand. "She sent Kurama back to Menma."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 25 –**

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go out there and fight," Sasuke argued as he grabbed ahold of Naruto's arm and narrowed his gaze. "You're in no condition to fight; not until all of Kurama is returned to you. You'd be doing myself and everyone else out there fighting for you by staying here and giving directions."

"This isn't something that's up for debate," Naruto argued. "Everything that's happening is my fault and the last thing I'm going to do is hide here while the rest of you are out there fighting. I'm going to do my part Teme!"

"Your _part_ is staying here and giving orders like you should be," Sasuke said as Naruto yanked his arm away and glared back at him. "I'm _telling_ you that you're better off staying here. _That's_ something that's not up for debate Usuratonkachi. Stay here and do the part you can handle and once you get all of Kurama back, then you can join us out in the field and fight."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He sighed. "I'll contact Shikamaru and see where things are with locating the Shadow Realm Tailed Beast. Plus, I would feel better staying here with Hinata and making sure she's safe and protecting her if something happens."

With that, Sasuke simply nodded and departed with a group of Uchiha who dashed towards the edge of the city where the most amount of Demon activity was happening. Naruto sighed and reluctantly went back inside where he saw Hinata waiting for him at the receptionist desk.

"I know it's frustrating but you'll serve everyone better here until you're able to fight to the best of your ability," Hinata said as she took ahold of Naruto's hands and looked up at him. "And when you finally are able to go out, I'll be by your side."

 **Shadow Realm: Menma's Palace – throne room**

"Evacuation in every Region has been completed," Kakashi announced enthusiastically as he stood in front of Menma. "There have been some Demons that've attacked in some congested areas but they were handled quickly. Most of the activity didn't start to happen until most of the resident were already evacuated so civilian casualty is currently at zero."

"Has there been any updates with our Shion?" Menma questioned and sucked his teeth when Kakashi shook his head. He looked at the floor beside him where Naruko was barely awake and was beginning to sweat and pant. "What about damage?"

"There's been a considerable amount but nothing that can't be fixed," Kakashi explained.

 _Menma!_

Menma's eyes widen at the voice that resonated in his head before he felt a comforting sensation in his stomach. He also felt a slight warmth on his back and when it faded, he looked in front of him to see Kurama, his and Naruko's Kurama, standing in front of them.

"Papa?" Naruko sat up slowly with tears in her eyes at the sight of him. "Papa!" she quickly got up and ran into his arm and buried her face in his large chest. Her tears covered his chest and she hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

Kurama hugged her back and buried his nose into her hair, taking in her familiar scent. He let out a sigh of relief before looking at Menma who stood at his throne with a shocked and relived expression. Kurama gave him a small smile. "Sorry for leaving so suddenly."

Menma held back his tears as he made his way over to the two of them and joined their hug. Kurama held the two of them as tight as he could and kissed their heads. When he opened his eyes, he could see the Demon Realm Kurama had materialized and was taking in the reunion.

"Thank you," the Shadow Realm Kurama mouthed as he continued to hug Naruko and Menma.

The Demon Realm Kurama smiled and nodded before fading away.

 **someplace somewhere**

"Why didn't you listen to Toneri?" Kaguya shouted as she wrapped her hand around Naoto's neck and lifted him off the ground with ease. "Because of your carelessness, we've lost Kurama!"

"I apologize Lady Kaguya!" Naoto choked as he held onto Kaguya's hand. "I take full responsibility for losing Kurama but we still have the others. We still have a chance."

Kaguya sucked her teeth before tossing Naoto to the side. She looked down at Hinata who was trying to collect herself after suffering at Toneri's hand. "She's incapable of sending the other Tailed Beast back to the Shadow Realm, yes?"

"Yes," Toneri answered. "She was only able to send Kurama back before of her connection to Menma and Menma's connection to Kurama. It can't happen with the others seeing as they don't have Jinchuuriki but roam free in the Shadow Realm."

"Good." Kaguya folded her arms. "Those Exorcist in the Human Realm aren't struggling all that much with what we've sent so I believe it's time to send The Guardians. They should cause enough damage to the Human Realm that we can simply sweep in with Hinata at any given time and finish off what's left."

"I recommend you start with The Guardians that reside in the Shadow Realm," Toneri suggested and saw the look on Kaguya's face. "They're receiving the least amount of damage. All their efforts are focused on keeping civilians safe and only a few people are fighting against the Demons you send to fight. Test and see what kind of damage one Guardian can do and if it's satisfactory, send the remainder to the Demon Realm. And then send the Demon Realm Guardians to the Human Realm."

"I suppose that would be best," Kaguya commented as she tapped her manicured nails against her arm. "And if things work out then we'll be able to take Kurama back. We'd need to kill Menma and Naruko this time though so he has nowhere to return after we place him back in Hinata."

"No!" Hinata screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Make a connection with The Guardian closes to Menma's Palace," Kaguya said without looking at Toneri. "I'll take the pleasure of controlling that one myself."

"Yes ma'ma," Toneri nodded and quickly left the chamber.

"Kinshiki," Kaguya watched as he straightened his back, "tell the rest to be on standby. I'm going to be sending them out soon to the Demon Realm and some to the Human Realm to stir things up a bit. There's no point in trying to drag this out. I want what I want and I want it as soon as possible."

"Of course Lady Kaguya," Kinshiki bowed and left the chamber as well.

"Naoto, Momoshiki, finish with Hinata as soon as possible," Kaguya ordered as she began to ascend the stairs. "I don't want to wait too much longer to use her. I can tell she's knocking on death's door and I'd like to use her before it's opened. Trying to obtain the original Hinata is going to prove to be too much of a hassle."

"Yes Lady Kaguya," Momoshiki and Naoto responded and watched as she left the room. They looked at one another with conflicted expressions before looking down at Hinata who tugged violently at her chains as tears streamed down her face.

"Menma!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **Human Realm: Konoha City – Exorcist HQ Surveillance Room**

"There's a cluster of twelve D-Class Demons heading North towards the edge of the city. They're exiting Sector 8 and entering Sector 3," Naruto announced over the channel that connected him to everyone fighting in the field. "Uchihas in the Southwest in Sector 37, you're clustered together, pleasure thin yourselves out a little more and handle the three B-Class Demons within the vicinity."

Hinata watched as Naruto began to give order after order without missing a beat. His eyes never lingered in one area for too long and he spoke clearly and his voice wasn't too aggressive but still authoritative. She looked around the room and watched as many people relayed information out to those in the field while others communicated to the other cities their current situations.

The large screen that sat in front of the room displayed nearly fifty different locations, each of them showing Exorcist and Demons fighting. Hinata was relieved that their fight wasn't too difficult but with the volume of Demons entering the Human Realm, it was still exhausting.

"Naruto?"

Hinata looked towards where Naruto stood and saw he was crouched down and holding his stomach. She quickly went to his side and put a hand on his back. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head before opening his eyes and letting out a breath. He groaned and rubbed his stomach before looking at Hinata, a relieved expression on his face. "Kurama returned. He said that the Shadow Realm Kurama managed to return thanks to Hinata."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and stood with him. "Thank goodness. Did he say anything about where she was and if she was okay? What about the other Tailed Beast?"

"He said something about the Forgotten Realm," Kurama answered as he materialized across the table. "I'm not entirely sure if we're thinking of the same place but long before there was a Demon Realm, Shadow Realm, and Human Realm, there was a Realm where the Outsutsuki Clan reigned supreme. I'd only heard stories of it from Master Hagoromo when we were adolescents. He called it the Origin of Everything."

"Origin of Everything?" Naruto repeated. He thought for a moment as he tapped his fingers against the table top. "Chino, connect me to Shikamaru."

"Roger," Chino quickly stood to her feet and walked over to him. She drew some characters in the air before a screen appeared and Shikamaru appeared on it.

He was in the middle of reading something before he looked up and saw Naruto on the other side. "Naruto? What is it?"

"Do you know anything about a place called the Origin of Everything?" Naruto questioned as he handed his headset to Tsunade who took the place of directing those in the field.

"It sounds familiar," Shikamaru answered. "It's mentioned more in religious text than anything else but I do know that it's where our magic is from. If I remember correctly, in the Book of Hagoromo it said that magic was originally something only controlled by nature and those who were chosen to eat the fruit of the Tree of Essence. In some places this Tree of Essence can be called the Tree of Life."

"So Magic was an exclusive privilege back then?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru nodded. "However, there was one woman who stole a piece of fruit from the Tree of Essence and ate from it without the permission of the elders. They cursed her of course but what they didn't bargain for was that this woman would be more powerful than anything they'd seen before. She took power and divide those who resided in her world between those who could use magic and those who couldn't."

"What happened to those who couldn't use magic?" Naruto questioned.

"They're what we like to call Human," Shikamaru answered. "The woman I mentioned is named Kaguya in the Book of Hagoromo and there's been speculation that the woman who presides of that Outsutsuki Clan today is the same woman as back then because of their resemblance. Of course, many believe that she's just a reincarnation of that Kaguya from that time. I suppose after Kaguya had her sons and they locked her away – at least that's what the book claims – they created a new realm and from that, they created a haven for those who couldn't use magic."

"Kurama, would it be possible for you to reach this Forgotten Realm if possible?" Naruto questioned.

Kurama shook his head. "Not likely. Like I said before, I'd only heard stories about it when I was still a pup. Master Hagoromo never clarified if that Origin of Everything was a Realm of its own or just some place in the Demon Realm that was no longer visited. If anyone can get there, from the sound of it, it's an Outsutsuki."

"Speaking hypothetically if this Forgotten Realm does exist, there may be a way," Shikamaru started as he looked at Naruto. "You're not going to like it though."

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"You could have a Hyuuga try and get there," Shikamaru explained. "They're one of the Five Great Clans closes related to the Outsutsuki. If anyone can get there besides an Outsutsuki, it's a Hyuuga."

"Confirm the existence of a fourth realm and then we'll theorize how to get there," Naruto said and just as he was about to dismiss the screen, chaos erupted from Shikamaru's end. "Shikamaru?"

"What's happening?" Shikamaru called before his eyes widen. "There's no way."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto called again.

"The Guardians, they're moving," Shikamaru looked back at the screen.

Naruto's eyes widen. "That's not possible? They haven't moved in almost three thousand years. Where're they going?"

Just as Shikamaru began to shake his head, chaos erupted behind Naruto. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the display on the main wall adjust to where it was only five screens, each of them displaying a Guardian from the Demon Realm.

"What are those?" Tsunade ask, her voice shaky.

"They're called The Guardians," Kurama answered as his eyes remained fixed on the five towering Tengu Guardians. "When Master Hagoromo fell ill, the ten of us went our separate ways and often clashed with one another over territory. He created these five Guardians with the help of his sons, to counter us because he couldn't do anything himself and there wasn't anyone in the Demon Realm who had the power to stop us. We fought with the Guardians briefly before we were subdued into our temples."

"Simply put," Naruto joined in, "they're a countermeasure against the Tailed Beast."

Everyone watched as the Guardians stood completely still in each of the cities they appeared in. Atop their shoulders and heads were dozens of men and women, each of them pale with white hair and white eyes.

"Kaguya," Naruto snarled as he clinched his fist. He took his headset back from Tsunade and began to give his next order. "Gaara, Yugito, Killer Bee, I hate to ask this of you but Beast Transformation is necessary if we're going to be able to hold our own against the Guardians. Killer Bee, Yugito, members of the Uchiha Clan are going to help transport you to Kumo City and Iwa City. Sasuke, I want you to take as many Uchiha as you can and go to Kiri City and provide them with support."

"Hello, hello. Is this Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"Who is this?" Naruto questioned.

"Sorry for contact you so late but this channel was really hard to find," the young girl's voice responded. "Oh and sorry again for not coming around sooner."

"Huh?"

"I'm – what do you call it? – a Jinchuuriki! My name is Fuu and I'm the Jinchuuriki for Choumei. I'm from Taki City which is two hours south of Kiri City," Fuu announced.

"Where are you currently?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm headed for that big thing with wings right now," Fuu responded a little too cheerfully. "I managed to convince the others to get off their asses and join in so we should be able to be of some considerable help?"

"The others?" Naruto repeated.

"Utakata, Han, Roushi, and Yagurachi," Fuu responded. "The five of us were the last five you needed to contact, weren't we? We live here in the Human Realm and we figured we shouldn't leave you to protect it all by yourself. So, from here on out, you have all of us on your side."

"However, after all of this is over, we can't guarantee that we'll stick around," Utakata's voice came through on the radio.

"Now, now, don't be like that Utakata," Roushi's voice bellowed through the radio. "You have a responsibility to do and running away after all of this isn't going to do any of us any good."

"Weren't you also avoiding Uzumaki-san until recently, Roushi?" Utakata questioned.

"Enough bickering you two," Yagura groaned from his end. "We have work to do."

"Well this is certainly and interesting turn of events," Gaara's voice came on over the channel. "Well then Naruto, tell us what we need to do."

Naruto couldn't help but wear a smile on his face at the sound of all their voices. "Let's show Kaguya that we're not going down without a fight."

"Roger!" all of them said simultaneously.

 **To Be Continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Last Time:**

 _ **"The others?" Naruto repeated.**_

 _ **"Utakata, Han, Roushi, and Yagurachi," Fuu responded. "The five of us were the last five you needed to contact, weren't we? We live here in the Human Realm and we figured we shouldn't leave you to protect it all by yourself. So, from here on out, you have all of us on your side."**_

 _ **"However, after all of this is over, we can't guarantee that we'll stick around," Utakata's voice came through on the radio.**_

 _ **"Now, now, don't be like that Utakata," Roushi's voice bellowed through the radio. "You have a responsibility to do and running away after all of this isn't going to do any of us any good."**_

 _ **"Weren't you also avoiding Uzumaki-san until recently, Roushi?" Utakata questioned.**_

 _ **"Enough bickering you two," Yagura groaned from his end. "We have work to do."**_

 _ **"Well this is certainly and interesting turn of events," Gaara's voice came on over the channel. "Well then Naruto, tell us what we need to do."**_

 _ **Naruto couldn't help but wear a smile on his face at the sound of all their voices. "Let's show Kaguya that we're not going down without a fight."**_

 _ **"Roger!" all of them said simultaneously.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 26 –**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura landed on the ground just a few feet from Sasuke who was waiting outside of Exorcist HQ. She placed her hands on her knees as she panted seeing as she rushed over as quickly as she possibly could. "I'm coming along with you and Naruto," she stated as she finally looked up at Sasuke.

"No you're not," Sasuke argued as he crossed his arms. "You're better off tending to the wounded and making sure people are ready to fight when the time comes. My clan, Naruto, and I can handle the Guardian and the Outsutsuki accompanying it. Follow the orders given to you."

"My team can handle tending to the wounded without me," Sakura countered. "I'm the best field medic here besides Tsunade and she's the last person who should be on the front lines. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "What's your problem? Why can't you just stay back?"

"Because it's my job to make sure my home isn't destroyed by those bastards," Sakura shouted as she glared at Sasuke. "So like I said before, whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you and serving as your field medic! Why are you being stupid and not letting me help?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt!" Sasuke blurted out which caught both of them off guard. Sasuke turned away but not before Sakura was able to catch a glimpse of the pink on his cheeks. "Just do all of us a favor and stay back…you're just a Human after all."

Sakura wasn't sure on how to respond.

"Sasuke," Naruto called as he headed out the front doors of HQ with Hinata behind him. "We're heading out; are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sasuke turned his back to Sakura and walked down the remainder of the steps with Naruto.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and went after him.

When Sasuke turned, he sat Sakura just inches from his face. His eyes widen as Sakura's lips met his, the two of them stumbling but Sasuke keeping the both upright. And after that moment of hesitation, he returned the kiss as he placed a hand against her cheek. After a few short moments, Sakura was the one to break the kiss and look up at Sasuke with her cheeks as pink as her hair.

"I'm coming with you," she said and saw Sasuke flinch at her words. "I'm the only one capable of healing a mass number of people without suffering from Mana Depletion. And I've fought plenty of Demons on my own, you don't need to worry about me."

Sasuke pursed his lips together as he tried to think of an argument. He knew though that Sakura wasn't going to listen to him, especially not now.

"There's no point in arguing," Naruto said and saw how red Sasuke turned as he remembered they weren't alone. "Tsunade recommended that we bring Sakura along and I trust Sakura can hold her own. If I didn't know any better, I'd mistake Sakura for a S-Class Demon."

Sakura flinched. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Let's get going," Naruto said just before he took a few steps forward and became engulfed in a brilliant orange light that reached towards the heavens. When it dispersed, his entire body seemed to be made of this light with think black lines accenting parts of his attire. On his back were six spheres that hovered while nine tails sprouted from his lower back. "Let's get going."

Sasuke nodded as he removed a small scroll from his thigh and let it roll open. As the summoning circle appeared in front of Sasuke, Sakura watched as a large Hawk emerged. It shook its feathers before stretching its wings which roughly could've been a mile wide.

"Garuda," Sasuke said and watched as the hawk looked over its shoulder at him. "Ready?"

"Of course Master Sasuke," Garuda answered as he lowered himself to allow Sakura and Sasuke to climb onto his back followed by Naruto.

"Grandma Tsunade, watch Hinata for me!" Naruto called as Garuda lifted them off the ground and took off towards the Guardian.

Hinata clung to the necklace around her neck and watched as Garuda got further and further away. "Be careful."

 **The Forgotten Realm: Kaguya's Castle – throne room**

Kaguya crossed her legs and tapped the arm of her chair in agitation. In front of her, five screens displayed The Five Guardians and she watched as none of them move with her clansmen on top of them. She looked over her shoulder at the five clansmen of hers who were in meditation poses with emblems glowing on their foreheads that matched the emblems of The Five Guardians.

"I would've hoped people learned not to deny me the things I desire," Kaguya sighed as she looked back at the screen and propped her head on her hand. "The Elders back then denied me a piece of the Tree of Essence and now here we are, having to use my son's toys to retrieve what he left behind for me."

"Lady Kaguya."

Kaguya looked to her right where Kinshiki sat awkward on a small stool. "Have you located where Menma and his entourage ran off too?"

He sheepishly shook his head. "They just finished searching what was left of Menma's Palace and they only found the bodies of civilians. Momoshiki mentioned that they had put up a fight against The Guardian in the Shadow Realm before they ultimately disappeared before Momoshiki could deliver his final attack. However, all Guardians of the Shadow Realm have appeared in the Demon Realm and all Demon Realm Guardians are present in the Shadow Realm. We're just waiting for your permission to proceed."

Kaguya looked back at the screens in front of her. She held out her left hand and made one screen large. On it was Naruto on the back of Sasuke's summon Garuda, the three of them heading towards their fight with The Guardian of the East. "Destroy them."

"Commence operation," Kinshiki said over his radio and Kaguya watched as all The Guardians that her clan controlled began to move and the clansmen on top of those Guardians descended. "Your main objective is destruction, leave nothing behind. If possible, capture the Jinchuuriki and extract the Tailed Beast."

 **Human Realm: Konoha City – Sarutobi Forest**

"I'll be going first," Naruto announced as he grinned at Sakura and Sasuke before jumping off Garuda's back. "Kurama!"

Sakura watched as Naruto transformed into Kurama, a sweat breaking out on the back of her neck as she remembered the Second Opening of Hell's Gate and seeing him towering over the skyline. However, instead of that violent and deranged look in his eyes from that night, there was a look of determination and his eyes were fixed on their target.

"He's in a good mood which means this should be a decent fight," Sasuke announced over the wind as Garuda circled back around. He removed another scroll from his thigh and let it unroll with the wind. "Aoda!"

Below Garuda, a massive summoning circle appeared and, with horror, Sakura watched as a snack descending from it and landed onto the ground below. She shivered as she looked at Sasuke with a slight look of disappointment. "You have a snake as a summon?"

"It's a long story," Sasuke responded as he patted Garuda's head. "Are you ready Sakura?"

Sakura nodded as she looked towards the Guardian and saw the sheer amount of Outsutsuki atop its head and shoulder. "It's been a while since I've been in a good fight so this should be fun." She stood and flexed her hands, a blue light beginning to glow along the veins of the glove. She looked at Sasuke and gave him a warm smile. "Good luck."

"Incoming!" one of the Uchiha shouted from down below and they all watched as the Outsutsuki began to descend off the head and shoulders of The Guardian. At the same time, The Guardian's eyes flashed and the emblem on its forehead glowed brilliantly.

Sakura fell back off Garuda's back and dove straight towards the ground. She recognized a few of the Uchiha down below from her first trip in the Demon Realm and Sasuke's mother had invited them over. When they saw her, they gave her nods of approval before focusing their attention back on their own individual opponents. Nearing the ground, Sakura clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

As Sakura's fist touched the ground, a powerful gust of wind burst out from around her before the ground gave out beneath her. The Uchiha were quick to maneuver through the wreckage and catch some members of the Outsutsuki off guard as they struggled to regain their footing.

"That's frightening," Sasuke said as Garuda circled back around the battlefield. He watched as Kurama locked hands with the Guardian, the two of them struggling to gain power over the other. "Looks like that's all for now Garuda, thank you."

"Be careful," Garuda advised as he took a sharp turn upward to avoid the attack of an Outsutsuki. "If you're hurt while Aoda is around then I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind when he gets home."

Sasuke nodded as he removed a small scroll from his thigh and rolled it open. Below Garuda, a massive summoning circle appeared and the head of a massive snake slid though. "Aoda! Help Prince Naruto!"

Aoda spotted the struggle down below and quickly descended from the summoning circle and wrapped himself around the Guardian and squeezed tightly. In the Guardians moment of distract, Kurama overpowered it and flip it onto the ground.

"I'll see you soon Garuda," Sasuke said just before jumping off his back.

Down below, Sakura was holding her own against a member of the Outsutsuki Clan, the two of them constantly clashing against one another but neither one of them backing down. Around her, Uchiha and Outsutsuki fought against one another.

"Sakura!" Obito shouted for her as he blocked the blade of an Outsutsuki much larger than him.

Sakura blinked and saw that the girl she had been fighting was no longer several feet in front of her. When she looked down however, the held one of Sakura's machete's in her hand and had the edge pointed towards her stomach. As quickly as she could, Sakura clasped her hands together and brought them down against the girls back which sent her down but not before Sakura's leg was cut.

She jumped back as far as she could without getting in the way of another fight and kneeled. Her hand quickly moved to her leg and began to heal while the other felt onto her lower back to notice her blade was indeed missing.

The girl groaned and pulled herself out of the ground. As she stood and rubbed her head, Sakura noticed her eyes were different. "Who would've thought that a lowly Human would be fast enough to countered me like that."

Sakura healed her leg faster and kept her eyes on the girl.

The girl noticed Sakura's glare had intensified. She smirked. "I forgot, you Humans are well versed in eye techniques are you. This," she pointed to her eyes, both a light purple with black rings, "is called the Rinnegan. I'd educate you further on it but there's no point seeing as you'll be dead soon."

"Umeko, less talking, more fighting!" the Outsutsuki who was fighting Obito shouted as he swung at Obito only to have his fist hit the ground instead.

"Who are you to give me orders, you underling!" Umeko shouted.

In that time of Umeko shouting at her clansmen, Sakura got back to her feet and sprinted towards her. She was in front of her in a matter of minutes and before Umeko could react, Sakura's fist was against her cheek.

"Shannaro!" Sakura shouted as she sent Umeko flying back and tumbling against the ground until she hit the leg of the Guardian. She stood upright and pulled her gloves down while narrowing her eyes. "Don't underestimate me simply because I'm Human."

 **Kiri City – Marshlands**

Mei watched as water wrapped around the legs of the Guardian of the South and stopped him in his tracks. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my city, you bastard!"

"Lady Mizukage! Above!"

Mei looked up and watched as the Tailed Beast that had attacked the city near her own all those years ago tackled The Guardian causing it to fall backward into the Marshlands. She watched as it buzzed around for a moment before suddenly shrinking in size and morphing into something different.

"Sorry for the delay!" Fuu landed on the ground beside Mei and gave her a large grin. "You fall back Lady Mizukage, you can leave the Guardian to the three of us?"

"The three of you?" Mei repeated and saw Yagura and Utakata stand beside her. "Yondaime-sama!"

"You've done well Godaime-sama," Yagura said as he began to walk forward. "Fall back and help fight off the Outsutsuki while we handle The Guardian. And don't try and fight me on this, you'll only get in the way."

Mei pursed her lips together and watched as both Yagura and Utakata clasped their hands together. She watched as distinct markings covered both their bodies and began to glow and before she could say anything, she was lifted and carried away. With wide eyes, she watched as Yagura and Utakata turned into their respected Tailed Beast Isobu and Saiken. "Yondaime-sama."

"Choumei." Fuu patted her stomach and watched as markings covered her body. A smirk grew onto her face as she removed the red container from her back and propped it up against the ground. "Let's do what we can from the ground, shall we?"

 **Suna City – Desert Outskirts**

Temari used the butt of her folded fan to send a member of the Outsutsuki Clan flying back into several more, all of them causing a tower of sand to erupt into the air as they crashed into a nearby dune. She sucked her teeth and looked around at the situation before looking up towards where Shukaku fought with The Guardian of the West.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted as he pulled the strings on his puppets and watched it dodge an attack from one of the Outsutsuki.

Temari turned and saw an Outsutsuki charging for her at top speed. Without a moment's hesitation, she opened her fan to reveal all three purple moons within and swing. The gust of wind it produced was enough to send any Outsutsuki within a mile radius to be blown back. Members of Suna's Exorcist immediately planted themselves to the ground to avoid being blown away.

She raised her fan above her heard and when she saw that the Suna Exorcist were ready, the small flaps attacked to their uniforms being attacked from their arms to their waist, she brought her fan back down again. The Suna Exorcist were blown forward and managed to deliver devastating blows to the Outsutsuki in the way.

 **Konoha City – Sarutobi Forest**

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted and watched as Kurama opened his mouth and began to form a ball of energy in his mouth. He gritted his teeth as The Guardian of the East tried to bring itself back up. As it sat up, Kurama released the ball of energy, the blast removing the head of the Guardian and the side of some mountains in the distance.

"He did it," Sasuke said with a sigh of relief as he watched Kurama's form disappear only leaving Naruto who began to fall back towards the ground, his grin clear from down below. Sasuke was about to shout up towards him but saw a blur of light shoot up from where the Guardian lay.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called to him as she ran towards him. As she reached out to touch his arm, he was gone in a flash and instead of her touching his sleeve, she touched Naruto's instead.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment before looking up to see Sasuke in his place. Before he could shout, he saw Toneri not even an inch away from Sasuke, his arm through Sasuke's chest. His eyes widen as Toneri removed his arm and let Sasuke fall towards the ground. Frantically, Naruto ran as fast as he could to where Sasuke was falling. "Sasuke!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last Time:**

 _ **"He did it," Sasuke said with a sigh of relief as he watched Kurama's form disappear only leaving Naruto who began to fall back towards the ground, his grin clear from down below. Sasuke was about to shout up towards him but saw a blur of light shoot up from where the Guardian lay.**_

 _ **"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called to him as she ran towards him. As she reached out to touch his arm, he was gone in a flash and instead of her touching his sleeve, she touched Naruto's instead.**_

 _ **"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment before looking up to see Sasuke in his place. Before he could shout, he saw Toneri not even an inch away from Sasuke, his arm through Sasuke's chest. His eyes widen as Toneri removed his arm and let Sasuke fall towards the ground. Frantically, Naruto ran as fast as he could to where Sasuke was falling. "Sasuke!"**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 27 –**

Naruto stretched his hand outward and watched a Kurama's hand extended from his own. It caught ahold of Sasuke and as Naruto approached, he knelt beside him and looked at the damage done to his chest. However, he noticed the bandages on Sasuke's right arm. "Wait a minute…"

"Sasuke!" Naruko's shriek was clear as day as she came bursting out of the edge of the woods and towards where her Sasuke lay. Tears were already streaming down her face as she tumbled and eventually slid to Sasuke's side. She pulled him into her lap and put her hand over his chest, her hand beginning to glow a bright orange as she tried to heal his injury. "Sasuke wake up!"

"Naruko?" Naruto looked at her with a momentary look of confusion before he looked towards where she had just come from and saw Menma's entourage come out. All of them appeared to have just barely survived a battle but somehow still managed to walk. Standing beside Menma, he could see Sasuke walking alongside him, his bandages on his left arm just like Menma's. "He switched with Sasuke at the last minute."

The Shadow Realm Sakura walked up calmly and put a gentle hand on Naruko's shoulder. Naruko violently shook her head as tears streamed faster down her cheeks but after the two of them locked eyes, Naruko hesitantly nodded and let go of Sasuke. Sakura took her place and immediately began healing him, a green magic circle appearing over the hole in Sasuke's chest. "You," the Shadow Realm Sakura looked up at the Human Realm Sakura, "instead of standing there, it would be greatly appreciated if you helped me keep him from dying."

The Human Realm Sakura nodded and got on the other side of Sasuke. Together, the two of them began healing them while Naruko kept Sasuke's head in her lap, her hand gently stroking his cheek as she pleaded for him to open his eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto stood to his feet as Menma approached, the look in his eyes familiar and luckily, he wasn't on the receiving end of that glare of his.

"Where is she?" Menma snarled as he stared down Toneri who continued to remain hovering overhead and looking down on the lot of them with a condescending expression.

Toneri titled his head to the side. "Who? Hinata? You know there's no point in asking th -,"

"Where's Kaguya?" Menma roared. "I'm going to make her pay for what she did to my people! I'll make her regret the day she decided to set her eyes on the Shadow Realm!"

A smirk grew onto Toneri's face. "That's quite the bold statement King Menma. But you and I both know that you don't have the power to face someone like Lady Kaguya. She is the Mother of Gods and The Origin of Everything. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have the power you have today."

"Cut the bullshit! She's nothing but a coward who hides behind the rest of you! She's sending you to your death while she sits on her throne from wherever the fuck she is!" Menma shouted. "If you won't tell me where she is voluntarily or," Menma's eyes turned to a blood red color as his whiskers darkened and his claws extended, "I'll get you to tell me involuntarily!"

Before Naruto could stop him, Menma launched himself off the ground and headed straight for Toneri. Toneri didn't make any attempts to move out of the way, a large grin coming onto his face as his own eyes changed. "Come!"

"Kakashi, Gai, stay on the ground and protect them while they heal Sasuke," Naruto ordered as he kept his eyes fixed on Menma and Toneri who began their battle in the sky. The rest of you help clear out the remainder of the Outsutsuki here on the ground and once you're done, expand outward and take care of any Demons that may be nearby."

"What're you going to do?" the Demon Realm Sasuke questioned as he stood beside Naruto. "You know you can't go and do anything reckless without me, remember? Or did you forget my promise to you already?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and looked at Sasuke. "'I'll follow you to the end of the world as we know it.'"

Sasuke nodded. "Now then," Sasuke directed his attention towards Toneri and moved his hair out of his eye, "let's bring this fight down to a more manageable playing field."

Sakura watched as Toneri began to fall towards the ground rapidly until he crash landed. Overhead, Menma summoned several purple summoning circles that rained down spears made of dark energy, Toneri's cry reaching for miles.

 **The Forgotten Realm: Kaguya's Palace – Throne Room**

"Two and a half versus one, well that's not entirely fair now is it?" Kaguya said as she crossed her legs again and looked to her right where Kinshiki sat. "Any update on Hinata from either Momoshiki or Naoto? I'm sure she should be ready by now, yes?"

"Momoshiki says they need a little more time. They're working on infusing her with Master Gyuuki now and then after that, Master Bijuu," Kinshiki answered.

"And how is our progress with the other Guardians elsewhere?" Kaguya questioned.

Kinshiki looked at the cameras and slid them over so Kaguya could view them. "It appears the Jinchuuriki have managed to learn how to use Beast Transformation in a very short period so they're on level ground with the Guardians. All we can do for now is wait for Naoto and Momoshiki to finish with Hinata."

Kaguya looked at the screens for a moment before letting out a sigh and standing to her feet.

"Lady Kaguya?" Kinshiki watched as she began to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to assist Naoto and Momoshiki with infusing the last two Tailed Beast into Hinata," Kaguya answered. "That and I need to put my personal seal on her so it's not so easily broken. We're going to need her under our control as long as possible. Radio Toneri and tell him that assistance will be arriving in fifteen minutes, just stay alive until then. And when you're done with that, get in contact with whomever is left and tell them to head for Konoha; it's where Naruto is and the sooner he's dead, the better. Once their leader falls, it should be a domino effect and if it isn't, we'll force them down."

Kinshiki nodded and watched as Kaguya left the room. He focused on the screen that displayed Toneri against Menma, Naruto and Sasuke and tapped the radio in his ear. "Toneri. Hinata will be arriving in fifteen minutes. I repeat: Hinata will be arriving in fifteen minutes."

 **Demon Realm: Capitol City – Downtown**

Mikoto fought effortlessly along with Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui, and Obito as they maintained their perimeter around Kushina. She sat in the middle of what remained of their city center as golden summoning circles rotated beneath and around her that had golden chains sprouting out from them. The chains were holding The Guardians that had entered the Demon Realm in place.

"How are you holding up Kushina?" Mikoto questioned as she removed her sword from a fallen Outsutsuki.

"Tell Minato to hurry up with those seals," Kushina urged, her exhaustion beginning to show. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold them in place like this."

"Kushina!" Minato called as he landed on the ground a few feet in front of her. "Sorry it took so long. You can go ahead and release them now."

Kushina let out a sigh of relief and as she did, the summoning circles and chains dissolved. She looked up and watched as The Guardians stayed in place. "What took you so long?"

Minato watched as Kushina tried to stand and he immediately caught her. "There were some Outsutsuki lingering at the top of The Guardians by the time I got to the third one." He lifted her into his arms and gave her a warm smile. "You did great."

"What about Naruto?" Kushina ask, her eyes beginning to flutter. "Is everything okay with Naruto?"

"He's fine," Minato said and watched as Kushina fell asleep with a look of relief on her face. He looked towards Fugaku and the others. "Check in with Shikamaru before sending the rest of the Uchiha to The Human Realm to assist Naruto. See if there are any Uzumaki left available to assist with chaining them down and if there are, I'll be behind shortly to assist with sealing them."

"Understood," Fugaku nodded with his family and they immediately disappeared.

Minato looked down at Kushina and let out a sigh of his own. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "He'll be fine."

 **Human Realm: Konoha City – Sarutobi Forest**

"He's stalling for something," Sasuke said as he landed beside Naruto who currently had Menma in his arms. Menma's injuries were healing at half the speed Naruto's were and Menma was beginning to struggle to keep up with the two of them against Toneri. "Either more Outsutsuki are on their way here for a surprise attack or something else is coming."

"The only thing left for Kaguya to do is send the Tailed Beast and she won't do something as reckless as that when all the Jinchuuriki here are on our side," Naruto argued as he kept his eyes fixed on Toneri who kept his distance. "Do you think you can use your Rinnegan to hold Toneri down?"

"Maybe but it won't last very long," Sasuke admitted. "Plus, I can't afford to do that kind of damage in this area, we're too close to the city."

Naruto sucked his teeth as he looked down at Menma who was beginning to regain consciousness. "Menma, you have to fall back for now."

"Forget it," Menma groaned as he pushed Naruto away and tried to stand. "I'm going to make the bastard tell me where Kaguya is and once he does, I'll put his head over my fireplace. He doesn't get to get away with what he's done to my home!"

Toneri chuckled. "For someone who can't even keep up, you have a lot of spirit. It's admirable, it truly is, but it's not going to help you in this situation. Give up."

"Shut up!" Menma shouted through heavy pants. "You bastards think you can just do whatever you want because you're the Outsutsuki. It's time you all woke up and realized that times are different and you're not in the position of power you were in all those years ago! If anyone here needs to give up, it's you."

"Whatever you say Menma," Toneri chuckled as he stepped to the side, the lot of them seeing a portal beginning to open behind him. "But I have a feeling you're about to become a lot more obedient," he said as he held his hand out to allow whomever was coming through to take it. It was a delicate hand but covered in bandages for as far as they could see. When she was all the way out, Menma was quiet. A proud smirk was on Toneri's lips now and he looked towards the Shadow Realm Hinata. "I'm glad you were able to finally come and join me."

"I'm sorry it took so long," Hinata apologized as she looked at him. She took his arm and gave him a loving look. "Momoshiki and Naoto were taking their time until Lady Kaguya came and assisted with the rest of the process. But now that I'm here beside you, I feel great."

"I'm glad to hear it," Toneri said as he looked at Menma while Hinata planted several small kisses on his neck and cheek. "So what do you say? Should we go after Menma first and retrieve Kurama again so that you can be complete? Or should we go for Naruto first and take his?"

"Hmm," she contemplated for a moment as she looked at Menma and Naruto, their expressions the same. "Menma will be easier, after all, he's half the man Naruto is."

"Hinata," Menma's voice came out strained as he started to walk towards her. He was held back by Naruto and he immediately began to struggle against his hold. "What did you do to Hinata you bastard?"

"Nothing really," Toneri answered with a shrug. "We merely made a few adjustments and now Hinata is who she was always meant to be. The Byakugan Princess and Keeper of the Tailed Beasts. She wasn't very obedient when we first picked her up but it looks like Lady Kaguya fixed that without any trouble."

"I recommend you give up Naruto," the Shadow Realm Hinata said as she continued to cling to Toneri. "There's no need for you to increase your casualties and further damage the Human Realm. You have to admit that The Guardians did more than enough and believe it or not, it only gets worse for you."

"You should know that I'm not the kind of man who gives up simply because someone tells me too," Naruto argued calmly as he continued to keep his hold on Menma. "I made a promise to the people of the Human Realm, Demon Realm, and even the Shadow Realm that I would protect them from the Outsutsuki Clan. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, especially for Menma's sake, so snap out of it already!"

"Snap out of it?" Hinata repeated before giggling. She giggled for a while before she gave Naruto a smug look. "I'm completely normal right now, Naruto. And to be frank, your almighty savior attitude is really starting to piss me off."

Toneri chuckled as he gave Hinata a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Go on," he encouraged as hundreds more portals opened behind him, hundreds of Outsutsuki Clansmen falling out of them and landing on the ground, "show them who you were _meant_ to be."

"With pleasure," Hinata breathed before pulled Toneri into an intense and lust filled kiss. Naruto felt an extreme tightness in his chest at the display and when he felt Menma stop struggling, he couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd felt. As Hinata pulled away, she made sure to make eye contact with Menma as she licked her lips. "Menma. I'll be taking Kurama back now."

"Let me go," Menma said quietly as he squeezed Naruto's hand, his voice weak, "please."

Naruto hesitated for a moment but obliged. He released Menma and watched as he took a single step forward before running his hands over his face. "Menma?"

"It's fine Naruto," Menma responded as he looked up, his eyes a bright red as he glared pass Hinata. "I'm done."

"Stop him!" Naruko screamed but it was already too late. As Naruto and Sasuke both lunged for Menma, a blast of dark energy erupted around him and engulfed him. The two of them were blown back but caught before they'd gone too far.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto looked up to who had caught him and saw Minato behind him. "Otou-san?" He looked back towards Menma and felt an uncomfortable chill shoot down his spine. The last time he'd seen Menma in that state was the same night he, Menma, and both the Shadow Realm Sasuke and Demon Realm Sasuke lost an arm each. He swallowed hard at the memory and how the only thing that stopped him was the Shadow Realm Hinata intervening but not without receiving a lasting scar herself.

"Aniki," Sasuke stood with Itachi's help, the both of them looking at Menma as he lost control of himself. "What about the Demon Realm?"

"It's taken care of," Itachi said as the remainder of the Uchiha Clan came from portals of their own and landed on the ground behind Naruto and the others. "Lord Minato ordered that we come here to help and it looks like we got here just in time."

"That's it," Menma sounded satisfied as he titled his head back towards the sky and let out a menacing laugh, his voice sounded distorted. As he finished laughing, he let out a long sigh, the breath visible as he looked towards Hinata who seemed shaken. "So she is still in there…my Hinata."

"Get the injured as far away from here as possible!" Naruto ordered as he stood to his feet.

"Men…ma," the Shadow Realm Sasuke said as he began to move for the first time since he began to receive treatment.

"Sasuke?" Naruko looked down and watched as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. She wore a look of relief but only for a minute as he let out a cry of pain.

"What's that?" the Human Realm Sakura noted the purple light glowing against Sasuke's back as he rolled over onto his stomach and withered in pain. She saw that the markings on his backs seemed to lift off his back and dissolve.

"He's not strong enough to maintain the seal on his own," the Shadow Realm Sakura said frantically as her hands began to glow a golden color. With only a slight second of hesitation, she placed her hands on Sasuke's back. A magic circle appeared beneath the two of them and it seemed to maintain the seal but was rejected as purple lightening traveled up her arms. She gritted her teeth. "Don't give up Sasuke!"

While Sakura fought with the seal on Sasuke's back, Menma continued to transform further. His body becoming nothing but black energy covered in red markings, he began to move towards Hinata.

"Attack!" Toneri shouted and the Outsutsuki began to move.

"Go!" Naruto shouted and the Uchiha and remaining Exorcist who could fight moved forward. Naruto watched as both sides clashed, the battle nearing its peak. In the distance however, he could hear the pounding of feet against the ground and when he looked to the woods on the left, he watched as both Kiba and Tamaki came out of the forest followed by their clansmen atop their Demon Dogs and Demon Cats.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he jumped off Akamaru's back, the two of them drilling their way through a cluster of Outsutsuki.

In the chaos of it all, Toneri used it to his advantaged and appeared just inches in front of Menma. He tried to punch him but his fist connected with an invisible barrier that sent black lightening through him. He let out of a cry of pain but it was abruptly cut off when Menma took ahold of his neck.

"Toneri," Menma spoke with a smug expression of his own, "I have a feeling you're about to become a lot more obedient."

 **To Be Continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Hello! Just a quick announcement, **Opposites Attract** will be going into a rewrite soon so I'll be removing it soon (06/02/2017). Also, I'll planning on writing a story based off my one-short **The Day He Met Her** ; if you haven't read it already, I wrote it for NaruHina Fluffy Day and I've received some positive feedback. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm going to resume **The Konoha Life** which is basically the Naruto characters in an entertainment driven society. Lastly, I'm planning on releasing a story based off **DRAMAtical Murder** that will follow Seragaki Aoba as a DJ in Midorijima and Platinum Jail and his polyamorous romance with the other DMMD characters. Then quite possibly a story that involves a bunch of anime characters living in the same world. Kind of like their shows are their jobs and outside of it, they're normal people. Let me know what you think about these stories either in the review section or send me a private message!

 **P.S.:** I feel like I'm not giving you guys enough stuff to read so feel free to send me story requests! I'll write them if they're within reason! And they can be just about anything. If you want me to write a story about specific anime characters, let me know. If I've seen their anime, I'll write it ASAP, if I haven't, I'm gonna have to do some research…either way, story request are now a thing. (Sorry, I know this was a long announcement.)

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Attack!" Toneri shouted and the Outsutsuki began to move.**_

 _ **"Go!" Naruto shouted and the Uchiha and remaining Exorcist who could fight moved forward. Naruto watched as both sides clashed, the battle nearing its peak. In the distance however, he could hear the pounding of feet against the ground and when he looked to the woods on the left, he watched as both Kiba and Tamaki came out of the forest followed by their clansmen atop their Demon Dogs and Demon Cats.**_

 _ **"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he jumped off Akamaru's back, the two of them drilling their way through a cluster of Outsutsuki.**_

 _ **In the chaos of it all, Toneri used it to his advantaged and appeared just inches in front of Menma. He tried to punch him but his fist connected with an invisible barrier that sent black lightening through him. He let out of a cry of pain but it was abruptly cut off when Menma took ahold of his neck.**_

 _ **"Toneri," Menma spoke with a smug expression of his own, "I have a feeling you're about to become a lot more obedient."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 28 –**

 _He growled in the back of his throat as he buried his face into her neck and felt her nails dig into his back. With his right hand, he clutched the headboard while his left hand held onto her, their fingers lacing together._

 _"Menma," she breathed as she became overwhelmed with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him reach deeper than before. She bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly and tightened her grip around his hand. "Me-Menma!"_

 _Menma moved his face from her neck and pressed his lips against hers. He groaned into the kiss and pulled away a little, their eyes meeting and the pleasure clear to both. He smirked at the look on her face and sat up. He licked his lips as he made Hinata unwrap her legs from around his waist. "Hold 'em."_

 _She blushed and obliged. She pulled her legs back and let out a cry of pleasure as Menma reach all the way in, the tip hitting her cervix. Her face became a mixture of pleasure and pain. After a few thrust, Menma placed his hands behind Hinata's knees and she gripped the sheets above her head._

 _"Menma," Hinata whined as she looked at him._

 _"Not yet," Menma warned as he quickened his pace. He bit his lip as he felt Hinata start to tighten around him, the sound of their skin slapping together and squishy filling to room._

 _Hinata held out for a little while longer, her grip getting tighter and tighter on the sheets. She felt Menma's grip behind her knees get tighter the longer he carried on. He slammed into a few more times before Hinata arched her back and cried out with pleasure. At the same time, Menma slammed into her one more time and came._

 _As he pulled out, he sat back on the bed panting, his body covered in sweat as Hinata lay there coming down from her climax. He watched as she sat up in a pleasure filled daze and wiped up some of his release from between her legs and licked it from her fingers. "Hinata."_

 _"What is it?" she asks as she crawled over to him and pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and grabbed both his hands before placing them on her breast._

 _"Marry me," he said and watched as Hinata gave him an unclear expression. After a few moments of silence, she climbed off him and off the bed. He sat up and watched as Hinata gathered her clothes and began to get dressed. "This again?"_

 _"How many more times do I have to tell you that this is just sex and nothing more?" Hinata complained as she pulled on her panties and put on her bra. "You never listen Menma."_

 _Menma sucked his teeth as he sat on the edge of his bed and watched her. "So you're telling me you feel absolutely nothing for me? After how many years of us doing this 'just sex' thing?"_

 _"Exactly," she smiled at him as she pulled on her shorts. "Why ruin a good thing?"_

 _"So you telling me that you loved me not too long ago was a heat of the moment thing?" Menma questioned and watched Hinata hesitate._

 _Hinata rolled her eyes and pulled on her tank top and fixed her hair. "I said that I loved your dick. I didn't say I loved you. You really don't listen."_

 _"Bullshit Hinata!" Menma shouted as he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her close to him and made sure she looked at him. "Tell me that you don't love me."_

 _Hinata pursed her lips together. A fire seemed to burn in Menma's eyes and it was hard to look away. She shook her head and managed to free herself from Menma's hold. "I need to get home. Neji is waiting for me."_

 _Menma groaned as Hinata grabbed her bag and headed for the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a seat in the plush chair by the window. "Otou-san is making me meet wife candidates next weekend."_

 _Hinata paused at the door. She didn't turn._

 _"He says I need to get married so that I can start working on a legitimate heir," Menma said as he looked out the window at the two moons that sat on the horizon. "I told him I refused to meet with them but we both know that I don't have a choice. He's already called to all possible candidates and they'll be here next weekend."_

 _Hinata tightened her grip around the doorknob. "You didn't fight?"_

 _"I can't," Menma looked at her and saw she looked over her should at her. "But like you said, this is just sex, right? You don't have any feelings for me so you honestly don't care what I do with my actual love life."_

 _"That's not -!" Hinata turned but stopped herself._

 _Menma watched her for a moment. He watched as she placed her bag down and walked over to him. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. He responded to the kiss as he pulled Hinata into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck as her fingers ran through his hair. They continued to kiss for only a short while before she pulled away and put her forehead against his._

 _"I'll marry you," she answered as she looked at him._

 _He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. He watched as she put a hand over his and leaned her cheek into the palm of his hand. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," she responded as she gave him a warm smile._

 **present day: Konoha City – Exorcist HQ Surveillance Room**

Tsunade clenched her teeth as she watched the battle that unfolded in Sarutobi Forest from the screens in the Surveillance Room. Both sides were evenly matched, neither side giving weigh to the other. And while they fought, Menma and Toneri continued to clash with one another; blurs of black and teal zooming through the sky and clashing often. And, as they clashed, bits of lightning struck the ground below and above, clouds began to brew.

"Lady Tsunade!" one of the monitors down below called up to her.

Tsunade walked to the edge of the railing and looked down at the pit. "What is it?"

"B-Class Demons are beginning to break through to the city on the West side," they explained. "All Exorcist on patrol in that area are elsewhere and we don't have anyone available to prevent them from getting too far into the city."

"Demons breaking through from the North!" another monitor shouted.

"Where is everyone?" Tsunade shouted before sucking her teeth. She walked back over to the table that held Konoha's map and saw the dots that seeped into the city. She tapped the radio in her teeth. "Are there any Exorcist available to return to the city? B-Class Demons have broken through and it won't be long before they've ransacked the entire place if we don't get them under control."

"I'll go," Hinata said as she stood from her seat.

Tsunade looked at her. "You know I can't let you go out there. Naruto made it very clear that you were supposed to stay here until all of this is over."

"I can't just continue to sit here and watch them fight," Hinata argued, clearly frustrated. "Everyone is doing everything they can to make sure the city doesn't fall. This is my home just as much as anybody else's."

"Hinata." Tsunade turned to look at her.

Hinata gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm used to handling these kind of situations on my own. Please, let me go."

Tsunade looked at her for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "Go. But if Naruto ask, you ran out of here before I could stop you."

Hinata nodded before quickly exiting the Surveillance Room. Tsunade sighed before looking back at the map and continuing to try and contact any Exorcist that may be available.

 **Sarutobi Forest**

"Are you ready?" Naruto questioned as he looked at his father who finished drawing a seal on his hands that glowed a bright yellow for a moment before fading.

"Ready," Minato responded as Karen and Nagato stood on either side of him. "Take the lead."

"Let's go," Naruto said before the lot of them dispersed. Together, the Shadow Realm Sasuke, Shadow Realm Sakura, Human Realm Sakura, and Demon Realm Sasuke all darted towards the Shadow Realm Hinata who still stood frozen in the middle of the battle field.

The Shadow Realm Sakura and Human Realm Sakura both leaped into the air to try and strike Hinata at the same time but their eyes widen when two magic circles appeared around Hinata. They were both knocked out of the way by the Shadow Realm and Demon Realm Sasuke before powerful blast of energy ripped through the clouds.

"Really?" Hinata sounded disappointed as she looked at the four of them. She wore an unamused look as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Did you think that would work?" She took a step forward but saw that the Demon Realm Sasuke had moved his hair out of the way so his Rinnegan was exposed. She quickly turned and looked behind her to see a portal had opened behind her and before she could move, the Shadow Realm Shion came through. Her hair was glowing a dull purple and she tackled Hinata onto the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Give them back!" Shion shouted as she thrust her hand into Hinata's chest, her scream filling the air.

Menma heard her and looked down towards the ground to see Shion on top of Hinata. "Hinata!" He began to dive towards the ground but was knocked off course as Nagato pulled Menma towards him. Toneri saw it as an opportunity to attack but instead of being able to take advantage of the situation, he was knocked down towards the ground.

Toneri groaned as he sat up and saw Naruto land in the ground in front of him, his Jinchuuriki Mode activated. He chuckled half-heartedly as he stood to his feet and glared him down. "First I have to stand up against the copy and now the original. Oh well. I'd get more satisfaction out of killing you anyway."

Naruto didn't respond as he stared down Toneri.

Toneri sigh as he cracked his neck and allowed his injuries to heal. "Do you really think Nagato can face Menma when he's in that state? The Rinnegan can only do so much."

"Nagato is only serving as support," Naruto corrected him. "But who Menma has to fight now is the last thing you should be worried about."

Not too far away, Shion pulled her hand back holding a pillar of tan colored energy. She struggled against Hinata trying to push her away but as soon as Shion had pulled it out far enough, she jumped off and the energy manifested into a small sized Shukaku. She hugged him tightly as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said before glaring at Hinata who struggled to stand.

Hinata growled as she managed to get back on her feet. "You bitch!"

"Go!" the Shadow Realm Sakura shouted and watched as Shion jumped back through the portal just before it closed.

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky," Hinata sounded agitated as she faced the four of them who stood side by side before spreading out. She smirked as her Byakugan activated, an ominous energy beginning to swirl around her. "Come."

Together, the four of them charged again and Hinata countered. Despite it being four against one, Hinata had minimal trouble going against them, especially with her Byakugan activated. She manage to flip out of the way of joined attacks and countered their magic with her own. Not only that, any attacks she didn't see, they were still countered through one of her 8 remaining tails.

"This sucks," the Shadow Realm Sakura complained as she landed on the ground beside the Shadow Realm Sasuke. "If we didn't have to hold back then this would be so much easier."

"You know if we hurt Hinata then Menma would never forgive us," the Shadow Realm Sasuke reminded her. "Our main priority is just create openings long enough to get the Shion's through."

"Well we can't do that when we can't even get the upper hand, even with the four of us," the Shadow Realm Sakura argued. She looked back at Hinata who stood there with a smug expression on her face.

"What is it, Sakura?" Hinata titled her head to the side a bit. "I don't even see why you of all people are trying. You've never been able to beat me in a fight."

A vein popped up in Sakura's forehead. She stood on her feet and began to stomp towards Hinata.

"That's it! I don't care what Naruto told us to do," the Shadow Realm Sakura snarled as she punched her had into her fist. "I'm done playing nice."

"Hmpf." A blue magic circle appeared in front of Hinata and with a snap of a finger, a blast of blue flames erupted outward and towards Sakura. She smirked as Sakura had no time to move out of the way but her eyes widen when the flames dispersed and Sakura was inches in front of her. She saw the small magic circle that covered Sakura's fist but had no time to move.

With all her might, her fist connected with Hinata's cheek and she went tumbling against the ground. She crouched down and launched herself towards Hinata. As Hinata sailed across the ground, she flipped and managed to slide to a stop. She glared at Sakura as she hurled towards her.

Hinata prepared herself for the impact of Sakura's hit but saw the smirk on Sakura's face. She watched as Sakura disappeared and was replaced with the Demon Realm Shion. She looked back towards where both Sasuke were and saw the portal that was opened between them. The Demon Realm Shion tackled Hinata to the ground and thrust her hand that glowed a dull purple into Hinata's chest.

Above Hinata's head was the Shadow Realm Shion. With both hands, she reached in as well, the both pulling out three pillars of energy. Members of the Outsutsuki Clan saw this and immediately rushed to Hinata's aide but was stopped by both the Shadow Realm and Demon Realm Ryuunosuke alongside both Sakura and both Sasuke.

Across the field, Menma continued to fight against Minato, the two of them almost evenly matched but Minato was faster. Menma was fighting out of pure anger and frustration which made the fight all the easier for Minato. Minato had no trouble handling Menma's rage and even dodging the fatal blows that Menma was determined to land.

"King Minato!" Karen shouted as Minato flashed behind Menma and flipped him over his head and into the ground. It knocked the wind out of Menma and with that moment of hesitation came an opening.

"Now!" Minato shouted and watched as chains erupted off the backs of Karen and Nagato. Before Menma could escape, the chains wrapped around him and locked him in place. As soon as the chains had tightened, the seals on the palm of Minato's hand began to glow a bright yellow and he placed it on Menma's stomach.

Menma struggled against the chains before he felt something in his stomach. He let out a roar that almost rang out. It was high pitched and deafening but Minato didn't let that interrupt the process. After a few more moments, the energy covering Menma retreated to the new seal on his stomach and once it was all gone, the seal faded and Menma's head slumped over.

"And here I was hoping Menma would kill him," Toneri spat before maneuvering out of the way of Naruto's attack. "I'm getting real tired of you."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," Naruto snarled.

 **The Forgotten Realm: Kaguya's Palace – Throne Room**

Kaguya let out a scream of frustration as she watched both Shion disappear through portals with three more of the Tailed Beast extracted. She was seething as she watched the tails fade from Hinata's back as she got back up and began to lose to just the Shadow Realm Sasuke and Sakura.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Kaguya shouted as the screens shattered and she rose from her chair. "They're failing. Everything is failing!"

"Lady Kaguya, please, calm down," Naoto advised but tensed up when Kaguya glared at him.

"Calm down, you say?" Kaguya stomped towards him. "You're standing here and watching everything fall to pieces as well and you're telling _me_ to calm down? All that time and effort we put into planning this and everything is just crumbling all because of Naruto! And you want me to calm down?"

"Lady Kaguya, I didn't mean to offend you," Naoto apologized profusely as he got on his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.

Kaguya looked at him, her anger fading and her face becoming emotionless. She placed her face into her hands and began to laugh.

All the Outsutsuki who were in the throne room with her looked at one another with looks of concern. None of them said a word of Kaguya's laugh turned hysterical and almost maniacal. She made her way back to her throne and slumped down into it.

"There's no point…is there?" she questioned.

"Lady Kaguya?" Naoto was the only one brave enough to address her. He slowly stood to his feet and went to her side. "Lady Kaguya, what is it?"

"Your orders have changed," Kaguya advised as she looked at Naoto through her fingers. "Kill them. All of them."

"Lady Kaguya?" Naoto kneeled in front of her and took one of her hands. "Kill who?"

"The Tailed Beast," she answered, everyone's eyes widening at her words. "There's no point. I should have known that they would do everything they could to keep the Tailed Beast from me so if I can't have them, the only other option is to kill them. _All_ of them. Demon Realm and Shadow Realm. If Hagoromo-kun's creations can't return home, then kill them. And their Jinchuuriki too."

 **To Be Continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! I got out of school and just slept for like a week. And then writers' block hit me with this story but I got it! Please enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed.

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"There's no point…is there?" she questioned.**_

 _ **"Lady Kaguya?" Naoto was the only one brave enough to address her. He slowly stood to his feet and went to her side. "Lady Kaguya, what is it?"**_

 _ **"Your orders have changed," Kaguya advised as she looked at Naoto through her fingers. "Kill them. All of them."**_

 _ **"Lady Kaguya?" Naoto kneeled in front of her and took one of her hands. "Kill who?"**_

 _ **"The Tailed Beast," she answered, everyone's eyes widening at her words. "There's no point. I should have known that they would do everything they could to keep the Tailed Beast from me so if I can't have them, the only other option is to kill them. All of them. Demon Realm and Shadow Realm. If Hagoromo-kun's creations can't return home, then kill them. And their Jinchuuriki too."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 29 –**

Silence hung over the room. All of them looked at one another, each of them wondering if they could follow Kaguya's order. The Tailed Beasts were the pillars of the Demon Realm and Shadow Realm and were what the Outsutsuki lived to protect. The Tailed Beasts were the prized creations from Outsutsuki Hagoromo before he died and Kaguya's mission had always been to retrieve them.

"Lady Kaguya," Naoto was the first to speak. "You're just upset. Killing the Tailed Beasts is extreme and could create even more problems not only for us but everyone else as well."

Kaguya looked at him, her eyes narrowing in the process. "How many of you feel that the Tailed Beasts should be allowed to continue living?"

There was a moment of hesitation but one by one, each of them were raising their hands. Kaguya sighed and stood from her seat. "Is that so?"

"Lady Kaguya?" Naoto watched her for a moment and his eyes widen when he saw the large teal colored magic circle appear below her. "Lady Kaguya!"

Before any of them could escape, they were caught in vines of teal light. Kaguya watched expressionless as they tried to escape but failed anyway. One by one, seals appeared on each of their foreheads and once everyone in the room had their seals, the light faded. "Now then, what are your orders?"

"Kill the Tailed Beats from both the Shadow Realm and Demon Realm," they each said in unison.

"And?" Kaguya questioned.

"Kill their Jinchuuriki," they answered.

Kaguya smiled now. "Let's start with the Human Realm, shall we?"

Outside of Kaguya's throne room, Kinshiki had his ear pressed against the door. He quickly backed away and shifted through the wall before those underneath Kaguya's control filed out of the room. He remained hidden as he heard screams from other members of the family, each of them being forced underneath Kaguya's newfound will.

 **The Human Realm: Konoha City – Sarutobi Forest**

"That's the last one!" the Shadow Realm Shion shouted as the last pillar of energy materialized in her hand to be the Ten-Tails. She quickly pressed her thumb against its forehead and it went into a stance before solidifying and becoming a statue. She let out a sigh of relief and watched as the Shadow Realm Tailed Beasts all gathered around her feet.

"Lady Shion!" they all cheered excitedly as they jumped on her and rubbed themselves against her legs, all of them relieved to be free and happy to see her.

The Demon Realm Shion let out a sigh of relief of her own before looking down at the Shadow Realm Hinata. She knelt beside her and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and held her head as she sat up. Shion put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile as she looked at her. "Don't worry. Nothing happened."

Hinata looked at her for a moment before looking over towards the Shadow Realm Shion who was in the middle of comforting the Tailed Beasts. She watched as the Shadow Realm Sakura approached and immediately hugged her as tightly as she possible could. "Sakura."

"Thank Hagoromo you're okay," Sakura said as she held onto her. "I have no idea what I would do if I didn't have you to fight with every day."

Hinata wore a small smile and hugged her back. Not too far away, both the Demon Realm Sasuke and Shadow Realm Sasuke stood side by side and watched. They enjoyed the sentimental moment until they felt an overwhelming amount of Demonic Pressure. Almost simultaneously, everyone stopped fighting and looked around to see what the source of it was. Together, they all watched as a large portal opened overhead and out came Outsutsuki Kaguya.

Immediately, all members of the Outsutsuki Clan kneeled despite the situation. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kaguya before he noticed the empty look in her eyes. That look alone was enough to make Naruto uneasy, his stomach churning at the sight of it. "Kurama?"

"My precious Toneri," Kaguya came down to the ground and got to her knees in front of him. She placed both hands on either side of his face and gave him a small smile.

"Lady Kaguya," Toneri immediately panicked at the sight of Outsutsuki Kaguya kneeling. Not only that, she was kneeling in the dirt, the white of her kimono becoming stained the longer she continued to kneeled. "Lady Kaguya, please, there's no need for you to kneel."

"You've done well but," she praised him, confusion coming onto his face, "we won't be able to take back the Tailed Beasts and take back what my children created."

"Lady Kaguya?" Toneri blinked a few times before he looked up and saw more portals appear overhead. One by one, members of the Outsutsuki Clan that had remained in the Forgotten Realm came down and landed on the ground opposite of the rest of them.

"There's only one thing left to do," Kaguya said with tears in her eyes as she put her mouth by his ear and looked to Naruto who wasn't too far away. "Kill them."

Before Toneri could protest, Lady Kaguya planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and his eyes faded. His head slumped forward so his forehead rest on her shoulder and after a few moments, he rose to his feet. Kaguya smiled at the sight of the Outsutsuki Crest on his forehead. She closed her eyes and with a long breath, the ground beneath the Outsutsuki – dead and alive – was replaced by a teal magic circle.

Those unaffected watched as the Outsutsuki were quickly overtaken by Kaguya, their crest appearing on their foreheads while nothing remained in their eyes. Once all the Outsutsuki were standing, Kaguya stood to her feet as well. "Kill the Tailed Beasts, both Shadow Realm and Demon Realm. And kill their Jinchuuriki too. Don't waste your time with the rest of them."

And as soon as Kaguya finished giving her orders, the Outsutsuki moved. Hundreds – including Toneri – ran for Naruto who was immediately joined with Sasuke, the two of them bracing for the attack. Towards the back of the field, more Outsutsuki darted towards the Shadow Realm Shion and the Outsutsuki whom were newly extracted from Hinata. The Shadow Realm Sasuke immediately opened a portal and the Shadow Realm Ryuunosuke ushered Shion and the Tailed Beasts through before the portal closed.

Feeling triumphant, the Shadow Realm Sasuke wore a small smirk but watched as portals appeared in front of many Outsutsuki and they ran through those as well. He sucked his teeth and looked towards the Shadow Realm Hinata and Shadow Realm Sakura. "Can the two of you still fight?"

"Of course," the Shadow Realm Hinata sounded offended as she stood to her feet alongside the Shadow Realm Sakura. "You're sending us to protect Lady Shion aren't you? Hurry up and open the portal, we don't have time to talk."

The Shadow Realm Sasuke nodded in agreement and opened a portal behind the two of them. "I'm not sure where the Outsutsuki could be in the Shadow Realm but you'll be dropped at the temple grounds."

"Don't let Menma get killed or I'll kill you in return," Hinata threatened before jumping through with Sakura, the portal closing behind them.

"Now then," the Shadow Realm Sasuke removed his sword from his sheath and cracked his neck. "Let's see if I can get out of this without losing another arm."

Kaguya watched as the Outsutsuki fought mercilessly, all of them attacked made with the intent to kill. She stood safely not too far away from the fight seeing as those fighting along Naruto were busy trying to put down the Outsutsuki but they continued to get up and continued to fight.

"Hagoromo," Kaguya spoke her son's name softly, "I'm sorry for failing to keep my promise to you…I know how important the Tailed Beasts were to you. And Hamura, I'm sorry. I know you put a lot of work into creating the Shadow Realm but they're all nothing like you had hoped and dreamed they would be. But don't worry, I'll fix everything and start from scratch."

 **The Shadow Realm: Abandoned Southern Temple**

Ryuunosuke let out a long breath before drawing back his bow and aiming upward. Without a single moment's hesitation, he launched his arrow into the sky and it became decorated with thousands of magic circles. Arrows rained down on the herd of Outsutsuki that were attempting to infiltrate the grounds and managed to get through the traps in the forest surrounding it.

"It looks like some of them are stuck but not enough," Hinata explained as she looked at the screens floating in front of her. "Ryuunosuke, you managed to delay them for a moment but there's not much we can do with just the three of us."

"Shion is the last line of defense," Ryuunosuke reminded her as he drew back three arrows and aimed carefully. "Protecting the Tailed Beasts _and_ the High Priestess are our top priority. Plus, something like this is nothing for the two of you, isn't that right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and cracked her neck. She punched her fist into her hand and looked out at the Outsutsuki that were starting to rise again. "I guess we don't have a choice at this point. The Uchiha won't be here for a little while longer seeing as they're spread thin and helping the Jinchuuriki in the Human Realm. I hate to admit this but they're top priority. After all, one cannot exist without the other."

"Let's just do our best here," Hinata said as she waved her hand and the screens disappeared. "Plus, I can't punch Kaguya just yet so I need to take my anger out on somebody."

Sakura chuckled as a row of red magic circles appeared stretching to the left and right before they came around in a full circle and met at the other end of the temple grounds. Hinata and Sakura watched as Ryuunosuke launched more arrows, the heat exploding from them enough to almost burn them as well.

Sakura crouched down and was about to move forward before she noticed Hinata kneel and hold her stomach. She looked at her with a confused expression and saw the agitated expression on her face. "Hinata?"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Hinata spat. "That fucking idiot!"

 **The Human Realm: Konoha City – Sarutobi Forest**

Kaguya slowly got herself back onto her feet and wiped her lip. She looked to her right and saw Hinata standing there in a fighting stance, her Byakugan activated and a teal aura emanating off her. "Never did I think someone would strike me as I am now."

"Hinata," Naruto spoke softly as he began to head towards the two of them. He watched as Kaguya's own Byakugan activated and the aura that came off her was enough to cause anyone to break into a sweat. He sped up until he was in a full sprint, Kaguya already moving to strike.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and watched as Naruto reached where the two of them where. Hinata leapt back and Naruto managed to direct Kaguya's attack upward in time before the blast from the magic circle that formed tore through Hinata. In Kaguya's daze of confusion, Hinata darted forward and landed a hit in Kaguya's torso while a magic circle appeared beneath Kaguya.

Naruto grabbed ahold of Hinata and moved out of the way just as a pillar of fire engulfed Kaguya. Her screams filled the air but the fire burst outward. Naruto covered her, his back becoming burned.

"Motherfucker!"

Minato blinked a few times before he looked behind him and saw Menma sit straight up. He watched as Menma removed his shirt and saw that his back was burned as well. "You're awake."

"That's what you're concerned about?" Menma groaned.

"Spreading them this thinly is just going to cause a nuisance, taking you out one by one would be much easier," Kaguya snarled as he burns healed almost instantly. He snapped her fingers and all the Outsutsuki turned their attention towards Naruto while hundreds of portals open up overhead.

"Well," Naruto let out a heavy sigh and stood with Hinata. "I know there's no point in arguing with you and asking you to go back. So, will you fight with me?"

Hinata nodded. "I'll fight with you."

"Good," Naruto said and gave her a traditionally large grin.

 **To Be Continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** Holy crap we're on chapter 30. When I wrote the first chapter I had no idea I'd be able to make it this long (and in my opinion, I've kept the story intact). Anyway, happy 30th chapter **Exorcist**!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **Naruto grabbed ahold of Hinata and moved out of the way just as a pillar of fire engulfed Kaguya. Her screams filled the air but the fire burst outward. Naruto covered her, his back becoming burned.**_

 _ **"Motherfucker!"**_

 _ **Minato blinked a few times before he looked behind him and saw Menma sit straight up. He watched as Menma removed his shirt and saw that his back was burned as well. "You're awake."**_

 _ **"That's what you're concerned about?" Menma groaned.**_

 _ **"Spreading them this thinly is just going to cause a nuisance, taking you out one by one would be much easier," Kaguya snarled as he burns healed almost instantly. He snapped her fingers and all the Outsutsuki turned their attention towards Naruto while hundreds of portals open up overhead.**_

 _ **"Well," Naruto let out a heavy sigh and stood with Hinata. "I know there's no point in arguing with you and asking you to go back. So, will you fight with me?"**_

 _ **Hinata nodded. "I'll fight with you."**_

 _ **"Good," Naruto said and gave her a traditionally large grin.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 30 –**

Shikamaru sucked his teeth as he continued to look down at the battle unfolding beneath him. Sitting in the center of the room was a large table that projected a scene in the Human Realm and more specifically, Sarutobi Forest. He watched as the portals that had opened overhead let members of the Outsutsuki rain down onto the battlefield, all of them heading towards Naruto but being intercepted by members of the Uchiha Clan, Demon Cat Colonies, and Demon Dog Tribes.

"They just finished checking through our archives and there's no record of shared senses between those in the Demon Realm and Shadow Realm," Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, explained as she stood beside him and looked down at the scene as well.

"It probably has something to do with the distortion of the magical field around the realms," Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, chimed in as he stood beside his son.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "That's the only reasonable explanation I can think of at this point," Shikamaru said with a sigh as he watched the dome above the scene in front of them ripple again. "From the look of things, there's always been some kind of magical balance that keeps the barriers up and thus keeps the realms separated. That merely could be because there has never been such an increase in magical output in one realm at a time."

"But something like this didn't happen years ago with the Second Opening of Hell's Gate," Yoshino commented.

"That's true, but I guess the realms are powerful enough to withstand the magical output of the Tailed Beasts," Shikamaru said. "And even back then, none of them were putting out nearly as much magic as they are right now. But then again, the one who's probably throwing the whole balance out of whack is Lady Kaguya. She's the progenitor of all magical beings in the first place; for her to expel this much magic at one time it's throwing off the fields that separate the Realms."

Yoshino and Shikaku looked at one another before looking back down at Sarutobi Forest where all they saw was a sea of white through the darkness and flashes of orange and purple energy.

"Shika-chan!"

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and saw Chino standing at the top of the steps, her face flushed and her hands on her knees. "Chino?"

"Come quickly!" Chino urged before running back out of the room.

Shikamaru looked at both of his parents before the three of them rushed after Chino. They ran down the long corridor before heading out into the main courtyard of the Nara Complex's Main Estate. Shikamaru looked up to where Chino was pointing and his eyes widen at what he saw. Instead of seeing the Demon Realm's two moons, there was what appeared to resemble a massive tear in the sky. On the other side of this tear was a replica of the Nara Estate. And to the left of this tear was another and all he saw was desert.

 **The Human Realm: Suna City – Sabaku Desert**

"Gaara!" Temari quickly ran over to Gaara and caught him before he fell over completely. She took his face into his hands and let out a sigh of relief when she saw a weak smile come onto his face. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry," Gaara apologized and watched as Kankuro came over but looked upward. Gaara followed his eyes and his eyes widen at the sight of the tear in the sky; hundreds of Suna Exorcist looking up as well.

"That can't be good," Kankuro commented as he put his hands on his hips. "I wonder if that's something that can be fixed?"

"I just _love_ how nonchalant you are about two massive tears in the sky," Temari complained.

 **The Demon Realm: Uzumaki Palace – Main Chamber**

"Lady Kushina, you need to rest," Mikoto urged as she tried to keep Kushina in bed.

Kushina shook her head in protest, tears threatening her eyes. "I have to go. Naruto-chan. Minato-kun. Everyone."

Mikoto sighed as Kushina stood and she quickly caught her before she fell to her feet. She was going to speak but felt how tightly Kushina gripped onto her arm, Kushina's tears falling onto her knees. She pursed her lips together before groaning. "Honestly Lady Kushina. Sir Minato is going to kill me for this. Iruka!"

Iruka quickly entered and saw the two of them on the floor. He quickly rushed over and knelt beside them before looking at Mikoto. "What happened?"

"Go prepare the Healing Baths," Mikoto ordered as she began to help Kushina back onto her feet. "We'll need about four healers if Kushina is going to recover fast enough to go back into the field."

"Back into the field?" Iruka repeated as he stood with them. "But Sir Minato said that Lady Kushina was to stay here and rest. She can't go back out there."

"Minato-kun will get over it," Kushina argued as she leaned onto Mikoto for support. "This is a direct order from me: prepare the Healing Baths. Now."

Iruka looked back and forth between Mikoto and Kushina before letting out a groan of his own. He quickly ran out of the room, Mikoto and Kushina hearing him yelling down the hall for the Healing Baths to be prepared.

"You would think after all these years you wouldn't be this stubborn and disobedient," Mikoto complained as she began to help Kushina head towards the door.

Kushina flashed a weak grin, Mikoto seeing a flash of Naruto. "If I wasn't stubborn, then I wouldn't be where I am today."

 **The Human Realm: Kumo City – Lightening Mountains**

"Nii," Matatabi stood beside Nii who was currently looking up with the other Kumo Exorcist. She nudged Nii a few times before she finally got her attention. "Kurama is in trouble."

"In trouble?" Nii repeated and saw Gyuuki and Killer B land on the ground behind Matatabi. "B, do you know what happened to the Outsutsuki?"

"Gyuuki here was saying that they all clustered together somewhere in Konoha," Killer B answered and Gyuuki nodded. "If that's the case, then Naruto and the rest of them over there are in trouble."

"This is just a hunch but Kaguya is expending a lot of magic to keep control over the Outsutsuki," Gyuuki said as he looked towards the sky at the tear. "This much magic was never supposed to exist in one Realm at a time which is probably what's causing the distortion and blurring between Realms now."

"But how is this Kaguya woman capable of something like that?" Nii questioned.

"When you're the first person to use magic, then you can do pretty much whatever you want," Matatabi answered as she looked at Killer B and Nii. "Kaguya is the mother to our creator Master Hagoromo. Master Hagoromo alongside his brother Master Hamura created the Realms, their magic being what keeps the Realms separate. Of course, there are limitations and it seems like Kaguya's magical energy itself is enough to cause the lines to disappear. There's no telling what's going to happen if this keeps up."

"So what do you recommend we do?" Killer B questioned.

"For the time being, we need to get to Konoha but neither Matatabi nor I have enough magic left to get us there fast enough," Gyuuki said and saw Matatabi nod in agreement.

"Ow!" Killer B cried out and knelt down. Gyuuki quickly going to his side before seeing the gash on his shoulder. "What the?"

Matatabi looked on with a look of confusion for a moment until Nii cried out as well. She caught Nii and saw the slash that fell across her back. "Nii!"

 **The Shadow Realm: Abandoned Southern Temple**

Ryuunosuke released his bow up towards the sky and as it began to arch back downwards, hundreds of red magic circles appeared and fire arrows rained down on the Outsutsuki attempting to make their way into the temple grounds. On either side of him was Sakura and Hinata, the two of them lending magic to Ryuunosuke so his attacks were larger and stronger.

Ryuunosuke watched as the Shadow Realm Killer B landed a few feet in front of them with the Shadow Realm Nii in his arms, both their clothes stained with blood. "What happened?"

"We were caught off guard by some Outsutsuki," Killer B said as he went behind Ryuunosuke and gently lay Nii down in front of Shion.

"We're not going to be able to hold them back much longer," Sakura advised as she looked towards Shion who began to heal Nii.

"I guess we have no choice," Shion said before whistling and looking over her shoulder. "Everyone! It's time!"

Killer B watched as the Tailed Beasts quickly came out of the temple and lined up alongside one another.

"How much longer until the others arrive?" Shion questioned as she looked at Killer B.

"Not much longer," Killer B answered. "Less than two minutes."

"Can you three hold them off for that long?" Shion questioned.

"Do we have a choice?" Hinata questioned before she winced in pain. She looked down towards her stomach where the slightest trickle of blood began to stain her shirt. "Huh?"

 **The Human Realm: Konoha City – Sarutobi Forest**

"Naruko!" Menma shouted as he watched his sister be pierced by the swords of six members of the Outsutsuki Clan. He bulldozed through the Outsutsuki who tried to attack him and watched as the Outsutsuki whom had attacked Naruko were covered in black flames. He quickly grabbed ahold of his sister as the Outsutsuki fell away and held her in his arms. "Naruko! Hey, Naruko!"

"Naruko!" the Shadow Realm Sasuke quickly went to Naruko's side and looked her over. He clenched his teeth together before grabbing ahold of her hand. "You idiot!"

"Sorry," Naruko apologized with a weak smile.

"Why isn't she healing?" Menma questioned as he looked over her injuries, the blood beginning to pool. "Why aren't you healing?"

"My half of Kurama is exhausted," Naruko managed before she coughed. "Sorry Menma."

"Naruko!" Naruto rushed over to Naruko, his injuries identical to Menma and their expression the same.

"Naruto," Naruko looked at him, tears in her eyes, "promise me you'll take care of Menma okay?"

"Don't talk like that!" Menma shouted. "You'll be fine!"

"Are you alright?" the Demon Realm Sasuke questioned as he helped Hinata back onto her feet and saw her eyes were fixed on Naruko. He pursed his lips together and didn't look their way. "She won't recover."

"But she has Kurama in her, doesn't she? "Hinata questioned as she looked at Sasuke.

"Only half," Sasuke answered. "Unlike Naruto, Menma and Naruko share their Kurama meaning they'll exhaust his magic faster and it doesn't recover as quickly. She knew what she was doing."

The Shadow Realm Sasuke and Naruto watched as an orange aura began to emanate off Menma. Menma looked over himself until the light faded before he looked at Naruko. "What did you just do?"

"Returning my half of Otou-san back to you," Naruko answered. "Thank you for everything, Menma."

"Naruko," Menma had tears in his eyes, "don't leave."

Naruto watched as Naruko's eyes slowly closed, her grip around Menma's hand loosening. He gritted his teeth and looked away, tears filling his eyes as Menma's outcry of pain filled the air. The Shadow Realm Sasuke placed his forehead gently against Naruko's and gritted his own teeth.

"Stay back," the Demon Realm Sasuke urged Hinata before he walked over to Naruto and knelt beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

Hinata watched as a mass amount of Outsutsuki broke through the line of defense the Uchiha tried to hold and head for the four of them. Before she could even scream, they were swarmed. Her voice was caught in her throat at the thought of what happened but she watched as four pills of light erupted out of the mass of Outsutsuki. She was blown back by the force of it and tumbled a bit before she watch caught by someone. She looked up to see Tenten being the one to grab her. "Tenten?"

"Sorry we're late," Tenten apologized as Neji and his unit landed behind her. "You won't believe the amount of Demons we had to clear out before heading over here."

"From the look of things, we're just in time," Neji admitted as he looked on with everyone else as the four pillars of light turned into two, both a fusion purple and orange.

Sakura watched as the pillars of lights cleared and towering over the field stood two Kurama one a few shades darker than the other and both were wearing purple armor. Both Kurama wielded a flaming sword in one hand and in the head of both, they could barely make out Naruto and Sasuke in one and Menma and Sasuke in the other.

"Oh?" Kaguya looked up at the two of them who looked down on her. "It seems a second fighting spirit has awakened in you lot. I wish I could say I was impressed but I'm not." She held up her hand and in the distance, they could hear the rattling of stone. Slowly, the Guardian that had been defeated earlier reanimated and rose to its feet. And on either side of it, portals opened and out came the other Guardians, all of them clearly worn from fights but still standing.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Naruko!" Menma shouted, tears staining his cheeks.

"Another boy fueled by rage and out for revenge," Kaguya commented before extended her hand outward. "Obliterate them."

Altogether, all eight of the Guardians charged their attack. The two Kurama braced themselves for the attack but the four of them saw the attacks charge faster than they'd done before. Before any of them could react, their attacks burst forth.

 **To Be Continued…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** I think I'm going to write a fanfic based off the characters from **Vocaloid**. Kind of like a daily life type deal and all of them chasing their dreams as musicians and then their lives after entering the entertainment industry. And in my research, I learned there's _a lot_ of them so it'll be a while. Thoughts?

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Oh?" Kaguya looked up at the two of them who looked down on her. "It seems a second fighting spirit has awakened in you lot. I wish I could say I was impressed but I'm not." She held up her hand and in the distance, they could hear the rattling of stone. Slowly, the Guardian that had been defeated earlier reanimated and rose to its feet. And on either side of it, portals opened and out came the other Guardians, all of them clearly worn from fights but still standing.**_

 _ **"I'll make you pay for what you did to Naruko!" Menma shouted, tears staining his cheeks.**_

 _ **"Another boy fueled by rage and out for revenge," Kaguya commented before extended her hand outward. "Obliterate them."**_

 _ **Altogether, all eight of the Guardians charged their attack. The two Kurama braced themselves for the attack but the four of them saw the attacks charge faster than they'd done before. Before any of them could react, their attacks burst forth.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 31 – The Last Stand Begins**

The four of them were blinded but a bright light, all of them averting their gazes. They braced themselves for the attack but when they heard an explosion and only felt the force of it, they turned back to see that the light had dulled to reveal a massive magic circle.

"Kushina?" Minato coughed as the smoke cleared and saw the circle, then looked down to see his wife just a few feet in front of Kushina. "What is she doing here?"

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let you hurt anymore of my children," Kushina snarled, the magic circle spinning counter clockwise and sending the blast it absorbed straight through one of The Guardians, the blast ripping through part of its face and shoulder, no boulders left to help it reanimate.

Kaguya sucked her teeth as she heard the Guardian tumble to the ground. "One thing after another," her frustration was clear in her voice. "First the Demon Cat Colonies, Demon Dog Tribes, and the Uchiha interfere. Then the Exorcist and even the Jinchuuriki, it's one thing after another! I'm tired of it!"

"Throwing a tantrum again Lady Kaguya?" Kushina questioned in a snarky tone. "You couldn't really have expected us to take this lying down? The Outsutsuki aren't feared anymore Lady Kaguya, they're merely respected. Plus, you brought this on yourself."

Kaguya clenched her teeth, her anger visibly flaring up as the pressure around her rung out once more.

"Naruto-chan, Menma-chan," Kushina cracked her neck, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what to do. You know where your priorities lie, don't you?"

Menma and Naruto looked at one another for a moment. They nodded at one another before focusing back on the Guardians that remained standing.

"Don't do anything reckless," Naruto shouted down at his mother.

Kushina chuckled. "Isn't that something I should be saying to you?"

"Come!" Kaguya demanded and as her voice rang out, everything began to shift. The Guardians underneath her control lunged forward, their steps causing the whole earth to vibrate and the Outsutsuki who remained resumed their attacks. She charged forward herself, the veins on the side of her face pulsing as she furrowed her brows and focused on Kushina.

Kushina charged forward herself with anticipation to counter Kaguya but instead was caught off guard by Kaguya tossing her robe instead. Kushina immediately jumped back and watched as Kaguya sliced through the robe and suck her teeth at the sight of Kushina having moved further back. Beneath Kushina's hand, a small golden magic circle appeared and she reached through it. She quickly pulled her hand out to reveal a large chain, weights on either end.

Each battle was fierce and exhausting. On the ground, the only side to not lose any ground were the Outsutsuki's. Thanks to Kaguya's magic, they constantly regenerated and were back on their feet and fighting in a matter of seconds. It was exhausting for those fighting against them, some of them quickly becoming outnumbered as many of them lacked the regenerative capabilities that the Outsutsuki now had.

The Uchiha had loss a fair amount as did those of the Demon Cat Colonies and Demon Dog Tribes. None of them were sure how long they'd been fighting but the only thing they knew they could do was continue to fight despite their exhaustion. Those capable of using regenerative magic tried as best as they could to heal those on the field but they could only do so much.

Even the Exorcist were beginning to feel the effects of their fights. Having to fight off the waves of Demons trying to enter the city, they had exerted plenty of magic and energy there but even more out on the main battlefield. By this point, there were more injured than there were Exorcist who were still capable of fighting.

It was like this everywhere.

Kushina was managing to hold her own against Kaguya but Kaguya wasn't letting up in the slightest. Despite the massive amount of magic she had expelled and continued to use, it was a miracle she was still capable of fighting. Even someone of her class should've exhausted all her magic by now but hadn't.

Kushina threw the weighted end of her chain forward and saw it successfully wrap around Kaguya's arm. Before Kaguya could grab a firm grip of it, Kushina tugged towards her with all the strength she could muster up. She held out her other hand, a medium sized magic circle appear just in front of her hand and when Kaguya was just a foot in front of her, a powerful blast surged forward. It ripped through Kaguya's chest and Kushina wore a triumphant smile. She retracted her chain and watched as Kaguya fell to her knees and slumped forward.

"She did it?" Naruto said as he glanced down towards a defeated Kaguya and a triumphant Kushina. "She did it!"

"If she did it, why aren't these things stopping yet?" Sasuke shouted as they continued to struggle against a Guardian. He looked around for a moment before his eyes widen. Before saying anything to Naruto, he disappeared and was replaced by Kushina, Kurama's armor fading at Sasuke's absence.

"Okaa-san?" Naruto looked at her, both confused before Naruto looked back down. He saw the large teal circle appear where Sasuke now stood and where Kushina was. "Sasuke!"

At the last second, Sasuke managed to switch places with Kaguya, Kaguya hitting herself with her own magic. He knelt panting, his vision beginning to blur at its consecutive uses.

"Why won't she die?" Kushina shouted in frustration.

 **The Demon Realm: Nara Family Complex – Archives**

Shikamaru sucked his teeth as he continued to sort through the pile of scrolls that Chino had found in the Archives. He read as fast as he possibly could, each one providing now useful information for their current situation.

"Anything yes, Shika-chan?" Chino questioned as she hurried over with another armful of scrolls.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing in here for these kinds of situations. It's not like Master Hagoromo and Master Hamura left some instructions behind on what to do if their mother ever went bat shit crazy."

"I guess no one really expected this kind of situation to happen," Chino commented as she began to gather the scrolls that Shikamaru had been through. "After all, the Uzumaki had taken over long after Master Hagoromo passed away. I don't think anyone would've thought Kaguya would be back."

"Right -," Shikamaru stopped and looked at Chino. "Wait, did you say 'back?'"

"Hm?" Chino hopped off her stool and looked at Shikamaru. "I did."

"What do you mean by 'back?' Was she gone and then suddenly reappeared?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Something like that," Chino answered. "My grandfather used to tell me the story all the time about a catastrophic event that occurred that involved Lady Kaguya trying to take over something once upon a time. Anyway, long story short, Master Hagoromo and Master Hamura had to seal away their mother because she's truly immortal."

"Damn it," Shikamaru groaned as he quickly left the archive room and climbed the stairs two steps at a time. He stumbled a few times before bursting into the surveillance room and saw those in the room look towards him. "Establish contact with Naruto immediately."

"Yes sir!" several of them said in unison before continuing to monitor and relay orders to those in the field.

 **The Human Realm: Konoha City – Sarutobi Forest**

Toneri fought the hardest of the possessed Outsutsuki. He took down those in front of him with little effort and when he was injured, he struck back even harder. The typical light that was in his eyes was long gone and there was no trace of the person he was before the battle began. But despite this, there were still tears forming in his eyes.

 _ **flashback**_

 _He stood there wide-eyed, his tears still streaming down his face as he looked at the woman standing before him. He didn't focus on the shattered remains of the totem he'd just broken or even think for a moment about what he'd done. He couldn't help but admire the women who he'd only seen through old drawings and through the totem that sat in the room._

 _She looked around dazed, a heart-broken look on her face before she looked down to see a young Toneri before her. His eyes shined as he continued to stare up at her. She pulled up the end of her robe ever so slightly before getting on her knees so that she was eye to eye with him._

 _"What's your name?" she questioned, her voice gentle._

 _He sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose. He straightened his back and addressed her. "I'm Outsutsuki Toneri of the Branch Family."_

 _"Toneri, huh?" she repeated as she brought a gentle hand to his cheek and stroked her fingers against his skin. Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued to rub his cheek with her fingers. "How old are you?"_

 _"I'm seven," he answered as he pressed his cheek into her hand. It was warm and unfamiliar._

 _"Seven," she repeated. "You're such a handsome young man, Toneri. You remind me of my sons even, especially Hamura. My precious Hamura."_

 _Toneri looked at her and saw she was crying now. She continued to rub his cheek however. Her thumb brushing against his cheek and over his eye and eyebrows. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on his ear a little. She even ran her fingers over his lips. She familiarized herself with his face and its softness._

 _"Thank you, Toneri. For setting me free," she said as she took ahold of both his hands and managed a genuine smile. "I always felt that someone was coming to watch over me every day and now I know that it was you. You've always watched over me."_

 _Toneri lit up at the praise. He hugged her without thinking. The act of affection caught her off guard and she hesitated. When she felt him hug her tighter and bury his face in her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She cooed him as she rubbed the back of his head and felt his body quake as he sobbed._

 _"Don't cry, Toneri," she said softly, her hand stroke his back. "You've taken care of me better than anyone else has so I'll take care of you from now on, okay?"_

 _Toneri nodded._

 _She chuckled and slowly stood to her feet. She held him and as she headed towards the door, Toneri moved so that he could look at her. She stopped mid-stride to look back at him, a smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"_

 _"Lady Kaguya," he said her name, "I'll get in trouble for breaking you. The Elders will yell at me."_

 _"Leave The Elders to me," Kaguya advised as she moved some of his hair out of the way of his forehead and planted a gentle kiss. "No one will harm you anymore."_

 _ **end flashback**_

Kaguya let out a roar of frustration as she hit the ground where Sasuke was. She looked to the side to see that Naruto had retrieved him before Kaguya could touch him. She stood and glared at the two of them, Sasuke barely able to stand and Naruto nearing the end as well.

"Just stay still," Kaguya advised as she began to walk towards the two of them. She was only a few feet in front of them when she stopped.

Naruto and Sasuke both watched as Kaguya stood there wide-eyed, her expression filled with shock. They wore looks of confusion themselves when they saw Kaguya's expression turn to a scowl and look towards the battle unfolding behind her.

"Toneri!" she screamed.

Several yards away, Toneri stayed kneeling on the ground, several members of the Uchiha surrounding him. He stood slowly to his feet and as he looked up, the Outsutsuki Crest was no longer on his forehead and life returned to his eyes. He wore a scowl on his face himself as he stared down Kaguya for the first time since he'd accidentally released her.

"You dare defy me?" Kaguya shouted. "Do you understand how much I've done for you for you to be in the position you are in today? This is how you thank me? _This_ is how you repay me?"

"I'm not just some puppet for you to use at your dispense!" Toneri shouted in return, his voice reverberating through the field and the Outsutsuki stopping in response.

They all watched as bright teal magic circles appeared beneath each Outsutsuki and evening the remaining Guardians. On all their foreheads, one by one, the Outsutsuki Crest shattered and they were freed from Kaguya. They looked around at one another, all of them dazed and confused before they looked towards Kaguya, looks of disbelief on all their face.

"Naruto, are you there?" Shikamaru's voice came through in Naruto's ear.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto adjusted his earpiece.

"The only way you can deal with Kaguya effectively is by sealing her away in a totem or something, much like how the Tailed Beasts were in their temples when we were kids," Shikamaru explained. "With Kaguya no longer spreading her magic as thinly as she was, she's going to be a hell of a lot more difficult to deal with now in her current state."

"That's just wonderful," Naruto groaned as he helped Sasuke stand to his feet.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru explained as he looked up at the screens hovering around the rooms. "The other Jinchuuriki are rallying to your position right now. With their help, you should be able to handle Kaguya. A Death Reaper Seal seems like the only possible option at this point since we don't know how Master Hagoromo and Master Hamura sealed Kaguya in the first place."

"Otou-san can handle something like that but getting close enough to Kaguya to do that isn't likely," Naruto warned. "What's the ETA for the Jinchuuriki?"

"Approximately five minutes," Shikamaru answered. "They're traveling through tears in the Realm. They're popping up everywhere and we managed to make a roadmap from each of their locations to a tear approximately two miles from where you are now."

"I don't think we have that kind of time," Sasuke groaned as they watched the air begin to swirl around Kaguya. He removed his arm from Naruto's shoulder and stood in front of him.

"Even my own clansmen turn against me," Kaguya spoke softly, the life in her eyes slowly fading. "Hagoromo-kun, Hamura-kun, you both really did fail after all. But don't worry, I'll recreate everything for you, make things better. Make everyone more obedient."

"So, what's the plan now?" Menma questioned as he landed on the ground beside Naruto. "I wish I could say we had the advantage but that's a gross understatement."

"Sealing Kaguya is out only option at this point," Naruto answered. "Shikamaru recommended a Reaper Death Seal but Otou-san won't be able to get close enough to do it."

Menma sucked his teeth. "Why can't these things ever be easy?"

"It's one thing after another," Naruto sighed.

"Do you think we ran out of our useful drop-ins?" Menma questioned as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he heard howling. He watched as a group of men and women dropped on the ground in front of them and Naruto couldn't help but wear a smile on his face. "I guess we had one more left."

"Sorry we're late," the Human Realm Fuu said as she looked back at Naruto with a large grin on her face.

"Long time no see Menma," the Shadow Realm Fuu said as she walked over to him and slapped him hard on the back which caused both him and Naruto to react. She blinked a few times before looking at the Human Realm Version of herself. "That's interesting."

"Enough horsing around Fuu," the Shadow Realm Killer B insisted as he stood there with his arms folded. "When this is all over, you can pull Menma as much as you want."

"I would like to not be bullied please," Menma said as he rubbed his back.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped forward. He pat Gaara's back as he passed and made sure to make eye contact with Toneri from across the way. When Toneri nodded at him, a smirk came onto Naruto's lips and Menma stood behind him. "How does it sound to everyone if we attack all at once?"

"Sounds good," they all said in unison.

 **To Be Continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Do you think we ran out of our useful drop-ins?" Menma questioned as he looked at Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he heard howling. He watched as a group of men and women dropped on the ground in front of them and Naruto couldn't help but wear a smile on his face. "I guess we had one more left."**_

 _ **"Sorry we're late," the Human Realm Fuu said as she looked back at Naruto with a large grin on her face.**_

 _ **"Long time no see Menma," the Shadow Realm Fuu said as she walked over to him and slapped him hard on the back which caused both him and Naruto to react. She blinked a few times before looking at the Human Realm Version of herself. "That's interesting."**_

 _ **"Enough horsing around Fuu," the Shadow Realm Killer B insisted as he stood there with his arms folded. "When this is all over, you can pull Menma as much as you want."**_

 _ **"I would like to not be bullied please," Menma said as he rubbed his back.**_

 _ **Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped forward. He pat Gaara's back as he passed and made sure to make eye contact with Toneri from across the way. When Toneri nodded at him, a smirk came onto Naruto's lips and Menma stood behind him. "How does it sound to everyone if we attack all at once?"**_

 _ **"Sounds good," they all said in unison.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 32 – The Third Opening of Hell's Gate**

"Let's hit her with everything we've got!" Naruto called out and at the sound of his words, the Jinchuuriki scattered. Menma stayed standing beside Naruto, the two of them becoming covered in orange cloaks that bubbled around them. Their whisker birthmarks darkened, their hair spiked, and their eyes slit to resemble Kurama.

Menma crouched onto the ground, his eyes fixed on Kaguya. He darted forward while Naruto gathered the few tails that sprouted from the cloak and watched as a large magic circle formed in front of it. One after another, burst of magic darted towards Kaguya, Kaguya able to dodge each of them but with each stop she took, she was knocked out of the way by one of the Jinchuuriki.

Beside him, the Demon Realm Sasuke stood beside him and moved his hair out of the way to expose his eye but stopped when Naruto held his arm. "Naruto?"

"You've done enough," Naruto said as he continued to shoot towards Kaguya. "Go help clear any Demons that haven't been dealt with yet."

"You expect me to leave you here to deal with Kaguya?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's an order," Naruto shot one more time at Kaguya and watched as Menma began to strike at her. "Go."

Before Sasuke could protest again, Naruto was sprinting forward towards Kaguya and coordinating his attacks to gain the upper hand over Kaguya. He sucked his teeth as the Shadow Realm Sasuke stood beside him, the two of them wearing the same expression as they watched Naruto and Menma continue to fight on the front lines.

 **Flashback**

 _He sat there with eyes full of amazement as he looked up at the deity that lay before him. He sat there in his mother's lap and paid no attention to his father who sat at the shrine behind them. When he saw the deity rustle, he quickly squirmed in his mother's lap and buried his face in her chest._

 _She giggled softly as she rubbed his head. "There's no need to be afraid, Naruto-kun. Master Kurama is harmless."_

 _"Is that really something you should be telling a child, Kushina?" Kurama spoke, his voice deep and a tinge of annoyance lingered there._

 _"Well it's the truth," Kushina argued. "At least when it comes to your family you're harmless."_

 _"I'm not your family," Kurama argued in return._

 _"There's no point in arguing with her again, Master Kurama," Minato called from behind. "If Kushina-chan says you're family then you're family."_

 _"And because you are family, that means that you're a grandfather," Kushina teased._

 _Naruto felt his mother's hand on her cheek and looked up at her. He saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but give a toothless grin back in return. He giggled as Kushina lifted him up and rubbed her cheek against his._

 _"You're so cute Naru-chan!" Kushina squealed._

 _"Mama!" Naruto hugged her._

 _Kushina giggled again and patted his back. Naruto let go after a few moments and wiggled out of her lap. He plopped down on the ground and with Kushina's help, she helped him stand back on his feet. He looked over his shoulder at Kurama who seemed to be watching carefully. As Kushina let him go, he wobbled on his feet a little and managed to turn around before falling back down again._

 _He could hear Kushina giggle before he managed to stand back up again on his own this time. With one foot in front of the other, Naruto took shaky steps towards Kurama. He had almost made it before he fell again but was caught by Kurama's extended paw._

 _Naruto rubbed his hand in the fur of Kurama's paw before looking at Kurama with shimmering eyes. He wore a large grin. "Oji-chan!"_

 _"Oji-chan?" Kurama repeated as Kushina laughed._

 _"Please be sure to look after Naruto from here on out, Otou-san," Kushina teased._

 _"Oh." Kurama looked down at Naruto and watched as he managed to climb over his wrist and snuggle against him. Kurama let out a sigh and rest his head back down against the ground. "I guess it can't be helped."_

 **end flashback**

Kaguya struggled to hold her own but considering she was facing eighteen Jinchuuriki, it wasn't necessarily shocking that they were beginning to gain the upper hand. Their attacks were calculated as though they'd fought alongside each other for years and in a way, parts of them had. Their lack of callouts made it easier for them to caught Kaguya in her blind spots and set up one magical attack after another as she was overwhelmed.

The Jinchuuriki didn't let up and they knew they couldn't. Despite having fought for what felt like an eternity on other battlefields, their fight against Kaguya required the most effort. They kept a safe distance from Kaguya but still maintained a circle around her as to prevent her from breaking through. Whenever Kaguya came close to slipping out from their circle, both the Human Realm Gaara and Shadow Realm Gaara would provide sand barriers and other times the Human Realm Roushi and Shadow Realm Roushi would create pits of lava in her path and force her to seek alternatives only to be bounced around again.

This lasted a while until all of them stood around panting, the Jinchuuriki having all their eyes fixed on Kaguya who was on her knees and barely capable of standing.

"Toneri!" Naruto shouted.

Kaguya looked up and pass Naruto, she could see Toneri sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and a scroll unrolled in front of him. His eyes were closed and his hands were in his laps and behind him, members of the Outsutsuki Clan that remained did the same. She looked beneath her and noticed the altered terrain. She laughed half-heartedly to herself as Toneri's eyes opened slowly.

"I'm exhausted," Kaguya breathed as she buried her face in her hands. "Why did things have to turn out this way? Why must everything be taken from me once again? Huh? Answer me please. Hagoromo-kun. Hamura-chan. Tenji. Anybody."

Slowly, the magic circle carved into the terrain by the Jinchuuriki began to glow a bright teal color, Kaguya being in the center of it. As Kaguya attempted to stand, chains burst out of the ground and pulled her back down. Tears filled her eyes as she didn't have the strength to break the chains.

Naruto sat with the Jinchuuriki, each of them taking a similar position as Toneri and magic circles glows beneath them in various colors. Together, their eyes changed to match those of their respected Tailed Beast, each of them beginning to chant in an ancient language alongside Toneri.

"Nuisance after nuisance after nuisance," Kaguya dug her nails into the dirt as her tears fell. "One thing after another and another and another! Betrayed by own son's creations! Betrayed by my clansmen! Betrayed! Betrayed! Betrayed!"

They continued to chant.

"Fine," Kaguya breathed. She inhaled deeply and wrapped her hands around the chains that bound her. Slowly, the chains began to fade before the disappeared entirely and she sat up. "I'll be needing this."

Almost immediately, the glow of the magic circle disappeared and everyone abruptly stopped their chanting. Toneri fell unconscious and all the Jinchuuriki returned back to normal, each of them quickly standing to their feet.

Kaguya looked up towards the sky where there was a tear before she looked towards Naruto who glared at her. A small smirk came onto her face. "I suppose it's time the gate closed, King Naruto. But don't worry, we'll meet again."

Before any of them could do anything, Kaguya disappeared. Naruto sucked his teeth before looking over at Toneri who was beginning to regain consciousness. He quickly ran over and knelt beside him. "Toneri, she disappeared. Do you know where she could've gone?"

Toneri sat up slowly, his exhaustion and mana depletion evident in his face. He held his head and looked down at the ground. "The only possibly place she could've gone where you can't chase her is to the Forbidden Realm. It's been sealed off for centuries and only an Outsutsuki can enter but with the way things are now, I doubt any of us would be able to enter on our own."

"So, it's impossible to reach her," Naruto said and saw Toneri nod. He sighed and stood to his feet and watched as the other Jinchuuriki gathered. They all wore solemn looks on their faces.

 **two weeks later: The Demon Realm – Uzumaki Palace**

"On this day, let us remember those who fought for the safety of millions and ensure that they still had a future to build," Naruto spoke firmly from the balcony that overlooked the courtyard where thousands looked on, millions more watching from across the three realms. "Mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, friends and lovers all fought alongside one another to ensure that our homes were not lost to the chaos that would've consumed the realms had Kaguya succeeded. So please, take this time to remember those whom you have lost and let not their sacrifices be in vain. Continue to live. Continue to grow. Continue to love those around you and be thankful for those whom can stand beside you another day. Continue to progress towards the future that those who fought to make that possible."

The crowd down below cheered at Naruto's words that resounded throughout the realms. Naruto was relieved at the response from the crowd and looked beside him to where Hinata stood. He gave her hand a firm squeeze before look back towards the cameras.

"Together, we will continue to thrive and prosper. Kaguya's intentions were to destroy the realms but she helped us realize that we are stronger together," Naruto said. "From here on out, the Human Realm, Demon Realm, and Shadow Realm governments will work alongside one another and ensure the safety of our peoples. Together we will build a future where Demon, Human, Exorcist, and Shadow work alongside one another, protect one another, and fight alongside one another. Our goal is to maintain peace. The Bridge has formed and together we'll make sure it stays strong."

"Together we prosper!" the crowd below shouted. It was the new slogan that came from the war as reconstruction efforts began and everyone sought help from everyone. Most of the tears had been mended but some were left open as to provide a gateway for all of them to travel between realms.

"Together we prosper," Naruto repeated and with that, the broadcast ended. He looked at Hinata and at the sight of his smile, wore a small one of his own. He placed his forehead against hers and squeezed her hand firmly, the warmth from her hand reassuring.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note:** We made it! Don't worry, I plan to write some filler chapters with _lots_ of lemon and it's just going to follow them all after the war and how life progresses afterward. I may do a couple of chapters with Boruto and the others but only if you guys ask me to. Let me know what you want in either a review or a private message.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the epilogue sequence of **Exorcist** : Part One – The Aftermath! Before we begin, I would like to say thank you to each and every one of you who stuck with me through this story. I wrote the first chapter as a test and didn't really anticipate it making it this far but with your guys' support, we made it! So, per tradition when it comes to everything I write, it's time to make use of that M Rating I put on this story!

 **Last Time:**

" _ **Together we prosper!" the crowd below shouted. It was the new slogan that came from the war as reconstruction efforts began and everyone sought help from everyone. Most of the tears had been mended but some were left open as to provide a gateway for all of them to travel between realms.**_

 _ **"Together we prosper," Naruto repeated and with that, the broadcast ended. He looked at Hinata and at the sight of his smile, wore a small one of his own. He placed his forehead against hers and squeezed her hand firmly, the warmth from her hand reassuring.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 33 – The Aftermath (Part 1)**

Outsutsuki Toneri let out a heavy sigh. His palms sweat profusely and his mouth dry which made him extremely uncomfortable. He shifted where he stood, his pristine white robes swaying along with him as he did what he could to keep himself from puking and staining them. He let out another heavy sigh, his nerves failing to calm and his nausea building.

"Toneri." Naruto stood beside him wearing the traditional robes of the Demon King, the black appearing almost bottomless and the vibrant red that accented the edge of his sleeves and pant legs were enough to cause a shiver down someone's spine. Around his waist, he wore a white band that was tied on his right and almost reached the floor while in his right hand he held a fan older than most residents of the Demon Realm. "Like I said before, you don't have to do this."

Toneri shook his head. "I have to do this. I'll be fine. I'll make it through."

Naruto looked at him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He looked towards the double doors that led out to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard of Uzumaki Palace. He nodded to the two attendants that stood on either side and watched as they opened the doors, the voice of the crowd below erupting and reaching them. Naruto looked at Toneri one more time before stepping out onto the balcony with him, the booing becoming deafening and almost overwhelming yet Toneri maintained his composure.

Naruto raised his hand and the crowd immediately ceased. He scanned the crowd for a moment before looking to Toneri and nodding. Toneri let out one more heavy sigh before stepping forward and looking at the crowd, all of them wearing the same expressions.

"On behalf of the Outsutsuki Clan, I, Outsutsuki Toneri, the 12th Clan Head, would like to issue an apology to all those affected by the war we helped create," Toneri spoke, his voice managing despite the shaking of his hands that he struggled to hide. "I know that an apology isn't enough to bring back a loved one or repair what we've done but it is the beginning of what I can offer as reparation for the pain and suffering my clan has caused to everyone involved.

"In the beginning, we believed in the caused Lady Kaguya believed in but we followed her blindly and put her above the pedestal we held Master Hagoromo on. And as I look back on it now, we all followed her blindly out of fear rather than respect," Toneri added, his eyes looking down at nothing in particular. "During the fighting, Lady Kaguya used the lot of us like we were nothing more than puppets and disposable dolls and I, along with the rest of my clansmen, had to watch as those who had fallen continued to rise and rise despite being struck down. I wish that we had seen sooner that Lady Kaguya was only doing all that she did for her own personal gain sooner rather than later."

Naruto looked over the crowd and saw they were each watching and listening carefully to every word Toneri said. After the bodies had been buried, those left began to demand that the Outsutsuki face some form of consequence. Many demanded the genocide of the entire Outsutsuki Clan while others demanded far darker things along the lines of torturing and public humiliation or public execution. Of course, Naruto had the final say in the matter after debating with other leaders and diplomats on what should become of the Outsutsuki Clan.

"I don't expect any of you to understand or even forgive us," Toneri continued, a saddened expression on his face. "This wasn't a way for me to plead to you in any way, shape, or form, but to address you on behalf of my clansmen. We know there's no going back on what's been done and understand that there will be consequences for our actions. However, I thank you all for listening to what I had to say though I know I'm the last person you wanted to hear from."

Naruto watched as Toneri bowed slightly before stepping back. Naruto let out a sigh of his own before stepping forward and addressing the crowd. "You're all aware of the crimes committed by the Outsutsuki Clan against the Three Realms and the Crown. Lady Kaguya started this war for her own personal gains and her clansmen followed. However, towards the end of the battle, her same clansmen helped in subduing Lady Kaguya as we attempted to seal her but all efforts were futile as Lady Kaguya had fled before the sealing was complete."

There was a slight shift in the crowd. Naruto could sense their excitement, all of them sensing the announcement of the Outsutsuki Clan's punishment on the tip of his tongue. He paused for a moment to look at Toneri who had his eyes fixed outward towards the horizon, the Outsutsuki Complex just on the edge of it. He could see the look in his eyes which was one of sadness yet understanding. He looked back out towards the crowd.

"The Outsutsuki Clan will be removed from their position of Priesthood and Guardians over the Tailed Beasts," Naruto announced, he refused to look at Toneri. "The Outsutsuki Complex will be occupied by the Hyuuga Clan who has agreed to return to the Demon Realm and take over the positions of Guardians and precede over the Priesthood from this day forward. Furthermore, the Outsutsuki Clan is banished from the Capitol and will be placed in the Twelfth Region in the Wildlings and it is there where they will continue the pursuit for Lady Kaguya and eventually, one day, locate Lady Kaguya so that she may be formally sealed away and no longer be a lingering threat."

The Twelfth Region was a large patch of uncolonized and uninhabited woods just outside the Seventh, Eighth, and Ninth Regions. It was considered highly dangerous because of the monsters that inhabited the region along with the violent spirits among other things. A long time ago it did house the prison that the Demon Realm used to hold those who were prosecuted for violent crimes but after it was destroyed by a local deity, they built a new prison elsewhere. The crowd cheered in approval of Naruto's final decision.

With that, Naruto turned with Toneri and they entered back into the waiting room, the doors closing behind them but the cheers still loud and clear. Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief before he saw one of his attendants stand in front of him holding open a case with a glass cover. Carefully, he placed the ancient fan inside and closed it before the attendant bowed and left the room.

"Thank you," Toneri said quietly as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before wearing a small smile on his lips. "Just make sure you figure out a way into the Forgotten Realm and retrieve Kaguya, okay? And hopefully in the future the Outsutsuki can rejoin society."

Toneri shook his head. "You and I both know there's no amount of time passing or anything we do being enough to help people forget about what was done. But, your hopefulness is refreshing, truly it is. We'll be fine."

Before Naruto could respond, Toneri bowed to him and left the room. Naruto stood there staring at the door for a long while. It was silent in the room for the longest before there was a knock at the door that snapped Naruto out of his trance.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Come in," he called and watched as the door opened and saw Minato poke his head into the room. Without a word needing to be said, the attendants quietly left the room. After the last attendant left and the door clicked shut, Naruto walked over to the couches in the center of the room and sat on one while Minato sat across from him.

Neither of them said a word to one another. Naruto kept his eyes fixed on the decoration on the coffee table between them while Minato kept his eyes fixed on his son. Though Naruto didn't look his father in the eye, he knew his father wore a look of concern, the weight of his gaze pressing down on his shoulders. Naruto let out a slight groan of frustration as he scratched his head and leaned back on the couch. He glanced at his father and saw his traditional and understanding smile on his lips.

"It was the right thing to do, right?" Naruto questioned.

"I believe it was the best option," Minato answered and saw the slight look of relief on Naruto's face. "If the Outsutsuki hadn't regained their consciousness during that fight then there's no telling where we'd be right now. The best you could've done is kept them alive and you did that."

Naruto fiddled with his fingers for a moment before looking back at the decoration on the coffee table. "I had mentioned to Toneri that maybe after some time has passed and they've succeeded in locating Kaguya and assisted in sealing her properly that they'd be able to rejoin society but Toneri doesn't think it's possible."

Minato was silent for a moment. He leaned back against the couch and folded his arms across his chest. "If you think about the effect of what they've done, then it is possible but I can guarantee that it probably won't be during your reign or even your child's reign. If Kaguya hadn't rebelled and the Outsutsuki went to war against practically the rest of the world, then it's quite possible that you'd still be struggling in the Human Realm with getting all the Jinchuuriki together."

"You think so?" Naruto questioned and saw Minato nod. He wore an agitated look on his face. "I was doing the best I could do with the resources I had dattebayo."

Minato chuckled. "I'm not saying that you wouldn't be able to do it, I'm just saying that you would've continued to struggle. Old Man Jiraiya always told me when I was younger that people don't realize what needs to be done unless during times of great tragedy. When I became the Hokage, all the cities weren't exactly on the best of terms with one another. It was difficult to get all the Kage together to sit down and have a conversation when it came to exchanging information on the demons they encountered and exchanging resources. Individually, we all had our disadvantages but had we gathered together, we wouldn't be struggling."

"And?" Naruto questioned.

"And, after the First Opening of Hell's Gate and I was brought here, things began to change in the Human Realm," Minato answered. "As you already know, it was just Kurama who came through that gate followed by a large group of A-Class Demons," Minato began. "At the time, Kurama had been under someone else's control and Kushina was trying to stop him from causing too much damage but as you already know, there wasn't much that Kushina could do at the time. On my end, when I heard the sirens go off and I saw Kurama in the distance, I had sent a distress signal to the other cities seeing as I knew there was no possible way the Exorcist of Konoha would be able to handle the situation on their own, and I was right."

Over the years, Naruto had never actually heard the full story when it came to the First Opening of Hell's Gate. He only knew what was written in textbooks and people's various recollection of that night seeing as Kurama not only went on a rampage in the Human Realm but also in the Demon Realm. Kurama had been at his temple in the Ninth Region when The Saviors managed to gain control over his psyche and make him follow their commands.

"It didn't take long before I decided to call for a complete withdrawal of all the Exorcist on the battlefield and instructed they all assist in the evacuation," Minato continued. "I managed to get rid of most of the A-Class Demons that came along with Kurama but there's only so much one person can do and I wasn't untouchable. I was still very much an Exorcist like the rest of them but as the Hokage, I had a responsibility to put my city and its people before my own well-being. Anyway," Minato scratched his head, "when I attempted to put a seal on Kurama, that somehow broke whatever magic the Outsutsuki were using to control him and he went back through the gate. They were almost gone when I got ambushed by some Demons that I hadn't noticed were there. Kushina came down and rescued me and brought me back here with her."

"Did they ever come?" Naruto questioned.

Minato sighed and shook his head. "They didn't arrive for several more days until Master Hiruzen sent out another distress signal. Some more Demons had come into the city after Kurama left and they did a lot of damage to Konoha. It wasn't until the Second Opening of Hell's Gate and each of them were attacked that they started to realize that they wouldn't be able to stand on their own anymore. Sure, their relationships were still rocky when you arrived in the Human Realm but they were better than when I was Hokage. And I'm sure the same will happen with the Realms when it comes to the Outsutsuki. They helped the others realize that we needed to band together to protect one another seeing as we're all incapable of protecting ourselves with threats like Kaguya come rearing their heads."

"Otou-san." Naruto wanted to say more but he wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"I'm proud of you," Minato said with a smile. "I always wanted to see Demons and Humans actually like in harmony like this but I think, deep-down, I always knew that I wouldn't be able to pull it off. And I've never told you this, but the day you were born, I knew you'd be able to do it."

"That's a lot of responsibility to put on a newborn, don't you think?" Naruto joked and laughed with his father.

"I guess you're right but even so, I always knew you'd be able to accomplish it and you did, plus more," Minato said. "I'm proud to call you my son."

"Otou-san." Naruto felt slightly embarrassed and scratched his cheek while a slight blush came onto his cheek.

Minato chuckled before checking his watch and standing to his feet. "There's still quite a few hours before the celebration tonight so make sure you get some rest before then, okay? It's going to be a long night and people are going to be competing against one another just to get a few minutes of your time."

"Well when you put it like that, I probably should get some rest," Naruto agreed as he stood and yawned loudly. He stretched and rubbed the back of his neck but paused when he saw the way his father looked at him. "Otou-san?"

Minato stared for a few moments longer before snapping out of it. He smiled at Naruto and let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, was I staring? I hadn't really had a chance to stop and look at you lately and I just realized how much you've grown. It makes me feel kind of sad considering that I used to carry you around on my back all the time when you were little."

"I remember," Naruto smiled.

Minato smiled as well before nodding and opening the door. "I better go and make sure your mother isn't giving the staff a hard time. She's been on edge for a little while now since _everyone_ is coming to tonight's party and she wants to make a good impression."

"I haven't heard anything break yet so maybe things are still up to her expectations?" Naruto questioned and he laughed as Minato scoffed and quickly left. Naruto exited the room after Minato and shut the door behind him before heading in the opposite direction of him.

 **later that evening: Uzumaki Palace – Ballroom**

The Uzumaki Family had always been known to throw large parties but tonight's party was the largest on record. The Ballroom was filled to the brim and people lingered in the hallways and lounges and even in the garden, everyone chatting amongst themselves with drinks in their hands and the vibe of the party anything but negative.

The music continuously flowed and guests danced among one another. Everyone in attendance wore their best attire with even better accessories. All of them wearing suits, dresses, and robes of the highest quality, their jewels reflecting the light that shone from crystal chandeliers overhead. It was almost blinding.

Though in the past it was basically laughable to imagine people from each the Demon Realm, Human Realm, and Shadow Realm would be at a party together, it was completely possible now. People of the Human Realm and Shadow Realm were gathered amongst those of the Demon Realm, each of them laughing, talking, dancing, and drinking amongst one another.

The party was almost in full swing when the music died down and everyone turned their attention towards the grand staircase at the front of the room. People began to filter back into the room as they watched Nara Shikamaru stand in the center at the top of the steps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Lady Uzumaki Kushina and Sir Namikaze Minato," Shikamaru announced and stepped to the side as the large double doors behind him opened and Kushina and Minato entered.

"Good evening, and thank you all for being here with us this evening," Kushina spoke first as she stood there on Minato's arm. She stood there with her hair pinned up wearing a fitted black dress that draped all the way down onto the floor.

"We ask you all here tonight to help us celebrate our son and all that he has achieved and will continue to achieve for the people of the Human Realm, Demon Realm, and Shadow Realm," Minato chimed in and they could feel the anticipation build in the room. "Without further ado, Kushina and I are proud to present our son, Prince Uzumaki Naruto."

As the two of them stepped to the side and the doors opened again, the room erupted into a round of monstrous applause. They watched as Naruto stepped forward in a tailored suit that fit him well, his hair slicked back with Hinata on his arm. She wore a midnight blue dress with silver accents with her hair wavy and draped over one shoulder.

Naruto stood there looking at the crowd for a moment until he felt Hinata gently squeeze his bicep. He raised his hand and watched as the crowd died down. He looked at Hinata and smiled before turning his attention back to the crowd. "Thank you, everyone, for being here this evening. I know growing up that my mother and father dreamed of seeing a scene like this where Demons, Humans, Exorcists, and Shadows could come together like this and it is truly an amazing scene. For generations, we fought one another and continued what seemed to be an endless cycle of hate but tonight is the true symbol of that cycle having ended."

The crowd cheered at Naruto's words. Naruto looked around the room and spotted several familiar faces from each of the Realms, all of them smiling at him.

"Tonight, I ask only one thing of all of you," Naruto said and saw the slight look of confusion on their faces. He smiled. "I wasn't the only one who fought those days on the battlefield. I had plenty of brave men and women fighting alongside me, all of which are here tonight and deserve your recognition and praise as well. And personally, I thank each and everyone one of you for what you've done to help make this situation a reality.

"Now seeing as I'm tired of making speeches and I'm sure you're tired of hearing them, let's enjoy yourselves this evening," Naruto joked and the entirety of the room laughed. Naruto waved to the band and the music began again. The party picked up where it left off and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

With that, Naruto and Hinata descended the stairs with Minato and Kushina behind them. As they made it to the bottom, Naruto was greeted by several noblemen of the Demon Realm, each of them vigorously shaking his hand one after another. Naruto did his best to maintain his smile while Hinata did her best not to laugh. It was like this for a while until Menma pushed his way to the front and divided the crowd in the process.

"Alright, that's enough," Menma said as he made it to the front and stood beside Naruto. "Can you at least let the man enjoy his own party? You all can sing his praises later but first, at least allow Naruto to get a drink in his hand and dance with his fiancée for a couple of songs."

The crowd grumbled amongst themselves before dispersing. Naruto wore a look of relief before patting Menma's shoulder. "Thank you, Menma."

"You're welcome," Menma responded as he snatched four glasses of champagne off a passing waiters tray and handed one off to Naruto and Hinata before looking around. "Where did my Hinata go? She was right behind me?"

Naruto looked around as well before he saw the look on his Hinata's face. She was beet red and when he saw where she was looking, he knew exactly why. Across the room, the Shadow Realm Hinata stood there surrounded by a group of men wearing a formfitting black dress that cut all the way down to her belly button. Her cleavage was leaving very little to the imagination and there was a split on either side of the dress so it kind of fit like a qipao, her things exposed along with a garter on her right thigh. She wore a dark red lipstick and her hair was pinned up in a messy style that suit her well.

"Hinata," Menma called and watched as his Hinata looked in his direction and gave him a sly smile. She brushed off the men who had been trying to court her and made her way to Menma. Menma casually handed her the last glass of champagne before putting his free hand around her waist. "So, what's the famed hero supposed to do after tonight? You've already sentenced the evildoers and things are beginning to progress smoothly; smoother than anyone would have originally thought if I do say so myself. Anything in mind on what you want to do?"

Naruto blinked a few times, slightly distracted by the Shadow Realm Hinata's chest before clearing his throat and taking a sip of his champagne. "Well," he looked at Hinata and saw she was trying her best to avoid looking at her Shadow, "hopefully Hinata and I can actually start planning out wedding." Hinata looked at him and blushed for an entirely different reason. Naruto chuckled at her reaction before planting a kiss on her cheek and looking at Menma and his Hinata.

"Wait, you're not actually married yet?" the Shadow Realm Hinata questioned as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

Hinata shook her head. "Things have been so hectic since the war ended that we actually haven't gotten a chance to officially become husband and wife. And Naruto hasn't been inaugurated as the new King in an officially ceremony yet so there's still a lot to do when it comes to that."

"I guess that's understandable," Menma muttered as he took a sip of his champagne. "Well, I'm sure everything will get done soon enough. Plus, Hinata and I would appreciate it if you went ahead and began working on an heir seeing as she and I can't have a kid unless you have a kid."

This time, both Naruto and Hinata turned bright red.

The Shadow Realm Hinata giggled at their reaction before playfully hitting Menma. "Honestly Menma."

Naruto looked around awkwardly until he heard the song transition into the next one. He let out a nervous laugh before taking Hinata's hand in his and walking pass Menma and his Hinata. "We're going to go dance for a little while. If I don't see you before the night ends, thank you for everything Menma and thank you for coming. We'll talk about again, I promise."

"Hey," Menma called but Hinata and Naruto were already gone into the crowd. He sucked his teeth before taking another sip of his champagne. "Honestly, he still acts like a child sometimes."

Naruto let out a slight sigh of relief as the two of them made it somewhere in the center of the dance floor. Before he realized it though, the other guest whom had been dancing cleared the floor for the two of them, all of them looking around in anticipation to watch the future King and Queen of Demons share a dance. He looked at Hinata and saw that she knew as well that they didn't have any other choice.

He smiled before bowing slightly and extending his hand out to her. "Lady Hyuuga Hinata, may I have this dance?"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's formalness and curtsied. "You shall, Prince Uzumaki Naruto." She straightened her back with him and placed her hand in his. She placed a hand on his shoulder while he placed a hand on her waist and as the music began a different tune, the two of them began to glide around the floor.

As Naruto led Hinata around, he made sure to look around the room. He initially noted Sasuke standing beside Sakura. Sasuke was whispering something in Sakura's ear and she was giggling at whatever he was saying and all the while, Sasuke's hand rest on his hip so that she remained close to him. Nearby them he saw Shikamaru handing off a drink to Temari, the two of them watching and appearing to be slightly embarrassed. Next, he saw a few of the Jinchuuriki from the Human Realm speaking to their Shadows, all of them appearing to be swapping stories. He saw his mother and father standing beside one another, arm in arm, and looking onto the two of them. He saw Hinata's parents standing beside them and sharing the same look and saw he looked at Hiashi, he saw him mouthed the words "thank you" before nodding to him.

"Did you ever imagine something like this?" Hinata questioned as she pulled Naruto from his analyzing of the room.

Naruto didn't need clarification. He nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation. "I always thought that something like this could be possible. Though I wasn't entirely sure if I'd be able to do it in my own lifetime, I knew that there would be a day when everyone could put their differences aside and be together like this. I'm just thankful that I was able to do my part and bring everyone together like this."

"A world like this where everyone can get along is certainly better than how things used to be," Hinata commented and saw Naruto nod in agreement. She smiled up a him. "Thank you for creating a world like this. For making a place for everyone to be together and work together like this. When I think about it, there isn't anyone else who'd be able to do what you've done so thank you for everything you've done until now. I look forward to seeing what else you do."

"Just me?" Naruto questioned and saw the look of confusion on her face. "You're going to be my wife soon Hinata and I can't do all of this by myself. With your help, I hope to make this an even better place for everyone and eventually pass it on to our own child and their child after that."

Hinata blushed and nodded. "I'll do my best."

Naruto grinned. "I look forward to working with you, Hinata."

"And I look forward to working with you as well, Naruto-kun," Hinata responded and just as quickly as the song began, it ended.

 **To Be Continued…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Last Time:**

 _ **"A world like this where everyone can get along is certainly better than how things used to be," Hinata commented and saw Naruto nod in agreement. She smiled up a him. "Thank you for creating a world like this. For making a place for everyone to be together and work together like this. When I think about it, there isn't anyone else who'd be able to do what you've done so thank you for everything you've done until now. I look forward to seeing what else you do."**_

 _ **"Just me?" Naruto questioned and saw the look of confusion on her face. "You're going to be my wife soon Hinata and I can't do all of this by myself. With your help, I hope to make this an even better place for everyone and eventually pass it on to our own child and their child after that."**_

 _ **Hinata blushed and nodded. "I'll do my best."**_

 _ **Naruto grinned. "I look forward to working with you, Hinata."**_

 _ **"And I look forward to working with you as well, Naruto-kun," Hinata responded and just as quickly as the song began, it ended.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 34 – The Aftermath (Part 2)**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief as he wandered into his room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against I and rest his head back against it as he stared up at the vaulted ceiling and looked at the paintings depicting the Uzumaki Clan and the Demon Realm's history. He remembered just coming into this room – formerly his parents – to just stare at the ceiling and study it for hours and hours.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked away from the paintings and saw Hinata in the doorway of their walk-in closet. She had left the party ahead of him so he half-expected her to already be getting out of the shower if not already in bed but she was still fully dressed and in the process of removing her accessories. "Hinata? You're still dressed?"

Hinata nodded as she removed her earrings. "I ran into Sakura-chan on my way back here and we ended up talking for a little while. I'm sure we would've talked a little longer but she said she had to go and then left with Sasuke-san."

"She left with Sasuke huh?" Naruto questioned and he saw Hinata nod. He watched as she entered back into their closet and he followed while loosening his tie. "Things seemed to be going pretty well between the two of them since the war ended. I'm relieved to be honest; Sasuke was doing his best to keep Sakura out since he was sure things were going to turn out a little different than this."

Hinata nodded in agreement as she carefully placed her earrings away and undid the latch on her bracelet. "She seemed happy. Before in the Human Realm, Sakura-chan would always hang around me so I wouldn't be alone so I'm glad she's able to go off and not worry about me anymore. I always felt bad but no matter how much I told her than she didn't need to worry about me, she'd continue to hang out with me so I wouldn't be alone."

Naruto smiled as he removed his tie and undid his cufflinks. "I'm glad you had someone like Sakura around you while we were still separated. I knows things weren't easy because of what I did but I'm thankful to Sakura for always being there for you when I couldn't be."

Hinata looked at Naruto and saw the solemn expression on his face. She placed her bracelet on its appropriate stand before walking over to him and turning Naruto so that he faced her. She took ahold of his hands and squeezed tightly before looking him in the eye. "How many more times do I have to tell you that you don't have to feel sorry for marking me when you did?"

"Hinata," Naruto squeezed her hands, their fingers laced through one another.

Hinata smiled. "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt the pace of his heart quicken at the sound of those words. He'd only heard them a handful of times and lately, they were usually words of encouragement before he went out a did a speech. But now he was hearing it there in their room and it took on an entirely new meaning – its original meaning – and Naruto couldn't help but feel full at the sound of her words. He smiled at her a sweet smile before placing his forehead gently against hers and closing his eyes. They stood like that for a while until Naruto opened his eyes. He saw Hinata open hers as well, her cheeks slightly pink to seeing Naruto looking at her.

"I love you too," he said softly before taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers. He felt her hands against his chest as they stood there kissing one another but as soon as he deepened it, he felt her grip his shirt. He pulled her closer so that her body pressed against his and he didn't waste time moving his hands to her waist and using one hand to squeeze her bottom through her dress.

He heard Hinata moan as a reaction and he pulled away slightly to see Hinata's flustered face. A sly smirk grew onto his face as he looked at her. "Now that I think about it, we haven't done anything like this since that time in the garden a few months ago, at the meeting."

Hinata blushed at the memory of her and Naruto's first time together. It was also the night he officially proposed and she accepted. Since they, they managed to kiss every once in a while, and ever since Naruto recovered and returned from the hospital, they've tried but kept getting interrupted before they could go all the way.

"Let's see," Naruto growled as he easily unzipped the back of Hinata's dress and watched it fall to the ground. He took in the sight of her cream-colored skin and took in the few scars she had sustained from the war. He could feel himself getting excited with each passing second and while he continued to admire her, he noticed how she began to fidget. He moved his eyes back to hers. "Hinata?"

"It's not fair if I'm the only one in their underwear," she whined as she looked at him. "You too."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess you're right. Will you help me?" Naruto ask as he removed his jacket and watched as Hinata began to carefully unbutton his shirt. He watched her work until she pushed the white-collared shirt off his shoulders. He let her undo his belt and slacks before he pushed them down and took them off leaving him in his boxers and Hinata in her bra and panties.

Without having to say a word to one another, Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips against her again, this time being more passionate than before. Hinata immediately wrapped her arms around Naruto and he lifted her off the ground with ease before heading back into their bedroom. As he walked, Hinata laced her fingers through his hair as they continued to kiss one another their tongues casually flicking against one another but not entirely swirling around one another.

As Naruto made it to their bed, he broke the kiss and laid Hinata down. "Take it off," he ordered and watched as Hinata removed he bra. Naruto climbed on top of her and latched his mouth around her right nipple while his hands massaged both her breasts, his left-hand teasing and tugging on her left nipple. Hinata arched her back and felt a tightening below her waist in response to Naruto's treatment. They had managed to get this far a few times so she had grown a little familiar with Naruto's methods.

Usually after teasing her nipples for a little bit, he would move his right hand down her body and slide his hand into the front of her panties. And he did just that. He could feel how wet Hinata was and made sure to spread those fluids between his fingers as he rubbed against her clit. He removed his hand after a little while and also removed his mouth from Hinata's breasts. He licked his fingers before hooking his fingers on either side of Hinata's panties.

"Life your hips?" Naruto requested and watched as Hinata complied. He slid off her panties and before Hinata could close her legs, Naruto placed his hands on her thighs and spread them as wide as Hinata's body was capable. "I win," Naruto teased and chuckled at Hinata's whining. He watched as she covered herself and he pouted in response. He looked up at her. "Hinata, I can't see."

"Good," Hinata whined.

"Hinata," Naruto whined. "Please, let me see? We usually don't get this far and I don't want to waste the opportunity to see it."

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment and aw the way he looked at her. She pursed her lips together before looking away and moving her hands. Before she could say anything more, Naruto's mouth was on her and his tongue was flicking against her clit. She gripped the sheets tightly and bit her lip as to keep from crying out. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto focused his tongue on Hinata's clit for a few more seconds before wrapping his arms around her legs and replacing his tongue with his thumb. He rubbed Hinata's clit in a circle motion and enjoyed watching Hinata react to what he was doing.

"Make sure you tell me what feels good and where it feels good," Naruto advised with an innocent smile. "I want to make sure I learn everything I possibly can about your body so I can please you properly, okay? But then again, watching your reactions is just as good as hearing you tell me what you like."

A moan escaped Hinata's lips as Naruto spread her lips and blew gently against it. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at him, "Na-Naruto-kun, don't do anything weird."

"Anything weird?" Naruto repeated as he licked ring and middle finger before rubbing them gently between her folds. "By anything weird, do you mean something like this?" He questioned as he slowly began to insert his middle finger and he watched as Hinata began to unfold. He chuckled, "That's definitely a nice reaction Hinata. Let's see how you take two fingers." Carefully, Naruto slid in his ring finger and he heard Hinata moan more and even push her hips upward to take in more of his finger. "You're squeezing around my fingers pretty hard Hinata. And it's pretty warm and really wet inside of you, even more than the first time I was inside of you."

"Don't talk about it," Hinata whined before her voice was replaced with a loud moan. Naruto had begun moving his fingers inside of her and exploring where he could and testing what spots did what to Hinata. As he fingered her, he continued to use his tongue against her clit. In response to his treatment, Hinata's hips began to move on their own and Naruto could feel Hinata become wetter and wetter with each passing second.

After a few more pumps of his fingers and flicks of his tongue, Hinata cried out and came. Naruto felt the way Hinata's insides pulses around his fingers and the feeling was enough to cause his erection to become unbearable and almost painful. He took out his fingers and licked away his juices before cleaning her up with his tongue. He felt Hinata grab ahold of his hair as he cleaned her and once he was done, he saw up and licked his lip, some of Hinata's fluids dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

"Now then," Naruto pulled off his boxers and Hinata watched as his erection sprung forth. She seemed distracted by it and the way it pulsed and twitched. "We should probably use a condom," Naruto muttered to himself as he began to look towards the nightstand by stopped when he felt Hinata grab ahold of his hand. He looked at her. "Hinata?"

She simply shook her head.

"No?" Naruto repeated and saw Hinata nod. "Is this about what Menma said earlier about having a kid? You know you don't have to feel pressured into having a baby so soon because of what Menma said or even what the council says about having an heir. I don't mind waiting until you're ready."

"I am ready," Hinata said and she saw the way Naruto blushed. "Your child and mine, I want to see them."

Naruto smiled at her word. "Me too." He kissed her gently and pulled her hips closer to his own. He felt Hinata grab ahold of him and position him at her entrance before he began to slowly push inside of her.

Hinata moaned into the kiss and scratched Naruto's shoulders as he began to spread her out even more than before and fill her to the brim. She felt the intense heat that came off his erection alone and that caused her body to flare up as well. Sweat was already beginning to form on both their bodies and without checking with one another, Naruto began to move his hips. He was steady and kept a rhythmic pace that wasn't too slow or too fast either.

Naruto groaned in the back of his throat as being able to enjoy the feeling of being inside Hinata again for the first time in a while. He enjoyed the way she wrapped around him and how her hips matched his rhythm and came together with his after each thrust.

"More," Hinata begged.

"More?" Naruto repeated and watched Hinata nod. He hovered over her and a sly smirk came onto his face. "I guess even something like this is agonizing for the both of us seeing as it's been so long. Hey, Hinata, do you mind if I do what I want? I promise I won't get out of control and that you'll definitely feel good."

Hinata was skeptical but she nodded anyway. The moderate pace was agonizing and though she knew Naruto was doing it so that she could get use to him again, it wasn't the pace she wanted to keep the whole time. She watched as Naruto propped himself up by his hands on either side of her head and he began to change his technique. He thrust into her harder and faster than before, the change gaining a positive reaction from Hinata.

Their room began to be filled only with the sound of skin smacking against skin and Naruto's groans and growls with Hinata's moans. Naruto's back became decorated with scratches from Hinata's nails, most of which healed immediately and prints of where Naruto's hands squeezed Hinata was beginning to be left against her skin.

"Hinata," Naruto groaned as he placed his hands behind her knees and spread her legs wider. "If you squeezed this tight then I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer."

"I can't help it," Hinata whined between moans as Naruto continued to thrust into her. The sight of him pulling in and disappearing inside of her causing Hinata to become turned on even more than she already was. "Naruto-kun," she cried out as she gripped the sheets above her head.

"Just a little longer," Naruto urged as he continued. He bit his lip as he began to thrust even harder than before, his length reaching deeper than before. He saw the expression that crossed Hinata's face and a smirk crossed his own. "Here?"

"There," Hinata answered and even spread her own lips as Naruto continued to thrust into her deepest part and hit the entrance to her womb repeatedly.

Naruto could feel Hinata squeeze more around him while Hinata felt him swelling up. With a few more thrust, they both came. Months of being pent up and being denied the time to actually go all the way released all at once. Naruto filled Hinata up to the point where his semen overflowed and mixed with her own fluids that dripped onto the bed. Naruto released Hinata's legs and slowly pulled out of her and watched as more of his semen flowed out of her.

"That was more than I expected," Naruto commented as he looked at Hinata and saw the flustered expression on her face. He blinked a few times before chuckling. "I guess eve that much wouldn't be enough to satisfy you either, huh?"

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Oh?" Naruto noted Hinata's stubbornness to admit that she wasn't satisfied. He looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

"What is it?" Hinata questioned but before she could get an answer, Naruto turned her over onto her stomach and lifted her hips up. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? We're starting round two," Naruto said and saw Hinata blush. "When do you think we'll get the opportunity to go this long without being interrupted again? There's no time to rest and recover."

"Even if you say that there's no way I can go again right now," Hinata argued.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned just as he slid into her with ease. He felt Hinata pulse around him again and he chuckled. "You came again, didn't you?"

"Shut up," Hinata whined. "You Demon!"

"Exactly," Naruto licked his lips.

Though Hinata verbally protested, she willfully submitted to Naruto. And after a while, Hinata became more verbally honest and all shyness that she had before had melted away. It had dissipated so much that she didn't argue when Naruto laid back against the bed and left Hinata on top.

She placed her hand son his abs and rode him, her face a mixture of bliss and pleasure as Naruto was reaching as deep as he possibly could and hitting her sweet spot every time she came down. Naruto kept his hands on her knees and watched as Hinata rode him, the mixture of their releases collecting on his stomach and helping him slide in and out of Hinata with ease. He groaned and tilted his head back as Hinata grinded her hips against his.

"You're getting bigger again," Hinata said with a tone of joy. She began riding him again, more aggressively than before as she took Naruto's face in her hands and kissed him. Their tongues immediately found one another and Hinata moaned when Naruto's hands gripped onto her bottom and began to help her move her hips.

Hinata came down a few more times before Naruto broke the kiss and gritted his teeth. She sat up entirely and cried out as the two of them came again. She hung her head, her hair brushing against Naruto's chest and abs as the two of them panted.

"Who knew my future wife could be like this?" Naruto teased and watched as Hinata smiled at him.

 **the next morning**

"Well you two certainly looked refreshed this morning," Kushina commented as she sat to breakfast with Hinata and Naruto with Minato beside her.

"We are," Naruto responded as he poured hot water into Hinata's cup. "Last night's party was exhausting so Hinata and I went to bed pretty early last night."

"Early?" Minato repeated. "Five in the morning isn't exactly early but okay."

Naruto and Hinata turned as red as Kushina's hair.

"I guess it would be best to have the wedding as soon as possible as to avoid Hinata having a baby bump during the ceremony," Kushina thought aloud as she poured herself and Minato some coffee. "It certainly would cause some drama since as there are way too many traditionalist left in the kingdom but there's not much we can do about that. Will the two of you be okay with getting married in two weeks?"

Naruto blinked a few times before looking at Hinata. She was looking at him as well and when he saw the smile that came onto her face, he gently squeezed her hand and looked back at Kushina. "Two weeks sounds perfect."

 **To Be Continued…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay on this one! I had trouble with this chapter for whatever reason but here it is! And don't forget to check out **Opposites Attract**!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"I guess it would be best to have the wedding as soon as possible as to avoid Hinata having a baby bump during the ceremony," Kushina thought aloud as she poured herself and Minato some coffee. "It certainly would cause some drama since as there are way too many traditionalist left in the kingdom but there's not much we can do about that. Will the two of you be okay with getting married in two weeks?"**_

 _ **Naruto blinked a few times before looking at Hinata. She was looking at him as well and when he saw the smile that came onto her face, he gently squeezed her hand and looked back at Kushina. "Two weeks sounds perfect."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 35 – The Aftermath (Part 3)**

"What're you all complaining about now?" Sasuke groaned as he entered the Front Room where several of the Uchiha Elders had gathered and were now fussing with one another. He handed the papers he was reading over to the attendant who was trailing behind him and removed his glasses.

"Master Uchiha," they all said in unison and bowed to him.

"So?" Sasuke questioned. "What is it?"

"It's just that there's an uninvited guest lingering at the front door Master Uchiha," Uchiha Naori muttered as she straightened her back, a disgusted look on his face. "I thought it was made clear that she was no longer welcomed here but she claims that Prince Naruto sent her here personally."

"So, you left a messenger from Prince Naruto outside on the doorstep?" Sasuke questioned and saw all the elders look elsewhere. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door and as he opened it, he saw the pink hair that was tied back into a high pony tail.

Haruno Sakura turned around and she wore a clearly agitated expression on his face. "Uchiha."

"Haruno," Sasuke responded before looking back at the elders. "If she's here because Prince Naruto sent her, then you let her into the house."

"She could be lying," Uchiha Hikaku claimed and the remainder of the elders nodded their heads in agreement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura. "Come in, I apologize for their behavior," he said as he allowed Sakura into the house and he shut the door behind her. "What is it that you have for me from Prince Naruto?"

"It's a private message," Sakura announced as she shot a look to the elders all of whom returned the glare. "What you do with the information after I've relayed it to you is your business but I was told by Prince Naruto that I'm to deliver this message directly to you and only you."

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his face. He let out a heavy sigh and gestured to the stairs. "Fine. We'll speak in my study. Follow me this way."

"But Master Uchiha!" the elders all exclaimed together but recoiled when Sasuke looked at them with an unamused expression. They collectively bowed before shuffling out of the room.

"They're well behaved, aren't they?" Sakura commented as she followed Sasuke up the steps.

"I remind you that you watch your mouth while you're here Miss Haruno," Sasuke urged. "You're not exactly welcomed here to begin with and I'm not entirely sure why Naruto keeps sending you here with messages he could very easily deliver himself or have someone else deliver."

"Trust me, I ask the same thing," Sakura muttered as she followed Sasuke down a hallway. "But I won't be here too long."

"Your definition of too long exceeds two hours usually Miss Haruno," Sasuke reminded her as they made it to his office and he removed the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it allowing Sakura to entire first. He shut the door behind him and let out a heavy sigh before turning to Sakura, his expression having softened as had hers. "I'm really sorry about them."

"It's okay," Sakura said with a small smile. "I know that some Demons aren't exactly opened to the idea of us and them getting along but there's not much they can do about it since they're scared of Naruto."

"Scared would be an understatement but you're not wrong either way," Sasuke said as he walked over to her. "So, what's the message?"

"Here," Sakura pulled out a piece of cardstock and Sasuke took it. She watched as he quickly read over it before going over to his desk and filling it out.

"Two weeks from now huh?" Sasuke said as he signed his name. "I didn't expect for their wedding to be so soon but I guess that's to be expected. Royal Families like to get stuff done quickly and knowing Lady Kushina, it's going to look like they too months to plan the thing. _Knowing_ Lady Kushina she probably has been planning this thing for years now that I think about it."

"She seems like the type," Sakura commented and watched as Sasuke walked back over to her and held out the letter. She took it and looked it over and her eyes lingered at the bottom line. She sighed and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun you know you can't take me as your date to Naruto and Hinata's wedding."

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned, genuinely confused.

Sakura looked at him for a moment before holding out the invitation. "You have to scratch my name out. The Uchiha Elders already hate me and you're just adding fuel to the fire if you disobey their orders any further than you already have. You know they don't like me even being within twenty miles of this place let alone being in a room with you like this."

"But at the end of the day, they Uchiha Elders don't exactly have that much authority over me seeing as I have the final say in everything they do," Sasuke countered and saw Sakura purse her lips together. He saw her turn her face away from him and he raised an eye brow. "What is it?"

"I heard a rumor that you were already engaged to someone," Sakura spoke quietly. "Someone within your Clan, right? I heard it's customary for Demon Clans to marry within to keep their lineages pure."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. "I guess you would've heard a rumor like that. It's true, the Uchiha Elders are introducing me to Wife Candidates from some distant cousins within the clan but I've declined all of them. Maybe once upon a time I would've obeyed accordingly and married who they told me to marry but things are different now."

"Different how?" Sakura questioned, clearly agitated now. "The way ended almost a six months ago and you're still sneaking off into the Human Realm to see me and we still have to put on that stupid show for your clansmen when I'm here. If I'm being honest, it seems like you're too scared to actually stand up to them anymore than you already have."

Sasuke chuckled. "Excuse me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and tucked the invitation away. "I'll just tell Naruto to disregard my name on your invitation. I need to get going. There's still a lot of work to do at the hospital."

Sasuke watched as Sakura turn his back to him and took several steps towards the door. He let out a heavy sigh and caught up to her and took ahold of her hand before leading her out of the room and down the hall.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" Sakura called but Sasuke wasn't answering. She tried to pull her hand away but he kept a firm enough grip on her that she couldn't possibly get away. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up," Sasuke said without turning to her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura shouted before kicking him in the back.

"Ow!" Sasuke shouted before letting go of Sakura and rubbing his back. He looked at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted back.

Sasuke glared at her for a moment before picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. Despite her protest and her punching and kicking, Sasuke continued to ignore her and carry her. And after a couple minutes of Sasuke ignoring Sakura's request to know where they were going, he put her down.

She looked around and saw they were outside a set of large double wooden doors with the Uchiha Crest sitting in the middle of them. She watched as he pushed the doors open and grabbed her hand again to pull her in before the doors shut. When her eyes adjusted to the unnaturally dark room, she saw that the Uchiha Elders gathered around.

"Master Uchiha?" Uchiha Izuna sat near the head of the table beside his elder brother. "What brings you by?"

"Master Madara," Sasuke looked to the Head Elder, "I decline to meet with any other wife candidates."

"Oh?" Madara said, clearly curious. He looked to Sakura and watched as she fidgeted where she stood underneath the intense glares from other elders. "I feel I have a general idea of why but I feel you'll need to explain yourself for the rest of the council."

Sasuke nodded and looked to the rest of the Elders. "I'll be marrying Haruno Sakura instead."

Sakura turned completely red.

"What blasphemy is this Master Uchiha?" Naori shouted.

"You can't possibly marry a Human and an Exorcist at that. Do you have any idea what you're going to do to the bloodline if you taint it like this?" Hikaku shouted. "She's nothing more than a commoner too!"

"Master Hikaku I request you speak less before you say something that'll _really_ upset me," Sasuke declared and watched as Hikaku withdrew back into his seat. "Yes, Haruno Sakura is an Exorcist and she is a Human but I don't care about that. In the beginning, I was reluctant to get close to her despite her feelings and my own _because_ of the responsibilities required of me here at home. I know now that I shouldn't have let that get in the way of a relationship with Sakura."

"So, you're going to marry a girl you haven't even been on a single date with? You barely know her?" Naka questioned.

"Sakura and I lived together for the better part of a year while I was living in the Human Realm with Naruto, or are you conveniently forgetting that little detail?" Sasuke questioned and saw Naka flinch. "And Sakura and I started seeing each other about two months before the war started. We kept it a secret then because Sakura was concerned about how we'd be received in the eye of the Exorcist Community if they found out one of their top Exorcist was suddenly dating an S-Class Demon."

"Two months before the war?" Madara questioned and saw Sasuke and Sakura nod. "So, it seems you two have been together for the better part of a year at this point. Let me ask this, Haruno Sakura-chan, do you love Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed but nodded. "I-I do."

Madara chuckled. "Calm yourself child, there's no need to be nervous. I already approve of this arrangement because despite your lineage background, I've heard you're quiet the talented Exorcist. And you fought alongside Sasuke and Prince Naruto during the war when up against thousands of Outsutsuki. Even defeated a couple of their top tier fighters on your own."

"I did," Sakura seemed to stand straighter.

"And seeing as you're here and a close friend of Prince Naruto's now and having taken care of Princess Hinata while she was in the Human Realm, I take it you believe in the work Prince Naruto plans to do during his reign? And with that in mind, you're aware that Sasuke is Naruto's right and will be working closely with Prince Naruto for the advancement of this joint community he's managed to establish?" Madara questioned.

"I do," Sakura answered without a moment of hesitation. "I will admit that in the beginning I wasn't entirely sure if his idea of a joint community would work but after seeing Prince Naruto's resolve and determination and get done what needed to get done, I was sure he'd do what he set out to do. And I am more than willing to help participate in any efforts required in maintaining this peace he's achieved between all of us because we can't resort back to war between each other, not anymore."

Madara smiled and nodded at Sakura's answer. "I wholeheartedly agree with you Haruno Sakura-chan. I give my blessing for this marriage to happen, I'm sure the rest of you agree, right?"

Sasuke watched as the Elders avoided Madara's gaze and reluctantly gave their mutters of agreeance and approval. Sasuke smiled and bowed slightly towards Madara. "Thank you Master Madara."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed as well.

"You're welcome," Madara said with a smile. "Do enjoy the rest of your day."

"And you as well," Sasuke said as he stood. He took Sakura's hand and led her out of the Elder's Chamber and back into the hall. Once the door clicked shut, Sasuke looked to Sakura who was completely flustered and on the verge of tears. "How's that for standing up to the Elders?"

"You idiot!" Sakura cried as she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled and hugged back. He held her tight and could feel Sakura's tears fall onto his shirt. He let out a sigh of relief and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent and relishing in the fact that he'd be able to enjoy this every day for the rest of his life.

"I love you," Sakura managed through her tears.

"I love you too," Sasuke responded.

 **later that night: Uchiha Complex's Private Hot Spring – Master's Spring**

Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he settled into the hot spring and rest his back against the smooth stone. His arms were stretched out lining the edge of the bath and his eyes were closed when he heard the water be disturbed. He didn't react until he felt Sakura take her place in his lap and rest her back against his chest.

He chuckled and looked at her. "Comfortable?"

"Very," Sakura answered cheerfully as se stretched and looked around the Master's Spring. "So, you get your own private hot spring now that you're the Head of the Clan?"

"Something like that," Sasuke answered. "The Uchiha Clan has branches much like any other clan in the Demon Realm but this Spring is just reserved for the Head of the Clan and their family. So, you're welcomed to use it whenever. Oh, and I have the authority to allow certain people in when I want so I gave permission to my brother and his family of course and to my parents."

"That was nice of you," Sakura said. "The Uchiha are pretty close, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't say close," Sasuke said and saw Sakura look back at him. "I can't really explain it but you have the feeling that someone is always going to be there for you no matter what."

"Sounds nice," Sakura admitted as she hugged her knees and rested her cheek atop them. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the hot spring.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke questioned as he pulled some hair behind her ear.

"I was just thinking about what my life is going to be like being the only pink haired Uchiha," Sakura admitted and heard Sasuke chuckle. She smiled. "I wonder if our children are going to have pink hair. That'd be pretty interesting, don't you think?"

"Maybe one or two of them might have pink hair but I doubt all of them will," Sasuke thought aloud.

"All of them?" Sakura repeated. She turned around completely and looked at Sasuke. "How many kids do you want?"

"How many do I want?" Sasuke questioned himself. He looked at Sakura. "I guess two is a good number but no more than three."

"Two, max," Sakura declared.

Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Two it is," he said before lifting her face and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him and he placed his hands on her waist.

Sakura responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that making out with one another for a little while until Sakura could feel something tapping against her stomach. She pulled away with a flustered expression on his face before she looked down and saw Sasuke had developed a full erection that was throbbing and twitching.

"Honestly Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined as she wrapped one hand around him and pumped it slowly. She did this only for a few pumps before lifting herself up and positioning herself properly. Slowly, she sat back down and let Sasuke slid into her, the feeling of him spreading her and filling her up wrapping her in pleasure.

Sasuke watched as Sakura started to move her hips, the water around them rippling outward. He watched as Sakura bit her lip to keep her moans suppressed and how quickly she was losing herself in him. In the middle of her riding him, he moved his hands to her chest and began to fondle them while his mouth focused on the nape of her neck. And while doing this, he thrust his hips upward and matched her rhythm.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned.

While running his tongue along his neck, he used his left hand to move up towards her bun and remove the pins keeping her hair up. He pulled away from her neck and saw the look in Sakura's eye. Without needing to say a word, Sakura got out of Sasuke's lap and bent over against the edge. Sasuke took his position behind and easily slid into her. He groaned in the back of his throat while Sakura let a moan escape her lips.

Before beginning to thrust, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and gently pulled her back. This action was enough to case Sakura to tighten around him. He bit his lip and began to thrust into her, bringing their hips together hard enough to cause a smacking sound to echo through the hot spring.

Sasuke did her best to suppress her moans but when Sasuke took control, it was hard for her to control herself. Her body felt hotter and she enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke hitting her deepest part. After a while he let go of her hair and placed a tight grip on her bottom.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned.

"Let it all out inside," Sakura requested as she looked back at him. "Please!"

Sasuke nodded and let go of Sakura's hair. He lifted one of her legs and continued to thrust into her. His thrust getting rougher as he pulled out further. As he felt Sakura tighten around him, he felt himself getting closer and closer. And with a few more thrust, he released his seed into Sakura while she pulsed around him. Sakura covered her mouth to keep from screaming out and Sasuke gritted his teeth and groaned in the back of his throat.

She giggled as she felt Sasuke pull her up and kiss her shoulders. She turned her face towards him and she felt his lips on hers in a second. Their tongues found one another once more and Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's arm wrap around her and move his hand to where they were joined. She felt his fingers pinch her clit and she couldn't help but yelp.

"Geez Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined as she pulled away.

Sasuke raised an eye brow. "Are you tired already?"

"Of course not," Sakura sounded slightly offended. "But we probably shouldn't stay in the hot spring too much longer. It looks like you're starting to cook."

"You're one to talk," Sasuke teased.

 **the next morning**

Sasuke groaned as he released into Sakura once again, the two of them not stopping between last night and that morning. He panted and laughed as Sakura lay on top of her completely worn out. He saw her look up at him and give him a tired smile. "Finally tired?"

"Finally tired," Sakura said. "I think I'd like to have a boy first," she muttered as she rest her head on his chest. "A little boy that looks you but has pink hair."

"Are you trying to tell me to dye my hair pink?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura giggled. "I'm serious. I think a son first would be nice."

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "I kind of want a girl first."

"Really?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke nodded as he began to run his fingers against her back. "I grew up with an older brother and though he wasn't all that bad, my cousins were nuisances. I'm not saying I don't want a son but I think I'd like a girl first."

"A girl huh?" Sakura thought for a moment. She smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura's forehead.

 **To Be Continued…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Last Time:**

 _ **"I don't know," Sasuke said. "I kind of want a girl first."**_

 _ **"Really?" Sakura questioned.**_

 _ **Sasuke nodded as he began to run his fingers against her back. "I grew up with an older brother and though he wasn't all that bad, my cousins were nuisances. I'm not saying I don't want a son but I think I'd like a girl first."**_

 _ **"A girl huh?" Sakura thought for a moment. She smiled. "That sounds nice."**_

 _ **"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura's forehead.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 36 – The Aftermath (Part 4)**

"I just realized I never got the chance to formally thank you for all you've taken upon yourself," Naruto spoke firmly as he stood across from both Hyuuga Hiashi and his wife Hiyori. "I know it wasn't easy to come back to the Demon Realm but I do greatly appreciate all that you're doing in your position as the Guardians of the Tailed Beasts and taking over the Priesthood."

"Please, there's no need to be so formal Prince Naruto," Hiyori said with a slight giggle. She took her husband's arm and wore a warm smile. "Hiashi-kun and I realized that once you made your appearance in the Human Realm that it was only a matter of time before the Hyuuga Clan would have to make their return to the Demon Realm. Whether it was in this position or not, we were bound to come back here one day."

"Please, 'Naruto' is just find Lady Hiyori," Naruto said with a bit of a nervous laugh. "But are you all settling in okay? I heard there was a lot to be done before you all could move in?"

"Ah, yes," Hiashi nodded. "It appears that Outsutsuki Toneri requested that all the old Outsutsuki artifacts and such be moved to their new complex in the Twelfth Region. I suppose they hold some sentimental value to the Outsutsuki and they wanted to at least maintain some semblance of a normal life despite where they reside now."

"I suppose I can't blame them for at least wanting that much," Naruto agreed and saw Hiashi nod again. "Ah, before I forget," Naruto snapped his fingers and watched as Sasuke approached and held out a scroll. He smiled at Sasuke and took it from him before handing it to Hiashi. "I was speaking with my mother and father and we came to an agreement that it would possibly be best if the Hyuuga Clan held a Purification Festival."

"A Purification Festival?" Hiyori repeated as Hiashi unrolled the scroll.

Naruto nodded. "It's been quite a while since we've had one," Naruto explained. "We figured it would be nice to have since we're in the middle of transitioning into a new era and it hasn't exactly been properly blessed yet. It would definitely raise moral some more and get people some more confidence in what's to come if things have been blessed and approved by the Tailed Beasts themselves. I'll be meeting with the other Jinchuuriki in just a few days to inquire about their participation."

"Very well," Hiashi agreed. "It'll take some time to get everything in order though," Hiashi explained. "When exactly were King Minato and Queen Kushina planning on having this Purification Festival occur?"

"In a month," Naruto explained and saw the expression on Hiyori and Hiashi's faces. Naruto let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I understand that it's short notice but they're hoping to pair the Purification Festival with mine and Hinata's wedding and coronation."

"I suppose that's fair," Hiyori let out a heavy sigh. "But the quality of the Hyuuga's performance at this festival may be below where it needs to be."

"That won't be a problem," Naruto reassured them. "I've already spoke with my father and he's agreed that you may need some help getting settled into your positions and duties. We've already set for some of the Outsutsuki's higher ups to come here and assists you."

"Is that wise?" Hiashi questioned.

Naruto smiled. "There's nothing to worry about. I've spoken with Toneri on the issue and he's more than willing to make sure that you all want for not and know all that is necessary when it comes to maintaining your position and upholding your duties required of you in your position. They'll be escorted here tomorrow evening by some guards from the palace. It should be late in the evening as to avoid attention and they'll be kept under watch the whole time. There will be nothing to worry about."

"Well if that's the case," Hiyori looked at her husband, some doubt still in their expressions, "I suppose there's not much we can do about it." She looked back to Naruto. "Thank you for your assistance in this Naruto. "

"It's no problem at all," Naruto said with a genuine smile. "I'll be back tomorrow evening once the Outsutsuki have arrived to make sure everything is settled. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too," Hiashi said as he and his wife bowed respectfully to Naruto who bowed to them in return. They stood there atop the steps as Naruto and Sasuke made their descent. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "A Purification Festival huh? That'll be a week-long thing but it'll be good for the Demon Realm. Some things still feel a bit uneasy."

"This'll settle things a bit more," Hiyori said and saw Hiashi nod. "Plus, it would be comforting to know we're helping shift the new era in a new direction that starts out with a blessing from the Tailed Beasts."

Hiashi nodded again.

On the steps, Sasuke walked silently alongside who muttered to himself and tapped his thumb to his fingers as he thought about the number of things required of him to pull off this Purification Festival. He chuckled a bit and continued to walk despite Naruto stopping.

"What's funny?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and looked back and up at Naruto. "It's just interesting to see you act like this is all. All serious and whatnot."

Naruto titled his head to the side. "Sasuke?"

"When we were kids, you would barely stay still for five minutes to partake in your lessons and for a while, I used to wonder how someone like you was going to be King," Sasuke admitted and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him while he puffed his cheeks. "But I'm proud of how far you've come after all this time. I'm proud to be able to serve by your side Your Highness."

"Honestly Teme," Naruto muttered and blushed a bit as he scratched his cheek. "You know how much I hate those kinds of honorifics."

"Sure, sure," Sasuke waved his hand. "So, what's our next stop? Shukaku Temple?"

"Yes," Naruto said as he caught up to Sasuke. "I'm honestly exhausted thinking about all that needs to be done in just a few weeks. I'll need to rehearse two ceremonial dances, prepare for the wedding, and write a speech for the coronation."

"The duties required of a king," Sasuke reminded him.

"I suppose," Naruto sighed. He patted his cheeks before patting his stomach. "We'll be pretty busy Kurama, I hope you're up for it."

The remainder of the day, Naruto sat through meetings and discussions with all the temples within the Demon Realm. Luckily, all the High Priest and Priestess of their respective temples were thrilled to be able to participate in a Purification Festival and pledged all the help they could provide to help with a successful one.

It was late in the evening by the time Naruto made it back to Uzumaki Palace. When he arrived, he saw some of the children whose parents worked in the palace playing together in the foyer, all of them grinning at Naruto and begging them to play along with him. He politely declined, the children slightly disappointed yet understanding but were then run out of the foyer by one of the maids. He smiled to himself and began to make his way to is bedroom.

He was part of the way there before he stopped by one of the entrances to the ballroom. He poked his head inside and saw Hinata standing there in the center of the room and staring up at the main crystal chandelier. She stood there watching her in the brilliant light of the ballroom that'd been added specifically to enhance the beauty of that chandelier but he could only focus on her.

It was a couple of seconds before Hinata looked away from it and saw Naruto standing a little way away from her. "Naruto-kun? Welcome home."

"Ah, sorry," Naruto apologized with an embarrassed chuckle as he made his way into the ballroom and met her where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist and playfully placed multiple kisses on her face which caused her to giggle. Once he was done, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and saw the way she looked at him. "I'm sorry for missing dinner. I didn't expect to be gone this long."

"It's fine," Hinata said with a sweet smile. "I knew you had a lot of meetings to attend. I'm just glad you're home now."

"Me too." Naruto kissed her forehead before looking up at the chandelier. "What are you doing in here though? It's pretty late; shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went exploring," Hinata admitted and Naruto chuckled. "That chandelier, what's the story behind it?"

"Ah," Naruto looked back at Hinata, "I guess my mother told you 'there's a story behind every piece of furniture in this place' huh?"

Hinata nodded, a childlike gleam in her eye as she almost impatiently waited for the story behind the crystal chandelier. Naruto smiled at her and looked back at the chandelier.

"Well, where to start?" Naruto questioned as he let go of Hinata and rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned. "This is a story my mother told me so the details may be a bit fuzzy," Naruto confessed and Hinata nodded. "Very well. Do you notice how the crystals on this chandelier are just the slightest bit clearer than the one in front of it and the one behind it?"

Hinata looked up at the chandelier. It took a moment but she noticed. "It's so slight."

"It is but if you stare just long enough, you can see the difference," Naruto explained as he looked up with her. "Before, when the Demon Realm was first formed, it's said that my ancestors stumbled upon Kurama's cavern first. They wrote of his cavern to be the most brilliant thing they'd ever seen, more brilliant than anything they'd seen in the Human Realm. From the ceiling to the walls to the ground they walked on, there were these crystals of varying shapes and sizes that would leave just about anyone who had the pleasure of looking at it completely entranced.

"Without realizing it, my ancestors had walked miles and miles, their fascination with the crystals leading them to the heart of the cavern where they found Kurama slumbering. He'd been the first Tailed Beasts any of them had seen so when he awoke, they were completely and utterly terrified. So terrified that none of them could move from where they stood as Kurama stood to his feet and stared down at them with angry eyes," Naruto explained.

As Hinata stared up at the chandelier, she swore she could almost see the group of red-haired individuals wandering a cavern covered completely in the crystals he spoke of.

"The Uzumaki Elder at the time bowed down before Kurama and said, 'Forgives our Lord, we meant not to disturb you. We've come from far away to seek refuge from those who seek to harm us. We stumbled across your cavern and were taken aback by the beauty and without realizing it, wandered for hours and found ourselves here in your presence. Forgive us,'" Naruto said. "Kurama stood there and looked at the Uzumaki Elder and then said, 'If it is refuge you seek then you shall have refuge. None shall harm you so long as you stay in this Realm, our home. Learn. Grow. Prosper. These lands have remained unoccupied long enough. And in time, I hope you show the same mercy I've shown you onto those who seek help,'" Naruto said.

In the chandelier, the crystal clearness of it began to shift and vibrant colors began to fill the stones. The colors appeared to dance and they cast their light across the ballroom providing a new feel to the room.

"As a thank you for my ancestors doing their part in helping develop the Demon Realm, Kurama came down from his cavern in his Human form and presented them with this gift," Naruto pointed up to the chandelier. "He had said, 'You came to me because you were captivated by the beauty of the crystals that lie within my home. Please, take this and let others be captivated as you were and be drawn to you. And for those who are drawn to you, welcome them, nurture them, protect them, and provide for them as you have for me.'"

The crystals began to grow various hues of red. It reminded Hinata of a fire that burned passionately and provided warmth, not cause destruction. As she looked closer, she saw various men, women, and children all standing around with smiles on their faces and crystals hanging around their necks. The image lasted only a moment before the reds turned orange and yellow.

And for the slightest second, Hinata saw herself and Naruto standing beside one another. And in her arms, was a young girl with purple hair like hers but with blue eyes like Naruto's and two whisker marks on her cheeks. And standing in front of Naruto was a young boy who looked like him with the same blonde hair and blue eyes and matching whiskers to the young girl. That image faded as quickly as it came before the chandelier returned back to its crystal-clear color of before, Hinata standing there mesmerized by it.

"It's a nice story," Hinata said as she looked at Naruto and saw the blue crystal hanging from around his neck. She took a few steps towards him and took the crystal in her hand, an unnatural yet comforting warmth coming from it. "So, they're symbols for the Uzumaki Clan's kindness and willingness to help others?"

Naruto nodded. "Every Uzumaki wears a crystal from Kurama's Cavern around our necks in hopes that they'll remain symbols to those who need our help that we're always willing to do what we can to help them. It's tradition that on an Uzumaki's tenth birthday, they go to Kurama's Cavern with their immediate family to retrieve the stone they feel best represents them."

"I like it," Hinata admitted as she looked up at Naruto. "Now that I think about it, I think I remember seeing your necklace before I saw you and immediately thinking, 'thank goodness, someone's here to help me.'"

"Hinata."

"Thank you," Hinata said softly as she put her forehead against his chest, "for always being there when I need you, even though I may not realize it sometimes."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."

"Mm?" Hinata looked up at Naruto. "For what?"

"For accepting me," Naruto said and saw the slight blush on Hinata's cheeks. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too," Hinata said in return.

 **To Be Continued…**


	37. Chapter 37

**Last Time:**

 _ **"I like it," Hinata admitted as she looked up at Naruto. "Now that I think about it, I think I remember seeing your necklace before I saw you and immediately thinking, 'thank goodness, someone's here to help me.'"**_

 _ **"Hinata."**_

 _ **"Thank you," Hinata said softly as she put her forehead against his chest, "for always being there when I need you, even though I may not realize it sometimes."**_

 _ **Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you."**_

 _ **"Mm?" Hinata looked up at Naruto. "For what?"**_

 _ **"For accepting me," Naruto said and saw the slight blush on Hinata's cheeks. "I love you Hinata."**_

 _ **"I love you too," Hinata said in return.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 37 – The Aftermath (Part 5)**

The air within all three realms was practically vibrating with excitement the minute the announcement was made of the coming Purification Festival. To the people of the Demon Realm and Shadow Realm, the Purification Festival was the true definition of wiping the slate clean and getting a fresh start and with all that had happened, it was exactly what everyone needed.

Preparations began immediately for the festival and everyone did their part to help pull off a successful Purification Festival. Citizens lined the streets with paper lanterns that bore the kanji for "peace" on the front.

White lanterns bore the name of families and all in their household in hopes of good fortune and peace amongst their family for years to come. Red lanterns bore what they wanted to leave behind as they moved forward onto this new era of peace. And lastly, golden lanterns bore prayers for what they hoped to come. These lanterns were strung from rooftop edges and crossed streets and connected street lights all throughout the Demon Realm and Shadow Realm.

Craftsmen began work on specialty items for the festival that brought good luck and served as idols for the Tailed Beasts that others could place in their homes. Restaurants dug through their closets in search for old recipes for specialty treats and foods that could only be consumed during the week of the Purification Festival. And while the citizens worked on the decorations for their stores and homes, the temples did their part as well.

All the Jinchuuriki – both Shadow and Demon – arrived at their respected Tailed Beast's shrine and learned the necessary prayers and dances. The learned the prayer they were required to bestow upon those who visited the shrine during the Prayer March along with prayers they said in passing. And they learned the dances that were required to be performed at the temple in the individual performance along with the dance for the parade. All the while, both the Shion from the Demon Realm and the Shion from the Shadow Realm prepared alongside one another in preparation for blessing the festival.

And amidst all this, Naruto and Hinata prepared for their wedding and coronation. They both learned the necessary rites that needed to be recited at the time of their coronation on top of learning their own wedding vows. They were measured and fitted for the necessary robes and planned their wedding with heavy input from both their mothers every step of the way. Along with this, Naruto did his part in relearning his duties as a Jinchuuriki at the Kurama Shrine at least five days a week in the evening hours of the day while handling his duties as Prince of Demons during the day. And Hinata did her part to learn her role as a Shrine Priestess on her family's behalf in learning the necessary dances and chants alongside her younger sister and eldest cousin.

And lastly on the night before the start of the festival, the excitement had reached its peak as the cities were covered in hues or white, red, and gold. The smell of sweets filled the air and idols of the Tailed Beasts lined the streets and covered streets and homes. The Jinchuuriki did one last run of their dances and triple checked the accuracy of their prayers while the Hyuuga rehearsed the required ceremonies time and time again. Rites were recited until they were committed to memory and prayers were spoken a hundred times over in hopes of being answered.

And at sunrise that first day of the festival, Humans, Demons, and Shadows flooded the streets in their white robes carrying individual paper lanterns with them. At the Shrine of the Tailed Beasts located to the North, all High Priests and Priestess of the Tailed Beasts gathered wearing ceremonial robes and beads while carrying jaded and jeweled staves with large headdresses. They had each done an individual trek to the secluded shrine and once they had climbed the steps and made it to the shrine themselves, they laid their staves down horizontally and bowed their heads.

From the Shrine of the Tailed Beasts, both the Demon Realm Shion and Shadow Realm Shion emerged wearing extravagant robes of their own made from white, gold, and red fabrics. Exiting behind them carrying wooden bowls of water were the Demon Realm Ryuunosuke and Shadow Realm Ryuunosuke wearing specialty robes of their own.

"On this day on the brink of a new era, I bless thee," both Shion said simultaneously as she carefully dipped their fingers into the bowls of water the Ryuunosuke carried and sprinkled them over the Priest and Priestess who had arrived.

"The Purification Festival symbolizes many things but most importantly, it symbolizes the ending of an era and the beginning of the next," the Shion said. "For centuries, the Human Realm, Demon Realm, and Shadow Realm fought one another in a constant struggle for dominance of another that resulted in countless lives being lost. But today, Humans, Demons, and Shadows stand beside one another. So today, on the beginning of this Purification Festival, I ask that you cast aside your past woes. Leave behind all past burdens as we embark on the beginning of this new era of peace and prosperity. Lift your prayers of your hopes and dreams for the future and together."

Together, lanterns were beginning to be lit.

"On this day on the brink of a new era, I bless thee," the Shion said again as they sprinkled more water of the Priest and Priestess.

"On this day on the brink of a new era, we pray for the continued peace between Realms," the Demon Realm Shion spoke alone this time as she reached over and took ahold of her Shadow's hand.

"We pray for the continued growth and prosperity of our nations alongside one another as we continue towards a future where we _all_ live alongside one another," the Shadow Realm Shion said.

"On this day on the brink of a new era, we bless this Purification Festival to symbolize the continued growth and prosperity of the Demon Realm, Human Realm, and Shadow Realm alongside one another in this era of peace," they said simultaneously as they began to sprinkle more and more water. "Bless the families of those who suffered loss and tragedies in their lives in the previous era and may they be blessed in the next. Bless the lives of those loss in the previous era and guide their spirits so they may no peace and no longer grieve. And, bless all that is to come to us in this era to come."

With that, the lanterns were released.

From there, the festival was in full swing. The Priest and Priestess danced and chanted all the way back down to the bottom of the steps before stepping on their designated magic circles and returning to their respective shrines. From each shrine, the Shrine Maidens and Jinchuuriki lead their float through the streets, the crowds chanting along with each Tailed Beasts' song. They led their floats to Hyuuga Compound where the Hyuuga perform the Dance of the Beasts which encompassed bits and piece of every Tailed Beast's Ceremonial Dance.

Once they reached the base of the Hyuuga Compound, the Shrine Maidens and Jinchuuriki danced around the massive bonfire while continuing their own individual chants. It wasn't chaotic however seeing as the chants almost seemed to line up melodically with one another, their voices clear and filling the air with the help of those who watched. And after a few rounds around the bonfire, they stopped and the Taiko Drummers that lined the steps of the Hyuuga Compound began to beat their drums.

Together, the Shrine Maidens, Jinchuuriki, and Hyuuga began to dance together and around the bonfire, all of them chanting and shouting along before beginning to sing an updated version of the _Bijuu Counting Song_.

 _Hitotsu hito yori inemuri Shukaku._ **(One: "sleep is better than humans," says Shukaku)**

 _Futatsu FAIYA- moeteru Matatabi._ **(Two: burning in fire, Matatabi)**

 _Mittsu mizu nara makasero Isobu._ **(Three: leave the water to Isobu)**

 _Yottsu yougan atsuize Songokuu._ **(Four: hot as lava, Son Gokuu)**

 _Itsutsu itsudemo kakeashi Kokuou._ **(Five: always on the run, Kokuou)**

 _Muttsu murisezu awatezu Saiken._ **(Six: taking it easy and not in a hurry, Saiken)**

 _Nanatsu nanafushi soratobu Choumei._ **(Seven: flying leaf insect, Choumei)**

 _Yattsu yappari WI- daze Gyuuki._ **(Eight: "Yeah!" is all it needs, Gyuuki)**

 _Kokonotsu kokon to saikyou Kurama._ **(Nine: "ko-kon" cries the might Kurama)**

 _Doudou sorotta bijuu no nakama._ **(All the Tailed Beasts have finally come together)**

 _Choi muzu dakedo ii namae._ **(They're a little hard, but they're nice names)**

 _Minna rippana namae dane._ **(They're all splendid names)**

 _Minna sutekina namae dane._ **(They're all wonderful names)**

They all whooped and hollered before changing direction.

 _Hitotsu hidoi kuma dayo Gaara._ **(One: with terrible bags under his eyes, Gaara)**

 _Futatsu funyan to neko nade Yugito._ **(Two: with a silky voice like a cat, Yugito)**

 _Mittsu mizukage yondaime no Yagura._ **(Three: the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura)**

 _Yottsu yonjuu nen yonbi to Roushi._ **(Four: together for forty years, Four Tails and Roushi)**

 _Itsutsu ikatsui PAWA- no Han._ **(Five: tough and powerful Han)**

 _Muttsu mukuchina kinagashi Utakata._ **(Six: reserved and dressed in a kimono Utakata)**

 _Nanatsu nagomasu Kunoichi Fuu._ **(Seven: the heart-warming kunoichi, Fuu)**

 _Yattsu yabai yo RAPPU no KIRA-BI-._ **(Eight: he's got crazy rap skills, Killer Bee)**

 _Kokonotsu Konoha no Uzumaki Naruto._ **(Nine: the Leaf's Naruto Uzumaki)**

 _Tottemo tsuyoi jinchuuriki no minna._ **(All the powerful Jinchuuriki have finally come together)**

 _Bijuu to nakama yoku nareru kana._ **(Can they become friends with the Tailed Beasts?)**

 _Minna rippana shinobi dane._ **(They're all splendid shinobi)**

 _Minna sutekina shinobi dane_ **(They're all wonderful shinobi)**

They finished out their dance and once the drummers stopped, they bowed towards the bonfire while the onlooking crowd cheered. The Shrine Maidens, Jinchuuriki, and Hyuuga celebrated at the successful performance, the lot of them hugging one another or sharing special handshakes.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called through the cluster of dancers as she tried to squeeze her way pass Jinchuuriki and Shrine Maidens.

"Hinata!" Naruto called back and watched as Hinata ran into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He put her down shortly after and buried his face in her neck as he held her tightly. "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Hinata said as she rubbed Naruto's back. This was the first time the two of them had seen each other since preparation began, their schedules usually keeping them apart up until now.

"And the happy couple is reunited," Menma called, all the Jinchuuriki cheering since they'd been listening to Naruto complain the last couple of weeks.

Hinata giggled as Naruto made faces at the Jinchuuriki who happily played along, the lot of them laughing at one another. When she took ahold of Naruto's hands, she saw how he smiled at her. "And Day One of Ten has officially begun."

"Happy Purification Festival," Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's forehead and listened to her giggle.

 **To Be Continued…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Last Time:**

 _ **"And the happy couple is reunited," Menma called, all the Jinchuuriki cheering since they'd been listening to Naruto complain the last couple of weeks.**_

 _ **Hinata giggled as Naruto made faces at the Jinchuuriki who happily played along, the lot of them laughing at one another. When she took ahold of Naruto's hands, she saw how he smiled at her. "And Day One of Ten has officially begun."**_

 _ **"Happy Purification Festival," Naruto said as he kissed Hinata's forehead and listened to her giggle.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 38 – The Aftermath (Part 6)**

Thanks to the Purification Festival, all doubts and worries anybody had about this transition into a peaceful period seemed to dissipate into nothing and involve into shared hope and confidence. With each passing day of the festival, seeing both the Shadow Realm and Demon Realm Jinchuuriki perform their daily rites beside one another helped strengthen the collective confidence and belief that things were going to work out. And with Humans and Exorcist putting in the extra effort to learn the customs of the Demon Realm and participate in their traditions helped everyone see each other in a new light.

And that was all Naruto could've hoped for.

He closed his eyes as he felt the cool evening breeze graze over his skin, the sound of distant music filling the air. He could still see patches of glowing light across the city where many had decided to keep celebrating. He was content with being at home. He glanced over his shoulder into the bedroom and saw Hinata wrapped up in the sheets.

"So, you really did it?"

Naruto looked beside him and saw Menma sitting on the edge of the railing with his legs dangling over the edge. He seemed to be looking over the city as well with a content expression on his own face.

"Looks that way," Naruto muttered.

"Tomorrow is the last day of the festival," Menma reminded him. "It's going to be a big day for everyone."

"I know," Naruto said. "But I'm not worried. Not to say that I still have my own fears and worries for what possibly may happen in the future but right now, they're nothing I feel I need to think too much about."

"I feel the same way," Menma agreed with a smile. He looked down at his hand and rotated his wedding band. "Are you excited? To get married tomorrow, I mean. And of course, be coronated."

"I am," Naruto admitted with a small smile. "You know, when I finally was able to be reunited with Hinata, I thought that I didn't need anything else in life. I was content with just being by her side and being able to see her every day. And I'll admit, some part of me was worried that Hinata would never love me back and admittedly, I was okay with that. But another part…another part was desperate to have her love me back."

"Aren't you lucky then?" Menma said as he nudged Naruto. "Ah, I just realized something."

"What is it?" Naruto questioned.

"I never apologized," Menma said as he looked at Naruto, "you know, for everything?"

Naruto wore a slightly confused expression and watched as Menma brought his legs over to the side of the balcony and stand up. Menma straightened his back and cleared his throat before taking on a serious expression.

"I know that you and I never really got along in the beginning and that's mainly my fault," Menma began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We fought over and over again, each of us hoping that the other would eventually fall but with both of us being so stubborn, that never happened. And I'm glad. Though we do still have some scars, some bigger than others," Menma waved his bandaged left arm while looking at Naruto's bandaged right. "Even with Naruko…"

"She made her choice to be with you," Naruto told him. "She knew you needed her more than I did."

Menma pursed his lips together as he clenched his fist.

Naruto wore a small smile as he walked over to Menma and hugged him. "Don't worry," he told him. "From now on, let's try and help each other whenever possible. Kurama knows that Naruko-chan would just yell at us if we continued to fight after everything we'd been through against Lady Kaguya."

Menma nodded as he hugged Naruto back. "I'll do my best."

"Me too," Naruto said.

They stood like that for a moment before letting go of one another. Menma patted Naruto's neck and cheek before hoping back onto the railing. "I'll be going now," Menma called. "I need to get back before Hinata wakes up."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Menma launched himself off the railing and began free falling towards the next rooftop.

"Of course!" Menma called. "It's your wedding and coronation day after all!"

Naruto watched as Menma landed on the next roof and turned around to wave his arms back at Naruto. Naruto chuckled and waved back and watched as Menma flashed a large grin before heading away towards another part of the palace.

" _You should get some rest,"_ Kurama advised. _"You have to be up early for your Purification."_

"I know," Naruto patted his stomach as he stepped back into his room and carefully closed the doors. He made his way back to their bed and carefully climbed in as to not wake Hinata. Slowly, he climbed underneath the sheet and cuddled up against Hinata. He smiled when he felt Hinata's fingers lace with his over her stomach. "You're awake."

Hinata nodded.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized as he watched Hinata turn over and look at him.

"Tomorrow's the day," Hinata spoke softly as she gently caressed.

"It is," Naruto said as he took ahold of Hinata's hand and kissed the palm of it.

She blushed softly. "Is it okay that I'm nervous?"

"Of course," Naruto answered as he sat up on his elbow and looked at her. "Tomorrow is a big day after all. But it's the perfect time to do it, don't you think? At least, that's what Okaa-chan said. Something about 'this is the proper way to usher in the beginning of a new era' or something like that."

"That sounds like something she would say," Hinata said. "What about you? Are you nervous? Worried?"

Naruto thought for a moment before casually nodding. "I'm petrified. There's a multitude of things that could go wrong tomorrow and even the slightest mistake could be read as an ill omen by the religious leaders."

Hinata pouted. "Don't tell me something like that. I'm already worried enough about messing up my lines."

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry. But I'll admit that I'm not worried," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "For weeks, we both spent countless hours preparing for tomorrow. By now, we can recite every one of our lines forwards and backwards. Yes, it's okay to be nervous but I doubt anything will go wrong."

Hinata smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so," Naruto said as he grinned at her. "It's getting pretty late, we should get some sleep."

"Um," Hinata blushed a bit and that caught Naruto's attention. She laid there for a moment with her lips pressed and her face flushed but she ultimately turned over. "Never mind."

"Hinata?" Naruto noticed how red her ears and shoulders were and that's when he realized what she was trying to ask. "You never went to sleep, did you?"

Hinata didn't answer.

A sly smirk crept onto Naruto's lips as he moved closer to Hinata and pressed his chest against her back and snaked his arm around her. His fingers slid up her body and grabbed ahold of her breasts, Hinata responding with a quiet yelp.

"Honestly, Hinata," Naruto whispered in her ear as he massaged her breasts, "you have to be more honest with me. We're going to be husband and wife officially starting tomorrow. You should at least be able to be a little more verbal with me about these kind of things, right?"

"It's embarrassing," Hinata whined as she gripped her pillow.

"I suppose one more time shouldn't hurt," Naruto said as he let go of her breast and moved his hand down her stomach. He placed gentle kisses against her neck as his fingers found their way between her thighs and began to rub against her clit. "You've been waiting a while, huh? Sorry, I should've noticed sooner and come in to take care of it."

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's fine," she breathed as she instinctively lifted her leg and allowed Naruto more room to move. "I'll try and be more verbal next time," she managed as she let out a moan as Naruto's finger slipped inside of her.

"Shh," Naruto shushed her as he began to move his finger. "It's pretty late already and we're supposed to be asleep ourselves. We have to be up in a few hours for Purification before the wedding and coronation."

Hinata bit her lip as Naruto slipped another finger inside of her. She felt his left arm wrap around her shoulder and grab ahold of her breast, the stimulation from both ends making it harder for her to keep quiet. "Na-Naruto-kun."

"I know," Naruto teased as he continued to move his fingers. He pumped them a little faster, a squelching sound starting to come out from beneath their sheets which caused Hinata to become even more flustered. He couldn't see anything though because of the sheets and quickly became a little agitated. "Hinata," Naruto gently nibbled on her ear, "move the sheets. I want to see it."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at him and covered her mouth as he began to spread his fingers inside of her. He did it several more times before Hinata complied and pushed the sheet off.

"Much better," Naruto said with a smile as he pushed his fingers deeper and saw Hinata react accordingly. He licked his lips as he sat up slightly, the two of them shifting so that Hinata was on her back now and he was sitting up on his elbow. "You really do like being fingered, huh Hinata-chan?"

Hinata covered her face with her hands as to hide her embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled as he continued to move his fingers. "It's true, isn't it? After all, you're soaking wet down here in no time at all. It almost makes me feel like you prefer this over the other thing," he muttered as he kept his eyes on Hinata. He heard her mutter something in response and though he heard her low whisper, he wanted to tease her more. "What was that, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata peaked at him through her fingers, her expression showing she was aware that Naruto was teasing her. But she also knew that Naruto wasn't going to be satisfied until she succumbed to it. So, she took his face into her hands and pulled him down into a kiss. It was tender at first until Hinata's tongue gently flicked against Naruto's bottom lip. That was enough for Naruto to open his mouth, their tongues finding each other and turning their tender kiss into one full of lust and hunger.

Instinctively, Naruto pulled his fingers out of Hinata and positioned himself so that he was between her legs. He gently rubbed his throbbing length against her as to lube himself up before breaking their kiss. He sat up and held her legs open by her knees. He watched as Hinata's hand took ahold of him and positioned him at her entrance and once he was there, he slid into her with ease.

He was tender with her. He was careful with each thrust to brush against every sweet spot of hers. As he moved, he leaned down and kissed, licked, and nipped at her neck, Hinata's moaning giving him goosebumps. She clung to him, her legs wrapping around his waist as well and moving him deeper into her. She bit her lip as he grinded their hips together and began to stir her up, her body getting hotter by the second.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned as his hands massaged and kneaded her breasts, his fingers tugging and pinching at her nipples. She reached above her head and placed a tight grip on their sheets, her hips beginning to sync with his.

"I know," Naruto breathed as he kissed her neck and looked up at her. "Tell me what you want."

"More," Hinata breathed and she got more. Naruto pulled out and flipped Hinata over onto her stomach with ease. He raised her hips and spread her so that he could get a good look at her before sliding back into her. He placed his hands by her head and began thrusting into her a little harder than before.

Hinata stretched her hands outward and held onto the headboard while she bit the sheets. Naruto groaned in the back of his throat as he felt Hinata start tightening around him. He enjoyed the look of ecstasy on her face and how she seemed to be struggling to keep quiet. He wanted to tease her more.

He could already feel Hinata's knees shaking and how her hips seemed to be coming closer and closer to the bed. He decided to help her and pushed her the rest of the way down using his body weight. This way, he was reaching her deepest part and Hinata began to struggle a bit with her volume.

He moans were becoming louder but were still muffled by her biting the sheets. Naruto didn't mind and continued to thrust. He enjoyed the sight of Hinata laid out before him, sweat beginning to collect on her back and he enjoyed how she began to squirm as she struggled to control herself.

"I love you," Hinata cried as she wrapped a hand around Naruto's left arm and dug her nails into his skin as she held onto him. "I love you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled. "I love you too," he answered as he leaned down and turned her face towards his. They kissed again, their tongues swirling around one another as he continued to thrust. He groaned in the back of his throat as the feeling of Hinata tightening around him again. He felt her dig her nails deeper into his arm as her moaning got louder with each thrust.

"Almost," Naruto told he broke their kiss and gently kissed her shoulders. He kissed and licked the back of her neck as his left hand reached out and took ahold of her hand. And with just a few more thrust, he watched as Hinata buried her face into a pillow as she cried out. In return, Naruto bit his lip and groaned, the two of them hitting their climax together.

He hung over her, breathing heavily as Hinata removed her face from her pillow and began to pant. He watched her for a moment until she looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back and brushed some of her hair out of his face and kissed her temple.

"Sleepy?" Naruto asked and watched as Hinata nodded. He chuckled as she planted gentle kisses on his left arm that she'd just lightly marked. "I'll grab a towel," Naruto said as he kissed her cheek this time and slowly pulled out. He had almost climbed out of the bed before he felt Hinata grab ahold of his arm. He stopped and looked at her. "Hinata?"

"Don't worry about it," Hinata told him as she let go and opened her arm. "Let's go to sleep."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before blushing and placing his hand partially over his face. "What did I do to deserve such an adorable wife?"

Hinata giggled and watched as Naruto climbed back into bed and held her. He rested his head against her chest while their legs became wrapped up within one another. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead while he nuzzled himself against her breast.

"Thank you," Naruto sighed as he held her a little tighter.

"For what?" Hinata questioned.

"For loving me," he said as he looked up at her, a tired expression resting on his own face now.

Hinata smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you for loving me as well."

 **To Be Continued…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Last Time:**

 _ **Hinata giggled and watched as Naruto climbed back into bed and held her. He rested his head against her chest while their legs became wrapped up within one another. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead while he nuzzled himself against her breast.**_

" _ **Thank you," Naruto sighed as he held her a little tighter.**_

" _ **For what?" Hinata questioned.**_

" _ **For loving me," he said as he looked up at her, a tired expression resting on his own face now.**_

 _ **Hinata smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you for loving me as well."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 39 – The Aftermath (Part 7)**

That next morning, Naruto and Hinata were woken up just an hour before dawn.

"I really wish you would've gone to be a little earlier than you probably did," Iruka said with a sigh as he watched Naruto sit up while Hinata covered herself. "Come now, there's plenty to do today and I don't want either of you falling behind schedule. It's the final day of the Purification Festival and thus, the most important."

"We're aware," Naruto said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Hinata who was still hiding and he chuckled. "Hinata, there's no point in hiding."

"It's embarrassing," Hinata whined as she poked her head out and looked at Naruto. "What if he saw me?"

"I didn't see anything," Iruka reassured her. "I would never violate your privacy in such a way that would make you uncomfortable."

"Hey," Naruto looked to Iruka. "You've violated my privacy multiple times."

"That's different," Iruka smiled. "Now, both of you, up. Like I mentioned before, there's plenty to be done today before the festivities begin. Naruto, you need to head to Kurama's Shrine immediately where you'll be Purified and Lady Hinata, you're to head to your family's estate for your own Purification."

"Why do you address Hinata so formally?" Naruto questioned.

Iruka smiled at Naruto, the corner of his mouth twitching as he pinched Naruto's cheek and pulled. "Naruto, do I have to remind you once more that _today is a very important today and there is much to be done before the festivities begin_. I wish you would not make me repeat myself again as I will become very agitated with you."

"Okay," Naruto whined as he patted his knee. "I give, I give. We're getting up."

"Wonderful." Iruka let go and bowed towards Naruto and Hinata. "Move quickly," Iruka advised before leaving the room.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Hinata and watched her sit up. He admired her for a moment as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and began to mentally prepare herself for the day. When she looked at him, he smiled and she smiled back at him.

She leaned over and gave Naruto a gentle peck before placing her forehead against his. They enjoyed that moment of peace before looking at one another.

"Today's the day," he said.

"Today's the day," she repeated.

They shared one more kiss, this one lasting a little while before they were interrupted at a knock at the door. Immediately, they scrambled out of bed and grabbed their robes before the door opened and they were descended upon by several servants of Uzumaki Palace. They were both hurried out of their room and taken in opposite directions of one another.

On the Eleventh Day of the Purification Festival, it was a day spent devoted with Outsutsuki Hagoromo. And, for the first time, the Tailed Beasts appeared in their physical forms and partook in the day's festivities. The day started with everyone marching towards Hagoromo's Shrine in the center of the Demon Realm. Everyone wore the same black robes and held incense and candles while they marched and religious leaders chanted and prayed.

The Tailed Beasts led the march this time alongside their Jinchuuriki, all of them speaking blessings with every step. The Jinchuuriki spoke their incantations, each one different per Tailed Beast but when spoken all together, it was almost melodic. Each Jinchuuriki wore decadent robes made of the finest silks and threads with intricate designs along the hems of each sleeve.

Once they reached Hagoromo's Shrine, the Jinchuuriki ascended the steps part of the way and began to perform another ceremonial dance. It was like the collective one that's performed on the first day but this one was different. It held more meaning behind each step and shout, their performance moving everyone who saw it. Their voices rang out over the crowds and each step seemed to vibrate through the ground. And when their dance came to an end, they turned towards the shrine and bowed. Together, they recited Hagoromo's Prayer, their voices loud and clear as so that all the Demon Realm could hear it.

Afterward, the Jinchuuriki led parades back to each of their Tailed Beasts' shrines. The crowd split up however they wanted, all of them taking part in the dancing and chants this time as they made their ways back. From there, people prayed at each shrine and enjoyed the stands in the surrounding area, each one being specific to the Tailed Beasts.

While the festivities carried on, Naruto and Hinata were whisked away so that they could go through preparation for their wedding later that evening. While people dance and drank, Hinata and Naruto went through another round of Purification. And as people sang and dance, members of both the Uzumaki Clan and Hyuuga Clan recited prayers and rites to bless Naruto and Hinata. But all while Naruto and Hinata prepared and people enjoyed the festival, they did share the same excitement for the ceremony.

"So," Kushina sighed as she draped a fresh robe over Naruto's shoulders and watched as he slid his arms through and tied the front, "you're getting married."

Naruto saw the expression on her face and smiled. "I am."

Kushina looked at him for a moment before standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around him. She squeezed and felt a twinge in her heart as she felt Naruto wrap her arms around her and return the affection. Tears filled her eyes. "I hadn't realized how big you'd gotten until now."

Naruto nodded.

Kushina let go of him and took her face in his hands. She admired her son for a moment just before tears fell down her cheeks. "You have no idea how proud I am to call you my son."

Naruto smiled at her as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for trusting me with your dream."

Kushina laughed a bit as she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked up at Naruto again, this time with a grin on her face. "Thank you for making that dream a reality."

Naruto returned the grin before he was escorted out by a set of butlers, each of them just as pushy as Iruka. Kushina laughed at Naruto's familiarity with them but stopped when she felt Minato hug her from behind and wrap his arms around her waist. "Minato-kun?"

"It's okay," Minato cooed.

Kushina pursed her lips together as she placed her hands over Minato's. Tears began to fill her eyes again but instead of simple tears running down her cheeks, she sobbed. Minato let her go so that she could turn around and hug him.

"He's all grown up," Kushina sobbed.

"I know," Minato said as he rubbed her back while her tears drenched his robe.

"I hadn't realized how much he's changed since he was little," she cried.

Minato nodded. "He's changed a lot."

"I want my time back," Kushina whined.

Minato chuckled. "You know that's not possible."

This lasted for a little while with Kushina continuing to cry while Minato comforted her. Once Minato was sure that Kushina was done with crying for the time being, he let her climb onto her back and he carried her out of the room. Kushina, though slightly embarrassed, enjoyed being carried by Minato, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her cheek pressed against the back of his neck.

"I'm the Queen of Demons," Kushina muttered. "Why am I being carried around like a child?"

"Because you act like a child sometimes, Kushina-chan," Minato answered as he continued to walk.

"You're being mean, Minato-kun," Kushina whined.

Minato nodded. "I'm mean."

"I hate you," Kushina declared.

Minato smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you really?" Kushina mumbled.

"I do," Minato answered.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will be okay? Did we raise him right? There's nothing to worry about, right? Right, Minato-kun?" Kushina questioned as she leaned against Minato more.

Minato nodded. "Naruto-kun will be just fine. We raised him as best as we could. And I believe there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

Kushina smiled. "You're right," she said as she hugged him and began to kick her legs a bit. "I'm not heavy, am I?"

"You're perfect," Minato told her.

Over the next few hours, everyone began their preparations for the night's wedding and coronation ceremony. Diplomats, religious leaders, and other important figures across all three realms got dressed in their more official and formal attire while others put on their robes of white and gold. The staff of Uzumaki Palace moved quickly when it came to decorations and preparation, each of them knowing Kushina's expectations and therefore not leaving a single item crooked.

"Guess are starting to arrive."

Naruto looked away from the three-paned mirror he was being dressed in front of and saw Sasuke standing by the doorway wearing traditional formal robes of an Uchiha. Naruto chuckled at the sight of him and watched as he made his way over. "It's rare to see you in such formal clothing, _Head_ of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they're a bit uncomfortable but it's nothing I can't handle. If serving under you for most of my life taught me anything, it's that if I can survive with you, I can survive anything."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," Naruto commented and Sasuke was the one to chuckle this time. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Okaa-chan grabbed her and started introducing her to other officials," Sasuke explained. "Are you ready? For what's coming next?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before looking back at himself in the mirror. He smiled and nodded. "I am."

Sasuke smiled as well. "Good. Because having to serve underneath an unsure king wouldn't look good on the reputation of the Uchiha. Though I'm against such a decision, I won't hesitate to make it if need be."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as Sasuke chuckled again.

"So, you and Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his kimono.

"We're happy," Sasuke answered. "And you and Hinata?"

"We're happy," Naruto answered. He let out a heavy sigh as his kimono was tied shut and straightened out. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke looked at Naruto through his reflection.

"Thank you for everything," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before smiling. "You're welcome," he said before facing Naruto. "I should go find Sakura-chan before Okaa-chan introduces her to some of the shadier officials. Good luck. And congratulations."

"Thank you," Naruto responded and watched as Sasuke left. Shortly after that, the butlers who had been preparing Naruto all day finished their work and stepped away from him. "Thank you," he told them and saw the emotional expressions on their faces. He chuckled. "You too?"

"We apologize Young Lord," one of them said. "It's just that, we've taken care of you since you were just an infant and to see you standing here now as such a fine young man, we truly are proud."

Naruto smiled at them. "Thank you for taking care of me up until now."

"It's been our pleasure," another of them said.

There was a gentle knock from the door that led to the adjourning room. Naruto watched as the butlers bowed and made their exit before the door opened and Hinata was revealed to be on the other side in her robes. She stepped in and let the door close behind her but remained standing by the door with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto walked over to her and politely offered her his hands. She eyed them for a moment before taking them, their fingers lacing together and their hands gently squeezing the others. Naruto eyed her for a moment before gently kissing her cheek before placing his forehead against hers. They stood there in silence for a while.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke first.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Me too," Naruto told her. He gave her hands a firmer squeeze. "But we'll be up there together so there's no need to worry. Trust me, okay?"

Hinata nodded.

There was a knock at the main door just before it was pushed opened and they both saw Iruka there. He stopped and eyed the two of them for a moment before giving a nod of approval and smiling. "It's time," he told them.

Naruto nodded in return before looking at Hinata who seemed to squeeze his hand a little tighter. They made eye contact and Naruto inhaled deeply, Hinata did the same. Together, they exhaled. They did this a few more times before Hinata seemed to have calmed down a bit, Naruto giving her a kiss on the forehead in response as a reward.

"Okay, ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded.

Together, Naruto and Hinata headed out of the room and down the long corridor. They each kept a firm grip on the others hand as they made their way to the throne room and once they entered there, they saw it was packed with guests. The main walkway was cleared and at the thrones sat Minato and Kushina while the Demon Realm Shion stood halfway up the steps.

They made their way across the room and towards her, Shion giving them both a once over before nodding in approval and looking out at their guests. She spoke proudly with her back straight and her voice full of joy as she addressed them.

"I am honored to bring to you today the Prince of Demons Uzumaki Naruto and the Byakugan Princess Hyuuga Hinata," Shion said. "This evening, this two have chosen to solidify their union and go through the rest of their days as husband and wife. Though I can't say much about Lady Hinata, I do know that any woman capable of handling Prince Naruto is truly a woman to be reckoned with."

There was a collective laughter across the room. Even Hinata giggled a bit while Naruto rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face.

"As for Prince Naruto," Shion looked at him and sighed. "He and I grew up alongside one another and spent many days avoiding our lessons as children," she said with a little laugh of her own. "But being able to reflect on the growth he's been through over the years has truly made me realize that," she paused then shrugged, "not much has changed."

"Shion," Naruto whined while the crowd laugh, Shion apologizing quietly to him.

She smiled. "But there has been quite the change that occurred within Naruto over his twenty-two years," she said. "And that's why I know that the union between these two will be strong against anything they'll potentially face."

Shion then began to recite a pray while waving a burning incense over the two of them. Once that was done, Shion watched as they faced one another.

Hinata repeated her and Naruto's breathing routine from earlier before having her eyes meet his. "Uzumaki Naruto," she began, "you have no idea how thankful I am for you. You saved me more times than I can count and you supported me in ways I hadn't even realized until much later. And you're the reason why I'm able to stand here today. You told me to smile and that saved me. I learned to keep fighting despite circumstances. I learned that there wasn't anything anybody could say or do that would prevent me from smiling. Thank you. For everything. For protecting me and loving me through it all."

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hands and smiled at her. "Hyuuga Hinata, being able to spend these last fourteen or so months with you have been the bests days of my life," he told her. "For fifteen years, I wanted nothing more than to see you and that day you called to me has been one of my happiest moments. Another of my happiest moments was when you told me you wanted to keep your mark. When you agreed to marry me. And right now. You bring nothing but absolute joy into my life and I can't help but feel overwhelmed by it all. I love you more than you'll probably ever know but I hope I can show you just how much during the rest of our lives."

Shion wiped away a stray tear before sniffling. The love between the two of them was clear and it brought a smile to her face. "Now, I'll ask that you two exchange rings," she requested and watched as they both reached into their sleeves and removed the rings that had been strapped to their wrist. Once they were done exchanging rings, she nodded and addressed the crowd. "And I doubt there are any objections in this audience this evening. If there are, I must inform you that Kurama is ready and willing to silence you."

There was a collective chortle but it quickly seized when everyone caught sight of Naruto's red eyes. Hinata nudged him and his eyes quickly returned to their natural blue. He grinned at her and Hinata giggled a bit at his automatic defense.

"Seeing as there's no objections," Shion began, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto took Hinata's face into his hands and pressed his lips against hers. It was passionate and full of love, the two of them smiling as the crowd erupted into cheers for the newly married couple. The celebration was short though but that was to be expected. Kushina and Minato stood from their thrones while one attendant each approached Hinata and Naruto before gently tapping their backs. Together, their robes dissolved and were replaced with royal garments made of red, black, and gold. Shion gave a nod of approval before continuing with the ceremony.

"These last ten days have truly been some of the greatest times we've experienced as a people here in the Demon Realm. And I'm happy to say that sharing it with those of the Shadow Realm and Human Realm have made this Purification Festival even more meaningful. For generations we fought one another in hopes of gaining domination over the other but to no avail, only gained suffering and heartache. But, never could any of us had imagined that there would be days of peace."

There was a collective muttering from the audience in agreeance with her.

Shion looked at Naruto. "You, Uzumaki Jiraiya Naruto, Prince of Demons, Exorcist of Konoha, son to the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and Queen of Demons Uzumaki Kushina, and Jinchuuriki to the Almighty Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama, have truly blessed us beyond all understanding. A Hybrid, the first of your kind, created The Bridge that connected Humans, Exorcist, and Demons. You made amends with our brothers and sisters of the Shadow Realm and together, those of all three realms were able to join against a common enemy _because_ of you."

Minato and Kushina made their way down the steps to where Naruto and Hinata stood, both wearing smiles on their faces as they eyed their son and his new wife.

"Naruto-kun," Minato spoke first, "we are so proud to say that you are our son. It was a dream of your mother's and mine that peace between Demons and Humans be achieved and the fact you did what we couldn't has truly made us feel blessed to have had you."

"In the beginning," Kushina chimed in, "we were worried. We felt we were being selfish by having a child – a Hybrid child – but the minute you smiled at us was the moment we knew we had nothing to worry about. You always had this gift of bringing people together no matter what. You managed to bring people together despite their differences and the determination you hold when it comes to absolutely anything is truly astounding. And that's why neither your father, myself, or anybody in the Three Realms is worried about what kind of king you will be."

"You've always been kind, compassionate, and caring," Minato said. "You've always gone out of your way to help others and your stubbornness when it comes to doing right by others are all qualities a good king needs."

"I ask now that you perform each of your rites," Shion requested.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her look to him. He smiled at her before they turned towards their audience. Together, they began to recite.

"I swear to serve my people to my best ability. I swear to protect my people to my last dying breath and be a ruler deserving of its people. All I can do will be done. All I can prevent will be prevented. In times of trouble, I will be the ruler my people can look towards with confidence and hold not a single doubt on whether or not they can trust me. And I swear to maintain peace in these times."

Shion watched as they turned back towards her. They carried on. Shion spoke another prayer before Naruto approached Minato and Hinata approached Kushina. She watched, along with everyone else, as Minato and Kushina spoke their own personal prayers over the two of them before allow them pass them. They all watched as they made their way up the steps and turn their backs on their thrones. Together, they kneeled and two of the Uzumaki Elders removed their crowns from their plush pillows.

"The King of Demons Uzumaki Naruto and Queen of Demons Uzumaki Hinata," Shion called as the crowns touched their heads.

 **late that night**

"Hinata, what are you doing out here?" Naruto questioned as he stepped into the gazebo that sat in the middle of the rose garden maze.

Hinata watched as he took a seat beside her and she rest her head on his shoulder. "I just wanted to get some air," she answered. "I figured this would be the best place to come and hide for a bit."

"You're right," he said. "The last couple of days have been exhausting but we'll be able to relax for a while starting tomorrow," He told her. "Okaa-chan and Otou-san agreed to handle our duties while we're away on our honeymoon."

"Is that really okay?" Hinata questioned. "I would feel bad if something major happened and they were left to handle it. Plus, that wouldn't look very good on us, would it?"

"I think the most major thing that could possibly happen would be if two nobles got into an argument over who received their party invitation first," Naruto joked and Hinata giggled. "Don't worry, the next two weeks will be nothing but rest and relaxation. There will be plenty to do once we get back."

Hinata nodded. They stay there in silence, the chatter and music from the party serving as distant noise for them. They both let out heavy sighs and Hinata cuddled up closer with Naruto as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I knew we'd find you out here."

Naruto looked with Hinata and watched as their friends approached, all of them holding champagne flutes and bottles that were likely stolen from the kitchen. Naruto stood and hugged Sasuke before taking two flutes and handing one to Hinata.

"We know you guys wanted to escape but did you really think we'd let you get away so easily?" Menma questioned as they all sat and stood around.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized and watched as several of them popped the champagne and poured. Once everyone had a glass full of champagne. Naruto looked around at all of them before laying his eyes on Hinata. She took ahold of her hand before looking at the lot of them.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you Sasuke for standing by my side all these years and following me no matter what. Thank you to Sakura-chan for trusting and defending me while I was in the Human Realm. Thank you Gaara, Fuu, Utakata, Roushi, all of you, thank you for trusting me. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, thank you for being my friends and making memories with me. And thank you Menma for supporting me when I needed it most."

"You're so sappy," Menma whined.

The Shadow Realm Hinata jabbed her elbow just below Menma's ribs before raising her glass. "To Naruto and Hinata!"

"To Naruto and Hinata!" they all said together as they tapped their glasses together and drank.

For the remainder of the night, the lot of them sat outside and talked with one another. Demons, Humans, Exorcist, Shadows, and Jinchuuriki.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note:** Part One of the Epilogue is complete! Part Two – Fifteen Years Later begins next chapter! Thank you all for the support you've given me through this story, I truly appreciate it!


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Part 2 – 15 Years Later!

 **Last Time:**

 _ **"Thank you," Naruto said. "Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you Sasuke for standing by my side all these years and following me no matter what. Thank you to Sakura-chan for trusting and defending me while I was in the Human Realm. Thank you Gaara, Fuu, Utakata, Roushi, all of you, thank you for trusting me. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, thank you for being my friends and making memories with me. And thank you Menma for supporting me when I needed it most."**_

 _ **"You're so sappy," Menma whined.**_

 _ **The Shadow Realm Hinata jabbed her elbow just below Menma's ribs before raising her glass. "To Naruto and Hinata!"**_

 _ **"To Naruto and Hinata!" they all said together as they tapped their glasses together and drank.**_

 _ **For the remainder of the night, the lot of them sat outside and talked with one another. Demons, Humans, Exorcist, Shadows, and Jinchuuriki.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 40 – 15 Years Later (Part 1)**

He sat in the same spot he always did when he ended up in the Dean Sarutobi Asuma's office. He sat there slouched in his seat with his arms folded across his chest while a bandage covered his two whisker marks on his left cheek. His usually neatly groomed blonde hair was wild and dirty, a mixture of blood, dirt, and grim thanks to today's fight.

And sitting beside him was today's opponent. Her pitch-black hair was pinned up into a messy bun while her glasses were cracked and crooked. Unlike him, she sat with her back straight against the back of her chair with her legs crossed but her foot bounced constantly. Both her arms were bandaged up from her wrist to her shoulders and her uniform was dirtied from their altercation.

Asuma felt the tension between the two of them and silently prayed that someone would come and get them soon before another fight broke out. He checked his watch for the twentieth time.

"I wonder what's taking Konohamaru-nii so long?" the battered and beaten blonde questioned aloud as he stared up at the ceiling. "He's usually here by now."

"He's probably tired of having to come and pick you up from the dean's office every day," his favorite opponent spat as she shot him a nasty glare. "You're such a burden on Konohamaru that he's probably tired of coming here to come and get you all the time. Be a little more considerate for him!"

He rolled his eyes, "Aunt Sakura is late too so she's probably tired of dealing with you all the time too."

"Unlike you, I'm not a burden on my parents!" she argued, the two of them glaring at one of them. "I feel bad for Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata, especially with a delinquent son like you. And the Three Realms are doomed if we're going to be left with you as a king in the future, Idiot Boruto!"

"Huh? What was that Stuck-Up Sarada?" Boruto questioned. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of you thinking you're better than everyone!"

"Someone, _please_ come get these two before they destroy my office," Asuma quietly prayed as the two of them continued to glare at one another. There was a knock on the door and he stood up, "Come in!"

The door opened and Asuma's eyes widen at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke stepping into his office. And just behind him was Uzumaki Naruto. Sarada was the first to notice Asuma's reaction and when she turned around, her eyes widen as well at the sight of her father.

"P-Papa?" Sarada stammered.

Boruto looked over his shoulders and saw the way Naruto looked at him. He avoided eye contact with him before snatching up his bag and standing to his feet, "Are we leaving now?"

"Asuma, I hate to put you out, but would you mind giving us a moment?" Naruto requested as he gave Asuma a small and apologetic smile.

"It's no trouble at all, Your Majesty," Asuma responded before exiting his office.

Sasuke shut the door behind Asuma before letting out a sigh and looking at his daughter. The disappointed look on his face was enough to almost make Sarada cry but she held back her tears since not only was Naruto there but Boruto would hold it against her for a year if she shed a single tear.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Boruto commented as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and glared at his father. "I figured you'd be too busy handling things for this weekend's festival to even bother _thinking_ about me let alone coming all this way to come see me."

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised an eye brow. "First of all, sit down because we're not going anywhere until we talk about this."

"Huh? We're actually going to talk?" Boruto scoffed before rolling his eyes. "Today must have been blessed by Master Hagoromo himself if you're making time to actually sit and talk with me."

"Now!" Naruto shouted. Boruto and Sarada flinched at the force of his voice and quickly sat down. He let out a heavy sigh before putting his hands on his hips and eyeing both of them. He shook his head before walking over to the couch and taking a seat, "Sasuke, you go first."

"Sure," Sasuke agreed before standing in front of Sarada and leaning against Asuma's desk. He saw Sarada was avoiding eye contact with him and saw how tightly she gripped the edge of her skirt. "Mine telling me what happened this time?"

Sarada peeked up at him and saw his expression had softened. She glanced over at Boruto and saw he was avoiding eye contact with both Naruto and Sasuke as well. She sighed before looking up at her father, "I was in the library getting some study materials when I saw Boruto sleeping in the back corner of the library like he always does when he's skipping his history class."

"Hey!" Boruto looked at her.

"I woke him up – like always – and told him to go to class but – again, like always – he argued. I gave up after a few minutes and was on my way out before Boruto grabbed me and asked me to skip study hall and go train with him. I declined, and I was on my way to the check-out desk when he attacked me," Sarada continued. "And instead of ignoring it," she sighed and looked away, "I retaliated, and we got into another fight."

Sasuke sighed before looking over at Sasuke, "Do you think we were worse?"

"We destroyed landscapes, not buildings," Naruto commented, Boruto and Sarada flinching at his comment. "You're lucky your Uncle Shikamaru keeps the originals of most of those books in the Archives instead of in that library because we would've lost more than enough valuable material thanks to the two of you."

"I'm sorry," Sarada apologized, tears filling her eyes as she gripped her skirt even tighter now.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto sighed and stood to his feet before heading over. Naruto squatted down in front of where Sarada sat and wiped away her tears, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized. "Look," Naruto stood and looked at the both of them, "I get it. Sasuke and I used to fight as much as you two if not more and we did more than enough modifying to the surrounding landscape over the years. But you both have responsibilities and images to uphold in the eye of the public."

"Who cares?" Boruto spat.

"Boruto," Sasuke sighed.

"All you ever care about is your image," Boruto argued as he glared at Naruto. "I'm surprised you even showed up here since you're always so busy trying to uphold your image. All you care about is how you look in the eye of the public and proving you're worthy of that throne you sit on. If you ask me, someone like you shouldn't even be King let alone considered for the position!"

With that, Boruto snatched up his backpack and stormed out. The door slammed hard enough to cause the wood to crack and splinter and Naruto stood there staring at the door. Sasuke saw the stunned look on Sarada's face and he couldn't help but agree.

"Naruto?" Sasuke saw the way Naruto clenched his jaw.

"It's fine," Naruto sighed before scratching the back of his head. He gave Sarada a weary smile, "I apologize for sticking you with Boruto, but I don't think anybody can handle him the way you do. Please, continue to do your best and I really do appreciate everything you've done for him so far."

"Of course," Sarada spoke quietly before looking at Sasuke.

"Head home," Sasuke requested. "Go home."

Sarada nodded before picking up her bag. She left quietly and Sasuke and Naruto were left alone. Sasuke looked to Naruto and saw the pained expression on his face, "Naruto."

"I'm a failure of a father, aren't I?" Naruto questioned aloud as he took a seat where Boruto sat and stared at the wall opposite of him. "I'm in the same position my Father was in and he had more than enough time to spend with me and make sure I never felt like I was alone."

"You can't compare your father's reign and your reign," Sasuke argued as he folded his arms across his chest. "Sure, King Minato had more than his fair share of problems to deal with alongside Queen Kushina, but they were only dealing with the issues of the Demon Realm. You and Hinata are dealing with all Three Realms and that's more than enough for the two of you to handle."

Naruto shook his head, "That's no excuse."

"Look," Sasuke sat where Sarada sat just a moment ago, "Boruto is just going through a rebellious phase. He's fourteen; it's basically in his DNA to start acting out at this age. I know just as well as anybody else that you love your son and that if you had the time, you'd be spending it with him and Himawari. There was even a point where we would have to force you to work because you were too busy training with Himawari and Boruto to get anything done."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"Boruto will see soon enough that you're doing more than enough to ensure that we continue to stay in this era of Prosperity and Peace amongst the Three Realms," Sasuke said. "If you want, you can sit down and talk to him and maybe try to explain but then if Boruto is defiant, just let him figure things out on his own."

"Wait, why am I getting parenting tips from you?" Naruto questioned. "Sarada is your oldest and she barely gives you problems."

"Yeah, but I have twin boys who are just as hyperactive as you were when you were six and they're a living nightmare," Sasuke argued with a smile. "Boys are boys, that much I know."

"How is Souichirou and Shun'ichi?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "They're hyperactive six-year-old twins; I have nothing nice to say about them right now."

Naruto laughed as Sasuke stood up, "Headed home?"

"Yeah," Sasuke yawned and stretched. "I was gone longer than usual and I don't want to keep Sakura waiting any longer than she already has."

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto apologized as he stood as well. "You know that you can always turn down an assignment if it's because you want to be able to spend more time at home."

"No, it's fine," Sasuke said. "You can protect everyone on your own and if there's anything I can do to make sure we continue to live in peace then I'll do what I can."

Sasuke's phone rung. He patted his pockets before finding his phone in his front right pocket and he sucked his teeth at the sight of the ID. He answered and put the phone on speaker, "Toneri?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, especially after you just made it home but there's something that you should see," Toneri said, his voice frantic. "And you need to bring everyone with you. Please come as quickly as you can."

"What's going on?" Naruto spoke up.

"I can't tell you over the phone, please hurry," Toneri requested again before the line went dead.

Naruto pursed his lips together before looking at Sasuke, "Didn't you say that you didn't find any new leads on where Kaguya had gone?"

"I didn't," Sasuke responded.

 **Twelfth Region: Outsutsuki Complex – Main House**

"Your Majesty," Toneri quickly went to Naruto as he entered into his surveillance room and shook his hand, "I apologize for calling you out here on such short notice, but this was very important."

"It's fine," Naruto assured him before looking around the room and seeing everyone else had already arrived. The Jinchuuriki from both the Demon Realm, Shadow Realm, and Human Realm stood amongst one another chatting away while both the Shadow Realm Shion and Demon Realm Shion sat beside one another. Each of their Ryuunosuke were speaking with one another while the Shadow Realm Sasuke and Sakura were holding a conversation with the Human Realm Sakura and Hinata.

Kakashi stood with the other Kage of the Human Realm, none of them saying a word. Along with them were members of Naruto's inner circle and standing at the head of the table was Shikamaru alongside Temari. Shikamaru cleared his throat and everyone ended their conversations as they turned towards Toneri.

"Once again, thank you all for coming here on such short notice," Toneri began as he hurried over to the table and began to tap away at the surface.

"What do you think this is about?" Menma questioned as he stood beside Naruto and watched as Toneri began to shift through file after file on the display over the table.

"No idea," Naruto sighed as felt his Hinata stand beside him and lace her finger with his. He placed a gentle kiss on her head before smiling at her, "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled up at him. "Did you speak with Boruto?"

Naruto sighed again and looked back at the display, "I tried. He stormed out."

"Here," Toneri said as he pulled up a map of the Forbidden Realm and pointed at the energy pulse that resonated from a location well beyond the borders. "We noticed this pulse a little less than an hour ago shortly after Sasuke left here to give a report on his latest assignment."

"What do you think it is?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's still too early to tell but it's possible that it's Lady Kaguya," Toneri answered, everyone in the room beginning to murmur. "The readings were getting are equivalent to those of a C-Class Demon but if it's safe to operate underneath the assumption that Kaguya's been asleep all this time, then she's beginning to wake up. And as you all know, Lady Kaguya being awake let alone active is bad news for us."

"So, what should we do?" The Shadow Realm Sakura questioned as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sasuke-kun just got home after being gone for two weeks and you really expect me to let him go back out there right away?"

"If it's necessary, I'll go," the Shadow Realm Sasuke declared before looking at his other self.

"No," Naruto stepped up to the table. "We'll deploy some members of the Outsutsuki Clan out that way first," Naruto declared as he looked around the room. "I'm sure the two of you are exhausted from your latest assignment and I want you both to recover rather than send you back out there and get yourselves killed. Kaguya is a problem all of us have to deal with and if it's possible to seal her, I want to do so as quickly as possible. Shikamaru, is there anything recorded that may help us?"

"I'll need to do a little more digging before I can answer that question," Shikamaru responded. "Give me a few hours, I'm sure I'll find it."

Naruto gave a nod of approval before looking back up at the map, "Toneri, I want you to go through the list of registered members of the Outsutsuki who reside here in this complex and report back to me as soon as you're done."

Toneri gave a stiff nod, "Of course."

"Hopefully whatever that is, we can handle it quickly and quietly," Naruto sighed before folding his arms across his chest. "If that's Kaguya, she's had fifteen years to recover and restore her mana. The thought alone is enough to make me feel uneasy."

"Don't worry," Menma stood beside Naruto. "With all Three Realms involved, we should be able to handle this in no time at all. And once this is handled, we can focus on having yet another good Kurama Festival next weekend."

 **To Be Continued…**


	41. Chapter 41

**Last Time:**

 _ **Naruto gave a nod of approval before looking back up at the map, "Toneri, I want you to go through the list of registered members of the Outsutsuki who reside here in this complex and report back to me as soon as you're done."**_

 _ **Toneri gave a stiff nod, "Of course."**_

 _ **"Hopefully whatever that is, we can handle it quickly and quietly," Naruto sighed before folding his arms across his chest. "If that's Kaguya, she's had fifteen years to recover and restore her mana. The thought alone is enough to make me feel uneasy."**_

 _ **"Don't worry," Menma stood beside Naruto. "With all Three Realms involved, we should be able to handle this in no time at all. And once this is handled, we can focus on having yet another good Kurama Festival next weekend."**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 41 – 15 Years Later (Part 2)**

"Hey," Boruto called out as he kicked off his shoes and entered into the Kurama Shrine. He waved off the Shrine Maidens who were inside cleaning the statue and watched as they hurried out of the room. "Kurama, come out already."

There was a gentle breeze that passed through the room before Kurama began to materialize just at the base of where his statue rest. He appeared in his original form and once all of him had appeared, he shook and stretched, a loud and long yawn escaping his mouth before he sat down and scratched himself behind his ear.

"Boruto? What are you doing here?" Kurama questioned as Boruto came over to him and sat down. His nine tails wagged and waved as Boruto scratched him behind his ear before Kurama recomposed himself and pushed Boruto's hand away with his paw. "It's a weekday, isn't it? Don't you go to school or something?"

"Eh." Boruto shrugged as he crossed his legs, "Lately I've been considering dropping out dattebasa."

"You Uzumaki and your damn 'datteba' whatever," Kurama groaned before realizing what Boruto had said. "Wait, drop out? Why would you do that?"

"School feels like a waste of time," Boruto declared. "I'm not learning anything and the only thing that's important is this world is knowing how to fight, right? I mean, Oji-chan always tells me stories of his youth and how he was this phenomenal Exorcist that was later named the strongest and made Hokage. And Oba-chan always tells me about how strong Otou-san is or how strong Uncle Sasuke is."

"Yes, they're all exceptional men in their own rite but that doesn't mean that it's the only thing that matters," Kurama argued.

"It is though, isn't it?" Boruto countered. "I mean, once I graduate, what am I supposed to do with all that 'knowledge' I learn while in school? It's pointless. And all they ever really talk about is how great Otou-san is but the truth is, none of them know how shitty he really is. I bet he didn't even do any of the stuff they said he did and everyone made it up because he was the prince. People always treat you differently when you're royalty."

Kurama sighed, "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me?" Boruto repeated. "There isn't anything wrong with me. I just happen to know how this world works before anyone else does. Trust me, they're going to see just how pointless school is once they're in the real world like I am. Just watch, I'm going to be even stronger than Otou-san and Uncle Sasuke combined."

"Oh? That's quite a big promise you're making."

Boruto quickly stood to his feet and let out a nervous laugh, "Oba-chan."

"Boruto," Kushina greeted him before approaching the shrine and kneeling on one of the placemats. "Kurama, good morning."

"Good morning," Kurama greeted her as he went to her and rubbed his head against her. He crawled into her lap and his tails waved and wagged again as Kushina began to scratch his ear and chin.

"Hey," Boruto whined.

"Shut up," Kurama ordered before resting his head against Kushina's shoulder and continue to enjoy her petting. "No Minato?"

"He's with Naruto-kun," Kushina answered. "Did Boruto wake you?"

"He did," Kurama confirmed.

"Boruto," Kushina called and glanced over her shoulder to see Boruto was attempting to slip on his shoes and sneak out. "You're already missing school so I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for you to sit and talk with your grandmother for just a little while, dattebane?"

"D-dattebasa," Boruto stammered before removing his shoes once more and going to his grandmother's side. He cleared his throat as he kneeled on the mat beside her and watched as she continued to pet Kurama. "You're not going to tell me to go to school, are you? Because I already told Kurama why and I don't feel like repeating myself."

"First of all," Kushina side-eyed him, "I recommend you change your tone when you speak to me, Boruto. The way you speak to Naruto and the way you speak to me are not one in the same, is that clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Boruto answered.

"I swear, I don't understand why you're so angry," Kushina sighed as she released Kurama and began to unwrap the package she brought in. "You used to be such a cheery and bubbly little boy but it seems like every time I see you, you have a scowl on your face. You almost remind me of Sasuke."

Boruto didn't respond.

"I suppose times are different though," Kushina thought aloud as she undid the knot atop the package to reveal a five-tier bento box. She carefully unstacked them and lined them alongside one another before Kurama began to eat. "Minato and I didn't have nearly as much work as your mother and father do."

"That still doesn't excuse Otou-san from being a shitty dad," Boruto grumbled.

Kushina eyed Boruto for a moment before turning on her mat. She faced him now and twirled her finger around. Boruto turned to face her as well, his scowl having softened, and his shoulders hunched forward now that he was in he was in the presence of his grandmother.

"You know that your father loves you, right?" Kushina asked.

"Does he?" Boruto scoffed. "I can hardly tell nowadays. He spends most of his time holed up in his office and I barely seem him. I consider myself lucky if I see him passing through some part of the palace while I'm passing by a window myself. Yesterday was the first time he'd spoken to me in two weeks."

"Don't take this as me excusing Naruto-kun's behavior but he's the type to make sure others are taken care of before he takes care of himself," Kushina informed. "It took a while for the Three Realms to get to where we are today and a lot of how things are today is thanks to Naruto-kun and the efforts he put forth when he was younger. Of course, maintaining this Era of Peace and Prosperity is going to take effort and Naruto-kun is doing what he can to maintain it."

"He shouldn't be the only one dealing with things," Boruto complained.

The door slid open and they both turned to see Naruto entering into the shrine. He had shut the door behind him and began to remove both his shoes before he noticed Kushina and Boruto already sitting together.

"Ah, Okaa-chan, Boruto," Naruto gave them a weary greeting before making his way over to them. He knelt on the mat beside Boruto and let out a sigh of relief as if he'd been waiting to sit down for a while.

"You look tired," Kushina commented, her eyes especially fixated on the dark circles underneath Naruto's eyes and the budding five o' clock shadow. "Have you slept yet?"

"Not yet," Naruto answered before bowing towards the shrine and touching his head to the floor. Boruto and Kushina watched as Naruto muttered a somewhat lengthy pair. Boruto couldn't recognize the language but when he looked to Kushina, he saw her expression had changed.

"I should get going," Kushina said quietly to Boruto before beginning to stack the layers of Kurama's now emptied and licked-clean bento boxes. She wrapped them back up faster than she had unwrapped them and stood to her feet. Before leaving, she placed a hand on Naruto's back and muttered a slight prayer before rubbing Boruto's cheek and leaving.

Boruto watched his father for a moment more before he finally raised his head, "What language was that?"

"Ah, that?" Naruto watched as Kurama made his way to him and Naruto carefully picked away the individual pieces of rice that stuck to his fur, "It's the language of our ancestors while they were still living in the Human Realm and amongst Humans."

"Much like now?" Boruto questioned.

Naruto shook his head, "No, nothing like now. Back then things were much different. I know that if our ancestors saw how things were now, they would hardly recognize it."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Boruto asked.

"It depends on who you ask," Naruto answered while giving Boruto a tired smile. "I'm glad you're here; I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Last night?" Boruto repeated.

Naruto nodded, "I wanted to talk to you last night, but some business came up and I didn't get to leave until late. And by the time I came home, you and Himawari were already asleep. I'm sorry."

Boruto shook his head, "No, don't apologize. Konohamaru-nii is always talking about how busy you are and how sometimes it'll be hard for you to come home. Really, you don't need to apologize."

"No, I do," Naruto turned on his mat and faced Boruto. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I need to spend more time with you and Himawari. Yes, I have my duty and obligations to the throne but I also have my duty and obligations to my family and I've been neglecting my family lately. I can't promise anything definite for tonight but tomorrow night, why don't we all sit down and have dinner together?"

"Huh?" Boruto sat there confused. He couldn't remember the last time the four of them had managed to make it through a full family dinner before he was called away. And lately, more often than not, it would just be Boruto and Himawari.

"No?" Naruto wore a concerned expression.

"Ah, no," Boruto answered quickly but then shook his head. "I don't mean no, I mean yes! Yes. A family dinner sounds…nice."

"Good." Naruto smiled before reaching over and rubbing Boruto's head, "I'm looking forward to it."

Boruto blushed a bit at his father's affection but quickly turned his face away when the doors to the shrine were opened once more. He felt his father's hand slip away before he heard him stand to his feet and begin to walk away.

"Toneri is here," Sasuke announced as Naruto slipped on his shoes.

"Here?" Naruto repeated.

Naruto and Sasuke left. Boruto looked over his shoulder at the now shut door. He let out a heavy sigh before looking at Kurama's statue, "Kurama, can I ask you to answer a pray of mine?"

"I'll do what I can," Kurama answered as he licked his paw.

"I hope Otou-san's schedule clears up so things can go back to normal," Boruto requested.

Kurama watched Boruto for a moment before sighing, "I _guess_ I can try and figure something out."

"Thank you." Boruto smiled before standing up. "Sorry to wake you; have a nice nap," Boruto said as he made his way to the door and stepped into his shoes. He tapped the toes of each before looking back and seeing Kurama curl up at the foot of the pedestal that held his statue. He stepped outside of the shrine and quietly shut the door.

And, he hadn't taken two steps before he heard an explosion.

 **To Be Continued…**


	42. Chapter 42

**Last Time:**

 _ **"I hope Otou-san's schedule clears up so things can go back to normal," Boruto requested.**_

 _ **Kurama watched Boruto for a moment before sighing, "I guess I can try and figure something out."**_

 _ **"Thank you." Boruto smiled before standing up. "Sorry to wake you; have a nice nap," Boruto said as he made his way to the door and stepped into his shoes. He tapped the toes of each before looking back and seeing Kurama curl up at the foot of the pedestal that held his statue. He stepped outside of the shrine and quietly shut the door.**_

 _ **And, he hadn't taken two steps before he heard an explosion.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 42 – 15 Years Later (Part 3)**

He wasn't sure why, but he felt his stomach drop. The explosion wasn't too far off and without thinking, he began to run towards it. As he ran, he kept his eyes on the cloud of smoke billowing up from the source of the explosion. He shoved pass spectators who were frozen in place and the closer he got, the more anxious he felt.

He rounded the corner and his grandmother's rose garden came into view. At the center at the gazebo where his mother usually sat when she was free, the same gazebo where he used to listen to countless stories about his father in his youth, the gazebo his father proposed to his mother in, there was nothing left but the charred remains of it. He panicked. Had his mother been there when the explosion happened? Was Himawari? Where did his father go after he left the shrine?

"Boruto!"

Before he could look to his father who called to him, he was forced to the ground and felt his ears ring. He looked up at his father and could see the large magic circle at his back and the smoke rising from it. He quickly looked him over and saw his clothes were scorched and tattered, and blood dripped from his right arm.

"Otou-san!" Boruto was finally able to speak.

Naruto sucked his teeth as he looked back at his barrier and saw it was already failing, "This isn't good." He looked down at his son and put on a brave face while more explosion went off at his back, the heat from them beginning to burn through the barrier and singe the hair off the back of his neck, "You're okay, right?"

Boruto managed a stiff nod, the explosions beginning to burn his eyes, "I'm fine. What's going on?"

That's when he heard an unfamiliar siren ring out. The explosions stopped as the siren wailed and echoed out throughout the entirety of the Demon Realm. Boruto tried to peer through the smoke but only saw a silhouette in the distance that seemed to be looking up towards the sky.

"You know Your Majesty, my father always told me that our people had done things in the past that led us to be in the position we're in but at some point, I began to wonder if he was merely just a coward for bowing to you and letting his people be outcast the way they were fifteen years ago?"

Naruto glared at the silhouette, his eyes changing from their bright blue to a crimson while his whiskers darkened. He looked at Boruto and put on a weary look, "Forgive me."

"Otou-san?" Boruto felt his father's hand on his chest and saw the small magic circle form. Before Boruto could protest, he was out of the rose garden and hitting the ground at his grandfather's feet.

"Onii-chan!" Himawari cried as she ran to her brother's side and fell to her knees. She hugged him and Boruto felt the way she trembled. He wrapped an arm around her and looked around in a dazed state to see his grandfather and grandmother together.

"Are you okay?" Minato questioned as he gave Boruto a quick once over before seeing for himself that Boruto was unharmed. "Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"What's going on?" Boruto demanded just before the glass windows of the hallway shattered and sent shards of glass flying everywhere. Boruto immediately went to cover Himawari but were lucky enough that their grandparents responded fast enough and put up their own barriers to deflect the glass.

"There's no time to explain, we have to go!" Kushina urged as she pulled Himawari to her feet and put a tight grip on her hand.

"But what about Mama and Papa?" Himawari questioned as Kushina began to lead her down the hallway. "What about Mama and Papa?"

"They'll join you once everything has blown over," Minato said as he helped Boruto to his feet and began to lead him down the hallway as well. "Come, quickly!"

Boruto struggled to find the right words for their situation. He looked out through the now missing windows and could see the rose garden from where they were. All he saw were blurs of orange and teal, the two of them clashing against one another and sending wave after wave of aftershocks out around them. He couldn't move. Minato tugged on his arm and urged Boruto onward but Boruto's eyes were glued on the battle unfolding down in the rose garden that had always been labeled as an escape for those of Uzumaki Palace.

The blurs slowed and met in the middle where the gazebo had once been. He saw his father's face and across from him was Outsutsuki Naoto, Outsutsuki Toneri's son. Boruto recognized him from the times Toneri had come to the palace and brought Naoto along. Usually Toneri would let Naoto go and play with Boruto while he and Naruto discussed business.

"Just how long did you think we would allow you to use?" Naoto snarled as he glared Naruto down. "For fifteen years my people have wallowed in that pitiful excuse of a home in the Twelfth District and I've had _enough_. The Outsutsuki _built_ this godforsaken place and I'll be damned if I let my people die out in the boonies because you forgot your place."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Naruto answered calmly. "I never wanted to banish the Outsutsuki to the outskirts, but I didn't have any other choice. I wanted them to stay amongst the rest of us and rehabilitate themselves in the light of day, but your father was the one who decided that it would be best for the Outsutsuki to separate themselves and serve the kingdom that way. Kaguya poisoned the minds of your people long before you were even thought of so don't stand there and talk as if you know what's going on or even about what's happened in the past!"

Naoto snickered, "You think I don't know that it was my father's idea for the Outsutsuki to be sent out there? Trust me, I'm aware of what my sorry excuse for a father had done once before in the past. I knew of what he did even before that when it came to the precious Queen who you lie beside every night. And I know what he failed to do when it came to taking back what was rightfully ours so I'm going to complete what my father couldn't."

"Naoto, please," Naruto pleaded, "stand down and all of this will be forgiven and forgotten! Stand down! Now!"

"My apologies, Your Majesty but," Naoto smirked, and his eyes seemed to shine, "I refuse."

Boruto watched as four more members of the Outsutsuki appeared around Naruto with their swords drawn and pointed at Naruto. His voice failed to call out as he watched them thrust their blades forward, but they weren't fast enough. Naruto released a powerful burst of mana that sent all of them flying back and left him engulfed in his own mana. Boruto had never seen such a sight and he stood there in amazement as his father burned like a flame.

A few seconds pass and Boruto saw Sasuke appear behind him with his sword drawn with Sakura to his right and Hinata to his left. Sakura was fully decked out in her upgraded Exorcist equipment and agitated expression on her face while Hinata wielded a dual set of daggers.

In his distracted state, Boruto neglected to notice the man who appeared beside him. Minato quickly got between the two of them, but the man punched through Minato's defense and sent both him and Boruto through several floors into they crashed in the ballroom three floors below. Minato groaned while Boruto struggled to grasp his bearings. He coughed violently as air rushed back into his lungs.

"Oji-chan," Boruto groaned as he watched his grandfather struggled to get back onto his feet. He watched as the man who attacked them landed on the ground a few feet from them and the look in his eyes sent a chill down Boruto's spine.

"I'm surprised you survived that," the man sounded amazed as Minato stood to his feet but sway and struggle to stay standing. "For a Human, you're quite impressive, Old Man."

"Boruto," Minato coughed as he held his hand over his stomach and kept his eyes focused on the man, "run."

"But Oji-chan!" Boruto protested.

"He's right kid," the man agreed as he stared down Minato, "this isn't going to end well for our grandpa and it's probably best that you don't watch."

Boruto looked at the state of his grandfather and back at the man who stood a whole two feet taller than him. Without any control over his own body, Boruto forced himself to his feet and move forward. Each step was harder than the last, but he made it to where he was standing in front of his grandfather and crouching down with one hand forward and another at his hip. He was ready to fight even though he couldn't contain his shaking.

"Oh?" The man was surprised now before a smirk came onto his cheek, "Now this is certainly an interesting turn of events. And here I was told it'd be fairly easy to off you and the old man, but I guess I can't complain. A little bit of a fight always makes for a more entertaining story at the end of the day."

"I'm Uzumaki Boruto of the Uzumaki Clan," Boruto's voice shook. "I am the son of King Uzumaki Naruto and Queen Uzumaki Hinata. I am the Prince of Demons."

"Introductions? Fine, I'll introduce myself as well. I'm Outsutsuki Hiroki," Hiroki introduced himself before punching his fist into his hand and darting towards Boruto. He punched down but ended up hitting the ground and damaging the tile while Boruto jumped back with Minato. "You're fast. Good; that'll definitely make this all the more interesting. Let's go kid."

Boruto's mind and his body didn't line up. He wanted to run and escape with his grandfather, but his body made him fight. He cast spell after spell that never landed and even physical attack he attempted did no damage to Hiroki at all. Hiroki could've easily killed Boruto where he stood but instead, he smacked him around and taunted him.

"And here I thought this would actually be interesting," Hiroki sighed as he picked Boruto up by his hair and raised him so that they were eye to eye. "For someone who's the son of a living legend, you're quite the disappointment."

Boruto scratched and clawed at Hiroki's arm but was suddenly released. He fell onto the ground hard and watched as Hiroki began to scratch and grab at his back in attempt to reach at something. He watched as Hiroki turned around and he saw the set of daggers wedged into his back.

"Move back!" Sarada demanded before a light blue magic circle appeared beneath Hiroki and Boruto.

Boruto saw the circle and immediately scrambled out of the way just before lightning came down and struck Hiroki. Hiroki's cry of pain was louder than the siren and he didn't have a chance to recover as Sarada charged forward and punched Hiroki square in his gut. Boruto could see the wind be knocked out of him before he was sent flying through the window and out into the garden.

"Are you okay?" Sarada questioned as she went to Boruto and looked him over. She assessed his cuts and bruises and Boruto saw the disappointed look that came onto her face in that same moment. "This is why you have to show up for class," Sarada scolded.

"Well not everyone has an extra five years of training like you, Sarada," Boruto argued.

Sarada glared at him for a moment before placing a hand on his chest. A green magic circle appeared on his chest and rotated slowly. She pulled her hand back and Boruto slowly began to feel his pain fade away. She moved over to Minato and did the same and saw the look of relief on his face.

"Thank you," Minato breathed.

Sarada nodded and they all turned when they heard Hiroki groan and climb back through the window into the ballroom.

"Now, I certainly didn't expect you," Hiroki groaned as he glared Sarada down. "You definitely need to die first."

Sarada stood and adjusted her glasses, the blue glow from her gloves burning bright as her Sharingan activated. She met Hiroki's glare and not a single part of her trembled, "I'd really like to see you try and kill me."

"Well I'm not one to disappoint," Hiroki declared before charging at Sarada.

Sarada ran towards him at well and the two of them began to fight. Sarada had speed and agility over him but when Hiroki did manage to land a hit, it was hard and knocked the wind out of Sarada every time. Luckily, she could recover quickly and land a barrage of punches and kicks on him in return before he managed to land another hit.

Their fight was interrupted though when something – rather someone – came crashing through the windows and hitting the two of them. Boruto saw it was his father. Naruto managed to return to his feet quickly while his injuries healed and burned away. Naoto appeared in front of Naruto but just as quickly as Naoto appeared, Naruto was gone, and Sakura was in his place. Naoto didn't have a chance to defend himself and Sakura landed a punch powerful enough to send Naoto into the ground and cause the entirety of the ballroom floor to crack and crumble.

As Boruto and Minato struggled to maintain their footing, Sakura quickly caught Minato and ran up the steps while Sarada grabbed Boruto and followed. Naoto and Hiroki fell through the floor and towards the basement while Sakura and Sarada barely made it up the stairs before they collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned as she looked at Minato and saw the magic circle on his chest. She let out a sigh of relief and gave a Sarada a quick look of approval before helping Minato onto his feet, "You need to get to the bunker."

"I know," Minato assured her.

"Sarada," Sakura went to her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders, "I need you to go with them and make sure they get there safely, okay?"

"Huh? But what about you and Papa?" Sarada questioned.

"Your father and I have a duty to protect the King and Queen and we're going to do that," Sakura told her. "You're responsible for Boruto and now you're also responsible for Lord Minato so I need you to go with them and make sure they get to safety. Your brothers and sister are already there with your grandparents, so I need you to go with them, now."

"Mama," Sarada tried to argue.

"Now!" Sakura shouted before kissing her daughter's forehead. "I love you."

Sarada teared up and nodded, "I love you."

"Go," Sakura urged and nudged Sarada towards Minato and Boruto. "Go, quickly."

"Come on," Sarada ordered as she grabbed Boruto's hand and pulled him forward.

"Sarada?" Boruto felt how tightly she held onto his hand. And how she trembled. "Sarada!"

"Not now!" Sarada shouted.

Boruto wasn't entirely sure what happened at the palace after they left. Once Minato had fully healed, he managed to teleport the two of them to their bunker before beginning to do his rounds to anyone else he had marked.

Three hours. That's how long the siren blared before it stopped. They had already been silent as they waited there in that bunker but now they were all holding their breath. Boruto tightened his hold on Himawari and they all looked towards the screens as they flickered out with the Uzumaki Family Emblem slowly rotating at the center.

It took a few seconds before the broadcast began but instead of Naruto, Naoto stood in his place. He was bloody and beaten but his injuries seemed to be healing though the battle showed on his clothes.

"Ah, there we go," Naoto began before clearing his throat. "A lot of you don't know me but my name is Outsutsuki Naoto and I'm the son of the former head of the Outsutsuki Clan: Outsutsuki Toneri. You see, a little over fifteen years ago a war happened where Lady Kaguya – the progenitor of _all_ of this – was attempting to gain control of what was rightfully hers. And as many of you know, she failed and those of the Outsutsuki Clan then were forced to become outcast and live out the rest of their lives in the Twelfth District. But not anymore."

"Where's Papa?" Himawari questioned.

"I, Outsutsuki Naoto, am taking back what was rightfully the Outsutsuki," Naoto declared. "We will not be forced out into the outskirts to be disregarded and forgotten! And I know that a lot of you are probably thinking that your king will save your or protect you but," Naoto sighed as the camera panned out and revealed and barely conscious Naruto, "I'm afraid that that's not going to happen."

"Naruto-kun," Kushina gasped as Naruto was forced to his knees and his head was held up by his hair.

"If you'll excuse me," Naoto said politely before his hand began to glow a teal color. He smirked and forced his hand into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's cries of pain echoed throughout but everyone noticed Naoto's shocked expression.

"You," Naoto snarled, "where is he?"

Naruto chuckled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Kurama's long gone."

"Pst!"

Boruto looked up and saw an opening above him, a young man who resembled Menma staring back at him, "Boruto?"

"Come on," the Shadow Realm Boruto urged as he reached down. "We have to go, now!"

"Where?" the Demon Realm Boruto questioned before catching sight of the Shadow Realm Sarada standing above him.

"They're all over the place and they're going to be looking for you and Himawari any minute now," the Shadow Realm Sarada explained as she pulled her long midnight black hair back into a messy bun before looking around. "Come on!"

"Go," Minato urged.

"What about you?" Boruto questioned.

"We're more than capable of defending ourselves," Kushina assured him before looking up at the Shadow Realm Boruto and Shadow Realm Sarada. "Take care of them, _all_ of them."

"Of course, Obaa-chan," the Shadow Realm Boruto said before grabbing ahold of Himawari's hand and pulling her up. He pushed her up over his shoulder and grunted when she crawled on his back before getting off. Next, the Demon Realm Sarada sent her siblings up ahead of her before climbing up as well and pulling the Demon Realm Boruto up with the Shadow Realm Boruto's help.

"Boruto!" Minato called and they both came back to look at him. "Be careful."

Boruto nodded and watched as the opening closed. He looked around him and saw dozens of familiar faces from both the Shadow Realm, Demon Realm, and Human Realm. He saw his cousins Chikyuu and Hineri. He saw his classmates Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou, Mitsuki, Iwabe, Denki, and Metal.

"Come on," the Shadow Realm Shion was at the front of the crowd with a burning flame in the palm of her hand. "We need to move quickly."

"Come on," the Demon Realm Sarada urged as she pulled Boruto to her feet and began to walk with him and the others.

"Where's Uncle Menma?" Boruto questioned as he walked alongside his other.

The Shadow Realm Boruto pursed his lips together before looking at him and shrugging, "I don't know. The Outsutsuki started attacking us at home and before they reached Otou-san, he teleported us to the shrine where Aunt Shion was waiting. All of the adults sent us off."

"What was he talking about with someone named Lady Kaguya?" the Demon Realm Boruto questioned.

Both the Demon Realm and Shadow Realm Shikadai's sighed simultaneously before eyeing one another. The Demon Realm Shikadai lost whatever mental match they were in before looking at his friend, "Outsutsuki Kaguya is the reason magic exists in the first place. A little over fifteen years ago, she went to war with the Three Realms in an attempt to regain control of what she had lost over the years. Uncle Naruto along with our parents managed to subdue her but she escaped."

"They've been looking for her all this time but hadn't managed to get any major leads on her until the other day," the Demon Realm Inojin chimed in. "I saw Otou-san's notes from their most recent meeting and apparently they got a reading somewhere in the Forbidden Realm. Mr. Uchiha was supposed to go and check it out in a few days but…well, here we are."

"Here." the Shadow Realm Shion stopped and began to trace the flame against the stone wall they stood in front of. The markings were unfamiliar to all of them but they watched as they glowed before an opening appeared. She urged all of them through and her daughter Satomi was the last one out.

"Okaa-chan?" Satomi saw her mother hadn't passed through the threshold.

Shion put on a sad smile, "You'll be safe here. Whatever you do, don't come back unless you're ready."

"Okaa-chan?" Satomi called again and in just a quick second, the entrance was sealed off. "Okaa-chan!" Satomi ran to the stone and beat against it, "Okaa-chan!"

"You made it."

They all turned and saw Kurama emerge from the brush just behind them.

"Kurama?" The Demon Realm Boruto approached him quickly, "What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"Well, you're in the Beasts Realm," Kurama answered.

 **To Be Continued…**


	43. Chapter 43

**Last Time:**

 _ **Shion put on a sad smile, "You'll be safe here. Whatever you do, don't come back unless you're ready."**_

 _ **"Okaa-chan?" Satomi called again and in just a quick second, the entrance was sealed off. "Okaa-chan!" Satomi ran to the stone and beat against it, "Okaa-chan!"**_

 _ **"You made it."**_

 _ **They all turned and saw Kurama emerge from the brush just behind them.**_

 _ **"Kurama?" The Demon Realm Boruto approached him quickly, "What the hell is going on? Where are we?"**_

 _ **"Well, you're in the Beasts Realm," Kurama answered.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 43 – 15 Years Later (Part 4)**

"The Beasts Realm?" the Demon Realm Boruto repeated before looking back at Shikadai. "Do you know anything about this place?"

Shikadai gave a slight nod in response. "I don't know much," he answered. "but I know of it. I've only seen it mentioned in various text but no specifics though. I've tried asking Otou-san about it, but he's always dodged it."

"The Beasts Realm, much like the Forbidden Realm, has restricted access. Very few people are aware of its existence; mainly because it's considered a holy place," Kurama answered. "It's the birthplace of myself and my brothers and sisters. Father – Master Hagoromo – wanted this place to be protected from his descendants and those to come in the future so he kept this place sealed and hidden away."

"So, what are we doing here then?" the Demon Realm Sarada questioned. "Lady Shion dropped us off here and sealed the path, so we have no way of going home. We left everyone behind; people we're sworn to protect, and we just abandoned them."

"This way," Kurama said as he began to walk towards the tree lining. "You'll have answers to all your questions soon enough."

They all looked at one another before following Kurama. He led them along a beaten path, the soil beneath packed together and having hardened over the years. As they walked, they watched as various creatures and beasts bowed towards Kurama as he passed. And once he did, they resumed their previous activities.

"Oji-chan," the Demon Realm Himawari called, "where's Otou-san and Okaa-chan?"

None of them had wanted to ask about the state of their parents, especially Boruto. He'd seen the fighting. And they saw what everyone else in the Three Realms saw: Naruto, their protector, bloody, bruised, and beaten. None of their parents were in the bunker either, just their grandparents and other clansmen so, for all they knew, they were captured or dead.

Kurama didn't answer. He continued to watch. The silence around them suddenly became heavier. The possible reality of the situation was beginning to settle and none of them were sure if they'd be able to handle it.

"We're here," Kurama finally spoke after they'd been walking for a while. The sun had set not too long ago, and stars were beginning to fill the sky. He passed through a set of trees whose branches formed something like a gate.

The Demon Realm Boruto stepped through first. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, his eyes widen at what was in front of him. The others joined him and together, they stood there shocked, confused, and relieved.

"Our best bet is to let Naoto lead us to Kaguya," the Demon Realm Sasuke muttered as he stood around and looked down at a pond with the others. "If Kaguya isn't fully restored, she'll come back to the Demon Realm and reclaim the throne she was gunning for almost twenty years ago."

"We could barely handle Kaguya back then, what makes you think we'll be able to handle her now?" the Shadow Realm Sasuke argued. "Back then, we only managed to do the damage we did because we converted the Outsutsuki Clan against her and with their added fire power, we gained the necessary support to handle everything she was throwing at us. In the end, she ran; what's going to keep her from running again?"

"Sealing her isn't an option," Menma muttered. "She was sealed before and she got free."

"Killing her isn't exactly in the realm of possibilities," the Demon Realm Sakura claimed.

"We're stronger than we were twenty years ago," the Demon Realm Hinata reminded them. "We have more experience than we did back then. We've worked too hard to let Kaguya come back around and destroy everything we've worked so hard to build. We have the Three Realms, _all_ of the Three Realms."

"This is the _Outsutsuki_ we're dealing with," the Shadow Realm Hinata argued. "They're one of the Five Great Clans and they're the progenitors of the other four clans that _make-up_ the Five Great Clans. They're Pure Blood. They have Byakugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan, _and_ Tenseigan. We're half-assed compared to what they can do. We're at the disadvantage here."

Kurama sat down beside the entrance. He cleared his throat and all the adults came out of their circle of concentration to finally notice he'd arrived. And then they saw their children. The Demon Realm Himawari was the first to break from the group and run towards them.

She leapt into Naruto's arms and he caught her. He fell to his knees and hugged her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her.

"You're okay," Himawari cried.

"I'm okay," Naruto breathed.

Everyone else followed suit, the reunions tearful and heartfelt. Kurama watched from where he sat. As he watched, the Shadow Realm Kurama came out of the woods and sat beside him as well.

"Well, isn't that sweet," the Shadow Realm Kurama commented as he laid down and watched. "I wonder how many more moments like these we'll be able to enjoy before Kaguya finally returns."

"Plenty," the Demon Realm Kurama answered. "She has to die this time."

"And how do you expect us to kill an immortal?" he asked. " _Oba-chan_ is a fighter."

"She isn't immortal," he argued.

"But her will to live makes her a fighter," he countered. "She may not be able to live forever but she'll damn well try. If there's anything that woman fears, it's death. You remember the look on her face twenty years ago when she lost? She's smart, she knows when she's been beaten."

"Would it kill you to be a little optimistic?"

"It would actually. We thrive off negative emotions, remember? And though none of them look like it, they're terrified."

"Of course, they're terrified, they're kids."

"I'm not talking about the little ones."

"I don't understand," the Demon Realm Boruto said as he looked at Naruto. "I watched you fight. Naoto…he beat you."

"I suppose there's a lot for us to explain," Naruto admitted before standing and meeting Boruto's gaze.

He nodded.

Naruto sighed. "We've known for a while that there were some members of the Outsutsuki Clan planning a coup."

"You knew?" the Demon Realm Sarada spoke up. "You knew, and you let them carry on anyway? You let them take the Demon Realm?"

"Sarada," Sakura placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and watched as she pulled away.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by making the people believe you've been defeated, huh?" she questioned. "You let them take everything Mama and Papa and so many others help build over the decades like it meant nothing to you!"

"There's a lot more to this than what's on the surface," the Demon Realm Sasuke chimed in. "We know the situation isn't ideal, but it was our only option."

"Only option for what?" the Shadow Realm Boruto questioned. "From the looks of it, you all just handed over the Three Realms to the Outsutsuki."

"We have to draw out Kaguya," Naruto answered, and silence fell over their children. "For the last twenty years, we've been trying to find her so we can finally destroy her, but it wasn't until a few days ago that we got an energy reading on her. We always knew she was coming back, it was only a matter of when."

"So, she's coming?" the Demon Realm Himawari questioned.

Naruto nodded as he rubbed his daughter's head. "She's coming. The goal here is to draw out Kaguya so that we can end things once and for all. Losing the Three Realms is temporary. Kaguya's always wanted control over the Three Realms but for her to do that, she's going to need the Tailed Beasts, _all_ of them."

"So, you're baiting her?" the Shadow Realm Sarada questioned.

"Something like that," the Shadow Realm Sasuke answered. "It's not the perfect plan but it's what's necessary to ensure that something of this scale doesn't happen again."

"Let us help," the Shadow Realm Boruto requested.

"That's out of the question," Menma argued immediately. "The reason we brought all of you here is because this is the safest place for all of you. You're going to stay here while the fighting is going on."

"Why are we hiding?" the Demon Realm Sakura questioned. She saw the way her parents looked at one another and her eyes widen. "You're ensuring your legacy…"

"What?" the Demon Realm Inojin looked at his parents and saw the same solemn look on their faces. "What is she talking about?"

"They're not planning on coming back," the Demon Realm Shikadai spoke softly.

"You can't be serious," the Demon Realm Boruto looked at Naruto. "You're not seriously planning on going out there and dying, do you?"

Naruto didn't answer.

 **To Be Continued…**


	44. Chapter 44

**Last Time:**

 _ **"Why are we hiding?" the Demon Realm Sakura questioned. She saw the way her parents looked at one another and her eyes widen. "You're ensuring your legacy…"**_

 _ **"What?" the Demon Realm Inojin looked at his parents and saw the same solemn look on their faces. "What is she talking about?"**_

 _ **"They're not planning on coming back," the Demon Realm Shikadai spoke softly.**_

 _ **"You can't be serious," the Demon Realm Boruto looked at Naruto. "You're not seriously planning on going out there and dying, do you?"**_

 _ **Naruto didn't answer.**_

 **Exorcist: Chapter 44 – 15 Years Later (Part 5)**

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he took a seat beside his son on the edge of a cliff. He looked out over the Beasts Realm and watched as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon and decorate the skies in hues of oranges and reds. He looked at Boruto who stared off into the distance.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized quietly. He looked down at his hands. "I wish there was another way for us to handle this situation, but knowing Kaguya, this is the only way."

"That's the only way you're choosing to accept," Boruto murmured. "Sacrifice yourself? What do you think this is? Some epic movie or novel where the only solution is for the hero to sacrifice himself for the sake of the greater good?"

"I wish it were some movie or novel." Naruto wore a small smile. "That way in the sequel, there's some miracle that happens that brings the hero back to life. But unfortunately, we don't live in a world where miracles like that can happen."

Boruto pursed his lips together.

Naruto sighed. "I know the situation isn't ideal, but it's what's necessary. You're fortunate enough to not have faced Kaguya yourself so I don't expect you to fully understand our decision, I just ask that you accept it."

"You're asking me to accept you going off to get yourself killed." Boruto gritted his teeth. "You expect me to be okay with you going off and letting yourself die without a fight. Or even trying to find another solution. You're just accepting something without even exploring all your options."

"This isn't a situation where we have _options_ , Boruto," Naruto spoke plainly. "Like I said, I don't expect you to understand. You haven't seen what we've seen. You haven't experienced what we've experienced. Times are different than what they used to be. When I was your age, sacrificing yourself for your people was expected of people in positions like ours. It's what Otou-san did when he was Hokage. He was fortunate enough to be saved by Okaa-chan though."

Boruto refused to look at his father.

"I should've been a better father to you," Naruto confessed as he looked down at his hands. "I should've managed my time better, so I could spend more time with you and Himawari. There's so much I could've done differently…"

"Otou-san," Boruto sighed.

"When we first found out that Hinata was pregnant with you, I was through the roof," Naruto continued. "And when we found out you were a boy, I could hardly contain myself. Then you were born, and I thought myself to be the most fortunate man in the Three Realms to be blessed with a son. I swear, the only time I put you down was when I was putting you to sleep in your crib."

Boruto looked at Naruto now.

"I carried you everywhere with me." Naruto smiled as he spoke. "Hinata would get mad at me too because I hogged so much of your time too. And I'd gotten into more than enough arguments with Otou-san and Okaa-chan when it came to who carried you. You know, I would tell them that they should put you down, so you could crawl around but as soon as they did, I would pick you back up again."

Boruto smiled. "Honestly, Otou-san."

Naruto chuckled. "I loved carrying you around. Then you started walking and you would follow me everywhere. If you had been with Hinata and you saw me passing by, you'd chase after me. You were always so bright and bubbly back then. Oh, and when you said your first words, I couldn't be happier. You had said, 'Papa, Papa' one morning while I was changing your clothes. I swear, I ran to every person in the castle and had you say, 'Papa, Papa' to each and every one of them."

Boruto blushed a bit in embarrassment.

Naruto sighed. "And then when you got sick, I couldn't have been more worried. I remember you had gotten a fever once – I found out later it was to be expected – and I swear I didn't sleep until you were better. I think I was up for three days just watching you because I didn't know how sick you were or when you'd get better. I was a wreck."

Boruto saw a sadden look in his father's eyes and he felt a tightness in his chest at the sight of it.

"Then Himawari was born," Naruto smiled, "and she was beautiful. And our family was complete, and I wanted nothing more than to protect you two for as long as I possibly could. I wanted to ensure that the Three Realms remained in an era of Peace and Prosperity for the two of you, so you wouldn't have to know the era I grew up in. An era where peace between Humans and Demons was just a figment of a person's imagination. An era where we constantly fought because we feared one another and where people like me were persecuted because I was considered an abomination."

"Thank you," Boruto blurted out.

Naruto looked at him. "Huh?"

"Thank you for everything you've done," Boruto said. "I…I know I'll never fully understand what life was like for you when you were my age but thank you for working so hard all these years. Thank you for wanting to protect everyone and everything. Thank you." Tears began to fill Boruto's eyes. "I'm sorry for taking this life you've ensured for me for granted. Thank you. I'm sorry for not appreciating everything you've done for me up until this point. I'm sorry for being angry with you and accusing you of not wanting to be around Himawari and I. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Naruto pulled Boruto into his arms and hugged him as tight as he could. Boruto clung to his father and began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Boruto repeated. "Please forgive me. I'll do better from now on. I'll do everything I possibly can to make you proud of me. I'll protect everything you've built."

"Shh," Naruto cooed as he kissed Boruto's head. "It's okay."

"Excuse me," the Demon Realm Sai spoke softly.

Naruto looked towards the tree lining and saw Sai and the Demon Realm Sasuke standing beside one another with concerned looks on their faces. "Already?"

"We're not sure," Sasuke admitted. "There was a sudden surge in the Demon Realm just now. We can't know for sure unless someone goes to check."

"We can't check from here?" Naruto questioned.

Sai shook his head. "We run the risk of someone from the Outsutsuki noticing and using us as a gate to the Beasts Realm. It's safer if someone goes in person to check for sure. That way we can ensure this place remains untouched."

"I should be able to connect with Okaa-chan from here," Naruto muttered before standing up. He rubbed Boruto's head before walking towards Sasuke and Sai. "I'll see what I can do before we send someone over there."

"Yes sir," Sasuke and Sai said in unison and bowed as Naruto passed.

Boruto stood and felt his voice catch in his throat. He watched his father's back as he walked away. Despite the situation, he still walked with his shoulders back and back straight just as he always did. "Otou-san!"

Naruto stopped and looked back at him. "Yes?"

Boruto clenched his fist. "I'll get stronger and protect everyone and everything just as you do! I swear!"

Naruto smiled. "I know."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai walked away and disappeared in the thickness of the forest. Boruto felt his heart beat violently against his chest as he watched his father fade away in the distance. It was unnerving and uncomfortable. He felt tears well up in his eyes again. He swallowed hard and caught his breath.

In the Demon Realm, the people had gathered in the streets. They were huddled together, shoulder to shoulder, and shuffled along towards Uzumaki Palace as they had been instructed. And it was silent. No one said a word. No one cried. No one whispered. Lining the paths they walked were members of the Outsutsuki Clan, all of them wearing condescending and confident smirks as the citizens shuffled along.

And waiting for them at Uzumaki Palace on the balcony that held previous kings and queens stood Outsutsuki Kaguya. She wore a blank expression on her face while Naoto who stood to her right wore a confident smirk on his face. Sitting on the railing to her left with a knife in hand sat Outsutsuki Urashiki who just seemed bored.

"We'll begin projecting in fifteen seconds," Naoto informed.

"Hm," Kaguya grunted. She ran her fingers through her hair and while Urashiki continued to twirl his knife. He swung his legs around back to the balcony and stood off to the side to avoid being picked up by the screens.

Fifteen seconds pass and for the first time in almost twenty years, the people of the Three Realms saw Kaguya's face. And fear struck them like it never had before. And Kaguya smirked.

"Allow me to apologize for my absence," Kaguya began, "but I'd like to begin by announcing my return to this lovely world your king seems to have built for you. A world he's abandoned because it seems he's nothing more than a coward."

There was a shift in the crowd.

"A man who swore to protect you until his last dying breath has abandoned you," Kaguya reiterated. "Can you truly call him your king? Your protector? Your hero? I don't believe you can. A man who you put your undying faith and loyalty into has left you all here clinging only to a false sense of hope.

"And what's this I hear of the Three Realms living in peace and harmony? An era of Peace and Prosperity? Such a thing shouldn't exist, why? Because since when have Demons been considered equals to Humans and Shadows? Demons used to reign supreme when I was a girl and Humans cowered in fear at the mere mention of us. And Shadows cannot exist without their Human and Demon counterpart so they're nothing more than worthless copies. Yet here you are, standing alongside one another when it was never meant to be that way," Kaguya declared. "It was a nice dream but a thoughtless one."

"You're wrong!"

Everyone stopped breathing. Kaguya looked down into the courtyard and tried to pinpoint who spoke. That's when she saw Sarutobi Konohamaru in the crowd, glaring up at her with gritted teeth and clenched fist.

"King Naruto and Queen Hinata and countless others fought and died to ensure that we could all live-in harmony with one another! There was no point to the senseless fighting and killing of one another and they knew that. They ended it," Konohamaru argued. "We live in a world now where we respect one another, protect one another, care for one another, and love one another. You may not agree with that, but I refuse to let you say whatever you want and do what you please when we've all sacrificed so much!"

There was a renewed energy about the crowd at the sound of Konohamaru's words. They all shouted their agreeance with him at Kaguya, all of them just as angry as he was because of Kaguya's words.

Kaguya sucked her teeth. She was about to open her mouth to speak but that's when a blast occurred. Konohamaru was hit with a direct blast of fire magic and he was sent flying across the crowd until he eventually hit a stone pillar. He collapsed onto the ground motionless.

"Shut up already," a young man groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who's this?" Kaguya questioned.

"Kawaki," he answered as he looked up at Kaguya. "I was beginning to get tired of this world without conflict where we all pretended to get along with one another when in reality, we all skidded on thin ice."

Kaguya smiled and that's when chaos erupted in the court yard. Demons who agreed with Kaguya's sentiments began attacking those who opposed her. Fighting broke out first in the Demon Realm and spread into the Human Realm. From Outsutsuki to Demons who agreed with Kaguya, the numbers weren't even but they were stronger.

"How long before they show up?" Urashiki questioned as he sat amongst dozens of other Outsutsuki at a long table. He had his feet propped up on the table with his hands in his lap.

Outsutsuki Momoshiki rolled his eyes. "Have some manners, will you?"

"There seems to be some resistance in the Human Realm from the Exorcist Community," Outsutsuki Kinshiki murmured as he watched the screen in front of him.

"It's just another obstacle, isn't it?" Outsutsuki Sumiko questioned. "It's not like it's going to be impossible to overpower them; after all, we're all together again. Right, Umaru?"

"Right," Outsutsuki Umaru agreed with a cheerful smile.

The doors opened and Kaguya entered the room. They all fell silent and stood from their seats as she passed and headed towards the head of the table. Once she took her seat, they joined her.

"Now then," Kaguya smiled, "let's finish what we started, shall we?"

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
